Equilibrium
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Rachel faz um acordo para garantir que Quinn vive após o acidente de carro e muda intrinsecaemnte sua própria vida em retorno. Ela rapidamente aprende que não há um final feliz fácil quando você brinca com o destino. ADAPTAÇÃO/TRADUÇÃO DE EQUILIBRIUM: /s/8497272/1/Equilibrium
1. O acordo

**N/T: Essa fic é especial para A. que me perturba sempre no Twitter U_U Enjoy! :D**

Capítulo 1: O acordo

O ponteiro dos segundos passa bem lentamente. Circula e circula. Sem parar. Infinito. Tempo só tem significado se há morte para ir junto com a vida.

Ela dorme.

* * *

" _Por favor! Você não pode deixá-la morrer. Você não pode deixá-la morrer. Ela não merece isso! POR FAVOR!" Rachel chora. Ela está sentada no chão. Suas palmas estão pressionadas juntas e contra sua testa, quase como se ela estivesse orando – e talvez, talvez ela esteja. Ela balança, trêmula. Ela engasga, sugando ar erradamente._

 _Mais palavras desesperadas caem de sua boca – um mantra de letras urgentes e desgraçadas._

 _Ela implora, ela pede. Ela só quer que alguém a escute porque Quinn não merece isso._

" _Por favor, esse não pode ser o destino dela! Não agora! Não quando as coisas estão finalmente dando certo pra ela! Ela não merece isso! Deixe-a viver!"_

" **É isso que você deseja Rachel Barbra Berry? No fundo do seu coração?"**

 _A voz ecoa por todo lado ao redor dela. É composta e andrógina. Cada palavra é cuidadosamente medida no mesmo tom retilíneo como sua predecessora._

 _Rachel, pela primeira vez, tenta focar no ambiente ao seu redor. Ela não pode. Não há nada além de uma infinita extensão de cinza. Sem começo e sem fim. A voz não tem corpo, mas não é sem vida. Ela pode senti-la vivendo e respirando ao redor dela._

" _Sim! Por favor!" Rachel diz, sua voz alquebrada. "Deixe-a viver!"_

" **Viver não está no destino de Lucy Quinn Fabry Rachel Barbra Berry."**

" _Então mude-o! Mude o destino dela!"_

 _Ela está com raiva agora. Por que balançar esperança na frente dela só para retirá-la?_

" **Mudar um destino de uma pessoa não é uma tarefa simples Rachel Barbra Berry. Para mudá-lo, outro deve ter o seu mudado em retorno. Para dar, algo tem que ser retirado. Eu pergunto mais uma vez Rachel Barbra Berry. No fundo do seu coração, você deseja que Lucy Quinn Fabray viva?"**

" _Você quer dizer," Rachel sussurra, "se meu destino, minha vida, é alterada do que deveria ser, Quinn viverá."_

" **Sim."**

" _Então sim," ela disse resolutamente, "eu daria tudo para permitir que Quinn tenha uma chance de viver."_

" **Está feito."**

* * *

"Ei... Ei, Rachel. Acorde."

Rachel abre os olhos para a sala de espera do hospital. Sua visão está embaçada e cheia. Ela percebe que esteve chorando no sono. Ela pisca rapidamente, clareando sua visão e mente. E com isso, tudo de repente faz sentido. Ela senta rapidamente, adrenalina correndo pelo seu corpo.

"Rachel, ei," Finn diz quietamente do lado dela, esticando-se e colocando um braço ao redor dela. Ela estivera encostada no ombro dele. Ele está ansioso, ela pode dizer. A perna dele bate erraticamente. "Os médicos estão aqui."

"Oi garotinha," seu pai diz do outro lado dela. "Você... você quer escutar?"

Rachel olha pra pequena distância de onde a Srta. Fabray está parada com alguns médicos. Seu coração começa a correr quando o resto do clube do coral começa a se juntar perto dos médicos. Santna e Brittany se enrolam uma na outra. Tina e Mike seguram as mãos tão forte que embranquece as juntas. Puck anda pra lá e pra cá, sua mandíbula cerrada. Kurt e Blaine, Sr. Schuester e Srta. Pillsbury, Sam e Mercedes, Rory, Sugar, Artie. Rachel não perde mais tempo. Ela fica de pé, arrastando Finn com ela. Ela enxuga os olhos, tentando se livrar das reminiscências das lágrimas pelo menos naquele momento.

Ela dá uma olhada no relógio em seu caminho. O ponteiro dos segundos continua batendo. Quinn está em cirurgia há horas.

"Srta. Fabray, tudo bem pra você que nos compartilhemos os status da sua filha?" um dos médicos começa, vendo a multidão ao redor dela.

Judy Fabray dá com a cabeça duramente, concedendo sua concordância. Ela parece como se fosse quebrar se qualquer um a tocasse.

"Não há como falar de outro jeito. Quinn sofreu machucados consideráveis. Nós momentaneamente a perdemos na mesa de operação," o doutor diz gravemente. Rachel sente como se seu próprio coração parasse. Houve um soluço estrangulado de alguém da multidão como também um bom número de engasgos trêmulos. Felizmente, o doutor rapidamente continuou. "Nós conseguimos revivê-la. Com alguma dificuldade, mas nós conseguimos revivê-la. Nós não estamos fora de perigo ainda, mas agora, ela é uma garota muito sortuda..."

O doutor continua com palavras como quebrado, machucado, espinha, emergência, fraca, sangrando. É assustador. Mas Quinn está viva.

Quinn está _viva_.

E depois do resumo acabar, depois de escutar tudo, Rachel está ao mesmo tempo aliviada e entorpecida porque parece impossível que qualquer pessoa pudesse estar viva depois _daquilo_. E então há a paralisia. Ela pensa sobre Quinn, graciosa e fluida e tenta imaginá-la sem poder dançar. _Ela não pode._

Há mais espera. O ponteiro dos segundos no relógio maior sobre a recepção se move lentamente, tão lentamente. Parece que passou pelo menos duas horas antes de qualquer pessoa poder ser permitido visitar Quinn. Rachel sabe que é pra se certificar de que Quinn está estável. Mas é uma coisa saber e outra coisa inteiramente aceitar. Tudo que ela quer é ver Quinn. Para se certificar por si mesma que Quinn está viva. E então talvez ela possa começar a processar _todo_ o resto.

Algumas pessoas vão embora – Rory, Sugar – e outros ainda se recusar quando seus pais vêm chamar – Mercedes, Mike. É muito depois da hora de visita. Enquanto todos ao lado da senhora Fabray recebe um olhar feio, o hospital ainda assim distribui crachás de visitantes para todos pernoitarem. Lima Memorial provavelmente tem sua cota justa de pacientes de trauma, mas eles normalmente não têm uma dúzia de secundaristas esperando por um deles. Rachel senta entre o pai e Finn. Eles são grandes e seguros, mas a presença deles é quase demais. Ela se sente sufocada. Quando Finn se levanta pra andar ou usar o banheiro ou o que quer que fosse – ela não estava escutando – Kurt senta ao lado dela quase imediatamente.

Ele está em silêncio, encarando pensativamente a distância e então depois de um momento ele fala. "A última vez que eu falei com Quinn, eu menosprezei tudo pelo que ela passou. Eu disse a ela que ela não tinha ideia do que era a dor," a voz dele quebrou, mas ele continuou antes que Rachel pudesse dizer algo. "E agora, tudo que eu posso consigo fazer é sentar aqui e pensar sobre tudo que Quinn passou e como eu não posso acreditar que eu disse à ela que ela nunca sofrera. Isso é antes _disso_. A última coisa que eu disse era que ela não conhecia sofrimento. Bem, parabéns pra mim, parece que ela agora saberá bem mais agora."

Rachel não disse nada. Ela não estava certa do que ela podia dizer.

"A última coisa..." Kurt ecoou e um barulho escapou da boca dela que era ao mesmo tempo uma risada e um soluço.

Rachel fica abruptamente zangada quando finalmente as palavras de Kurt se fazem entender. Mas tão rapidamente quanto sobe, a raiva vai embora. Não há nada que possa mantê-la quando Kurt está tão aborrecido como ele está e ela também tem muito peso da sua própria culpa para sobrecarregá-lo. "Você estava com medo – estou presumindo que teve algo a ver com Dave? Mas isso foi egoísta," Rachel sussurrou. "Eu estive com medo e eu fui egoísta também."

É a primeira vez que ela sussurra essa confissão sobre sua vida das últimas semanas vezes em voz alta e isso fazia a verdade disso ainda mais real. Kurt escuta mas ele não compreendeu.

"Eu estava com medo," Kurt disse. "Suicídio é – eu estava aterrorizado. Mas eu não estava certo. Eu fui horrível pra ela. Só porque alguém é bonito e inteligente não quer dizer que ele não sofre... Rachel?"

"Sim?"

"Estou com medo por ela agora." E então Kurt sai e Rachel processa. E o ponteiro dos segundos no relógio continua a passar.

A sala de espera parece como se fosse tudo que ela conhecesse. Os eventos do que deveria ser o dia mais feliz da vida dela estavam enevoados e distantes. Ela não estava muito certa de como chegara no hospital, ou quando seu vestido de casamento virou um jeans e um suéter macio. Rachel pensa que iria parecer como uma bolha embaçada se as coisas tivessem sido do jeito que eram pra ser, mas agora o casamento e tudo relacionado a ele, parecia tão sem sentido. Tão falso.

Tão _estúpido_.

Porque Quinn está na unidade de tratamento intensivo com ossos quebrados, hemorragia interna, órgãos machucados, concussão e uma espinha dorsal avariada. Quinn está viva. Quinn está _paralisada_.

Rachel é uma criança, tentando brincar de ser adulta. Ela está perdida e ao invés de perguntar o caminho, ela continua e continua, esperando descobrir sozinha. Finn parece com uma resposta. Mas casamento? _Casamento_? Isso certamente não é a resposta pro medo dela, a dúvida dela. Não devia ter que acontecer _isso_ pra perceber.

Finn ainda está aqui, sentado ao lado dela. Eles não se tocam, mas ele está aqui. Ele é sólido e real e ela pode retirar conforto nisso porque nada mais parece palpável. Vida é tão rápida, tão preciosa, e ela tentara correr com ela. Isso não era a resposta. Ela dava valor à vida dele. Ela dava valor à própria vida. Juntos, ela pensava que eles podiam ser lindos. Mas isso não tinha que ser hoje. Ela não tinha que escolher imediatamente. Ela podia ter, deveria ter escutado. Sempre há um amanhã. Mesmo se o relógio quase parara de bater pra Quinn.

Ela iria fazer de tudo pra se certificar que Quinn viveria. Ela sabia disso sem sombra de dúvidas. Aquele sonho, o que quer que fosse, era inteiramente real demais. Ela iria tomar essa decisão, essa mesma decisão para Quinn num estado consciente. Alterar a vida dela? A vida dela estaria mudada sem Quinn. A vida dela já está mudada com Quinn.

Então os médicos voltaram. Ela não estava certa do quanto o ponteiro dos segundos tinha passado. Era pior antes, quando eles não sabiam, quando eles não tinham ideia. Durante essa espera, alguns dos seus amigos tinham falado em tons duros, enquanto os outros conseguiam descansam sem olhos arregalados e assustados. Mas fora a conversa dela com Kurt, Rachel se manteve em silêncio.

O clube do coral inteiro seguiu a senhora Fabray e os médicos à uma curta distância até a UTI. Rachel se achou liderando a manada com Finn. Seus pais ficaram pra trás com os Hummel-Hudsons, Sr. Schuester e Sra. Pillsbury. Ela apreciava o fato deles ainda estarem aqui. Ela também imaginava se queria dizer alguma coisa que ela preferia segura um dos braços de um dos seus pais do que o de Finn.

Rachel pode ouvir o que o médico falava para a Sra. Fabray quando ele parou do lado de fora do quarto. "... se prepare. Não mais do que dez minutos de cada vez e só dois de vocês de cada vez."

Os outros sentaram nas cadeiras e bancos numa pequena sala de espera na seção da UTI. Era mais espera, mas pelo menos num local diferente. E ela está mais perto de Quinn. Ela encara a porta a apenas alguns metros de distância. E então o ponteiro dos segundos está se movendo mais rápido porque a Sra. Fabray sai e desaparece antes que qualquer um possa perguntar qualquer coisa.

Eles se encararam e olharam de volta pra porta do quarto de Quinn. O coração de Rachel bate e ela se levanta assim que Puck fala. "Eu vou."

"O diabo que você vai," Santana grunhe, pulando pra ficar de pé. "Todos vocês trataram ela como merda. Britt e eu vamos."

"E você não?" Mercedes se enfurece.

"Eu estive mais lá do que qualquer um de vocês," Santana diz, mas seus olhos estão em Rachel. É uma admissão, um reconhecimento.

"Todos nós fomos horríveis uns com os outros em mais de uma ocasião," Mike disse baixo antes que qualquer outro pudesse dizer outra coisa.

A coisa triste é que ele está certo e todos eles sabem disso.

"Antiguidade então," Santana grunhe. "Quinn sempre foi minha garota até mesmo quando estávamos brigando."

Santana marcha com Brittany seguindo-a, as mãos delas tão apertadas e mais nenhum argumento foi feito. Elas hesitaram antes de entrarem no quarto e Rachel viu quando os ombros de Santana levantaram e caíram com uma única respiração antes de dar um passo pra entrar.

Silêncio reinou entre o grupo deles, e Rachel encara a porta que se fecha atrás delas.

O ponteiro dos segundos continua batendo.

A porta abre, de jeito nenhum gentilmente, e Santana saí pisando duro, olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. Brittany segue, e a evidência das lágrimas dela é ainda mais pronunciada no seu olhar azul. Rachel pula pra ficar de pé dessa vez. Ela está na frente da porta pro quarto de Quinn em um segundo próximo à Santana e Brittany, e ela sequer estava certa de como chegara lá.

"Como ela está?" Finn pergunta quando a alcança.

"Foda-se você," Santana cicia.

Finn se afasta mas Rachel não sente nenhum calor no xingamento de Santana. Só medo e estresse e raiva superficial porque Rachel conhece Santana o suficiente para saber que raiva é fácil pra ela. Raiva pode esconder outras coisas mais dolorosas. Rachel quer dizer algo, mas isso era o casamento _dela_ , as mensagens _dela_ e a insistência _dela._ O peso disso é quase impossível de carregar (mas ela tem que carregar, ela tem que fazer isso porque é _dela_ ), e ela sabe que Santana só terá raiva pra ela também. Brittany puxa Santana pra longe, a envolvendo em seus braços e falando em voz suave na orelha dela.

E Finn está ao lado dela. Ele é real. Palpável.

Ela não o toca.

Ao invés disso, ela paira sobre a porta do quarto de hospital de Quinn e então entra sem palavras pra ninguém.

Ela mal se dá conta da enfermeira pairando sobre Quinn. Ela sabe que o polido a se fazer seria anunciar sua presença, mas Rachel não consegue se levar a retirar a atenção pra longe de Quinn sequer por um momento agora que ela está diante dela. Se ela olhar pra outro lugar, ela fica com medo de que Quinn não está lá quando ela olhar de volta.

E machuca olhar pra Quinn, pra ser testemunha dos seus machucados. O machucado raivoso, os cortes vermelhos, as bandagens cirúrgicas, o acesso, os tubos.

É pior do que ela imaginava. Tudo parece um drama de hospital que de repente ganha vida em Lima com uma jovem e linda mulher horrivelmente machucada e batalhando pela sua vida. Mas isso é tudo terrivelmente real. O que mais a assusta é a palidez do rosto e da figura de Quinn.

O pálido silêncio que sussurra a morte.

Rachel pensa que o barulho estável do monitor cardíaco é o som mais lindo do mundo.

* * *

O ponteiro dos segundos continuava batendo. Sr. Schuester e Srta. Pillsbury estavam na sua vez de ir no quarto de Quinn , mas um bom número deles não conseguiam deixar o hospital mesmo apesar de que todos sabiam que podia levar dias antes de Quinn acordar. Eles sentaram na pequena cafeteria. Horas de visita normal ainda estavam bem distante.

Ao redor dela, eles conversavam, e era sobre coisas boas. É um desses momentos no qual o clube do coral realmente parece uma família.

Rachel não fala uma palavra. Mas ninguém parece ser quem realmente é agora. Ainda há algum conforto sobre eles todos juntos aqui. É quando a conversa cessa e todos refletem novamente onde exatamente estão, que se torna difícil olhar pra qualquer um.

O que ela quer acima de tudo nesse momento é estar ao lado de Quinn. Mas não é o lugar dela, não é a hora dela. Não importa o quanto ela queira ser a pessoa dizendo pra Quinn que ela vai ficar bem. Ela perdeu esse direito se é que ela já o teve pra começo de conversa.

Ela encara a TV pendurada no canto da lanchonete. O jornal local está passando seu segmento matutino. O som está no mudo, mas legendas correm ao longo da parte inferior da tela. Se ela tentar bem e fechar o olho do modo certo, ela pode ler as letras amarelas. Mas sua mente está em outro lugar, em _Quinn_ , e todas as coisas que ela podia ter feito diferente, e todas as coisas que ela queria fazer diferente por causa de Quinn. Porque Quinn é especial. Extraordinária.

Assusta-a quando a tela muda da mediocridade confortadora do estúdio de notícias de Lima para um céu vespertino. A repórter na cena encara assustadoramente a câmera, mas atrás dela estão as luzes piscando de um caminhão de bombeiros e um carro de polícia, um caminhão largo com a frente amassada e os restos esmagados de um pequeno carro vermelho.

Leva um segundo pra que ela perceba que o pequeno carro vermelho é na verdade um Volkswagen. Leva outro segundo pra ela que perceba que o Volkswagen é o de Quinn. Ela agarrar o braço de Finn com um apertão porque ele é o mais próximo à ela. Um gemido escapa do fundo da sua garganta, mas o movimento repentino e o barulho é o suficiente para chamar questionamentos para o que lhe chamou atenção.

O resto do clube do coral cai em silêncio, encarando a tela quando retorna pro estúdio e as legendas correm embaixo. " _Srta. Fabray estava em condição crítica quando ela foi retirada dos destroços do seu veículo e foi levada pro Lima Memorial. Nossos pensamentos estão com ela. Você não precisa esperar por mais nenhum engarrafamento na intersecção."_

"Porra," Puck diz, a palavra dura e mordaz. Ele corre uma mão pelo seu moicano e a próxima palavra dele é um meio murmúrio. "Quinn..."

Rachel engole sua aflição, mas não conseguia falar por uma série de razões. Ela tinha certeza de que se soltasse, dissesse qualquer coisa, _tudo_ que ela era iria se desfazer.

Ela enterra a cabeça nos seus braços na mesa, divagando consigo mesma. O ponteiro dos segundos continuava circulando e ninguém se movia ao redor dela. Sua respiração se acalma e ela pensa _Quinn_ antes de adormecer.

Ela sonha com uma quantidade infinita de cinza e o som de bater de um relógio.

* * *

Todos eles têm que deixar o hospital eventualmente. A escola não quer dizer nada, mas ela tem que ir. Seus pais dizem que será bom pra ela. É uma mentira.

Ela está no hospital a cada hora que ela não está dormindo ou na escola. O primeiro dia que ela não está lá, Quinn foi movida para fora da UTI. É um alívio, e ela meio que espera que Quinn acorde imediatamente. Ela não o faz.

Rachel aprende que Quinn acorda, realmente acorda, no quinto dia dela no hospital. Sra. Fabray manda uma mensagem para Sra. Lopez que então manda uma mensagem pra Santana. E é assim que Rachel se encontra correndo para o hospital com Santana e Brittany, faltando às aulas da tarde daquele dia. Elas entram, fazendo uma cena suficiente para que chame a atenção das enfermeiras do andar de Quinn. Uma enfermeira as leva pra fora antes delas entrarem no quarto de Quinn.

"Fiquem calmas," a enfermeira disse. "Ela vai sair dessa."

A enfermeira se move de lado e a porta do quarto de Quinn meio que abre. De repente, Rachel está nervosa, mas Santana continua pressionando duramente com uma olhada pra enfermeira. Brittany segue logo atrás, deixando Rachel do lado de fora sozinha.

Rachel se acalma e então entra no quarto de Quinn.

Não é o suficiente.

Quinn está deitada lá, linda e quebrada. Ela está pálida (não como morta, não mais). Tremendo. Ela está chorando. Em silêncio.

Os olhos de Quinn caem sobre ela e eles estão brilhantes das lágrimas dela. Rachel está certa de que seu coração irá parar porque, com seus olhos nela, Quinn parecia sabedora da sua situação.

Sra. Fabray não parecia saber o que fazer consigo mesma. Ela anda pelo quarto, insconsciente. É Brittany que dá um sentido a ela. "Está tudo bem," ela sussurra. Rachel relembra do quão inteligente Brittany pode ser às vezes, quando a Sra. Fabray concorda com a cabeça rigidamente, sua força diminuindo até com isso.

É Brittany que anda pra frente, tomando o lugar da Sra. Fabray e a mão de Quinn. "Dói?" ela diz.

Rachel está paralisada com os olhos nela, mas Quinn finalmente a solta de seu olhar. O coração de Rachel bate. Alguém respira e ela acha que deve ser ela mesma por um momento. Então ela percebe que na verdade é Santana que está parada com os braços ao redor de si mesma.

"Dói," Quinn engasga. "Então, _nada_."

Rachel sabia que Quinn estava falando sobre as pernas dela. Ela sabia que Quinn odeia ser vista como fraca. Ela sabe que Quinn está machucada. Ela vê a enfermeira mudar o acesso e vê as drogas jorrando no sangue de Quinn. Quinn está calma, seus olhos perdem a força. Ela dorme. E então Rachel está machucada. Realmente _machucada._

Ela sai do quarto. Ela chama Finn pra pegá-la. Ele o faz. Ela chora o caminho inteiro pra casa.

Dias passam e então semanas.

Rachel continua a sonhar em cinza.

* * *

Ela não consegue se fazer ir ver Quinn novamente. Ao invés disso ela ouve sobre o processo de recuperação. Sobre Quinn dormir e dormir. A morfina e rodar em semi-consciência. Quinn volta pra cirurgia em três ocasiões diferentes. Então, é mais de Quinn acordada e coerente do que Quinn entorpecida e fora de si. Rachel põe os sapatos e já está no meio do caminho para sair pela porta antes de se retrair e voltar pro quarto dela, muitas vezes para contar.

Ela se joga no dever de casa, coral e se preparar para audição de NYADA. Então há Finn, e ela sequer está certa do que fazer sobre isso. É tudo maravilhosamente distraidor e estressante, mesmo se Quinn estivesse sempre ali, pairando no fundo na mente dela.

E então, um dia, do nada, Quinn está de volta na escola. Ela está sorrindo, quente e _viva,_ e Rachel entra em modo automático. Ela se segura até a reunião do coral na biblioteca, e ela se segura até estar de volta em casa, a salvo em seu quarto. Ela pensa sobre a mão de Quinn na dela, com calos e forte. Ela lembra o jeito que a mão de Quinn se flexiona, o jeito que os dedos delas parecem ao aumentar o aperto.

Ela se permite chorar apenas por mais alguns minutos porque sua audição da NYADA está literalmente prestes a acontecer.

Ela tem que ser perfeita.

O dia dela finalmente chega, e ela acorda com um céu nublado. Ela pensa sobre Finn e Kurt. Ela pensa sobre Quinn. A manhã passa voando e logo a tarde vem.

Ela sente como se tivesse piscado só para se encontrar parada na frente de Carmen Tibideaux.

A música vem fácil. "Don´t Rain on My Parade" é a música dela. Ela pode cantar do contrário, tempo duplo, nos sonhos dela. Ela domina as primeiras linhas e sabe que irá suavemente o resto do caminho. A audição dela está indo do jeito que ela sempre imaginara. NYADA e Nova York estão esperando por ela. Então...

As letras são roubadas da ponta da sua língua.

Desculpas e motivos fluem sem dificuldade.

Seu coração bate. Ela respira. Ela tenta novamente.

Ela pode sentir as letras vindo do jeito errado dessa vez. Ela tenta pará-las, tenta se corrigir. Ela só prossegue em alcançar a nota errada.

Sua oportunidade está perdida, e ela é deixada na escuridão do palco.

Ela se acha congelada. A escuridão sangra no cinza.

 **Está feito.**


	2. Reset

Capítulo 2: Reset

Ela faltou a escola no dia posterior à audição. Tudo está cinza.

* * *

O dia de folga foi mais sobre aceitação e se acostumar com o destino dela do que auto-comiseração. Rachel teve mais do que auto-comiseração suficiente na noite da sua audição fracassada. Finn a abraçou e disse que tudo ficaria bem.

Não estava.

Ela sabia disso. Mas ela tinha chegado até aqui sem quebrar, e ela não deixaria seus pares em McKinley vê-la reagir ao fracasso dela. Ela andaria de cabeça erguida e ela voltaria pra casa. Se ela chorar quando chegar em casa, na segurança do seu quarto, então tudo bem.

Ela não os deixaria vê-la se quebrar.

De qualquer forma, ela não se sente real. Ela é uma sombra, uma tonalidade. Insignificante. Indistinta. Ela é uma _deles_ , e talvez seja isso que machuque mais.

Ela falta ao coral porque ela sequer tem a força pra isso.

É no caminho dela pra casa que ela pensa que ela nunca viu Quinn naquele dia. Por um segundo, ela contemplou ir a casa Fabray. Ver Quinn colocaria tudo de volta em perspectiva. Afinal de contas, ela não decidira que ela desistiria de tudo para que Quinn vivesse? E Quinn, agora, luta até mesmo para mover os dedos dos pés.

O sonho de Rachel sempre foi frágil de qualquer forma.

Quantos alcançavam-no na realidade? Quantos realmente tem seu sonho tornado realidade? Quinn está viva com todas as suas faculdades mentais e trabalhando para retomar suas habilidades físicas. Ela podia ter – deveria ter – _morrido_ naquele acidente de carro. Rachel sabe que ela desistiria de tudo novamente só por isso. Ela também sabe que ela não vai conseguir se segurar na frente de Quinn e agora não é pra ser sobre ela e seu sonho fracassado.

Apesar de Quinn sempre dissera a ela que ela era destinada a mais.

Rachel tinha que estacionar. O carro dela era muito pequeno e a dor no seu peito era grande demais. Ela se esforça pra sair do carro, mãos trêmulas de alguma forma conseguindo soltá-la do cinto de segurança e abrir a porta. Ela engasga, lutando pra respirar através das lágrimas. Ela faz esforço pra vomitar. Sua dignidade, seu sentido de auto estima. Tudo sobre ela é uma mentira. Ela nunca foi destinada a mais.

Quando ela finalmente consegue recobrar o controle, ela está certa de que ela chorou o suficiente nos últimos dois meses para durar até o final da vida dela. Ela continua a dirigir pra casa através do cinza.

* * *

Cada dia era um pouco melhor do que o dia anterior. Ela está surpresa do quão rápido a formatura vem, mas talvez ela não devesse ficar. O Ensino médio é tudo que lhe resta. E então o que? É meio que fácil se jogar no coral, nas classes e em Finn.

O mínimo que ela pode fazer é aproveitar tudo que resta pra ela. Ela conversa com Quinn (quando ela está lá; ela perde muito devido à fisioterapia) Ela _não_ pode não conversar. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não pode se fazer entrar em tópicos difíceis e, nem mesmo, ao que parece, pode Quinn. Rachel não pergunta sobre a fisioterapia apesar de há esse aperto no peito dela toda vez que ela escuta sobre o Joe. Quinn não pergunta sobre NYADA ou sobre Finn. Há momentos nas conversas delas sobre nada que importe, e cada vez Rachel sabe que uma delas está prestes a quebrar o aparente código de silêncio delas. Elas nunca chegam lá. Ainda assim, escutar que Finn e Quinn iriam concorrer juntos para rei e rainha do baile foi um golpe.

Ela não sabe sequer com quem ela está mais irritada. Finn é o namorado dela (noivo, parceiro, _qualquer coisa_ ) apesar do fato de que ultimamente ela se sente mais como acessório. E Quinn? Ela sequer sabe. Ela só sabe que ela desistiria de tudo para Quinn viver, e, Quinn sempre disse a ela que ela era destinada a algo mais do que Lima. Isso tem que contar para algo mesmo que elas estejam evitando os assuntos que machucam.

Quando ela finalmente vai à formatura, ela procura por Quinn. Para se desculpar porque ela sabe que estivera sendo egoísta. Pedir desculpas à Finn porque ele é só um adolescente e Quinn era o par dele. Ele não deveria estar ali com Quinn pra começo de conversa, mas ele certamente não deveria tê-la deixado. Ambas, ela e Rachel, estavam sofrendo e Finn? Ela sabe que ele é um bom rapaz; ele que ajudá-las. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não pode errar – ela sabe que pra ser extremamente verdadeiro (e por quanto tempo ela continuaria a dar desculpas, ela brevemente imagina antes de parar aquele trem de pensamento). Ela encontra Quinn no corredor e ela parece linda e miserável, como uma princesa jogada pra fora do castelo dela. E ela está tão desesperada pra falar de verdade com Quinn naquele momento, para realmente conversar com ela e não aquelas conversas casuais e seguras que elas estavam tendo. O relacionamento delas sempre fora sobre a verdade, para o bom ou pro ruim de qualquer forma.

"Você não entende o que você significa pra mim?" Rachel diz. As palavras caem da boca dela, mas ela não as retira por nada.

Especialmente quando Quinn para e vira, e coloca os olhos esverdeados amendoados nela.

Quando Rachel é coroada como rainha da formatura, depois do seu coração parar de bater tanto e ela não acha que um slushie virá voando da multidão, ela não pensa sobre si mesma ou Finn.

Ela pensa sobre Quinn.

Ela pensa sobre o quanto essa coroa significava pra ela no último ano, e o quanto significava pra ela esse ano. Não é bem o mesmo, Rachel conclui. Quinn trouxe alguns desses demônios da sua criação, mas ela também sabe que Quinn não concorreria para rainha da formatura sem razão alguma. Ela olha de relance sobre o ombro de Finn e lá está aquele _olhar_ no rosto de Quinn. Uma absolvição, uma felicidade e um sorriso segurado como se ele fosse solto em toda a sua glória, nunca iria embora. E aqueles olhos esverdeados estão _nela._ Então Finn a gira, e todo mundo ainda está olhando-os dançar então ela foca nos passos. Mas aquele olhar está marcado na memória dela.

Quinn fica de pé no microfone, Santana apoiando-a, e Rachel está mais feliz do que ela lembra ter estado em muito tempo.

Ela diz a Finn que ela quer voltar pra casa ao invés de retornar para o quarto de hotel. Kurt e Blaine estão mais do que agradecidos (apesar dela não ter ideia do que acontecera com Puck e Becky). Finn fica aborrecido quando ela meramente dá um beijo de boa noite nele.

"Vamos, Rach, nós acabamos de ser coroados como rainha e rei do baile! É uma noite perfeita."

Há as mais variadas coisas que ela podia dizer em resposta – coisas todas entrelaçadas em Quinn. Ao invés disso, ela decide pela explicação mais simples de todas. "Desculpe, mas estou cansada. Essa noite tem sido louca, marcante também claro, mas certamente louca. Eu só quero dormir, Finn."

Ele resmunga um pouco mais, mas deixa pra lá. Ela não deve nada a ele, e, ele está aprendendo. Lentamente.

Aquela noite, os sonhos dela ainda são em tons de cinzas.

* * *

Ela acorda com o seu telefone vibrando na mesinha de cabeceira na manhã seguinte. O primeiro pensamento consciente que ela tem é que ela perdeu a manhã inteira porque o seu relógio está dizendo que é 10:30. Seu segundo é que ela só quer virar e voltar a dormir. Ela, ao invés disso, checa seu telefone. É uma mensagem de Kurt.

" _Bom Dia, Sua Alteza Real! Obrigado novamente por nos deixar ter o quarto de hotel. Você e Finn estão bem?"_

Ela acha que ele está falando sobre não passar a noite juntos, mas algo não bate bem. A pergunta de Kurt não tem a leveza suficiente para ser só sobre não dormir juntos. Ela dá a ele a mesma resposta que ela deu a Finn.

" _Eu só estava cansada noite passada. Foi uma incrível mas estressante noite."_

A resposta dele vem segundos depois. " _Então você não soube?"_

" _O que Kurt?"_ Ela rapidamente digita. Parece que Kurt demora uma vida pra responder.

" _Sobre meu irmão supostamente quase atacar Quinn."_

Ela encara o telefone por um momento e então liga pra ele. Kurt atende no primeiro toque.

"O que?" ela diz antes dele sequer ter uma chance de dizer olá.

"Eu descobri noite passada, direto de Mercedes que jura pela nossa amizade e pelo nosso status como rainhas da fofoca. E antes de você dizer que a garota é dramática, Sam também disse o mesmo."

Rachel encara o teto. A cor branca é relaxante, familiar. "Okay, eu preciso de detalhes Kurt porque pelo o que eu estou entendo agora é que Finn tentou atacar Quinn que ainda está numa cadeira de rodas e acabou de readquirir a força para se levantar."

"Ok, aqui está o que eu sei. Quinn e Finn estavam dançando sem nada demais, mas então eles começaram a conversar. Finn levantou a voz, Quinn disse algo de volta e então ele pulou em direção a ela. Joe estava lá pra empurrá-lo pra trás."

Logo ali, Rachel acha que ela na verdade genuinamente gosta de Joe. Por outro lado, ela não consegue entender o fato de que Finn tenha feito realmente o que Kurt está descrevendo.

"Rachel?" Kurt diz.

"Sim, desculpe, estou aqui. Huuum..." Ela não quer conversar sobre _Finn_. Não quando ela ainda está tentando se acostumar com isso. Não com aquele sentimento de enjoo se acomodando no estômago dela. Então ela muda o assunto para algo que a confundiu logo antes de adormecer na noite passada. "Kurt, você não acha que é meio estranho eu ser coroada rainha do baile via _nomeação_. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece."

"Ninguém pareceu chocado. Eles pareciam impressionado, porque quero dizer, estava contra Quinn e Santana, mas então todos pareceram no geral felizes por vocês. McKinley não foi terrível pra nós esse ano."

"Quinn e Santana. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece."

"Elas contaram os votos, Rachel," Kurt disse.

"Elas o fizeram," Rachel disse lentamente. Santana e Quinn contaram os votos. Só elas tinham acesso a ver o vencedor real. "Converso com você depois, Kurt."

Ela levanta da cama e faz seu ritual matinal. Ela anda enquanto escova os dentes. Ela andaria enquanto lavava o rosto, se pudesse. Então ela anda mais um pouco enquanto encara o telefone, contemplando sua escolha.

Finn ou Quinn?

Quinn.

Ela responde no terceiro toque. "Olá?"

"Quinn, bom dia. Eu me desculpo por estar ligando antes do meio dia. Eu admito que eu não estou familiarizada com seus hábitos de dormir e percebo que você talvez seja o tipo que dorme até tão tarde quanto seja possível nos finais de semana especialmente considerando que a noite passada foi a formatura. Obrigada por atender –"

"Rachel," Quinn a corta e há alguma exasperação na voz dela. "Bom Dia. Eu não teria atendido se eu não quisesse."

"Sim, isso faz sentido. Eu acho que vou direto ao ponto..." Rachel diz e então respira, nervosa. "Você gostaria de almoçar comigo?"

Há uma pausa no final da outra linha do telefone e Rachel segura a respiração. Então, "Claro."

"Excelente!" Rachel diz, tentando evitar sair solto um guincho de felicidade. "Você gostaria de vir aqui? Ou eu deveria ir até você? Nós poderíamos sair também se você preferir."

"Minha mãe saiu então estou sem carona. O que você quiser está bom."

"Que tal sairmos?" Rachel diz, decidindo que talvez seria melhor pra ambas se elas estivessem em um território neutro.

"Como eu disse, qualquer coisa serve."

Rachel sorri com força. "Okay, te pego às 12:30."

"Tchau."

Quinn desliga antes de Rachel responder. Ela coloca o telefone ao lado dela e encara a coroa pousada orgulhosamente na mesinha dela. Seus pensamentos correm. Quinn. NYADA. Formatura. Finn. E seus sonhos, para sempre ao que parece, acinzentados.

Ela não sabe mais o que ela está fazendo.

* * *

Ela pega Quinn exatamente às 12:30. Ela enfia algum tempo no elíptico dela, esperando que afugentasse os pensamentos dela. Ela passa o resto da manhã correndo pra se aprontas depois de deixar o tempo passar por ela. Foi surpreendentemente fácil ficar perdida no ritmo e giro da máquina apesar do fato de que a ela faltava um objetivo em vista para motivação.

Ela escuta Quinn gritar depois que o som da campainha cessa. "Está aberto!"

Rachel gira a maçaneta e entra na casa Fabray impressionante. Ela nunca estivera do lado de dentro antes e é um lugar intimidante. É escuro. Madeira escura, mobília escura, trabalhos de arte escuros.

Quinn está rolando em direção a ela antes de Rachel ter muita chance pra processar tudo.

"Sua casa é legal."

"É um mausoléu," Quinn diz secamente. "Mas Russell nunca fez questão de mamãe mantê-la e mudar decoração está bem abaixo na lista de prioridades dela."

"É um pouco escuro e forma," Rachel admite. "Mas ainda é muito legal!"

Quinn arqueia a sobrancelha, mas deixa pra lá. "Pronta pra ir?"

"Sim. Depois de você," Rachel diz, gesticulando para que ela passe. "Aquele café na Rua Vine está bom?"

Quinn rola pela porta da frente com prática. Ela espera que Rachel feche a porta atrás dela e então segura a chave. "Se importa de fechar?"

"Claro que não," Rachel diz, pegando as chaves dela. Ela está super ciente dos dedos dela passando pela mão de Quinn.

Quinn vira e pega a rampa temporária de madeira compensada para sair da varanda da frente enquanto Rachel fecha a porta. Quando Rachel se vira, Quinn está no carro dela e lentamente se empurra pra cima pra ficar de pé. Mesmo depois da noite passada, Rachel nunca pensou que o simples ato de se levantar pudesse ser tão lindo.

Percebendo que está encarando, Rachel se apressa pra descer a varanda. "Posso ajudar?"

"Não," Quinn diz entre os dentes cerrados. "Eu preciso fazer isso por conta própria."

Quinn consegue a abrir a porta do carro e desliza para o assento do passageiro. É mais um colapso, mas ela consegue, sorrindo sem fôlego. Rachel se acha sorrindo de volta. "Isso é incrível, Quinn!"

"Eu preciso de alguma ajuda, mesmo assim," Quinn diz, seu sorriso quebrando quando ela olha pro colo. "Você pode colocar a cadeira na sua mala?"

"Sem problema," Rachel diz. Dobrar a cadeira e colocá-la no bagageiro não é exatamente a tarefa mais fácil, mas ela consegue fazê-la.

Rachel dirige tão cuidadosamente quanto possível no seu caminho para Rua Vine. Há uma tensão perceptível no carro, mas nenhuma delas a quebra. Ela rouba uma olhada em Quinn quando para no sinal. Quinn está olhando pra fora da janela, seu perfil dourado do sol.

"É incrível que você possa ficar em pé e andar novamente," Rachel finalmente diz.

"Parece que a recuperação é pra sempre pra mim," Quinn diz baixinho. "Mas os médicos e meu fisioterapeuta me dizer que a velocidade da minha recuperação considerando a extensão dos meus machucados é incrível. Miraculosamente até."

"Uau, isso é – isso é ótimo!" Rachel exclama. A palavra "miraculosa" queima em sua mente.

"Sim, é. Eu acho que alguém está cuidando de mim, afinal de contas."

Rachel engole e pensa sobre seus sonhos em cinza. "Eles te deram um prazo pra quando você estará de volta com força total?"

"Se eu continuar no meu passo atual, eu estarei pronta a tempo das Nacionais. Mas eu..." ela para e Rachel espera, mentalmente pedindo que ela continue. "Alguns dias dói demais, eu só não sei. Eu posso ficar de pé e andar um pouco, mas eu estou bem longe de dançar."

"Você conseguirá. Você é tão forte, Quinn," Rachel diz profundamente e ela quer dizer cada palavra.

"Eu não sei sobre isso," Quinn diz suavemente. Rachel deseja mais do que nunca que ela soubesse o que está acontecendo dentro da cabeça de Quinn, "Eu acho que eu teria feito muitas coisas diferentes se eu fosse tão forte quanto você acha que sou."

"Eu sei que não ninguém como você e eu quis dizer o que eu disse noite passada," Rachel diz enquanto estaciona numa vaga.

"Você quem vai conseguir, Rachel. Eu nunca duvidei disso."

Rachel está feliz por ter seu carro estacionado porque sua garganta está abruptamente fechada e há uma pressão em seu peito. "Eu _não_."

Então Quinn está se inclinando sobre o console central e pega a mão direita dela. "Não está acabado, Rachel. NYADA não é o fim de tudo. Inscreva-se ano que vem ou –"

"Eu não posso! Não há nenhuma maneira deles sequer me considerarem novamente! Eu tive uma oportunidade e falhei miseravelmente. Está na hora. Na hora de eu seguir em frente. Sonhos são sonhos por uma razão."

"Você não é destinada pra Lima," Quinn diz rapidamente, duramente. "Todo mundo sabe disso. Há uma razão pra você ter sido votada como rainha do baile, Rachel."

"Isso não é verdade," Rachel diz. "Eu não acho que nossos pares se importam comigo ou pra onde vou. Não quando eles têm alguém como você para votar. Quinn, eu realmente ganhei?" Quando Quinn distancia o olhar por um momento, essa é toda a confirmação que ela precisa. "Ai meu... você... Você realmente me fez rainha do baile."

Elas ficam sentadas em silêncio e nenhuma delas se movem. Rachel encara Quinn, que recusa-se a encontrar o olhar dela.

"Você mereceu," Quinn diz depois de um momento, ainda não olhando pra ela. Sua cabeça está erguida, sua mandíbula cerrada e Rachel acha nada além de sinceridade na voz dela. "Não foi um voto de pena. Você mereceu."

Rachel olha pro colo dela, sentindo as bochechas arderem. "Essa foi uma das coisas mais incríveis que qualquer pessoa já fez por mim."

"Você não está decepcionada?" Quinn diz roboticamente como se esperasse o pior.

"Não. De forma alguma."

E ela realmente não está. Rachel olha de volta pra Quinn e percebe, que de fato, isso significa mais ainda.

"Devemos?" Quinn diz com um sorriso pequeno e singelo.

Rachel morde o lábio inferior e segura seu próprio sorriso e rapidamente pula pra fora do carro. Ao tempo que ela luta com a cadeira pra fora do bagageiro, Quinn está parada do lado de fora, inclinando-se no carro pra se apoiar. Ela se acomoda na cadeira com um suspiro aliviado.

Rachel hesita logo atrás de Quinn. "Você iria – Eu posso – Você quer –"

"Você pode," Quinn diz e há um vestígio de sorriso na voz dela.

Rachel empurra a cadeira de Quinn para dentro do café. Elas são rapidamente postas em um lugar. Depois de fazer os pedidos, Quinn se inclina pra frente, olhos esverdeados cerrados nela.

"Rachel, qual sua idade?"

Rachel acha estranha a pergunta, confusa com o motivo pelo qual Quinn está perguntando quando ela sabe perfeitamente o quão velha ela é. "18."

"Você percebe o quão jovem isso é? Eu tive muito tempo para pensar no mês passado. Quando as coisas estavam indo mal com a recuperação, quando eu passei tanto tempo só deitada em uma cama, eu só tive que lembrar que eu só tenho 18 e há tanto tempo restante pra mim."

Rachel podia quase ouvir o ponteiro dos segundos bater tudo de novo durante as palavras de Quinn. "Esse é um bom jeito de colocar as coisas em perspectiva," ela disse.

"O ponto é – não está acabado Rachel. Você tem 18. Você tem tanto tempo. Você vai sair daqui e dominar Nova York."

"Está acabado Quinn. Eu tive minha chance," Rachel diz. Ela se sente pequena. Inadequada. Derrotada.

"Você está desistindo? Desse jeito?"

"Não é desistir. É ser realista," Rachel diz na defensiva.

"Qual seu plano então?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"O que você vai fazer depois que nos formarmos agora que você não vai pra NYADA? Quais são suas escolas reservas?"

"Escolas reservas?"

"Rachel, você se inscreveu pra outras escolas além de NYADA, certo?"

"Eu... não."

Quinn fecha os olhos e respira profundamente. Rachel se encolhe, imersa em si mesma, sentindo-se muito como uma criança. Um momento depois Quinn fala novamente. "Okay, ainda há muitas universidades aí pra onde você pode ir. Eu sei que deve haver algumas que ainda estão aceitando estudantes e talvez haja algumas boas escolas aí que recebam inscrições atrasadas também. Ir pra NYADA não é o único jeito de ir pra Broadway."

"NYADA é a melhor," Rachel diz.

"É. Mas não é a única. Há tantas escolas com departamentos fantásticos de drama e música. Você ainda pode alcançar seus sonhos."

"Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso," Rachel diz firme.

"Rachel, você é inteligente e talentosa. Seja você mesma. Você pode fazer acontecer. Você certamente não pertence a este lugar. O que seus pais estiveram fazendo esse tempo todo? Deixando você casar, não checando seus planos pra depois do ensino médio –"

"Você é a última pessoa que pode falar sobre ter bons pais," Rachel surta e imediatamente se arrepende.

Quinn levanta a cabeça, lábios pressionados e olhos gelados. É um olhar que Rachel não ver ser dirigido a ela há algum tempo e é pior agora do que já foi algum dia.

"Não estou mais com fome. Vou chamar Santana pra me dar uma carona pra casa," Quinn disse duramente, rodando a si mesma pra longe da mesa.

"Espere!" Rachel disse, pulando e correndo pra alcançá-la. Quinn não parou de rolar pra longe, mas Rachel nunca iria agarrar a cadeira dela pra pará-la. Iria quebrar tudo se tentasse parar Quinn que levava sua autonomia muito a sério. Ao invés disso, ela implorou com palavras, não se importando em fazer uma cena. "Desculpe-me. Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só... Estou _perdida_. E eu não sei mais o que fazer."

Quinn parou e ela se virou com um olhar resguardado.

"Mil perdões," Rachel diz, ciente do quão desesperada ela soa. "Isso foi muito além do limite e não foi justo com você, de forma alguma. E certamente não é verdade também. Eu deixei minhas emoções levarem a melhor, mas iria me fazer muito feliz se você se juntasse novamente a mim pra almoçar."

"Okay," Quinn diz.

"Okay." Rachel percebe que elas devem parecer bobas paradas ali no meio do restaurante, mas ela não se move até que Quinn o faça e ela não se senta até Quinn estar acomodada.

"Eu falei demais também," Quinn diz baixo.

"Não, você não falou. Você estava me dizendo tudo que eu precisava ouvir. É só que... meus pais me amam sabe?"

"Eu sei," Quinn diz. Ela para. Então, "Minha mãe está melhor também."

Rachel concorda com a cabeça. Elas não falam sobre NYADA, formatura ou qualquer coisa que importa pelo resto do almoço. Ela se preocupa que o momento de fraqueza dela as tenha levado pra trás, mas naquela noite, ela checa sua caixa de mensagem antes de ir pra cama e encontra um e-mail de Quinn.

O assunto dizia: "Algumas coisas que você talvez queira checar." O corpo do e-mail contém uma dúzia de links para uma variedade de diferentes universidades que ainda estavam aceitando inscrições. No final do e-mail, havia uma linha adicional de texto.

"Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu acredito em você. Seja você mesma e tudo vai dar certo," Rachel lê em voz alta. Ela cai sobre a mesa, lendo a linha várias vezes. Ela se encontra encarando o anel de noivado de Finn no dedo. Ela pensa sobre como tudo saiu do controle. Ela pensa sobre o quão jovem ela é. Ela pensa sobre ser ela mesma.

Ela tira o anel de noivado.

* * *

Terminar com Finn não é fácil, mas parece a primeira coisa _certa_ que ela já fez em muito tempo.

Glee foi extremamente esquisito na semana seguinte ao término, mas (como sua audição fracassada) ficava um pouco melhor a cada dia. Nacionais ficava cada vez mais perto então mal havia qualquer momento pra relaxar ou ficar desatento (ela está determinada a se certificar de que o Sr. Schuester continuasse focado). Ela talvez não tivesse NYADA mais, mas não havia razão para não colocar tudo de si na performance final do coral. De fato, dava à Rachel ainda mais motivação para se certificar de que tudo sairia perfeito. Uma última viva.

Rachel também assiste enquanto Quinn fica cada vez mais perto da mobilidade completa até que um dia, ela chegou na escola não na cadeira, mas com uma bengala. Ela é lenta pra ficar de pé e seu passo é considerado limitado, mas ela ainda consegue chegar na sala de pé. Rachel a pega se encolhendo na aula de psicologia avançada delas, mas isso não faz com que Quinn pare de sorrir.

Durante o almoço, Rachel rastreia Quinn até o auditório depois que ela não a vê na mesa de almoço habitual. Quinn está sentada logo perto da porta, pernas esticadas e cabeça pra trás, descansando no banco. Seus olhos estão fechados e Rachel quase se vira pra deixá-la ter alguma paz quando Quinn fala, assustando-a. "20 pratas que quem quer que esteja parado atrás de mim é Rachel Berry."

Rachel bufa, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Esqueça que eu queria checar como você estava."

Quinn sorri e então abre os olhos. "Obrigada. Eu só estou cansada. Quem diria que andar entre classes seriam tão exaustivo?"

Rachel senta na cadeira ao lado dela. "Você não está se sentindo dolorida, está?"

"É um pouco mais desconfortável do que o normal..." Quinn diz. Rachel dá uma olhada nela, e Quinn rapidamente corrige a resposta. "Ok. É bem mais doloroso que o normal, mas eu tenho meus remédios para me fazer passar pelo dia."

"Eles não te deixam sonolenta?"

"Sim," Quinn diz. "Então é por isso que eu estou tentando conseguir alguma paz e quietude." O tom dela ainda está leve e jovial e nada perto de como Quinn soa quando está aborrecida então Rachel entende que a barra está limpa.

"Você é incrível, sabe? Voltar do acidente do jeito que você fez."

"Bem os doutores dizem o mesmo," Quinn diz. "Se eles continuarem a dizer sobre o quão milagrosa e rápida minha recuperação é, eu talvez comece a desenvolver um complexo de deus."

"Considerando que você ainda é uma cristã praticante eu duvido muito disso."

Quinn rola os olhos. "Rachel, é uma piada."

"Eu-eu sei disso. De qualquer forma, você estará de pé e dançando novamente antes que você perceba. Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você estará pronta pras Nacionais."

Quinn faz um som vago de afirmação no fundo da garganta e seu olhar se centra inteiramente em Rachel. "Eu sei que as coisas tem sido difíceis e você tem feito algumas... hum... mudanças já, mas você já pensou algo mais sobre o próximo ano?"

É a primeira vez que Quinn traz à tona os planos de Rachel para depois do ensino médio, pessoalmente, depois do almoço delas. Rachel tem recebido e-mails aqui e ali de Quinn com links para outras escolas e programas. Aqueles e-mails são importantes demais.

"Eu olhei em alguns lugares," Rachel diz. Ela encara o palco do auditório. "Nenhuma delas parece certa."

"Eu sei que elas não são NYADA ou sequer Nova York, mas você pode ser uma estrela, Rachel, independente de onde você se forme. Broadway está esperando por você."

Silêncio cai sobre elas. Rachel está sem palavras, mas seus pensamentos giram. Recuperação "milagrosa" de Quinn, o fracasso dela, os sonhos cinza. E Quinn está mesmo assim a impulsionando a continuar em frente.

"Você sempre pode se transferir também," Quinn diz depois de alguns momentos. "Essa é uma possibilidade bem real, especialmente se você manter suas notas altas. Eu sei que a maior parte dos programas de elite tem prazos bem restritos então ir nesse outono está fora de questão, mas pessoas se transferem de escolas o tempo todo. Não tem que ser NYADA. Há Tisch e Juilliard, e tantos outros lugares. Você é destinada pra isso, Rachel. E eu vou continuar a dizer isso até que você acredite em mim. Não se resigne a ser como _eles._ "

"Okay," Rachel diz obedientemente. Ela não consegue se fazer dizer à Quinn que ela _se_ resignou a isso e ela não tem a energia de explicar o motivo. Era um sonho de criança. É hora de crescer. Broadway não é prático. Absurdo até. Ela teve sua única chance e _está acabado_. Não há nada disso sobrando. Mas mesmo quando sua mente tem esses pensamentos, há uma picadela em seu coração. É brilhante, colorido e tão longe do cinza e está lhe dizendo que talvez Quinn esteja certa.

* * *

Também é assustador, Rachel acha depois. Mesmo quando ela se inscreve em escolas que ela está quase certa de que ela entrará baseada no seu currículo acadêmico e extracurricular. Rejeição e falha são agentes paralisantes efetivos.

Ela só se inscreve em algumas escolas e ela se sente bem perto de hiperventilar cada vez que ela aperta o botão de mandar as inscrições online. Seus pais não dizem anda além de coisas para apoiá-la, até mesmo quando ela finalmente pergunta se está tudo bem se ela morar em casa no próximo ano enquanto assiste aulas na OSU em Lima. Ela coloca uma graduação em comunicações porque apesar deles terem um departamento de teatro – é demais.

Aquele arrepio de esperança e cor de Quinn foi incrível, mas também, por alguma razão, tudo de errado. Ela se contenta com pequenos passos. Ela tem um plano pro próximo ano.

Antes que ela saiba, eles estão saindo pras Nacionais e Quinn está _dançando._

Parada nos bastidores, Rachel não pôde deixar de olhá-la durante a performance. Ela está linda e o coração de Rachel incha só de assisti-la. E quando Rachel toma o palco, é com gosto e exuberância. É dinâmico e tudo que ela já tinha esquecido que cantar era.

Ela sai do pico de adrenalina rapidamente depois. Inconsequente novamente. Ela teve sua chance, mas não a para de lembrar como é.

Quinn a abraça nos bastidores. Ela até a segura no ar, girando-a. Rachel protesta, preocupada com as costas de Quinn mas ri do mesmo jeito.

Eles não tem que dirigir de volta pra casa até o dia seguinte então naquela noite eles festejam em um dos quartos de hotel dos garotos. Rachel não pergunta onde eles conseguiram o álcool. Puck coloca alguma música que é mais baixo do que letra. Não leva muito tempo antes de Brittany e Santana estão se amassando em um canto e Mike e Tina estão se beijando em outro. Rachel tenta manter o olho em Quinn, que parece exausta. Ela se acomoda em cima de uma das camas, se inclinando na cabeceira, olhos mal abertos.

Rachel passeia pela festa, se divertindo. Finn a coloca num canto em algum ponto. Ele está largamente a evitando até agora então é meio que uma surpresa. Ela pode dizer que ele esteve bebendo excessivamente. Ele coloca uma mão pesada no ombro dela, se inclinando pra perto. "Rach, você esteve tão bem lá em cima. Não é tarde demais pra nós."

"Finn... é. É melhor desse jeito pra nós dois," Rachel diz tão compassiva quanto possível. Ela tira a mão dele do ombro dela. "Desculpe. De verdade. Mas um dia você ficará feliz que isso aconteceu."

Para o horror dela, Finn parece estar prestes a chorar. Puck, graças a Deus, vê a confrontação deles e intervém. "Venha, cara, Sam está te desafiando a beber uma cerveja mais rápido. Eu pus dinheiro nele, ele tem aquela boca enorme, mas você pode ao menos tentar."

Finn se afasta dele. "Eu não acho que eu ficarei feliz nunca. Eu sinto sua falta."

"Nenhum de nós sabe o que quer ou pra onde vamos. Nós não estamos em um lugar bom para um relacionamento," Rachel diz.

Finn a encara, seus olhos desfocados e vagos. "Eu não entendo."

Puck fica entre ela e Finn dessa vez, enfiando uma lata de cerveja na mão dele. "Cara, não se envergonhe. Sam está esperando."

Finn manda um último olhar na direção dela e então anda em direção a Sam, falando duas vez o volume normal. Rachel agarra o braço de Puck antes deste se juntar a eles. "Obrigada, Noah."

"Nada, judia querida. Eu sei que você tem suas razões, mas você acabou mesmo com ele. Lembre disso," Puck diz.

"Eu lembro," Rachel diz solenemente, mas Puck já está se virando e gritando algo sobre beber logo. O fato é que, ela sabe que está acabada também.

Ela viera para checar Quinn, só pra ver que ela não mais ocupa seu lugar na cama. Ela não estar em nenhum outro lugar do quarto e Brittany e Santana estão agora ocupando o banheiro. Rachel chama a atenção de Mercedes e Kurt que estão sentados no pé da cama que Quinn ocupara, "Quinn foi embora?"

"É, ela murmurou algo sobre dormir e foi andando. Garota parecia acabada," Mercedes respondeu.

"Obrigada," Rachel disse, então saiu logo do quarto, ignorando os olhares aguçados de Mercedes e Kurt.

Ela marcha pelo corredor em silêncio, de volta pro quarto que ela divide com Quinn, Brittany e Mercedes (Sra. Pillsbury insistiu que Brittany e Santana serem separadas nos quartos assim como Kurt e Blaine). Quando ela abre a porta, Quinn está acabando de sair do banheiro, agarrada com a roupa de dormir.

"Veio pra me checar?" Quinn diz.

Pega e sem qualquer outra desculpa, Rachel diz, "Sim. Eu estava preocupada com você." Ela tenta manter os olhos focados no rosto de Quinn, mas ela acha se olhar vagando ao longo da curva do ombro de Quinn pelas linhas esculpidas de seu braço e até o vale dos seios dela embaixo do top de algodão – Rachel rapidamente pula seu olhar de volta pro rosto de Quinn.

"Estou bem. Eu tomei alguns dos meus últimos remédios pra dor forte então eu estou bem cansada."

"Você não bebeu nada, né?"

"Claro que não! Eu não sou estúpida," Quinn surta. Então suspira. "Desculpe, só estou cansada. Eu sei que isso não é desculpa o suficiente."

"Não, não, está bem. Você foi tão incrível lá em cima hoje. O que você tem conseguido alcançar desde o acidente é inspirador. Você parece que nunca deixou a pista de dança."

"Eu queria sentir isso também," Quinn diz quando ela se acomoda do lado dela da cama. Brittany pediu a mesma cama que Quinn quando elas chegaram depois de descobrir que ela não podia ter Santana. Ela disse que precisava de uma companheira de conchinha confiável e se ela não podia ter Santana, teria que ser Quinn. Rachel achou difícil imaginar Quinn como uma conchinha mas quando ela acordou naquela primeira manhã de seus sonhos cinzentos, ela olhou pra outra cama pra ver Brittany e Quinn numa bagunça de membros, cabelo loiro e lençóis. Foi realmente meio que adorável.

"Você se sentirá assim também antes que você se dê conta," Rachel disse. Ela fica de pé estranhamente incerta se ela devia sair, sentar na cama de Quinn ou ir pra própria. Finalmente, ela sentou no final da cama de Quinn.

"Sim, eu acho que eu irei," Quinn diz. Calor floresce em algum lugar do peito de Rachel com a visão do sorriso dorminhoco de Quinn. "Foi estranho. Não importa o quão rápido minha recuperação foi, parecia como se estivesse sendo demoradíssimo. Eu sempre tive que me lembrar de quão sortuda eu fui. Eu sou."

"Como você me disse uma vez, alguém em algum lugar está olhando por você," Rachel disse. Ela não é louca o bastante para acreditar que ela realmente tinha mudado algo – não importa quantos dos sonhos dela tinham sido nada além de uma expansão de cinza – mas ela achou uma parte dela desejando que ela pudesse ser esse alguém. Quinn é especial, ela se certificou. Inteligente, linda e uma de suas melhores amigas – claro que ela queria estar ao redor dela.

"Então como alguém olhando por você, posso perguntar se você pensou algo mais sobre o próximo ano?" Quinn disse.

Rachel olha pro chão. Ela não tinha contado a Quinn a decisão dela porque mesmo se fosse um passo à frente, era minúsculo. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir envergonhada. _Como os poderosos tem caído,_ ela pensou. Ela realmente é um _deles_ agora, e falar em voz alta pra Quinn que diz a ela que ela é destinada a mais, só deixa mais verdadeiro. Ela responde de qualquer forma. "Eu terei classes na universidade estadual em Lima no outono."

Não há nenhuma ridicularização. Ao invés disso, Quinn se senta e toca o braço dela. "Rachel, isso é bom. Isso é progresso. Você vai conseguir."

Rachel sentir uma constrição familiar no peito e garganta e ela sabe que as lágrimas estão vindo. Ela deseja saber de onde – ela pensa que seria mais fácil pará-las se ela soubesse a fonte delas. Mas ela tem seu fracasso, sua dúvida, zero futuro e ela tem _Quinn_. É provavelmente tudo isso. Ela tenta segurar as lágrimas, mas ela engasga com um soluço. Seus ombros sacodem. "Isso não é _justo_ ," ela chora mesmo quando um braço se envolve ao redor dela. "Eu não sou quem eu pensava ser. Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou."

Há um gentil pedido de silêncio em sua orelha e uma mão acariciando seu cabelo. Os braços ao redor dela e o corpo contra o dela é confortador. Quando os soluços começam a diminuir e ela finalmente sai de si mesma, ela sente a testa de Quinn descansando nas costas do ombro dela e ouve um murmúrio falho cantado de "Me desculpe."

Quinn parece sentir que as lágrimas estão secando porque ela se retrai, deixando Rachel sozinha na cama. Ela volta um segundo depois, segurando lenços, os quais Rachel está agradecida por tirar das mãos dela. Quinn senta de volta ao lado dela, encarando as mãos.

"Eu não sou muito boa nisso," ela diz depois de um segundo.

"Não, você foi. Isso foi muito legal de você. Eu aprecio sua paciência especialmente considerando sua exaustão," Rachel fala. Foi mais do que legal pra ser sincera. Quinn estava quente e segura e Rachel meio que já sentia falta de estar envolvida nos braços dela.

"Eu trouxe à tona," Quinn diz enquanto Rachel levanta para jogar fora os lenços usados. Quinn deita de volta no lado dela da cama. Seus olhos pesados aparecem mais uma vez enquanto a adrenalina que veio com testemunhar as lágrimas diminui.

Rachel senta, voltando à posição de se sentar no pé da cama. "Desculpe eu ser uma bagunça tão grande. Você está sendo nada além de gentil e apoiadora quando você não tem nenhuma razão pra ser."

"Relacionamentos interpessoais é uma via de duas mãos. Você não pode ser sempre aquela que me tira de um buraco escuro," Quinn diz languidamente.

"Quinn... Eu – Nós vamos continuar em contato? Eu percebo o quão mortalmente chato será estar no próximo ano encalhada em Lima, mas eu quero saber tudo sobre Yale e tudo que você está fazendo," Rachel diz. Ela espera que não tenha soado muito desesperada. Ou muito como uma assediadora pra dizer a verdade.

O sorriso sonolento está de volta no rosto de Quinn, diminuindo os medos dela. "Eu serei chata também, sabe. Estarei estudando o tempo todo."

"Você não estará estudando o tempo todo! Há tantas experiências universitárias essenciais que você terá que tomar parte!"

"Berry. Xiu," Quinn diz roucamente. Ela pega o braço de Rachel, puxando-a pra deitar-se. O coração de Rachel flutua na garganta dela. "Eu tive experiências suficientes no ensino médio para durar toda a faculdade e eu realmente não posso mais ficar acordada." Ela boceja, provando o que disse. Rachel imagina se ela deve se mover mas Quinn tem um braço jogado ao longo do seu abdômen. E Quinn foi quem a puxou pra baixo e pro lado dela, pra começo de conversa.

"Relaxe Rachel," Quinn murmura, quase incompreensivelmente. "Você vai ficar dura desse jeito quando vier me visitar?"

"Visitar você? Em New Haven?" Rachel consegue falar depois que a surpresa passa. Mas Quinn já está dormindo, respirando suavemente e constantemente.

Rachel está igualmente cansada, mas agora seus pensamentos estão cheios com visitar Quinn em Yale. Ela está bem até pensar no fato de que ela não tem nada pra oferecer em retorno. Está acabado pra ela e tudo sobre seu futuro é indescritivelmente cinza. Não é assim que devia ser. Não era pra ser ela.

Mas é.

* * *

Os últimos dias até a graduação passam num piscar de olhos. Ela joga o capelo no ar e bem assim o ensino médio está terminado.

Verão é um caso adormecido. Ela sai com os garotos do coral, vai às compras com Kurt e toma café com Tina. Mas na maior parte, ela conversa com Quinn.

Quinn que está correndo, dançando e brincando. Rachel não acha que ela viu Quinn parecer tão jovem como quando ela está lutando com Santana ou provocando Sam na festa do coral. Ela está tão cheia de vida e vitalidade que Rachel está certa de que se ela pulasse, Quinn iria voar – nunca mais ficaria com os pés no chão novamente. Então os olhos de Quinn caem nela e isso tira o fôlego de Rachel por vê-la tão desinibida. Quinn nunca diz isso pra ela, mas Rachel escuta-a conversando com Santana em uma das festas da piscina deles – "Eu vou sair daqui, Santana. Eu ainda não posso acreditar."

Quinn está livre e viva e isso é o suficiente para sustentar Rachel. Ainda assim, quando elas conversam, só elas duas, Quinn retrai tudo – apesar dos seus olhos esverdeados nunca estarem enevoados ou enegrecidos. Quinn nunca para de dizer a ela o quanto ela é destinada a um mundo fora de Lima.

"Você ama se apresentar?" Quinn diz um dia enquanto está sentada no sofá assistindo So You Think you Can Dance ou o X-Factor ou algum outro desses realities de competição – todos se misturam depois de um tempo.

"Eu amava," Rachel diz simplesmente. É a verdade, não importa o quanto doa admitir no tempo passado.

"Você ama, você quer dizer."

Rachel fica quieta por um momento. "Sim."

"Por que sua formação vai ser em comunicação?"

"É sensível. Eu posso fazer minha base nisso para ter uma carreira que abrange muitos campos."

"Besteira," Quinn diz, quase grunhindo.

"Quinn!"

"Por que não fazer o que você ama? Me tomou dois segundos descobrir que OSU Lima oferece uma graduação em teatro. Por que não tentar isso? Eu não entendo."

"Eu disse a você antes," Rachel diz, frustrada, "Essa parte da minha acabou. Está terminada."

"Por que você sempre fala sobre isso em absolutos?" Quinn diz. Sua voz ressoa com a frustração. "Que tal transferência? Que tal fazer algumas matérias de teatro? Não está acabado."

Rachel deseja que ela possa explicar apropriadamente como tudo dentro dela diz que está. Essa é uma repetição de muitas das conversas delas. Só tomou uma direção nova. "Eu estou seguindo em frente, Quinn. É isso."

A mandíbula de Quinn se cerra. Seus olhos esverdeados brilham. "Você foi tão incrível nas Nacionais. Todo mundo soube disso. Só porque você falhou uma vez – _uma vez!_ – não quer dizer que você deve desistir de tudo que você ama. Prometa-me que você vai pelo menos pensar sobre isso. Pensar sobre aquilo e como você dominou o palco e a audiência inteira naquela noite em Chicago."

Rachel concorda com a cabeça porque não importa o quão obstinada ela normalmente é, Quinn é comprovadamente tão teimosa quanto.

Antes de ir pra cama naquela noite, ela pensa sobre onde ela esteve naqueles dias depois da audição horrorosa, e onde ela está agora, graças à Quinn. Ela clica na página do departamento de teatro da OSU de Lima e lê as páginas. Ela pensa sobre o que Quinn disse e ela pensa sobre como ela se sentiu naquele estágio em Chicago. Mudar a formação dela para teatro foi livre de dificuldades. Ela manda um e-mail pro conselheiro dela e então rapidamente fecha o laptop dela de repente chocada consigo mesma. Foi tão fácil.

Tão fácil reclamar uma pequena parte de si mesma que ela pensara que tinha trancado para nunca mais pensar sobre novamente.

Quando ela dorme naquela noite, ela sonha em branco, então preto e finalmente retorna para o tão familiar cinza.

É quando ela acorda de manhã que ela encontra um número de textos e ligações perdidas estocadas no seu telefone silencioso. Perplexa, ela lê a primeira mensagem de Santana e seu mundo para. " _Quinn teve algum tipo de recaída. No hospital agora. Traga sua bunda pra cá, Berry."_


	3. Reutilização

Capítulo 3: Reutilização

"Os médicos me disseram alguma besteira sobre embolia pulmonar. O que porra isso queira dizer," Santana fala. "Nós estávamos ao telefone e ela fez esse... _barulho_. Disse que o peito dela começou a doer então eu disse algo estúpido sobre peitos, mas então ela estava lutando por ar e não respondia. Me assustou pra caramba."

O coração de Rachel começa a bater mais rápido só de ouvir a história. "Eu posso apenas imaginar," Rachel diz baixinho. Ela se sente nauseada. O ponteiro dos segundos no relógio do outro lado da estação das enfermeiras se move continuamente, segundos passando enquanto circula e circula.

"Britt e eu chegamos a ela antes dos paramédicos. Ela estivera tossindo sangue," Santana diz. Ela fecha os olhos, respirando profundamente. "Vê-la no chão quando nós chegamos correndo... iguala direitinho a quando vimos pela primeira vez depois do acidentes em coisas que eu desejaria poder esquecer, porra, mas eu sei que ficará gravado na minha cabeça pra sempre."

"Foi assustador," Brittany disse. "É uma boa coisa San ter que gritar com Quinn sobre unicórnios novamente."

"Essa é a coisa que realmente me aborrece. Com a mãe dela naquele retiro da igreja, se eu não estivesse estado com ela no telefone logo naquele momento..." Santana para de falar com um dar de ombros, fechando seus pulsos. "E você não atendia seu maldito telefone."

"Você precisa fazer seu vudu em Quinn," Britanny diz instantaneamente. "Fazê-la melhor."

"Quinn gosta de manter você ao redor dela por qualquer razão. Eu não sei. Talvez você a divirta então eu entendi que era melhor você estar aqui," Santana grunhe.

"Eu... _Obrigada_. Por me ligar," Rachel diz. "Quinn é importante pra mim."

"É, bem eu acho que aparentemente há uma fila nesses dias," Santana diz, gesticulando com a cabeça em direção à porta do quarto de Quinn, onde Puck, Mercedes e Sam estavam ocupando atualmente. Kurt e Blaine também entraram e saíram com café da manhã pra todo mundo.

"Você falou com a mãe dela?" Rachel pergunta. "Ela está a caminho?"

"Sim, ela deve estar aqui em algumas horas. E Cristo, puta merda que coisa assustadora," Santana diz. A última parte murmurada em suas mãos. Apesar dela nunca utilizar esse tipo de linguagem, Rachel concorda.

"Você não aprendeu nada sobre essa... hum, embolia pulmonar né?" Rachel diz.

"Não pensei sobre isso," Santana murmurou. "Estúpido eu sei."

"Oh! Eu sei! É um coágulo de sangue que viaja por aí até acabar em seus pulmões!" Brittany diz.

"Britt, como você sabe isso?" Santana diz perplexa.

"Eu li o prontuário de Quinn," Brittany diz. "Está tudo lá. Você tem que apenas conectar as palavras grandes com as pequenas e tudo começa a fazer sentido."

"Eu já te disse o quanto você é esperta?" Santana diz. Ela sorri. É fraco, mas ainda é um sorriso. Brittany retorna-o e Rachel meio que deseja que elas tivessem ficado juntas muito mais cedo porque Santana é bem mais legal com uma namorada no braço dela.

Sam e Mercedes saem então e Rachel rapidamente toma o lugar deles no quarto porque Santana e Brittany trocam olhares. Ela está aliviada em ver que Quinn não está tão pálida quanto a primeira vez que ela a vira após o acidente. É ainda mais um alívio ver os olhos de Quinn abertos e um pequeno sorriso aparecer nos lábios dela quando Rachel entra.

"Graças a Deus," Quinn diz fraquinho. Ela tosse e Rachel se encolhe. "Pensei que ficaria encalhada com o Puck."

"Boa rima aí Qball," Puck diz, sorrindo.

" _Quinn_ ," Rachel diz, o coração em algum lugar da sua garganta, "... Me desculpe por estar atrasada. Eu devia ter pensado em trazer flores também, então me perdoe por não tê-las comigo, mas eu fiquei distraída. Eu liguei pra Santana tão logo soube e então eu estava em tal pânico pra chegar aqui mesmo apesar dela dizer que você estava bem melhor agora."

"Tudo bem," Quinn diz.

"Você está bem?" Rachel disse. Ela sente um rio de lágrimas vindo e ela luta para cessá-las. Ver Quinn na cama do hospital traz de volta uma série de memórias assustadoras.

"Estou bem. Contente por você estar aqui."

Rachel se permite um suspiro de alívio então. "Bom. Você não tem mais permissão de me assustar desse jeito. Eu absolutamente a proíbo, Quinn."

"Ela me assustou o suficiente por todo mundo," Santana diz enquanto entra no quarto com Brittany logo atrás. "Quem você continua a aborrecer tanto que termina no hospital?"

Enquanto Puck, Santana e Brittany continuaram a conversa provocando sobre seus pecados possíveis que a teriam levado ao hospital (tipo ir ao cinema com Rachel na semana passada e não convidar mais ninguém), Rachel pega o prontuário no final da cama de Quinn. É quase impossível pra ela entender mesmo depois de adquirir mais conhecimento médico do que ela uma vez quisera aprender da última vez que Quinn estivera em um hospital. Depois de um minuto de passear pelo conteúdo, seus olhos finalmente viram algo que ela podia entender. No final da página, em um rabisco quase ilegível, um médico deixou algumas notas: _Extremamente rara EP; paciente está ativo e saudável considerando recuperação de um trauma severo obtido em Fev._

Os apontamentos a deixaram confusa e quando Rachel chegou em casa mais tarde naquela noite, ela abriu o laptop dela para ver se ela podia aprender mais. Ela apostou que EP queria dizer a embolia pulmonar que Santana mencionara. Não levou muito tempo para ela achar alguns fatos que – quando juntos com a condição de Quinn – são bem perturbadoras. Brittany estava certa, embolias pulmonares são coágulos de sangue que bloqueiam a artéria principal do pulmão. O que Rachel não sabia mais cedo era que elas tendiam a ocorrer em pacientes que tinha o fluxo sanguíneo alterado – como ser imobilizado por longos períodos de tempo por causa de cirurgia ou machucado.

Isso teria combinado com Quinn _meses_ atrás. Mas não agora. Não depois de tanto tempo ter passado.

Rachel engole sua perturbação, seu medo porque Quinn está bem agora. Ela até mesmo irá amanhã pra casa. Quinn apenas terá que manter seu medicamento em dia, e Rachel estará lá para se certificar de que ela o faça.

Rachel fecha o laptop e engatinha pra cama. O sono vem rapidamente, e quando o faz, seus sonhos são mais uma vez em cinza.

* * *

Rachel acorda cedo na manhã que Quinn está marcada pra ir pra New Haven. Há um vazio no estômago dela que não é preenchido com o café da manhã dela. Ela toma um tempo pra se aprontar, cuidadosamente escolhendo a roupa dela. Ela geralmente acha importante sempre parecer seu melhor, mas hoje, nenhuma das roupas dela parece servir a esse propósito. Frustrada, ela finalmente vai com uma saia simples e uma blusa combinando. Terá que servir.

Ela pega a Tupperware cheia de biscoitos que ela fez na noite anterior e vai em direção à porta. Está miseravelmente úmido lá fora, mas ela tomaria todo o mormaço do mundo se isso quisesse dizer que ela podia encher seu carro e ir pra Nova York agora mesmo. Ainda dói depois de todo esse tempo, alguns dias mais que outros. Ela tem um plano por enquanto e hoje é sobre Quinn, então ela tira Nova York e Broadway da mente. Ela se acha correndo pra Quinn e tem que se lembrar mentalmente de reduzir.

Quando ela chega, Rachel acha Quinn enchendo o SUV da mãe. Quinn sorri quando a vê e o vazio no estômago de Rachel é momentaneamente esquecido.

"Oh, não, não, não, você não me trouxe biscoitos," Quinn diz. "Eles não vão durar o dia."

Rachel vê Quinn enxugar a sobrancelha com o antebraço, hipnotizada pela simples ação e o brilho do suor na pele dela. "Eu acho apropriado mandar alguém que eu me importo pra uma jornada com provisões."

"Eu acho que eu terei que levá-los, então," Quinn diz.

Rachel entrega a Tupperware e Quinn os coloca embaixo do banco do passageiro. Há silêncio e Rachel pode pensar em um milhão de coisas diferentes pra dizer, mas nenhuma delas parece certo. Quinn, da mesma forma, fica se mexendo. É tudo tão assustadoramente estranho e longe e bem diferente de qualquer uma das outras interações delas durante o verão.

"Eu vou –" Rachel diz

"É melhor que –" Quinn também diz.

Ambas param de falar. Quinn enrubesce, seu olhar parando em algum ponto ao redor dos pés de Rachel. Está bem certa de que suas bochechas também estão vermelhas.

"Vá em frente," Rachel diz.

"Não, você vá. Não era importante."

"De verdade, Quinn."

"Não seja difícil."

"Oh, isso é tão estúpido," Rachel proclama. Ela voa pra frente, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn. Esta faz um barulho baixo de surpresa e então ela meio que suspira enquanto seus braços e mãos encontram facilidade pra retornar o abraço. Quinn está a segurando e isso é tudo do jeito _certo_. É uma cachoeira de cor e música na cabeça e no coração dela.

"Prometa-me que você cuidará de si mesma," Rachel diz depois de um momento. Ela não solta. Não ainda. "Não faça nada que force seu corpo demais. Certifique-se de que você durma o suficiente e coma direito. Eu não quero ser carente ou forçada demais, mas eu espero que você saiba que você é sempre bem vinda em me ligar a qualquer hora sobre qualquer coisa." Ela continua, sem conseguir parar porque talvez ela seja egoísta assim, e talvez porque ela se sinta segura assim na presença de Quinn. "Não é como se eu fosse estar fazendo algo terrivelmente valioso com meu tempo."

"Pare. Você _estará_. Não há nada de errado com a universidade estadual de Lima e estou orgulhosa de você por escolher teatro. Eu sei que não é um grande palco, mas eu não tenho dúvida de que você será a conversa da universidade depois da sua primeira produção. Antes que você saiba, você estará em Nova York."

"Eu não entendo porque você tem tal confiança em mim."

"Eu vi você se apresentar, Rachel. Você é destinada a grandes coisas. Eu sempre pensei isso. Você sabe que eu costumava ver seus vídeos do MySpace e ficava tão irracionalmente com inveja porque eu sabia que você iria sair daqui."

Rachel engole a resposta amarga porque a última coisa que ela quer é implicar com Quinn nessa manhã. Apesar da vergonha dela em estar encalhada em Lima, ela _está_ estática por Quinn que ela sempre soube que queria sair daqui o tanto que ela queria. Rachel apenas desejava que pudesse se juntar à ela.

Quinn finalmente se afasta do abraço. "Você apenas tem que conseguir sua confiança de volta a fim de ultrapassar sua zona de conforto novamente, e se as Nacionais me mostraram alguma coisa, é que você ainda tem em você."

Rachel sorri então, um pensamento abatendo-se sobre ela. "Se alguém tivesse me dito três anos atrás que você seria minha maior apoiadora – fora meus pais, claro – eu teria dito que eles estavam loucos."

"É, bem, meu terapeuta diz que me expressar é uma das minhas áreas problemáticas," Quinn diz.

Rachel pensa que o fato de que Quinn poder sequer admitir ter um terapeuta é um avanço na direção certa. "Estou tão contente que você é minha amiga. Eu vou sentir sua falta."

"Eu estou a uma ligação de distância. E você ainda vai vir me visitar?" Quinn diz. Há um pouco de hesitação e incerteza na voz dela.

Quinn realmente quer que ela vá à New Haven, Rachel se maravilha. "Claro! Quando você me quiser!"

"Quinnie! Você está pronta?" Sra. Fabray coloca a cabeça pela porta da frente. "Oh, bom dia, Rachel," ela diz polidamente.

"Bom Dia, Sra. Fabray," Rachel diz de volta.

"Mais alguns minutos, mamãe! Há algumas coisas que eu ainda preciso fazer," Quinn diz.

"Claro, me avise!" Sra. Fabray diz e desaparece de volta pra dentro da casa dela.

"Sua mãe não está te ajudando a fazer as malas?" Rachel pergunta.

"Oh ela _está_. Ela tem sido um pouco... demais... nessas últimas semanas então eu disse a ela que eu podia encher o carro sozinha. E antes que você bronqueie por causa das minhas costas, ela já me deu um sermão e eu vou dizer a você o que eu disse a ela, estou bem."

"Okay. Você será cuidadosa, certo? E não só com mover tudo por aí," Rachel diz.

"Eu serei."

"Você será brilhante, Quinn."

"Você também."

Quinn a abraça novamente, e dessa vez, parece que é a última vez. Rachel é deixada para trás, mas Quinn está viva em cada sentido da palavra. Rachel não gostaria de nenhuma outra forma.

"Tchau," Quinn sussurra no cabelo dela.

Rachel treme e tem que dizer a si mesma pra deixar ir. Ela se apressa pro carro dela. Ela não pode passar outro momento olhando pra Quinn porque ela sabe que ela vai desmoronar. O vazio no estômago dela está de volta e tudo é demais. Exultação e felicidade por Quinn. Miséria por si mesma. E algo entre isso que ela deseja poder nomear.

Ela se permite uma olhadela final pra fora da janela do carro dela. Quinn está parada, linda e congelada como uma estátua de mármore, olhando-a.

Rachel de alguma forma consegue chegar em casa antes que as lágrimas a tomem.

* * *

As aulas são relativamente fáceis – pelo menos, elas são mais fáceis do que ela esperava. Ela continua em contato com Kurt, Tina e alguns dos outros. Mas na maior parte das vezes, ela conversa com Quinn. Não é o mesmo que estar com ela pessoalmente, mas ela continua mesmo que o vazio no seu estômago cresça cada vez mais quando ela desliga o telefone. Ela faz planos de visitar Quinn em New Haven no último final de semana de setembro. Seus pais até mesmo pagam pela passagem aérea, o que é muito mais do que ela esperava. Baseado em alguns dos comentários deles, entretanto, ela percebe que eles esperam que isso a inspire.

Ela está tentando evitar pensar muito à frente para o futuro. Ela sequer olhou outros programas ainda, apesar da insistência de Quinn.

Ela viaja de Dayton para o pequeno aeroporto doméstico de New Haven, e Quinn está lá, sorrindo e linda. Rachel está nos braços dela tão logo ela se desvencilha do terminal.

"Quinn! Estou tão feliz de ver você! Você parece ótima! Como você está? Suas aulas estão indo bem? Estou totalmente preparada pra deixar você o tanto de trabalho que você precisar nesse fim de semana para que você se apronte pra próxima semana."

Quinn ri e é leve, suave e livre. "Desacelera, Rachel. Nós nos falamos ontem à noite."

"Certo. Minhas desculpas. Eu só... Eu estou realmente contente de estar aqui."

Depois de deixar a mala dela no dormitório, Quinn a leva no tour ao redor do campus. Yale é até melhor do que ela imaginara, e ela acha suas emoções novamente lutando entre alegre desmedida e desespero enojador. Ela sente só um pouco descompensada por isso agora – a experiência é, infelizmente, familiar.

Quinn leva-a para uma festa naquela noite. É numa fraternidade e isso automaticamente deixa Rachel um pouco ansiosa baseada no que ela sabe da TV e da Internet. Quinn a certifica de que tudo está bem e que aqueles caras eram legais. E isso _é_ divertido. Rachel se mantem de beber – muito nervosa de que ela talvez envergonhasse a si mesma ou, pior, Quinn – e ela se certifica de seguir todas as regras que seus pais disseram a ela num tempo muito distante sobre festas.

Por exemplo, "Quinn, não solte sua bebida! E se alguém colocar uma substância estranha enquanto você está distraída?"

Quinn meramente arqueia a sobrancelha e disse, "Eu terminei."

"Oh. Você gostaria que eu pegasse outro pra você?"

Quinn lambe os próprios lábios, seu olhar está quente. "Não. E eu mesma pegaria. O que eu realmente quero é dançar."

"Bem, há muitos espécimes masculinos que têm estado olhando pra você a noite inteira. Estou certa de que qualquer um deles ficaria feliz em acompanhá-la à pista de dança." Ela se arrepende tão logo fala. Algo dentro dela coça com o pensamento de Quinn com qualquer um desses garotos. "... não que eu chamaria isso exatamente de dançar."

"Leva um pouco de habilidade," Quinn diz. Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo. "Vem, dança comigo?"

A resposta de Rachel fica alojada em algum lugar no fundo da garganta dela, e ela está certa de que seus olhos estão duas vezes maiores do que o tamanho normal. Ela, ao invés de falar, se conforma com um aceno firme.

O rosto de Quinn faz aquela coisa quando ela está tentando não sorrir, mas Rachel pode ver pintado nos lábios e nos olhos dela de qualquer forma. Rachel é a primeira a se mover, pegando a mão de Quinn e a levando para o pátio da casa que está sendo feito de pista de dança. Elas se apertam entre outros casais giratórios e grupos. Quinn se move sutilmente ao ritmo enquanto elas caminham, seus quadris mexendo pra um lado e pra outro. Rachel de repente deseja que ela tivesse bebido mais quando elas acham um lugar pra se mover.

"Eu sei que você sabe como se mover, Rach. Eu lembro muito claramente de você dançando ao som de 'Push It' com o meu namorado da época."

"Oh, então você estava me vendo?" Rachel diz. Ela se certifica de sorrir a fim de mostrar à Quinn que ela está brincando. Logo que Quinn abre a boca pra responder, Rachel é empurrada pra frente em direção à ela. Não é malicioso – só as pessoas se movendo e dançando atrás dela perdendo o senso de espaço. Quinn a segura, os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Rachel olha pra cima pra ver Quinn encarando sobre o ombro dela pro casal atrás dela.

"Você está bem?" Quinn pergunta, olhando pra baixo depois de um momento com óbvia preocupação.

"Sim, estou. Obrigada."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, Quinn, veja –" ela pega a batida, permitindo que seu corpo envolva-se nela. "Eu posso me mover bem."

"S-sim. Eu posso atestar isso."

Com a pressão dos corpos ao redor delas, não há outro lugar para onde ir então ela se acomoda em dançar bem pertinho de Quinn. E quando Quinn começa a se mover de volta, Rachel diz a si mesma eu é só o calor dos corpos ao redor dela que está fazendo tudo quente. É fácil se perder na forma de Quinn e o jeito que os corpos delas se movem um contra o outro. Rachel move seus braços pra cima enquanto a música atinge um crescendo e quando ela os deixa cair, eles vêm descansar naturalmente ao redor do pescoço de Quinn. E quando a coxa envolta em jeans apertados de Quinn desliza entre suas pernas, isso parece ser só instintivo e _certo_.

Rachel esquece de tudo por um momento. A única coisa que existe é ela, Quinn e a música.

Mas a noite tem que terminar. O pátio começa a esvaziar, e sem dúvida o barril e o isopor cheio de suco de festa vermelho meio rosa está perto de secar. Elas dançam por mais um pouquinho e Rachel está só vagamente ciente do fato de que há espaço suficiente para que elas se separassem. Apesar disso, elas continuam juntas. Eventualmente, elas tropeçam pra fora depois de Quinn dar tchau para alguns amigos. É só quando Rachel recebe o ar gelado do outono que ela sente o calor queimando por dentro e sobre a pele dela.

Elas andam de volta juntas, e, Rachel cantarola, coração e cabeça cheios de algo que é mais visceral do que só alegria e desespero. O braço de Quinn passa pelo dela, uma, duas vezes, e Rachel olha pra ela. Quinn está olhando pro chão, mas a mão dela é atraída para a de Rachel. Rachel não hesita muito em pegar a mão de Quinn na dela. Seu rosto aquece enquanto Quinn sorri timidamente em resposta, e Rachel pena que Quinn realmente está _viva_ aqui em Yale – livre de Lima, livre de todas as expectativas sociais, livre para ser ela mesma. E novamente, Rachel pensa que ela renderia tudo para Quinn ter isso pra sempre.

Rachel adormece na cama de Quinn nos braços desta, mas mesmo que houve uma dica, um toque, um sentido de cor, seus sonhos ainda eram cinzas.

* * *

No dia seguinte, elas ficaram juntas com a colega de quarto de Quinn, Dharmi, vendo TV e fofocando sobre as celebridades durante a manhã. Depois, elas foram em direção à cidade, passando pela livraria no caminho de volta do almoço. Quinn comprou um suéter de Yale. Foi só quando ela passou a sacola pra Rachel que esta percebera que era pra ela.

"Quinn, não! Por favor, me deixe te pagar de volta," Rachel diz.

"Não."

"Isso é totalmente injusto. Eu não te comprei nada."

"Você é minha convidada."

"Sim, mas como convidada, eu deveria ser a pessoa presenteando a anfitriã com um presente como um sinal da minha gratidão, se nós estamos indo realmente por essa via."

"Bem, como um presente pra mim, eu tenho algo pra te mostrar quando voltarmos ao dormitório. Promete que você dará alguma atenção?"

"Claro," Rachel diz. Sua mente corre, imaginando o que danado Quinn queria dizer. Felizmente, é uma viagem curta de volta ao dormitório.

Dharmi não está, deixando-as sozinhas. O coração de Rachel bate. Seu sangue corre quente. Seus olhos estão em Quinn, na curva do corpo dela, na linha reta da sua mandíbula. Ela diz a si mesma pra se controlar – ela está sendo ridícula.

"Dê-me apenas um segundo..." Quinn diz enquanto ela puxa o laptop. Depois de um momento, ela bate na cama ao lado dela. "Certo, venha aqui. Vamos ver isso juntas."

Rachel cautelosamente senta ao lado dela. Seu coração afunda quando ela descobre o website que Quinn entrou. Escola de Artes Tisch da NYU.

"Eu pensei que podíamos passar por Tisch e Juilliard hoje. Eu já fiz alguma pesquisa e Tisch tem um processo de inscrição em duas partes. Há uma inscrição básica online e há uma crítica artística. O departamento de drama oferece quatro tipos de audições para críticas artísticas, uma delas é em teatro musical. Se nós começarmos agora –"

"Quinn, pare," Rachel diz baixinho.

"Se nós começarmos _agora_ ," Quinn diz resolutamente, "entre nós duas, eu acho que podemos descobrir algumas peças bem legais para audição."

"Por que você se importa tanto?" Rachel pergunta.

Quinn olha pra ela e continua. "Há quatro partes de uma crítica artística para teatro musical, e soa bem intenso. Há um componente de atuação, um de cantar, então um de dançar e finalmente uma entrevista."

"Por que você se importa?" Rachel diz, levantando a voz. É a única coisa que ela pode fazer com o coração apreensivo no peito e sua visão nadando em cinza.

A mandíbula de Quinn cerra. "Eu entendo que você estava machucada Rachel, que tudo em que você acreditava estava arruinado. Mas você tem que tentar novamente. Você é destinada pra muito mais."

"Meu tempo acabou. Eu falhei. Eu não tenho meu sonho mais!" Rachel diz. Grita. Ela não está sequer certa de que suas palavras fazem sentido.

"Não tem que estar acabado! Eu não sei quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso! Eu não posso ajudar você se você não vai ajudar a si mesma." A voz de Quinn começa forte e alta só para suavizar para um sussurro dolorido.

Tudo diz a ela que diga 'não'. Tudo exceto aquela picadela de cor em algum lugar ao redor do coração dela. E por um momento, isso é suficiente.

"Okay."

* * *

Com o encorajamento de Quinn, Rachel pensa que pode fazer isso. O primeiro passo é fazer um teste pra uma peça. A Estadual de Ohio em Lima não faz realmente musicais então ela se conforma com um drama. Ela está impossivelmente nervosa antes de qualquer coisa. Ela não lembra de nunca se sentir assim antes, mas isso era _antes_.

Ela está encalhada em uma guerra contínua. Tão satisfeita e feliz por Quinn. Desanimada consigo mesma. Um vestígio de esperança que talvez seu sonho não esteja totalmente fora de alcance. Resignação com o destino dela.

Essas coisas a possuíam, fazendo-a mudar de ideia várias vezes. Ela está sendo puxada em duas direções e há algumas vezes que é quase físico – como garras enterradas no esterno dela para dilacerá-la em duas. Ela sonha com isso acontecendo em mais de uma ocasião. Quinn a puxa de cada lado até que ela se rasga até o final, despejando cinza pelo chão. Quinn, quente e viva, segura uma metade dela em branco. Quinn, fria e morta, segura a outra metade dela em branco. Ela acorda, tremendo, sempre sem conseguir voltar a dormir.

Ela consegue o papel para a peça na hora. Aquela noite, ela disca o número de Quinn, sem folêgo de contente. Ela deita na cama dela, vendo seu despertador bater cada segundo e esperando por Quinn atendê-la.

"Quinn, eu consegui o papel!" Rachel diz antes de Quinn poder sequer dizer um olá.

"Isso é ótimo, Rach," Quinn diz.

Ela parece... fora do ar. Rachel imediatamente fica séria. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem. Eu estive realmente dolorida hoje, especialmente essas últimas horas."

O ponteiro dos segundos soa. O coração de Rachel acelera. Ela pensa sobre Santana ao telefone com Quinn quando ela desmaiou. Ela pensa sobre Quinn, pálida e cinzenta no hospital. "Talvez você devesse ir à enfermaria do campus só pra ter certeza?"

"Não, estou bem. Eu ainda tenho um dia ruim ocasionalmente."

"Você não devia brincar com sua saúde."

"Justo o suficiente. Que tal cedermos? Se eu ainda me sentir mal amanhã, irei."

"Se você ainda se sentir mal em uma hora."

"Amanhã de manhã."

"Primeira coisa?"

"Sim. E eu te avisarei. Mas ei, parabéns! Estou realmente orgulhosa de você ter dado uma chance. Eu não estou nem um pouco surpresa que você foi escolhida. Conte-me tudo sobre isso."

Rachel deixou os detalhes sobre os nervos dela de fora e sobre como é _Lima_ e é realmente nada pra ficar toda contente. Quinn está entusiasmada totalmente por ela mesmo que seja um pouco muda.

Depois de se despedirem e desligarem, Rachel teve outro pensamento. Ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem pra Quinn.

" _Sua colega de quarto está aí hoje a noite, correto?"_

A resposta de Quinn vem segundos depois. " _Sim"_

Rachel respira aliviada. Pelo menos, Quinn não está sozinha. " _Okay só checando. Tenha uma boa noite!"_

Quando ela acorda na manhã seguinte, já há uma mensagem esperando por ela. " _Eu me sinto muito melhor hoje. Obrigada por cuidar de mim, Rach. Beijos."_

Seus sonhos podiam ainda ser cinza, mas o dia era brilhante.

* * *

Ela está pensativa, encarando o brilho sem graça da tela do laptop. Uma lista está aberta com prós e contras. Três escolhas. Tisch. Juilliard. Carnegie Mellon. Elas podem não ser NYADA, mas cada uma é bem respeitada com dúzias de ex-alunos notáveis. Ela não podia errar com nenhuma delas.

Quinn senta na cama dela, em casa para o feriado de outono. Ela está quieta, mas Rachel pode sentir o olhar dela em sua nuca.

É bem fácil excluir Carnegie Mellon. Pittsburgh não é New York, e sempre foi sobre New York pra ela. A decisão difícil permanece. Tisch ou Juilliard.

"Juilliard é um lugar conceituado mas eu gosto do fato que Tisch existe dentro da NYU e eles parecem oferecer mais formas de teatro musical, enquanto que em Juilliard eu teria que me inclinar em direção à drama ou música," Rachel diz. Não precisa nem dizer que NYADA realmente oferece o melhor em treinamento para teatro musical, mas Tisch está bem perto. Juilliard é _Juilliard_.

"Você pode se inscrever pra ambas."

"Não, não posso. Eu realmente não acho que eu posso fazer isso comigo. Estou assustada o suficiente com o prospecto de me inscrever em uma. Vai contra todo pensamento racional que eu conheço."

Quinn não insiste mais, e, por isso, ela está agradecida. Ela ainda não sabe como explicar que a maior parte dentro dela está gritando que perseguir a Broadway é _errado_. Tudo exceto aquela pequena gota de cor e Quinn dizendo a ela que é _certo._

"Eu não posso dizer a você pra qual se inscrever. Isso tem que ser algo que você faça por si própria," Quinn diz.

Rachel estuda sua lista. Na muito remota chance que ela realmente seja aceita, ela tem que escolher a escola certa. A cor no coração dela brilha mais forte pra Tisch. Ela anseia então. Não em angústia, mas num brilho de esperança. "Tisch. É mais perto do que eu quero fazer, quem que quero ser."

Ela ouve movimento e então ela sente Quinn atrás dela. Braços envoltos ao redor dos ombros dela e clavícula e Quinn se inclina sobre ela, bochecha passando pela dela e encara a tela. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você."

Rachel levanta as mãos, levemente tocando os antebraços de Quinn. "Obrigada. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você. Nada disso. Eu provavelmente não teria conseguido me pôr de pé para entrar na estadual de Lima."

"Não se menospreze," Quinn diz, se afastando.

Rachel gira na cadeira dela, pegando o pulso de Quinn. "Estou sendo séria, Quinn. _Obrigada_."

Rachel vê os olhos de Quinn pousarem na mão no pulso dela e então ela vira pro rosto dela. Naquele momento, quando os olhos dela se encontram, Rachel está certa que ela pode fazer qualquer coisa novamente.

* * *

As próximas semanas a mantém mais ocupada do que ela já esteve em muito tempo. Ela acorda cedo todos os dias, se desfazendo dos sonhos cinzas e usando o elíptico dela. Ela vai pra aula de manhã e cedo de tarde. A tardinha é gasta ou em ensaios pra peça ou estudando. Jantar é passado com os pais dela, mas as noites delas são requeridas por Quinn.

Ao tempo que Quinn vem pra casa para as férias de Ação de Graças, a parte escrita da inscrição de Rachel está polida e pronta pra ser enviada com um clique de um botão. Ela pode se inscrever pra parte da crítica artística a qualquer momento, mas ela não se consegue fazer terminar o processo sem saber exatamente o que ela irá apresentar em cada parte da avaliação. Ela tem em algo em mente para cada componente, mas ela quer a opinião de Quinn primeiro.

Ela ouve a campainha e um dos seus pais atende. Há vozes abafadas, passos suaves e então Quinn está no quarto dela, bochechas vermelhas do vento de Novembro.

Rachel levanta e a envolve em um abraço. Quinn ri e o som acomoda-se em Rachel com um brilho de cor.

Rachel sorri, se afastando de Quinn e a apreciando. Como sempre, desde que ela começou em Yale, Quinn brilha com vida, liberdade e propósito.

"Oi," Quinn sorri.

"Oi," Rachel retorna e então ela entra de cabeça no que quer. "Então eu estou quase pronta pra submeter minha inscrição, mas antes que eu faça, eu espero que você escute os meus monólogos e me diga o que você acha? Estou bem confortável com minha habilidade de escolher de escolher minha seleção de músicas – apresentá-las, claro, é outra coisa – mas eu carrego um pouco mais de dúvida sobre minha habilidade de selecionar monólogos para a porção de atuação."

"Claro que eu não me importo em escutar," Quinn diz. "Mas estou certa do que quer que você escolha estará bem."

"Tudo bem, sente bem aqui e –"

O telefone de Quinn toca. Quinn cerra o cenho, pegando-o da bolsa dela. "Desculpe. Esse idiota não me deixa em paz."

"Tudo bem," Rachel diz baixo. Quinn está praticamente esmagando a tela do telefone dela enquanto responde. "Ele está incomodando você?"

"Sim," Quinn diz raivosamente. "Ele não está entendendo o fato de que eu já disse a ele repetidamente que eu já tenho alguém por quem eu estou interessada."

"Você tem?" Rachel diz. Seu estômago dá piruetas e giros antes de finalmente se acomodar. Ela não está bem certa de quando ela entrou em uma montanha russa.

Quinn olha pra cima, olhos arregalados. Ela visivelmente engole, seus lábios entreabertos. "Sim. Eu tenho."

Silêncio se impõe sobre elas. Rachel está muito certa de que o batimento cardíaco dela pode ser ouvido do outro lado do quarto. Ela limpa a garganta e gesticula pra cadeira da mesa dela. "Okay. Apenas sente-se e eu irei... hum... entrar direto no monólogo."

Quinn passa por ela. Rachel não pode retirar os olhos dela.

"Assim que você estiver pronta," Quinn diz toda dura.

"Eu apresentarei o monólogo dramático primeiro. A seguir, eu entrarei no de comédia." Rachel respira fundo, fechando os olhos. Ela joga _Rachel_ pra fora de si e incorpora _Connie_. Ela abre os olhos e deixa o monólogo voar dos lábios. "Se esses pássaros morrerem. Se eles morrerem, eu escreverei um poema. Eu chamarei de 'Morte de Pássaros e a Morte de um Poeta Ruim." Ou talvez só..."

Ela continua, infundindo cada palavra, cada movimento com Connie, o personagem. Ela só está ciente de Quinn por causa da intensidade do olhar dela. Ela está perto do final do monólogo, e é _cru._ "... E eu tento e luto contra essa crença, porque está em mim, bem dentro dos meus ossos, que eu deveria ter sido ordinária, deveria ter sido uma líder de torcida e uma mãe aos vinte. Que eu nunca devia ter tentado escrever, desenhar ou almejar, que eu deveria... Eu deveria ter sido sensível e chata e não me importa tanto quando bebês passarinhos são derrubados dos seus ninhos."

Então ela respira e ela é _Rachel_ novamente. Mas para Rachel, é perto demais e muito e ela está bem ciente das garras em seu peito puxando-a pra ambos os lados. Ela não percebe que está chorando até Quinn se levantar e fechar o espaço entre elas. Os braços de Quinn estão ao redor dela enquanto ela volta ao chão.

Ela permite a si mesma esse momento de egoísmo e ela se permite sentir-se confortável no abraço. Ela reganha controle de si mesma e ela está bem surpresa do quão rápido ela consegue controlar suas emoções. É por causa de _Quinn_ , ela sabe.

"Desculpe," Rachel diz. "Eu não queria me descontrolar."

"Estou bem certa de que eu disse a você que eu sou péssima em ser confortadora," Quinn diz levemente.

Rachel ri, enxugando as lágrimas. "Talvez eu esteja treinando você pra ser melhor nisso?"

Ela funga e Quinn franze o cenho. "Você está certa de que está bem?"

"Sim, estou. Apenas acertou um pouco perto da minha situação no momento."

"Ei, você foi incrível. Realmente. Eu aceitaria você na hora."

"Eu acho que você é meio parcial."

"Que é isso," Quinn diz. Ela levanta e oferece a mão dela. Rachel cautelosamente pega, permitindo que Quinn puxe-a pra ficar de pé. "Realmente, eu pensei que isso foi brilhante e eu acho que foi muito bem. Você se entregando foi muito..."

"Honesto," Rachel diz. A voz dela quebra um pouco, mas ela mantém o controle.

"Sim," Quinn diz. Olhos esverdeados vasculham o rosto dela, totalmente preocupada.

A paciência que Quinn tem com ela manda um jorro de calor pelo sangue dela. Rachel empurra seu colapso pra além dela, desejando que ela tivesse um melhor controle sobre suas emoções, mas tem que se conformar em mostrar à Quinn que ela está bem. "Deixe-me continuar e fazer minha apresentação de comédia. Eu prometo que não vai resultar em lágrimas."

"Só se você quiser," Quinn diz.

Rachel acena com a cabeça e sorri. "Estou."

Quinn sai um pouco depois, depois que elas tomam sorvete juntos e conversam sobre os méritos da escolha musical dela. Ela fecha a porta atrás de Quinn depois de trocar um abraço de despedida, muito ciente do sorriso em seu rosto.

Seu pai a aplaude do sofá, olhando por cima do livro dele. "Quinn é uma garota muito bem educada esses dias."

"Sim, ela está. Ela passou um longo caminho do nosso começo tumultuoso."

"Liga Ivy. Muito inteligente."

"Sim, ela é. É ótimo ter alguém que me acompanhe intelectualmente."

"Completamente charmoso."

"Não é? É bem considerável levando em conta a casa em que ela cresceu."

"E extremamente bonita."

Rachel flutua em direção à escada. "A garota mais linda que eu já conheci, mas ela não é só isso Papaizinho."

Ele ri. "Boa noite, Rachel."

Retornando pro quarto dela, ela é levada rapidamente de volta à realidade. Ela abre o laptop dela e imediatamente vai pro site da Tisch. Seu interior revira.

Não é muito tarde para ela _não_ se inscrever. Ela realmente quer se colocar sob esse estresse novamente? A resposta é um retumbante _sim_ que parece vir na voz de Quinn. Ela empurra pra longe o cinza, aceitando o conjunto de cores. Ela seleciona Chicago como sua escolha para crítica artística porque é a localidade mais próxima de Lima que Tisch tem e ela clica o botão "submeter inscrição" na tela.

Quando ela dorme, seus sonhos começam brancos só para ser tomados por uma onda grande de preto. As cores se misturam até virarem cinza. Há um grito. Ela está certa de que é Quinn, e ela acorda com um pulo, seu telefone vibrando furiosamente na mesinha de cabeceira.

Ela pisca pra desembaçar o olho e vai até o telefone. É um número desconhecido, mas algo diz a ela pra atender de qualquer forma.

"Olá," ela diz sonolenta.

"Rachel? Me desculpe por ligar pra você nessa hora, mas eu tive que levar Quinn no pronto socorro. Eu sei que você duas são próximas então eu pensei que você iria querer saber," a voz feminina diz no outro lado. Há um vestígio de pânico mal controlado nas palavras cuidadosamente medidas.

Rachel está de repente bem acordada. "Sra. Fabray?"

"Sim. Desculpe-me."

"Estarei logo aí."

Ela desliga o telefone e respira tremulamente na escuridão envolvente do seu quarto. Seu coração bate forte e ela fecha os olhos empurrando o pânico borbulhando pelo seu estômago, peito e pulmões de volta de onde saiu. O ponteiro dos segundos bate. Ela se veste e está fora do seu quarto em um segundo, gritando pros seus pais. "Quinn está no hospital! Estou indo!"

Ela ouvi uma voz embargada chamando em resposta, "Rachel?" Mas ela não tem tempo pra esperar. Eles ligam pra ela enquanto ela acelera em direção ao hospital e ela rapidamente explica a situação. Ela recebe uma ligação enquanto está terminando e rapidamente se despede dos pais. É Santana do outro lado.

"Eu sei," Rachel diz quando atende. "Estou a caminho."

"Bom," Santana responde. "Vejo você lá."

* * *

Rachel senta entre a Sra. Fabray e Santana na sala de espera. Brittany está enrolada ao lado de Santana no outro lado. O ponteiro dos segundos no relógio sobre a recepção bate constantemente. Rachel sente cada segundo passado em seu sangue, ossos e alma.

"Ela veio tropeçando pro meu quarto ao redor de 1 da manhã. Ela disse meu nome. A última coisa que você um dia vai querer ouvir é sua filha gritando 'mãe' com tal dor," Sra. Fabray diz suavemente. "Eu sinto como se Deus estivesse punindo-a pelos meus pecados."

" _Não_ ," Rachel diz veementemente. Ela não está bem certa do motivo pelo qual ela pode dizer isso com tal confiança. Ela muda pra algo confortador. "Quinn é tão forte, Sra. Fabray."

"Ela só tem uma sorte de merda ou carma ou algo do tipo," Santana diz. "Garota fica grávida na primeira vez que ela transa e é um sexo de merda."

"Santana," Rachel avisa. Sem sono, Santana estressada é completamente sem filtro. Para a surpresa dela, Sra. Fabray ri, mas é forçado, curta e desesperado.

" _Peritonite_. O que p- _diabos_ é isso?" Santana diz depois de um tempo.

"Inflamação no tecido ao redor do abdômen." Brittany diz. "Versões agudas são fatais se não tratadas. Eu olhei no meu telefone depois que você começou a enlouquecer com a médica."

"Eu não estava enlouquecendo," Santana diz, cruzando os braços.

"Baby, você enlouqueceu um pouquinho," Brittany diz. Ela se estica e pega a mão de Santana, descruzando os braços por ela. "Quinn vai ficar bem. Sra. Fabray trouxe-a aqui tão logo ela pôde."

Elas voltaram ao silêncio. O ponteiro dos segundos circula e o céu começa a ficar mais claro do lado de fora. Seus pais aparecem com bagels e café, provendo uma distração ainda que momentânea. Finalmente, o cirurgião retorna, dizendo a elas que a cirurgia foi um sucesso, mas Quinn terá que ser cuidadosamente monitorada por algumas horas.

Com algum alívio, Rachel se acomoda pra mais um pouco de espera.

Quinn sorri fracamente pra elas quando eles trotam pra dentro do quarto dela algumas horas depois. "Oi," ela diz com a voz grossa.

Os olhos de Rachel se enchem com a visão do sorriso dela, e ela flutua momentaneamente na euforia do alívio antes de tudo ficar quieto novamente. "Você está bem?"

"Sim," Quinn diz. "Desculpe-me."

"Não é sua culpa, Quinnie," Sra. Fabray diz.

"Queria que vocês não tivessem que me ver assim," Quinn diz.

Rachel pensa sobre o envio da inscrição pra Tisch. Ela pensa sobre o corpo de Quinn traindo-a apenas algumas horas antes. O quarto fica em tons de cinza, mas Rachel pisca e vai embora. Ela se move pra frente, pegando a mão de Quinn que está livre do soro. Ela fala suavemente, calorosamente, "Eu só estou feliz de ver você."

Quinn sorri novamente. Dessa vez com mais força.

* * *

Rachel não pode contar o número de vezes que ela recita os monólogos ou canta suas duas músicas selecionadas. Uma parte do estômago dela aperta toda vez que ela começa a passar de novo. Os sonhos dela sendo dividida em duas só se torna mais visceral, mais tangível à medida que a crítica artística se aproxima. E todo o resto permanece pra sempre em cinza. Tudo exceto Quinn e com ela, as cores se tornam cada vez mais pronunciadas.

Ela anseia conversar com Quinn. Ela anseia por vê-la.

Elas passam praticamente todos os dias juntas no feriado de Natal. Rachel _sente dor_ quando Quinn retorna pra New Haven, mas uma pequena parte dela pensa que talvez, só talvez ela irá volta pro Nordeste com ela no futuro. Ela não deixa esse pensamento permanecer muito tempo porque ir pra qualquer lugar for de Lima ainda parece impossível. Quinn voa de volta pra Lima para vê-la na peça que é encenada no final de semana no meio de Janeiro. A audiência mal está cheia, mas com Quinn (e a mãe desta) sentada na plateia, Rachel sequer nota.

Ela sente sua ansiedade crescendo à medida que o dia da sua crítica artística se aproxima. Ela se sente mal de vez em quando – em seu estômago, em seu peito – mas ela continua insistindo. A noite antes dela estar preparada pra deixar Lima para audição em Chicago, ela entra no Skype, chamando Quinn do jeito que ela sempre faz. Mas ao contrário da maior parte das vezes, ela está quase em silêncio. AO invés disso, ela ouve e assiste Quinn e, por um momento, acalma seus nervos.

"Eu sei que você está nervosa, e, eu sei que isso não quer dizer muito, mas você não deveria estar. Você é o mais perto que eu já estive de uma estrela, queimando quente e brilhante e destinada a tanto mais. Estrelas são energia, luz e vida. Isso é você, Rachel."

E Rachel sente algo como ela não sentia há muito tempo. Confiança. Propósito. Ela vai pra cama sem problemas, tranquila. E mesmo que seus sonhos ainda estejam cinzas, há algo pulsando, vivendo e respirando por trás de tudo isso.

* * *

N/T: O monólogo de Rachel é de "O cuidado e a alimentação de passarinhos" por Ann Wuehler.


	4. Nas mãos dela

**N/T: A música do parque é do Blondfire e se chama "Where the Kids Are."**

Capítulo 4 - Nas mãos dela

A crítica artística de Rachel estava marcada pra sessão da manhã. Eles chegaram em Chicago com bastante tempo para gastar no dia anterior. Seus pais tentaram tirá-la do hotel para ir andar ao redor do Pier da Marina com eles. Ela implorou pra ficar. Seu estômago já estava virando em círculos e ela estava certa de que só de olhar pra enorme roda gigante iria mandá-la correndo pro banheiro mais próximo. Os pais dela saíram, prometendo trazer o jantar pra ela quando voltassem.

Ela sentiu-se inundada por cinza, seus membros pesados e sua mente girando que nem o estômago dela. Ela tenta não ficar pensando nisso, focando, por outro lado, no que Quinn dissera na noite anterior.

"Você é uma estrela, Rachel," ela sussurra essas palavras alto. Não é tão convincente vindo da boca dela como foi vindo da de Quinn, especialmente quando outra parte dela está gritando para correr de volta pra Lima e nunca mais pensar sobre se mudar novamente.

Ela respira, focando na imagem de Quinn em sua cabeça. Acalma os seus nervos o suficiente para que ela possa sentir que pode praticar suas peças pra audição. Ela passa por cada seleção com sucesso. Mais do que com sucesso. Ela está tão pronta quanto pode estar. Ela se certificou especialmente de praticar seu monólogo dramático o suficiente para que ela pudesse suficientemente conferir toda sua emoção sem qualquer dos efeitos colaterais indesejados. Ela não acha que os juízes ficarão particularmente impressionados com uma estudante em potencial se desfazendo depois de um monólogo. Além disso, não é como se Quinn estaria ali para imediatamente fazer tudo ir embora, também.

Quinn é muito talentosa em apagar o mal – ou ao menos fazê-la esquecer momentaneamente.

É algo no jeito que Quinn a segura – embala, na verdade. Algo no tom baixo e quente das palavras dela. Algo no contato do corpo dela.

Rachel engole, sentindo um calor subindo abaixo do seu umbigo e queimando através do seu sangue. Ela afunda na cama de repente, muito ciente do que aquele calor significa e muito ciente de que ela está reagindo fisicamente ao pensamento de Quinn.

Há uma batida na porta do quarto do hotel antes que o pensamento realmente tome conta dela. Rachel pula com um engasgo, assustada.

Ela corre pra porta, ficando nas pontas dos pés para olhar pelo olho mágico. Ela pula de volta pra ficar de pé direito ao ver quem está do outro lado. Ela traz uma mão ao coração, gentilmente colocando a testa na porta. Ela respira e vira a maçaneta da porta.

"Quinn!"

"Oi Rachel," Quinn diz, sorrindo timidamente. Ela está num casaco de couro solto e echarpe que realça o verde dos olhos dela. Seus vestido está amassado e seu cabelo bagunçando, mas Rachel pensa que nunca ela estivera mais linda.

Rachel pula pra ela, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dela. Quinn ri, derrubando a mala de pernoite e envolvendo, em retorno, seus braços ao redor de Rachel. Esta não pôde evitar que um grito de alegria passasse pelos seus lábios enquanto o abraço de Quinn a tirava do chão.

Quando ela gentilmente é colocada de volta ao chão, Rachel se afasta, escaneia Quinn, percebendo-a totalmente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela diz sem acreditar. "Como você está aqui?"

"Apoiando você," Quinn diz simplesmente. Rachel tentou segurar seu sorriso impressionado, mas foi impossível. Ao invés disso, ela abaixa a cabeça, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto Quinn continua. "No que concerne ao como... eu terminei meu trabalho de aula mais cedo, peguei um avião no LaGuardia, liguei pros seus pais pra ver onde você estava e então tomei um táxi até aqui."

"Mas _como?_ É caro e tão longe! Eu ei que Yale te mantem ocupada."

"Não se preocupe com o dinheiro. Eu não perderia isso por nada, Rachel," Quinn diz enquanto passa por Rachel tocando-a para deixar a mochila ao pé da cama. "Vamos sair daqui e jantar algo."

"Eu disse ao meus pais pra pegar algo pra mim," Rachel diz.

"E eu disse a eles que te tiraria do quarto de hotel. Será bom pra você. Eu prometo. Você está mais do que pronta pra amanhã."

Quinn a guia pra porta, dando pra ela a bolsa, antes que Rachel possa fazer mais do que bater o pé. Se ela estivesse sendo honesta consigo mesma, Rachel mal podia processar ainda o pensamento de que Quinn está aqui, agora, com ela.

Elas estão no elevador antes que ela possa honestamente pensar em outra coisa além de _Quinn_. "Eu devia estar praticando."

Quinn dá uma olhada nela. "Vamos comer e então você pode praticar novamente. Você vai precisar comer de qualquer forma em algum momento."

Rachel cruza os braços, fazendo beicinho. "Eu estou muito nervosa. Eu só vomitarei tudo."

"Você está sendo difícil de propósito," Quinn diz levemente.

"Estou sendo verdadeira. Meu estômago estará cheio e eu só projetarei vômito em todo canto."

"Você vai andar muito bem se você não se encher," Quinn diz enquanto o elevador chega no térreo do hotel. Quinn imediatamente sai, deixando Rachel pra trás.

"Quinn Fabray! Você é impossível!" Rachel diz, batendo o pé atrás dela.

Quinn gira ao redor, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. O fôlego de Rachel é roubado de seus lábios com a visão.

"Não há nenhum outro lugar que eu preferisse estar do que aqui sendo impossível pra você," Quinn diz. Ela diz isso petulantemente, mas seus olhos estão escuros e focados.

Rachel pensa que o sol foi movido pra dentro do seu próprio corpo porque ela queima de um jeito que é certo dar a luz à _algo_.

Quinn espera pra ela alcançá-la e então a leva pra fora do hall do hotel. Rachel se acha inapta a resistir o desejo de tocá-la e entrelaça os braços nos de Quinn para que esta esteja mais ou menos a escoltando.

"Onde estamos indo?" Rachel pergunta depois de um tempo.

"Eu pensei em irmos ao Parque Millenium. Não é longe. Eu olhei no meu telefone no caminho pra cá."

"Isso parece... legal. Mas eu deixarei você saber que eu vou fazer você escutar minhas peças de audição quando voltarmos," Rachel diz.

"Mesmo que eu já tenha escutado milhões de vezes e ache que elas estão bem?"

"Elas têm que estar mais do que bem."

"Elas estão perfeitas," Quinn diz. "Mas já que importa, estarei feliz em escutar você apresentá-las novamente."

Rachel fica em silêncio por um momento, e então, " _Obrigada_. Por estar aqui. Por estar sendo tão paciente comigo. Eu teria desistido há muito tempo se não fosse por você e eu acho que todo mundo teria também."

"Há alguns dias onde eu estou certa de que eu deveria ter morrido naquele acidente de carro," Quinn diz de repente. O mundo inclina-se para um cinza silencioso, balançando-a, só para tão rapidamente quanto isso aconteceu pular de volta pro som e cor. O coração de Rachel bate com força. Quinn continua. "Sou frágil. Todos somos. Sonhos são frágeis também. Eu não sei mais o que dizer, mas eu nunca, sequer pensei que o seu sonho fosse. Por um tempo, lá no colégio, o fato de que você era destinada a muito mais era única coisa real pra mim. Além disso, todo artista precisa de uma jornada convincente."

Há tanto que ela pode dizer a isso. Tanto que é especial e amável e – ela se conforma, ao invés disso, com a resposta mais fácil. "Arruinar minhas chances em NYADA e minha perseverança subsequente daria uma excelente história."

"Todo mundo gosta de um azarão."

"Eu não estou certa do que eu sou mais," Rachel diz suavemente. "Eu sinto como se tivesse vivido duas vidas ou que eu sou duas pessoas. Uma antes da audição, e outra agora. Mas esses dois aspectos de mim estão em guerra. Alguns dias parece que eu vou ser estraçalhada pela metade."

"Você gosta de se apresentar?" Quinn pergunta bruscamente.

"Sim," Rachel diz lentamente. "Uma vez que estou no palco, eu esqueço de tudo. É o que leva até lá que é tão difícil."

"Eu sei que não é muito, mas é por isso que estou aqui. Pra ajudar você a voltar praquele palco," Quinn diz, olhos esverdeados brilhando como ouro à luz do sol. Algo acende no peito de Rachel, em seu estômago, em seu _ser_. É colorido. Melódico. Como se talvez a vida fosse destinada a ser. Ela está certa de que a menor brisa atearia fogo a ela.

Rachel abaixa a cabeça, pensando novamente sobre como ela desistiria de tudo para que Quinn vivesse.

Ela nunca teve romances pela metade.

Mas quaisquer _sentimentos_ que Quinn parece iniciar dentro dela não tem lugar em sua vida atual. Não quando ela está lidando com duas pessoas, duas chamadas dentro de si – incerta de quem ela é ou o que está destinada a ser, incerta de onde ela terminará. Ela olha de volta pra Quinn e esse _algo_ acende em seu peito e isso _machuca_. Mas por agora, é a única coisa que ela pode saber.

É a rota madura – algo que a Rachel de antes nunca teria tomado. Não é familiar, essa estrada. _Machuca_ , mas é a coisa certa a se fazer. Mesmo quando Quinn sorri pra ela dessa forma.

Rachel imagina se algo ou alguém lá fora está rindo dela. Balançando oportunidade – felicidade – na frente dela, só para tirar dela.

É cruel.

Ela respira de volta pro presente, olhando pra Quinn. "Eu não quero falar sobre mim."

Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha, um sorriso preguiçoso lentamente tomando forma nos lábios dela. "Oh, sério?"

"Realmente," Rachel diz, bufou amigavelmente.

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer que você já não tenha escutado antes," Quinn diz dando de ombros. "As aulas estão indo bem. Parece meio doente, mas eu gosto do estresse acadêmico e pressão pra fazer as coisas. Eu tenho amigos. Eu amo New Haven."

"E você está feliz? Realmente feliz?" Rachel diz.

"Sim," Quinn diz, e Rachel nunca soube de uma palavra que podia ser infundida de tanto significado. "Ensino médio parece tão longínquo. Eu não posso acreditar em algumas das coisas que fiz. Eu me arrependo de muitas delas."

"Eu fiz algumas coisas bem mesquinhas, ruins e de pouca visão também."

"Rachel, eu _mexi_ com você por um ano e então fui inimiga por mais. Para não mencionar a traição e a história de roubo de bebê e a insanidade da formatura e –"

"Você estava crescendo, e, se eu posso ser franca, você não teve exatamente os melhores modelos naquele tempo."

"Foi só o ano passado. Eu não mudei tanto assim," Quinn disse sombriamente. "E falta de modelos a seguir não é uma desculpa. Eu sabia melhor, mas eu fiz coisas de qualquer forma."

"Você mudou. Você mudou tanto. Olhe pra nós! Você voou para Chicago para me apoiar!" Rachel diz. As bochechas de Quinn, já vermelhas do frio, ficam mais avermelhadas. Ela olha pra longe então Rachel continua. "E você mesma me disse que você estava vendo um terapeuta. Eu não quero desrespeitar você, Quinn, mas você tinha um monte de problemas porque você era tão inteligente e se sentia como _estivesse tão encalhada._ "

Quinn fica em silêncio por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior dela. "Eu tinha um monte de problemas," ela ecoa. "Não perdoa tudo que eu fiz."

"Eu acho que quer dizer muito que você olhe pra isso do jeito que faz agora," Rachel diz. Ela aperta o braço de Quinn, subsequentemente puxando os corpos dela para ficarem mais juntos. Quinn sorri hesitantemente pra ela.

O Parque Millenium aparece na visão delas, e com isso, há um mero som de música. Há uma vibração de energia, algo cheio e pulsante. Quando elas chegam mais perto, torna-se aparente que é algum tipo de concerto, e, apesar do frio, as pessoas estão indo em multidões pro parque. Rachel começa a andar mais rápido, uma dica de algo muito mais importante está acontecendo para manter seu passo despreocupado.

"Você não quer comer?" Quinn disse, provocando. "Eu pensei que você tinha que voltar pra treinar novamente?"

"Você me fez esquecer," Rachel diz. "Só por um momento, não fique se achando. E eu _gostaria_ de investigar o quer que talvez esteja acontecendo."

"Você não ouvirá reclamações de mim," Quinn diz. Ela gentilmente se solta do braço de Rachel e estende a mão dela. "Venha, então."

O olhar de Rachel passeia da mão, para os olhos quentes de Quinn e leve sorriso, antes de voltar para a palma oferecida e dedos curvados. Sua própria mão desliza pro lugar do aperto de Quinn e está _certo_. Rachel está certa de que seu coração vai explodir em chamas a qualquer momento – mesmo quando ela se lembra de acalmar as chamas e preveni-las de se tornar em algo selvagem.

Porque essa é a única opção.

Ela tem que cuidar de si mesma primeiro. Com os sonhos dela ainda em cinza, e o puxão, as garras, destroçando seu corpo, deixando-a em metades, ela não está em um lugar de oferecer nada a ninguém. Especialmente Quinn.

Mas Quinn aperta a mão dela, e isso acende tudo novamente viajando pelo sangue dela e os ossos. Rachel resolve que não há razão pela qual ela não pode se divertir.

Quinn a puxa através da multidão e sequer importa porque há um concerto ou até mesmo quem está se apresentando porque as pessoas estão de pé dançando e cantando e Quinn está segurando a mão dela, _viva._

Quinn para numa pequena abertura de pessoas, levando Rachel para os braços dela enquanto as letras correm soltas do líder da banda. Rachel não conhece a música, não conhece a banda. Mas a canção é vibrante, aberta e reverberante. " _Viva, você está crescendo. Festas na selvageria da vida. Acenda-se, apenas desista. Onde os garotos estão correndo livres hoje à noite."_

Quinn a gira e Rachel ri, por outro momento, esquece tudo.

" _Eles estão correndo livres hoje à noite."_

Elas não ficam muito tempo. Ela está na verdade faminta e também bem preocupada sobre amanhã para esquecer pra sempre. Elas voltam pro quarto de hotel antes dos pais dela, e ela treina as peças de audição duas vezes. Ela acha que isso é tudo que ela precisa. Sair do hotel e esquecer sobre tudo isso por um tempo fez maravilhas. Ela ainda está ansiosa, mas não parece mais como se tudo fosse esmagá-la. Naquela noite, a respiração constante de Quinn a guia para os sonhos cinza.

* * *

Rachel acorda com o alarme do seu telefone e ansiedade imediatamente borbulha dentro dela. Seus pais estão se mexendo na outra cama, mas Quinn sequer se move. Ela foca na respiração de Quinn, o subir e descer do peito dela na meia luz do quarto de hotel e o braço jogado casualmente por cima do abdômen dela. A mão de Quinn está quente ao lado dela.

Isso ajuda.

Ela levanta e toma um longo e escaldante banho. Quando ela sai, seus pais estão se movimentando ao redor quarto, mas Quinn ainda está dormindo a sono solto, sem saber do mundo. Suas feições estão relaxadas e tranquilas, cabelo caindo sobre os olhos. Ela está enrolada e envolvida ao redor dos lençóis.

Ajuda olhar pra ela também.

Isso ajuda a ansiedade, o medo, a parte dela eu diz que isso – Tisch, Nova York, seu sonho – é tudo errado. O fato de que é _Quinn_... Há muito mais pra se preocupar pra entrar _nisso._

Ela respira e o resto da manhã passa num furacão. Quinn e seus pais a escoltam pelos poucos quarteirões até o centro comunitário que está sediando a crítica artística. Ela se sente meio como se estivesse marchando pra guerra, e ela supõe, que de alguma forma, ela está. Seu equipamento de combate só acontece de ser suas roupas de dança favoritas e uma mochila com uma barra de granola, água e suas partituras. Suas armas? Seus vocais, sua atuação e a habilidade do seu corpo de se mover com o ritmo.

Eles chegam com trinta minutos de antecedência, mas o lobby já está cheio de prospectos assim como ela. Seus pais ficam pra trás enquanto Quinn a leva até a mesa de inscrição. Rachel está certa de que seu batimento cardíaco está na mesma velocidade que um carro de corrida. Ela está com frio e suada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Cada passo é trêmulo, incerto. Ela sente como se fosse desmaiar.

"Rachel," Quinn diz com certeza, levando-a a pular. "Olhe pra mim."

Ela o faz. O tom de Quinn é um que transborda obediência, e Rachel está muito embasbacada para lutar. Esverdeados a penetram, mas com isso vem um toque gentil e contrastante quando Quinn toma as mãos dela.

"Não pense em mais ninguém, certo? Não pense sobre nada que aconteceu antes. Foque em você e no agora. Isso é tudo que você tem que fazer," Quinn diz firmemente.

Rachel concorda com a cabeça.

"Você é a pessoa mais talentosa que eu conheço," Quinn diz. "Você pode fazer isso."

"Eu posso fazer isso," Rachel diz, mas é forçado e totalmente falso. Não há confiança na voz dela. No momento, ela está quase certa de que sua única experiência se apresentando foi a audição da NYADA dela. É a única apresentação que ela pode se lembrar com alguma claridade.

"Lembra das Nacionais? Nessa mesma cidade, você provou que você era a melhor."

"Aquilo foi um esforço de time," Rachel diz fracamente.

"Foda-se isso," Quinn ruge. "Coral sempre foi seu. Eu disse de verdade – você é uma estrela, Rachel."

Cor irradia dentro dela, e com isso, uma convicção aflora. Confiança. Desplante. Ela está tão pronta quanto pode e Quinn está dizendo a ela que ela é uma estrela. Novamente.

"Você está certa," Rachel diz, agradecida. "Estou pronta."

Quinn sorri. "Não importa o que aconteça, estarei aqui."

"Obrigada, Quinn," Rachel diz. Ela se lança ao pescoço de Quinn e se permite um segundo para esquecer _tudo_ fora do abraço de Quinn. Quinn suspira nela, mas Rachel se afasta rapidamente. Só pode durar um momento. "Eu não posso mostrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza."

"Justo," Quinn ri levemente. Ela fica séria rapidamente. "Boa sorte, Rachel."

Rachel concorda com a cabeça e engole. Ela dá uma última olhada em Quinn – um último olhar para força e confiança – e ela se aproxima da mulher sentada na mesa de inscrição.

Ela recebe um pequeno pacote de informação, mas mais importante, ela recebe a ordem da audição da crítica artística. Primeiro é o componente de atuação, então a entrevista, dança e finalmente, pro que der e vier, cantar vem por último. Ela diz a si mesma para fazer uma coisa de cada vez – não pensar sobre os solos dela até que ela termine com todo o resto.

Ela vira, procurando por Quinn e seus pais. Eles estavam juntos perto da entrada, olhando-a. Rachel treme sob o olhar como o de um falcão até mesmo do outro lado do cômodo. Seus pais acenam pra ela e Quinn acena com a cabeça uma vez. Ela respira fundo e então marcha pelas portas duplas que serão ou o fim ou o começo dela. O corredor do outro lado está lotado com ainda mais prospectos a Tisch.

Onde em outros tempos ela talvez teria tentado se misturar e discutir Tisch ou a crítica artística, ela escolheu ignorá-los. Ela não podia entrar nessa de medir a esperança dos outros ainda, mas sempre há uma chance de qualquer conversa podia resultar em jogos mentais por um prospecto mais competitivo. Ela não está tão longe do mundo de show de corais ainda para esquecer algumas das táticas usadas pelos adversários deles. Ela já tem o bastante pra se preocupar. Então ela espera.

Ela eventualmente passa por todo o processo burocrático, dirigida pra um grupo com os outros concorrentes ao departamento de drama, colocada em outro grupo com os candidatos ao teatro musical, o qual então é dividido em um de quatro grupos e finalmente mandado para o componente de atuação. Há mais espera e ela sente como se ela estivesse fora do seu próprio corpo olhando pra dentro. Finalmente, ela é chamada. Ela entra no cômodo para achar três juízes de admissão esperando por ela.

"Rachel Berry?" diz a mulher na ponta direita.

"Sim senhora."

"Você pode escolher qual monólogo você gostaria de apresentar primeiro. Quando você estiver pronta, Srta. Berry."

Rachel respira profundamente e se joga no monólogo de comédia. Ela pensa que seu dramático é melhor – é certamente mais pessoal – então se certificar de deixar pro final. Quando ela termina, ela sai de si mesma, sai do personagem, e, enquanto a mulher na ponta direita está sem expressão, os dois outros juízes parecem estar resistindo um sorriso.

"Muito bom. E sua escolha dramática?" a mulher diz.

Rachel concorda com a cabeça, fecha os olhos e dá as boas vindas à Connie de volta à psique dela.

Ela termina e respira, jogando Connie pra fora. Ela corre a mão sobre o rosto, tomando outro momento pra si mesma reganhar o controle.

"Obrigada, Srta. Berry."

"Obrigada pela consideração," Rachel diz. Ela quer dizer mais. Rachel de antes teria dito algo mais, mas a Rachel que ela é agora – a Rachel que é tão incerta sobre tudo – pode só sair pela porta.

É só quando ela consegue sair que ela percebe que suas pernas estão parecendo uma geleia, trêmula e instável, e que há um suor frio percorrendo seu corpo.

Ela espera pelo resto do grupo dela passar pelos monólogos deles, e então eles são acompanhados para a entrevista deles. Tisch providencia quatro entrevistadores do departamento de drama, o que faz a fila parecer se mover muito mais rapidamente. Quando ela é chamada, ela encontra um homem com um cabelo branco e vermelho e linhas de expressão pronunciadas.

A sessão de entrevista foi o que ela ficou menos nervosa durante os meses de preparação. É só quando ela aperta a mão do homem à guisa de cumprimento que ela percebe tudo que pode dar errado nela. Ela se sente estranha e hesitante e até mesmo sentar diante dele parece uma tarefa delicada.

"Vamos entrar de cabeça logo. Eu vejo no seu currículo e transcrição que você se formou do ensino médio ranqueada dentro dos 5% melhore da sua classe com valores de SAT notavelmente altos. Você também passou em todos os seus exames de Psicologia Avançada com 10, exceto por Cálculo, que você passou com 8. Você foi a capitã do clube do coral da sua escola por três anos, incluindo seu último ano no qual você ganhou a competição nacional. Você teve um tanto de outras atividades de clube e extracurriculares tanto quanto uma extensiva lista de trabalho voluntário. Minha pergunta pra você, Srta. Berry, é por qual motivo você está atualmente inscrita na Estadual de Ohio em Lima?"

"A explicação mais simples é que eu fui inocente," Rachel diz suavemente. Ela lembra de falar firmemente, articulada. "Para ser clara, eu não acha nada errado estar frequentando OSU Lima, mas eu acho que meus objetivos pessoais não estão de acordo com minha posição atual. Eu cometi um erro ano passado. Um bem custoso, mas me ensinou muito sobre mim mesma, sobre o mundo. Eu mudei, eu evoluí e eu me sinto um indivíduo muito melhor e mais forte."

Ela está esticando a verdade. Há vezes, sim, quando ela se sente muito mais preparada pro mundo – e Quinn tem muito a ver com isso. Mas ainda há vezes demais em que ela se sente totalmente inadequada. Isso sequer conta com os sonhos cinza, ou as garras em seu peito tentando rasgá-la pela metade.

O resto da entrevista continua com mais perguntas típicas de "O que você pode trazer pra Tisch" e "Quais são três fraquezas que você tem?"

Então ela está terminada e ela sai com proposito. Está na hora da dança, a qual é organizada em pequenos grupos a fim de serem examinados pela habilidade deles de aprender e adaptar uma coreografia. Ela não é a melhor dançarina – Mike, Brittany... _Quinn_ sempre foram muito mais talentosos nesse departamento. Mas ela está ainda assim confiante em sua habilidade para aprender a coreografia. Agora que ela está se aprontando para começar a parte da dança, ela desejava ter pratico um pouco mais.

Talvez ela pudesse ter convencido Quinn a dar ela lições mais privadas, detalhadas...

Rachel balança a cabeça. Não tenho tempo para _isso_ agora. Não quando o coreógrafo já está falando e o garoto ao lado dele está suando pra caramba. Ela tem um pouco de trabalho, mas objetivamente ela sabe que ela é pelo menos tão boa quanto a metade das pessoas na sala. Subjetivamente, ela está okay com sua apresentação.

Seu grupo é então escoltado para a parte final da crítica artística deles, e realmente não é notado por ela até que eles são recomendados a esperar ter seu nome chamado, e então ela começa a se preparar pra cantar na audição dela.

A memória daquelas palavras ficando presas em sua garganta... aquele momento que ela percebera que estava tudo terminado pra ela... Perda. Fracasso. Desespero. Ser _nada, ninguém, desconhecida._

Ela está com frio novamente. Cinza. O que ela está fazendo, tentando entrar em Tisch?

Ela não pode _cantar_. Ela veio todo esse caminho até Chicago para –

 _Chicago._

Essa palavra torna-se a corda de salvação. Nacionais em Chicago foi um final de conto de fadas comparado a todo o resto que aconteceu desde _antes_.

 _Glee sempre foi seu._

 _Você é uma estrela._

Quinn acredita nela.

"Rachel Berry?"

Ela pula. É a vez dela. A assistente que está chamando-a apressa-a para dentro do cômodo. Como o componente de atuação, há três juízes de admissão sentados diante dela. Há uma acompanhante ao piano no canto. Ela oferece um sorriso nervoso a eles.

"Srta. Berry, eu presumo?" o homem do meio pergunta, ajustando os óculos.

"Sim, Senhor."

"Você pode dar sua partitura para a acompanhante. Uma vez que ela esteja pronta, você pode começar."

Rachel faz como é mandada, indicando à acompanhante qual seleção ela cantará primeiro. A acompanhante sorri e concorda. Rachel toma seu lugar de volta na frente dos juízes.

A música começa. Ela inspira e canta a primeira nota.

* * *

Rachel empurra através das pessoas no lobby, procurando por Quinn ou os pais dela. Ela atravessa um grupo e entra num vão, e ela os vê do lado das portas. Seus pais conversam juntos no canto. Quinn está inclinada na parede ao lado deles, lendo um livro.

Rachel não pode parar a curvatura pra cima nos seus lábios com a visão. Enquanto ela encara, se movendo pra mais perto, Quinn olha pra cima, suas feições visivelmente se iluminando. Ela fecha o livro, se empurrando da parede. Rachel a encontra no meio do caminho.

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você," Quinn diz antes de Rachel poder sequer abrir a boca direito.

"Eu não sei de nada ainda," Rachel diz.

"Não imporá. Você fez algo corajoso e incrível."

Antes de Rachel poder responder, ela é atacada pelos pais. Seu olhar nunca deixa o de Quinn enquanto eles fazem pergunta após pergunta sobre a experiência.

Seu coração está leve durante a caminhada de volta pro hotel. Ela se sente com o dever cumprido. Orgulhosa. Mesmo se ela não conseguir entrar, ela encarou os medos dela.

Mas _ai_ , ela quer isso tanto.

É só quando Quinn tropeça que seu mundo cai de volta no cinza.

Rachel pega ela pelo cotovelo, envolvendo um braço ao redor da cintura dela, alarmada. "Quinn!? Você está bem?"

"Sim," Quinn diz fracamente. "Minha coluna só decidiu ser um pouco vadia do nada."

"Isso é – isso não é – devemos ir ao hospital?" Rachel pergunta preocupadamente. Seu coração bate com força. Ela mal nota que seus pais fizeram uma parada na frente delas, olhando pra trás preocupados.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu tenho alguma dor, ocasionalmente. Isso só achou de acontecer realmente rápido."

"Você tem certeza? Eu realmente não me importo ir ao hospital com você. Eu só quero me certificar de que você tem o melhor cuidado disponível."

"Estou bem. Eu prometo," Quinn diz.

"Okay," Rachel diz meio em dúvida. Ela não pode se fazer soltar Quinn quando elas começam a caminhar novamente. Ancora ela à realidade, ancora ela à _Quinn_. Ela pensa que se ela se segurar tempo suficiente, ela pode transferir parte da saúde dela pra Quinn.

"Conte-me mais sobre sua audição. Como foi a parte de cantar? Eu sei que era sobre o que você mais estava nervosa."

Quinn está tentando distrai-la, ela sabe. Rachel cede, entretanto, porque não há outra coisa que ela possa fazer. "Eu não teria conseguido sem você. Quando eu cheguei naquela parte, tudo que eu podia pensar sobre foi o que aconteceu na minha audição de NYADA. Eu teria congelado tudo de novo se não fosse por você e tudo que você me disse."

Quinn olha como se ela quisesse dizer algo, mas ao invés disso ela sorri com força. Há um leve ruborejar nas bochechas antes dela abaixar a cabeça.

Rachel sorri timidamente enquanto seu coração bate em seu peito e pela sua garganta.

* * *

As coisas caem numa rotina bem normal uma vez que eles voltam de Chicago. Ao invés de passar as tardes preocupando-se com a crítica artística, agora ela se preocupa com quando ela receberá o envelope de Tisch decidindo o seu futuro. Mesmo com sua inscrição tendo sido completada, ela ainda sente o rasgar, o puxar. Ela ainda experimenta o mundo em cinza mudo exceto quando Quinn propicia cor, deixando isso explodir livremente de algum lugar dentro dela.

As férias de primavera de Quinn se aproximam rapidamente. A semana antes dela estar marcada para voltar pra casa, elas fazem planos – ou bem, Rachel faz planos e Quinn aquiesce com um sorriso no Skype. Depois, Rachel não pode evitar que sua preocupação sobre Tisch deslizar para a conversa.

"Eu sei que eu posso esperar ou um grande envelope ou um pequeno. Um grande é bom. Quer dizer que há várias quantidades de informação dentro, aconselhando você sobre o que esperar em Tisch como novo aluno. Um pequeno geralmente é ruim porque não há necessidade de mandar pra você toda a informação se você não fora aceito. E se eu fui tão mal que eles não me mandaram carta nenhuma como uma forma de punição por eu até mesmo tentar entrar? E se eles só querem me fazer esperar pra sempre pela resposta deles?" Rachel diz. Ela se mexe, puxando a camiseta, bagunçando as pontas do cabelo.

"Rachel," Quinn diz. Ela se inclina pra mais perto do computador, seus olhos grandes e expressivos até mesmo através da tela do laptop de Rachel. "Eles vão te mandar uma carta e vai estar enfiada num envelope gigante."

"Eu não sei como você pode estar tão certa sobre essas coisas, Quinn."

"Eu sempre estive certa sobre você," Quinn diz.

Rachel não está certa se Quinn quis engrossar essas palavras ou não, mas ela se mexe quando ela sente um calor empoçando abaixo do seu estômago. Ela morde o lábio inferior; quase com medo de olhar pra tela, preocupada que Quinn verá que ela está enrubescendo fortemente. "Boa Noite, Quinn."

"Boa Noite, Rachel," Quinn diz suavemente.

Rachel sai do Skype rapidamente, cor explodindo no coração dela. Ela se acomoda na cama, colocando seus pensamentos e sentimentos sobre Quinn Fabray tão longe em sua mente quanto possível. Ela dorme, e, seus sonhos cinzas são mais pronunciados do que nunca.

Quinn puxa pra ela – morta, viva, fria, quente. Rachel é uma sombra, tangível, nada, tudo.

Rachel acorda com o alarme dela com suor na sobrancelha dela. Ela imediatamente pula da cama e ataca o elíptico. Quanto mais rápido ela vai, mais rápido ela pode se afastar daqueles sonhos cinzas.

Ela vai pra aula. Passa num borrão. Ela não está certa de quais assuntos eles cobriram ou se mesmo o professor está presente. Ela não pode se afastar dos sonhos cinzas até chegar em casa e checar o correio.

Seu coração e mente param enquanto ela puxa um envelope grosso da caixa de carta. Suas mãos estão de repente inchadas e entorpecidas. Ela deixa as outras cartas caírem e quase derruba o envelope, também, claramente marcado como Tisch. É grande, cheio. Ela pode sentir cada ponto de pulso individual em seu corpo e o sangue correndo por debaixo da sua pele. Ela tremulamente rasga o envelope ali mesmo na sua calçada.

Ela lê, uma vez, duas. E prontamente senta com força no pavimento da sua calçada.

Ela chora.

Ela _sorri._

Ela fica de pé rapidamente e sai correndo em direção a porta da frente. Ela encontra seu telefone onde ela tinha deixado no balcão da cozinha. De alguma forma, ela consegue ver através das lágrimas para ligar pra Quinn.

"Quinn! Eu entrei! Eu vou pra Nova York!"

* * *

Ela manda sua carta de aceitação como estudante transferida pra Tisch no dia seguinte. Ela sela com um beijo e cantarola cheia de felicidade enquanto ela coloca isso na caixa de correio.

Ela está impressionada. Há tanto pra fazer agora, e tanto pouco tempo. Ela já começa a conversa com seu conselheiro que recomenda que ela faça alguns cursos de verão em Nova York porque nem todas as aulas dela em OSU Lima serão transferidas. Aulas de verão começam em questão de poucos meses. Dois meses! Ela tem que se registrar, organizar seu novo e-mail de NYU, comprar coisas pra dormitório, preencher formulários de bolsa e tanto mais.

Naquela noite, ela consegue ter uma rápida conversa com Quinn que tem uma prova no dia seguinte. Rachel está agradecida por ela ter tido um pouquinho de tempo para conversar, mas ela se despede cedo na conversa porque Quinn parece distraída. A única coisa que ela quer fazer é interferir nos estudos de Quinn, e ela a verá pessoalmente dentro de uma semana, de qualquer forma.

Ela passa o resto da noite dela, comprando suprimentos pra dormitório. Por volta das 22h, seu telefone toca novamente. Ela se ilumina, vendo que é Quinn na outra linha. Quinn deve ter terminado seus estudos cedo.

"Oi, Quinn," ela diz brilhantemente.

"Rachel?" A voz feminina do outro lado não é Quinn. Quem quer que seja soa estressado, em pânico.

"Sim," Rachel diz. Preto, branco, cinza nadam em sua visão.

"É a Dharmi. A colega de quarto de Quinn. Ela está em má forma e eu não consigo alcançar a mãe dela. Os paramédicos acabaram de pegá-la."

Rachel congela. Ela engole. Sangue bate em seus ouvidos. "Eu tentarei a mãe dela. Você pode só– você pode ficar com ela? Manter me atualizada?"

"Sim. Há um monte de nós indo pro hospital agora mesmo. Rachel – ela..." Dharmi exala trêmula. "Foi assustador. Mantenho você atualizada."

"Obrigada," Rachel respira. "Obrigada por cuidar dela."

"Sem problemas," Dharmi diz fracamente. "Converso com você em breve."

Rachel desliga. O ponteiro dos segundos bate. Ela passa pelos seus contatos antes de finalmente cair em Quinn. Então ela vagamente lembra Quinn dizendo que sua mãe estaria visitando a irmã dela por alguns dias. Ligar pra o número da casa Fabray está fora de questão, mas depois da _última_ vez, Rachel se certifica de salvar o número do celular da Sra. Fabray. Ela de alguma forma chega ao contato salvo.

Ela seleciona o número e escuta tocar e tocar e tocar até cair na caixa de mensagem. Ela tenta novamente. E novamente. E novamente. É a única coisa que ela pode fazer. Finalmente, na sexta tentativa, uma voz atormentada atende ao telefone.

Rachel mal deixa Sra. Fabray dizer um "alô" antes de cortá-la. "Sra. Fabray, é Rachel Berry. Quinn está no hospital novamente."

"Oh. _Oh_. É – ela está? Rachel, ela está?" Sra. Fabray gagueja, sua voz ficando cada vez mais fraca com cada sílaba.

"Eu não sei. Eu não sei," Rachel diz com a voz embargada.

"Okay. Okay. Estou indo pra New Haven agora mesmo. Obrigada Rachel."

Sra. Fabray desliga antes dela poder responder. Rachel senta à sua mesa. Ela sente, fisicamente, o ponteiro dos segundos circular. Cada batida é um pulso ressoando em seu corpo. Quinn, hospitalizada. Novamente. Logo depois dela aceitar a vaga em Tisch. Ela respira, desejando que seu corpo ache a força pra se move. Ela sai do quarto dela.

O corredor parece se prolongar indefinidamente. Parece preto, tons de branco e então torna-se de uma lavada em cinza. Ela está aturdida.

Quinn quase morreu quando ela mudou de graduação na OSU Lima para teatro. Quinn quase morreu quando ela se inscreveu pra Tisch. Quinn pode ou não estar morta em um hospital em New Haven agora mesmo.

Ela consegue alcançar os degraus, que levam à sala da família. A TV está ligada. Soa embaçada, muda. A tela vem à vista, e as cores estão drenadas, sangrando para o chão.

"Rachel?" Ela ouve a voz do seu pai à distância.

Não é uma coincidência.

Nada que aconteceu desde o acidente de Quinn é.

É a única coisa certa que ela sabe.

Quinn está viva por causa dela. Quinn pode morrer novamente por causa dela.

* * *

O ponteiro dos segundos sobre a lareira circula e circula. Ela não dorme. Ela mal resiste mandar mensagem ou ligar pra Dharmi a cada cinco minutos depois de conseguir o número dela. Sra. Fabray a contata nas primeiras horas da manhã, deixando-a saber que ela chegara em New Haven. Quinn continua em condição crítica. _Pielonefrite –_ Sra. Fabray deixou-a saber. Uma infecção no rim.

Depois, uma mensagem chegou. _A infecção no rim levou a uma septicemia._ Uma infecção no sangue.

As mãos de Rachel tremeram quando ela olhou a informação sobre infecções sanguíneas no laptop dela. Ela estava perto de vomitar quando ela viu que a taxa de mortalidade era aproximadamente um terço de todos os pacientes, até mesmo aqueles que estavam sob cuidados médicos.

Luz entra pelas janelas da sala. Não faz nenhuma mudança significativa. Tudo o que faz é iluminar o cinza do cômodo enquanto seus pais se despedem preocupados no caminho deles pro trabalho.

Uma voz na cabeça dela repete – _**está feito, está feito, está feito.**_ Ela tomou aquela decisão. Ela segura a vida de Quinn nas mãos dela. No seu futuro. Na sua escolha. E ela disse a si mesma, ela desistiria de tudo para Quinn viver. O ponteiro dos segundos bate.

Para mudar um destino, outro deve ser mudado em troca.

Ela tomou aquela decisão. Ela tomaria novamente.

O mundo não para de existir em cinza. Ela reza, implora por algo, _qualquer coisa,_ que ainda seja o suficiente que seja feito.

Seu telefone toca, assustando-a de seu devaneio. Ela não pensa sequer que ela ainda tenha algum batimento cardíaco para ser parado. Ela atende, sem olhar o identificador.

"Sua vadia!" uma voz chega cheia de raiva e lágrimas. "Eu pensei que tínhamos a retaguarda uma da outra sobre Quinn! Você não me disse. Ninguém me disse!"

Santana.

"Desculpa. Desculpa." Rachel murmura.

"Ninguém me disse," Santana chora no outro lado da linha. "Eu tive que descobrir de Britt nessa manhã depois dela só descobrir pela colega de quarto de Quinn porque Quinn nunca ligou de volta pra ela noite passada."

"Desculpa," Rachel diz. Ela está chorando também. E ela está arrependido por tanto mais. "Eu estou _tão perdida."_

"Uma porra de infecção no rim e no sangue. E ninguém me contou, porra! Rachel, ninguém me contou. E eu não posso estar _lá_."

"Eu sei," Rachel diz.

"Maldito seja! Não é justo, porra! Ela não sofreu o suficiente!" Santana grita. Há uma batida do outro lado e Santana respira tremulamente. Então, "Me desculpa. Não é sua culpa."

Rachel mal resiste à tentação de dizer que é.

* * *

Ela tem que desistir de Tisch, ela decide enquanto o ponteiro dos segundos continua circulando. É a única solução. Ela ainda terá a vida dela no final do dia, e, mais importante, Quinn terá a dela. _Não pode_ ser tarde demais. Tudo permanece em cinza – ainda há um balanço, um equilíbrio, entre as decisões dela para o seu próprio futuro e a vida de Quinn.

Ela chora novamente. Por si mesma (porque ela é egoísta). Mas em grande parte por Quinn. Ela devia ter notado o tempo todo o que estava acontecendo, porque tudo parecia tão destoante desde o acidente. Se ela tivesse, Quinn nunca teria que ter sofrido por cada decisão que ela tomara.

Ela abre o laptop dela, indo pro site da NYU e encontra a informação de contato para o escritório de admissões. Ela ligar para o número listado, mas vai direto pra caixa de mensagem. Ela imagina que eles devem estar incrivelmente ocupados com lidar com os estudantes que estão entrando, mas ela ainda assim cerra os dentes em frustração. Ao invés disso, ela desliga e clica no endereço de e-mail. Seu provedor pula e ela apressadamente começa a digitar uma mensagem.

Sai como um monte de tolice – cheio de erros e sintaxe incompreensível. Ela deleta tudo, e passa a mão pelo cabelo, tentando se acalmar. Ela começa novamente, mas só chega até a segunda linha quando seu celular vibra. Ansiedade vibra por ela, tremendo-a até o âmago dela quando ela vê que é a Sra. Fabray.

"Quinn?" Rachel diz a título de cumprimento sem fôlego. Há uma pausa, um ponteiro dos segundos bate que parece durar eternamente e para todo o sempre até que finalmente –

"Ela está bem."

E Rachel respira. Seu coração bate.

"Ela não está fora de perigo ainda," Sra. Fabray continua. "Mas os médicos estão otimistas porque ela chegou a eles tão rapidamente. Graças a deus pela companheira de quarto dela que foi insistente em ligar pra emergência quando ela o fez... Ela quer falar com você."

"Ela quer?" Rachel disse fracamente.

"Sim, me dê só um segundo," Sra. Fabray responde.

Há um clique de passos, suaves murmúrios e então, "Rachel?"

Rachel segura as lágrimas quando ouve a voz de Quinn. "Quinn. Você está bem? Não, essa é uma pergunta estúpida. Você não está bem. _Mil_ perdões."

"Você não tem nada pelo que pedir perdão," Quinn diz. Sua voz está baixa, frágil e há um tremor nela que assusta Rachel. "Eu só queria conversar com você. Eu gosto de escutar sua voz. Me faz sentir melhor."

Rachel engasga numa respiração trêmula.

"Ei, não chore," Quinn diz. "Eu vou ficar bem. _Nós vamos_ ficar bem."

"Era pra eu ser a forte agora mesmo," Rachel diz, um vestígio de um sorriso quebrado cruzando seu rosto ao perceber que Quinn está tentando confortá-la.

"Eu estarei em casa para férias de primavera. Eu prometo."

"Você não vai pra casa no dia seguinte a ter uma infecção no sangue. Eu olhei."

"Não se preocupe. Eu irei. Eu tenho que ir agora, mas _espere_ por mim, Rach. Não faça nada impulsivo."

"Tchau Quinn," Rachel diz suavemente.

Quinn cantarola uma resposta e o telefone fica mudo. Rachel continua com o celular na orelha dela. "Eu amo você," ela diz suavemente para o cinza vazio de sua casa.


	5. Contrapeso

Capítulo 5: Contrapeso

Rachel começa a redigir um e-mail para o escritório de admissões de Tisch e pro arquivo da universidade uma dúzia de vezes diferentes nos dias seguintes à hospitalização de Quinn. Cada vez, ela se acha deletando a mensagem, sem poder apertar enviar com as palavras de Quinn soando em seus ouvidos.

... _Espere por mim, Rach. Não faça nada impulsivo._

Ela liga pros números que estão no site também. Ela desliga antes que qualquer pessoa possa responder, algumas vezes. Em outras, ela fica na espera. E uma vez, ela até mesmo começou a conversar com um empregado da universidade só para saber que ela precisava conversar com alguém em um departamento diferente. Ela desligou enquanto a ligação estava sendo transferida.

 _Não faça nada impulsivo._

Não é impulsivo.

É a _única_ escolha que ela tem porque a vida de Quinn significa mais do que o futuro dela. Mas aquelas palavras – as palavras de Quinn – ficam com ela mesmo assim.

Ela não consegue retirar sua inscrição. Não ainda. Não com Quinn ficando melhor a cada dia. Não sem conversar com ela primeiro.

A ligação com Quinn talvez tenha parado Rachel de imediatamente desistir de Tisch. Ela está, entretanto, muito convencida ainda que esta é a única resposta se Quinn vai ter uma vida longa e saudável que ela merece. Três vezes Quinn caiu doente porque Rachel ousou sonhar grande. Três vezes Quinn quase morreu tudo de novo.

Três vezes demais.

Ela tinha que desistir, mas não antes de dizer à Quinn. Rachel pode lidar com qualquer decepção contanto que Quinn consiga viver. E se o relacionamento delas sofrer por isso, se Quinn finalmente perder toda a paciência, Rachel não pode culpá-la. Irá doer mais do que qualquer coisa que ela já passou, mas isso não vai importar porque ela sabe – ela _sabe_ – que se Quinn morresse, aquela dor seria incompreensível.

Não há explicação para o cinza infinito, a voz sem corpo. Rachel sabe que isso são verdades inerentes, mas ela também sabem o quão impossível isso é para qualquer um do lado de fora. É Deus? É um deus, destino encarnado? É algo fora do espectro do universo humano? E por que isso respondeu sua chamada para salvar Quinn, pra começo de conversa? O que quer que seja, não é uma coincidência. E então Rachel sabe que ela tem que tomar uma atitude.

A voz de Quinn fica cada vez mais forte com cada conversa que passa e ela continua a diz, de alguma forma, para _esperar_. Rachel oscila como um pêndulo. O rasgar, o puxar, o dilacerar em metades dela pode ser seu desmoronamento.

Mas Quinn reganha força, e, isso, por fim, continua a segurar sua mão.

Ela deve a Quinn, dizer a ela que ela está para se retirar depois _de tudo_. E então, depois disso, depois de Quinn saber, ela informará aos pais dela, e ela o fará.

E ela achará um apartamento barato em algum lugar entre Lima Heights e o centro. Ela terminará as aulas em OSU Lima. Ela verá se Sr. Schuester quer uma assistente. Talvez a loja de música perto do templo está contratando novos instrutores? Ela podia ensinar músicas nas noites e nos finais de semanas até mesmo depois dela se formar. E quanto o trabalho regular dela? Talvez ela devesse olhar algo em ensino? E então ela poderia treinar uma equipe do clube do coral, ou mesmo até ensinar coral. Ou talvez ela acabaria em um cubículo com sapatos de preços modestos e homens em mangas curtas e gravatas. Ela virá pra casa à noite. E ela procurará por Quinn online que será sem sombra de duvidas uma autora, atriz, ou só um indivíduo realmente especial e inteligente e ela lembrará que Quinn sempre acreditou nela. Então a parceira dela chamará ela para o jantar ou chamará ela para começá-lo, e elas parecerão tão diferentes de Quinn quanto possível porque Rachel não pode tentar comparar. Porque nada nunca estará aos pés de Quinn.

Mais importante e acima de tudo, Quinn estará _viva_.

E por isso, Rachel com felicidade viveria aquele tipo de vida. A vida que ela não é destinada a ter, mas aquela eu ela escolheria toda e cada vez, se isso significasse que Quinn conseguiria ficar viva.

* * *

"Rachel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Você não está escutando," Quinn diz.

"Não!" Rachel diz se sentando rapidamente na cama e quase deixando cair o telefone. "Eu estou! Eu só tenho –"

"– muita coisa na cabeça. Sim, eu ouvi," Quinn suspira. Há uma pausa, e então, "Vamos conversar sobre isso."

"Não, está tudo bem. Como eu disse, eu quero esperar pra conversar com você sobre isso pessoalmente."

Ela imagina Quinn sentada na cama de hospital dela em New Haven, feições como um aço. Rachel pode praticamente ouvir Quinn pensando sobre e reza para que ela não insista no assunto. Ela está quase positiva de que ela cederia. Mas ela _tem_ que dizer à Quinn pessoalmente que ela irá desistir de Tisch e dos sonhos dela tudo de novo. Ela está aterrorizada de que quando ela o fizer, seu relacionamento com Quinn irá atingir um ponto de quebra. Depois de tudo que Quinn fez por ela, depois de tudo que ela aguentou, toda aquela paciência, só para Rachel aparentemente jogar tudo isso pela janela... Ela pensa que a amizade delas é forte, mas Rachel é a primeira a admitir que uma garotinha insegura que nunca aprendeu como fazer amigos apropriadamente ainda vive dentro dela.

Então talvez seja egoísta, mas ela quer poder ver Quinn pessoalmente uma última vez se Quinn decidir que seja dessa forma – que elas estão _terminadas._

"Ok, certo," Quinn finalmente diz. "Mas eu quero que você saiba, que estarei de volta à Lima em tipo um dia, e você terá que confessar então."

"Eles estão soltando você!" Rachel diz contente.

Quinn ri. "É, eles acabaram de me dizer essa manhã que se tudo continuar estável, eu devo estar apta a ir pra casa amanhã – contanto que eu volte para um check-up na próxima semana claro."

"Eu acho que você estava certa desde o início. Pode ser quase metade das férias de primavera, mas você ainda vai conseguir vir pra casa."

"Contente com isso também. Estou cansada de hospitais. Eu estive neles demais nesse último ano," Quinn diz. "Eu sou uma aberração da natureza. Ou isso ou Deus está seriamente brincando comigo."

 _Três vezes_. Três vezes Quinn quase morrera porque Rachel não viu o que estava bem na frente dela.

Rachel suga uma respiração. Mesmo apesar do tom de Quinn ser leve, ela sente como se estivesse levando um soco no estômago. Palavras vieram correndo pra sair dela. "Você não é uma aberração da natureza. Você só atravessou um tempo de extremo azar na sua vida, o qual estou certa de que será resolvido. Você sabe que se o mundo está mantendo qualquer semelhança de equilíbrio, você provavelmente deve ter uma incrível boa sorte pro resto da sua vida. De fato, eu juro que você terá. Quinn, eu..." As palavras de repente ficaram presas na garganta dela, mas ela as engasga pra fora de qualquer forma. "Eu sempre apoiarei você. Não importa o que aconteça."

* * *

Rachel recebeu uma mensagem de Quinn quando ela teve alta do hospital na terça-feira. Quinn disse a ela que ela estava alojada no carro com a mãe dela e elas fariam metade da viagem naquela noite e o resto amanhã. Rachel promete visitá-la tão logo Quinn chegue em casa – se Quinn estiver a fim de visitas, claro.

Ela não dorme bem naquela noite. Ela se revira na cama, seu quarto deslizando pra um cinza e de volta ao normal novamente. Quando ela finalmente adormece de vez, é com um terror em seu coração e isso faz com que seus sonho sejam ainda mais tangíveis.

Na manhã seguinte, ela deseja ter uma aula para distrai-la, mas OSU Lima também está em férias de primavera. Ao invés disso, ela limpa obsessivamente, interrompida só por uma mensagem de Santana.

" _Você e Quinn não pode desaparecer pra Gaylândia o tempo todo que ela está em casa. Britts e eu temos que ter nosso tempo com Quinn também."_

Rachel iria normalmente achar tal mensagem uma combinação de exasperação e animação. Agora, isso só manda outra faísca de apreensão através dela.

Depois de um tempo exaustivo de limpeza, ela se move pra cozinha e separa ingredientes pra fazer biscoitos. Ela está afundada até os cotovelos, no máximo em quinze minutos, em massa líquida e brevemente tem sua primeira bandeja no fogão. Durante a segunda fornada, ela para pra fazer algum almoço, mas então ela está logo de volta aos biscoitos.

Ela está acabando de limpar quando o telefone toca. Seu coração vai parar na garganta, mas ela pega seu celular, retirando a ansiedade da voz dela.

"Ei, Quinn!"

"Oi," Quinn diz. "Estou em casa. Você pode vir se estiver disponível."

"Claro! Estarei logo aí."

Tão logo elas se despedem, os nervos de Rachel desfazem como a ponta de uma camiseta velha e com a bainha descosturada. Ela enterra o rosto nas mãos se recompondo em um refúgio temporário. Ela toma mais um momento, bebe um copo de água, comendo (testando!) um dos seus biscoitos. Ajuda. Ela coloca o restante dos biscoitos na Tupperware e anda em direção à porta, tentando não pensa sobre o que ela está prestes a fazer.

Ela toca música tão alta quanto pode no carro no seu caminho pra casa de Quinn. Ela tem certeza que receberá uma reclamação de barulho dos vizinhos, mas, nesse momento, ela realmente não se importa. A música morre quando ela desliga o carro, parando na frente da casa de Quinn, mas sua ansiedade só cresce.

Tudo desaparece quando Quinn abre a porta, parecendo pálida, mas bem viva. Os nervos de Rachel completamente desaparecem quando ela se lembra do quanto aterrorizada ela está. Conversar com Quinn ao telefone mitigou o medo dela, mas vê-la pessoalmente pela primeira vez desde as infecções traz tudo de volta.

As emoções de Rachel dão voltas, e ela não está certa se quer rir ou chorar enquanto uma combinação de alívio, alarme e _amor_ cai sobre ela.

"Oh, _Rach,"_ Quinn diz suavemente.

Rachel cai nos braços dela, Tupperware de biscoitos caindo no chão esquecida. "Estou tão contente que você está bem. Eu estava tão assustada," ela disse alquebrada. Ela segura-se em Quinn, dedos puxando o material da camiseta dela, tensa, e sentindo o peito dela subir e descer com cada respiração. Quinn segura-a com força.

Rachel eventualmente se afasta, enxugando os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Ela olha pra baixo, de repente tímida com sua falta de controle e vê a Tupperware no chão. "Oh não!"

"Eles estão na maior parte intactos. Eles ainda terão o mesmo gosto," Quinn diz de forma reconfortante.

"Quinn, eu não poderia nunca te dar esses biscoitos! Eles foram arruinados pela minha falta de cuidado!" Rachel disse com horror. Ela se inclina, pegando o pote para ver que um grande número de biscoitos estavam despedaçados.

"Primeiro, você não tinha que ter os feito," Quinn diz. "Segundo, agora que você fez, esses estão perfeitamente bem e estou feliz em comê-los dessa forma."

"Eu insisto! Eu não posso lhe dar esses! Eles não estão perfeitos!"

Quinn aperta os lábios, mãos nos quadris. Rachel pensa que ela parece como se estivesse tentando segurar algo. Rachel encara-a, sem querer ceder.

"Você os fez. Eu sei que estão deliciosos," Quinn diz finalmente. "Seria cruel tirá-los de mim porque alguns deles calharam de quebrar em pedaços. Só porque algo foi quebrado não quer dizer que tudo que o faz especial automaticamente desaparece. Você sabe isso de perto."

Os olhos de Rachel encontram o olhar de Quinn e ela treme com a intensidade que encontra lá. Ela cede.

"Enquanto eu imagino se ainda estamos de fato falando sobre biscoitos, eu aceito seu argumento e que você disse um número justo de pontos lógicos."

"Então eu posso ficar com eles," Quinn diz com um sorriso incentivador, estendendo a mão.

"Você sabe muito bem que é exatamente o que eu quis dizer com aquela declaração," Rachel diz, dando a Tupperware e então cruzando os braços.

"Venha pra dentro antes que você faça uma cena. Nossos vizinhos são curiosos que chegue," Quinn diz. Ela se move, ficando do lado da porta da frente. É aí que Rachel realmente nota os sinais físicos da hospitalização de Quinn. Ela se move dura, lentamente, faltando a graça fluida e a altivez que ela normalmente teria sem esforço.

Rachel paira enquanto Quinn entra na sala de estar, finalmente afundando no sofá. "Como você está se sentindo?" ela pergunta preocupadamente enquanto cautelosamente senta ao lado dela.

"Eu já estive melhor," Quinn diz, mas seu sorriso está inabalado. "Eu já estive muito pior também. Eu só estou meio que dolorida por todo lado. Eu dormi provavelmente a viagem inteira noite passada e hoje. Eu meio que me sinto mal pela mamãe."

"Onde está sua mãe?"

"Mercado. Nós temos literalmente nada além de água filtrada na geladeira."

"Você tem esses biscoitos agora," Rachel diz.

"Eu tenho. E obrigada de novo por eles. Você certamente não precisava."

"Eu sei, mas eu queria dar algo a você, meio que um seja bem vindo em casa depois de... tudo," Rachel diz, encarando Quinn.

"Não olhe pra mim desse jeito," Quinn diz suavemente.

"Que jeito?"

"Como se eu estivesse morrendo."

Rachel fecha bem os olhos quando o cômodo submerge em cinza. As palavras doem fisicamente, como se seu coração fosse arrancado do seu peito deixando um buraco vazio e sangrento. "Não diga isso," ela murmura.

"Rachel, eu estou _bem_. Eu prometo. Eu ainda estou aqui," Quinn diz, acalmando.

Rachel pode ouvir a preocupação na voz de Quinn e ela se odeia por isso. Quinn não deveria estar se preocupando com ela. Rachel não é quem esteve no hospital com uma infecção sanguínea e no rim. Ela começa quando uma mão quente e macia agarra a dela, desfazendo o punho dela e entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. Ela abre os olhos novamente, olhando pra Quinn, absorvendo ela por inteiro. Ela respira.

"Estou desistindo de Tisch," ela diz de repente, firmemente.

Quinn fica totalmente parada por um momento. O coração de Rachel bate em seu peito, mas está dito e ela não pode retirar. Ela admira a suave linha da mandíbula de Quinn, o fino arco dos ossos da bochecha dela, a curva dos lábios dela, e o esguicho dourado de cor nos olhos de Quinn – absorvendo todos os detalhes porque pode ser que essa seja sua última chance.

"Que?" Quinn diz finalmente. A palavra é dura e alta. "Não seja ridícula. Não, você não vai."

Rachel respira, endireita os ombros, mas muito ciente que a mão de Quinn ainda está entrelaçada na dela. "Sim, eu vou. Eu tenho –"

"Eu sei sobre o que é isso," Quinn diz, cortando-a. "É o que eu tinha medo que você iria começar a pensar, também. Essa é a terceira vez que eu tenho que voltar ao hospital e em todas elas foi depois de você fazer algo que iria te tirar de Lima."

"Não é tudo sobre você, Quinn!" Rachel diz. Ela pensa que a mentira é dolorosamente óbvia.

"Então por que?" Quinn demanda. Rachel tenta soltar a mão dela – para ficar de pé, fugir, e ter alguma distância entre elas para que ela possa _pensar_ , mas Quinn não a solta. "Não deixe que algumas estúpidas coincidências arruínem tudo que você lutou tanto pra ter. Você pertence à Broadway, em Nova York. E eu estou bem. Eu estarei perfeitamente saudável novamente, em breve."

"Nada é uma coincidência, Quinn! Você quase morreu por causa de mim!" Rachel diz. Ela está perdendo o controle da conversa. Quinn está sendo sincera e lógica, e Rachel está rapidamente está caindo no inacreditável. Mesmo que ela acredite nisso.

Ela _sabe_ que é a verdade.

"Suas decisões de se graduar em teatro, ir para Tisch não tem nada a ver com a minha saúde," Quinn diz resolutamente. "E mesmo, se por alguma razão, você acha que tem – eu estou melhor."

Quinn pega as mãos juntas delas e pressiona a palma de Rachel contra o próprio coração. Rachel engole, sentindo o coração de Quinn bater loucamente no peito dela e através da camiseta. É terrivelmente íntimo, real e verdadeiro. Não há cinza. Só cor.

"Eu estou _viva_ ," Quinn diz simplesmente. "E eu tenho toda intenção de permanecer assim. Então mesmo que você ache que há algum tipo de conexão estranha acontecendo, você já disse à Tisch que você vai. E, nesse momento, eu estou sentada aqui nesse sofá com _você_."

Rachel flexiona a mão dela, dedos passando pela clavícula de Quinn e sente osso, sangue e pele antes de se afasta. Ela sabe o que é verdade. Ela sabe que ela é responsável pela vida de Quinn. Pela morte de Quinn. E aqui está Quinn, empurrando-a pra seguir. Sem saber, se matando para encorajar Rachel a perseguir a parte dela que ainda sonha com a Broadway. Rachel está certa que ela está sendo rasgada em duas.

Ao mesmo tempo... Rachel se agarra ao argumento de Quinn. Faz sentido. Quinn _está_ viva. Rachel, nesse momento, permanece programada a ir pra Tisch. O equilíbrio entre isso – entre o futuro de Rachel e a vida de Quinn – ainda existe.

As medidas estão equivalentes.

É _egoísta_. Mas também é algo lógico que Rachel pode ir pra Tisch sem arriscar ainda mais Quinn. A balança não inclinou totalmente dessa vez, e se restaurou ao equilíbrio. O próprio coração de Rachel bate descompassadamente.

"Eu me odiaria – eu odiaria se você não saísse daqui por causa de mim," Quinn diz, suavemente.

Rachel olha pra baixo, sem poder ser páreo ao encarar ardente de Quinn e o peso das palavras dela. "Eu sei que isso é pedir demais, mas confie em mim quando eu honestamente digo que há algo maior trabalhando."

"Eu confio em você," Quinn diz, mas Rachel pode ouvir as palavras não ditas. _Eu confio em você, e eu penso que você_ acredita _que algo está nos afetando._ Ela não pode culpá-la. Quinn continua, "Mas o fato é que, eu estou viva, e você ainda está inscrita em Tisch. Isso quer dizer algo."

"Estou assustada," Rachel diz. Ela olha de volta pra cima, olhos encontrando os de Quinn. "Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você. Eu quero o que é melhor pra você."

"É isso, Rachel, eu quero o que é melhor pra você também."

* * *

Ela não desiste.

É a decisão mais difícil da vida dela. Ela está brincando com o destino. E o destino tem se provado até agora mais poderoso e real do que ela já conheceu. Ela está fora do seu nível.

Mas Quinn e os olhos dela e suas palavras e seu toque. Eles todos dizem a ela pra ir pra Tisch. Tornar-se uma estrela.

E Quinn e sua fraqueza física e seu calor e seu batimento cardíaco. Eles dizem pra ela parar. Fique em Lima e deixe Quinn viver. Isso devia ter sido o suficiente para fazê-la retirar-se, mas o fato permanece que Quinn está bem viva e Rachel ainda está inscrita em Tisch.

Então ela mantém os planos de ir pra Nova York, mas só depois de fazer uma promessa absoluta pra si mesma. Ela irá pra Tisch. Se formará em três anos e conseguirá um emprego quieto fora do teatro depois. Ela não participará em nenhum show. Ela não fará aquele extra pra se sobressair. Ela terá três anos quietos em Nov York. Será difícil – impossível até para a velha Rachel. Mas ela preservará a vida de Quinn. Se o destino está okay com ela ir pra Tisch, se isso mantém as medidas equilibradas, ela não fará nada mais que ameace esse equilíbrio.

Rachel tem o ofício do arquivo, seu conselheiro acadêmico e admissões na discagem rápida só pra se precaver.

Mas Quinn volta pra Yale parecendo saudável e vibrante e os dias passam bem rapidamente. Os exames finais respiram no cangote dela e então passam facilmente. Quinn vem pra casa, revigorada por seu sucesso em New Haven (academicamente e emocionalmente). Ela irradia felicidade e contentamento além de qualquer coisa que a Quinn do Ensino Médio já demonstrara, e por isso o coração de Rachel incha e acende. O tempo delas juntas é curto – duas semanas passadas vendo filmes, conversando sobre Broadway e escolhendo alguns últimos itens para o dormitório dela. Quinn está sob ordens restritas de todos os médicos dela para ter um verão relaxante. São essas coisas que ocasionalmente escurecem os pensamentos de Rachel. O cinza, o partir-se ao meio, destino – eles permanecem pesados e abrangentes. Ela fica num abismo. Ela vacila na beirada. Ela não pode se fazer discutir isso com Quinn novamente. Não quando ela sabe que Quinn insistirá ainda mais pra ir pra Tisch. Rachel reza para que as escalas continuem equilibradas.

Ela está enchendo o carro dela para a mudança para Nova York antes que ela possa realmente processar isso. Ela está sem fôlego quando Quinn aparece para dizer adeus. Rachel é familiarizada com esse sentimento – o buraco de vazio e saudade no coração dela, no peito, no seu âmago. Mas dessa vez, ela está simultaneamente preenchida. É uma partida feliz se é que já houve uma. Quinn está lá, com um sorriso animado, prometendo visitá-la em Nova York.

Rachel a vê dirigindo pra longe. Ela anseia que Quinn se virasse e voltasse pra ela.

Ela faz a viagem para Nova York com os pais em dois dias. Na metade da tarde do segundo dia, eles chegam à Broadway, 721. Suas aulas de verão são todas de educação geral, pré-requisitos de NYU, mas seu coração flutua quando eles passam pelo prédio central de Tisch. Eles continuam, passando por alguns blocos até Greenwich Village onde a maior parte do campus da NYU se encontra para um tour de carro auto-guiado. Então vão em direção à Rua Leste 13 onde eles acham o dormitório dela, Palladium Hall.

Ao tempo que eles terminam de descarregar, ela é agradecida que NYU não a força a mudar de quartos entre o verão e o outono. É uma coisa pequena, mas é um fardo fora dos ombros dela, não ter que se preocupar sobre se mover tudo novamente. NYU terminou suas finais de primavera duas semanas antes então está muito menos lotado agora do que estará no outono, mas há um bom número de outros estudantes se mudando para as aulas de verão. Ela está um pouco aliviada que ela terá o quarto para si durante o verão.

Seus pais choram uma vez que está tudo em seu lugar. Ela amorosamente pensa que eles estão sendo meio que ridículos até que ela se acha chorando também.

Ela está sozinha naquela noite no seu colchão duro do dormitório. Ela liga pra Quinn e adormece em uma conversa sobre nada e tudo. A voz de Quinn flutua ao redor dela, calmante e melódica até que é emudecida pelos sonhos em cinza. Ela acorda com o telefone no travesseiro ao lado dela e imagina por quanto tempo Quinn ficou na linha com ela. Seu corpo se aquece e ilumina ao pensamento e ela levanta mais refrescada que ela acredita que poderia estar. Seus pais vem do hotel delas e eles tomam o café da manhã juntos. Antes deles saírem para dirigir de volta a Lima, eles vão à livraria do campus. Rachel pega os livros dela pro verão e seus pais compram a parafernália dela de NYU e Tisch. Então eles vão embora e ela está sozinha.

Ela está em Nova York.

Apesar _de tudo_ , ela conseguiu.

Ela não se deixa ficar muito excitada. Ela não pode em virtude do motivo e de como ela está aqui, mas, nesse momento, ela aceita. Apesar dela nunca poder se tornar uma estrela famosa de Broadway, ela saiu sim de Lima. E aparentemente o destino está tudo bem com aquilo também. É algo que ela cederia em qualquer dia.

Ela fala com Quinn quase todos os dias. Rachel compreende que ela pode falar sobre a cidade por horas, e, Quinn é uma boa ouvinte, fazendo perguntas, debatendo assuntos com ela. Apesar de que Rachel admite que ela fica muito empolgada algumas vezes e esquece de ouvir em retorno. Quinn lê – Rachel acha que ela termina um livro por dia – e sai com Santana e Brittany. Ela tem muitas histórias pra contar do lado dela. Rachel pensa que quando ela está atenta, ela pode ouvir o timbre da voz de Quinn pra sempre.

Ela mal nota o cinza mais. E ela não mais se sente como se estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio. Ela se sente o mais próximo do inteiro que ela já se sentiu em muito tempo.

Elas fazem planos para a visita de Quinn. Antes que ela se dê conta, ela atinge o intervalo entre as duas sessões de verão e o avião de Quinn toca o piso do LaGuardia.

Rachel está certa de que se ela estivesse um pouco mais feliz, ela não estaria mais agarrada à Terra, livre para flutuar e voar e desaparecer nas estrelas. Quinn está linda, cheia de vida e contentamento. Rachel a abraça e Quinn a segura por sua vez.

"Então, há algo em particular que você gostaria de fazer enquanto está aqui?" Rachel pergunta na viagem de metrô de volta ao dormitório dela.

"Não realmente –" Quinn diz.

Rachel, excitada e sem conseguir se parar, interrompe. " – Okay você nunca mencionou nada em particular em qualquer uma das nossas sessões de planejamento então eu tomei a liberdade de definir um horário cheio de coisas pra fazer." Ela verifica a bolsa, puxando um pequeno caderno e abrindo em uma página altamente marcada. "Hoje, considerando que é final da tarde, eu pensei –"

Dessa vez é a hora de Quinn interrompê-la. As mãos de Quinn pousam na dela e gentilmente a guia para fechar o caderno. A boca de Rachel fecha por vontade própria quando ela sente o toque de Quinn. "Que tal se usarmos isso só se precisarmos? Enquanto isso, vamos seguir o fluxo," Quinn diz.

"Quinn! Você não pode fazer uma pequena viagem a cidade de Nova York seguindo o fluxo! Há tanto a se fazer. Tanto que eu tenho que te mostrar!"

Quinn sorri. Rachel pensa que há algo de um pouco trancado e nervoso sobre esse sorriso. "Bem eu espero que essa não seja minha única viagem a Nova York."

"Claro que não!" Rachel diz rapidamente. Rápido demais. Ela fica vermelha. Ela fica ainda mais vermelha quando as bochechas pálidas de Quinn adquirem um tom rosado também.

"Você pode só deixar a última noite que estou na cidade em aberto? Há algo que eu quero fazer nessa noite," Quinn diz baixinho. Há um pouco de hesitação na voz dela.

"Eu adoraria," Rachel diz. Seu interesse é fisgado mas ela não pressiona pra saber mais. Quinn está obviamente desconfortável.

* * *

Os próximos dias são alguns dos mais felizes que Rachel lembra de ter. Elas vão ao Museu de Arte Moderna, exploram o Central Park, veem as vitrines na Quinta Avenida, andam pela Ponte do Brooklyn, e se deliciam com o café gelado em pelo menos cinco cafeterias diferentes. À noite, elas se apertam na cama dela, membros entrelaçados, e Rachel está certa de que Quinn pode ouvir o coração dela bater e o sangue correndo através do corpo dela.

O último dia inteiro que Quinn tem na cidade, elas desbravam a Times Square e o Rockefeller Center. Está abafado e lotado. O cabelo de Rachel fica colado na cabeça dela em segundos e Quinn fica rosada do sol. Elas voltam para o Palladium Hall, mas param numa lojinha no meio do caminho pra pegar um almoço tardio.

Quinn desaba na cadeira dela e drena o copo de água dela em cinco segundos. Rachel assiste, hipnotizada enquanto a cabeça dela se inclina pra trás, expondo a coluna da garganta dela. Ela abafa o pico de desejo do melhor jeito que pode, mas imagina o que Quinn faria se ela estendesse a mão ao longo da mesa e pegasse a dela. Ela imagina então – vida namorando Quinn. Segurando a mão dela nas ruas de Nova York, beijando-a na meia luz do quarto do dormitório, ajudando-a a se desfazer das roupas dela...

Ela enrubesce. Ela está apaixonada por Quinn, mas ela não se permite pensar muito sobre como seria se isso fosse recíproco. Ela imagina o que significa que ela está se permitindo ir até aí em suas fantasias agora.

"Rachel? Você está bem?"

"O que?" Rachel diz distante. Ela pisca quando processa as palavras de Quinn. "Oh sim! Estou! Desculpe-me!"

"Você tem certeza? Você estava... hum... encarando. A mim."

"Sim, claro, eu só estava uh... imaginando o que você tem planejado pra hoje à noite?" ela se recupera e relaxa contra as costas da cadeira dela.

Quinn fica dura. "Você só vai ter que esperar e ver," ela diz secamente.

Quinn não diz mais nada sobre o assunto não importa o quanto Rachel faça beicinho. Suas feições se iluminam, quebrando-se em um sorriso e Rachel considera uma vitória de qualquer forma. Elas voltam ao dormitório e discutem sobre quem tomará banho primeiro pra lavar o calor do dia. Rachel bate o pé algumas vezes e Quinn bronqueia ela antes de ceder. Elas passam o resto da tarde deitadas no espaço frio do dormitório dela assistindo Netflix. Quinn fica cada vez mais tensa enquanto o tempo passa, e, lá pelas 6 da tarde, ela levanta e vai em direção ao armário dela.

Rachel assiste curiosamente enquanto Quinn passa pelas roupas dela antes de emergir com uma das melhores blusas e saias.

"Você pode ficar pronta pra sair em menos de uma hora?" Quinn pergunta, segurando as roupas. O único sinal dos nervos dela está no leve tremor na voz dela e o jeito rígido que ela se segura. Apesar disso, Rachel está familiarizada com os sinais.

"Sim. Eu suponho que você ainda não vai me dizer o que vamos fazer?"

"Você descobrirá em breve," Quinn diz enigmaticamente.

Rachel tira as roupas dela da mão de Quinn e desaparece no banheiro da suíte. Quinn fecha a porta atrás dela. Sua mente corre, imaginando o que danado Quinn podia estar planejando. Ela toma um cuidado especial em ajeitar o cabelo dela e aplicar a maquiagem dela. É só quando ela termina que ela percebe que ela se sente que está se preparando para um encontro. Seu coração pula pra garganta dela, e faz isso de novo quando ela sai e vê Quinn.

Quinn está em um vestido de verão verde e tamanco. Ela está linda. Ela sempre está, mas algo faísca em seu peito. O vestido abraça as curvas de Quinn e tem uma fenda de um V pequeno sobre o peito dela. Rachel passa mais tempo sobre os músculos delgados nos ombros e braços dela, a forma da panturrilha dela. Ela engole e espera que sua demora não seja óbvia demais.

"Você é tão linda."

Rachel está surpresa que as palavras não saíram dos seus próprios lábios e ela espera que ela não esteja vermelha demais com a proclamação sem fôlego de Quinn.

"En-então você já está pronta pra dizer os planos pra noite?" Rachel diz, auto consciente de estar colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha direita dela.

"Não ainda. Seja paciente e você descobrirá em breve. Você está pronta?" Quinn diz suavemente.

"Só um segundo." Ela desliza os pés sobre uns saltos e pega a bolsa dela. Borboletas se manifestam quando Quinn oferece o braço dela. Ela o aceita, deslizando a mão sobre a pele macia para descansar na curva do cotovelo de Quinn. Esta a leva para fora do dormitório dela e para a calçada. Ela manda uma olhada furtiva ocasional para Rachel; no resto do tempo ela faz uma boa impressão de uma estátua. Quinn está honestamente nervosa – Rachel percebe. Seus olhos se arregalam em surpresa quando Quinn a leva para um táxi que aguarda. Quinn abre a porta depois de trocar uma conversa sussurrada com o motorista.

"Depois de você," Quinn diz, gesticulando para dentro do táxi.

Rachel desliza pra dentro, perguntas correndo em sua mente. Ela consegue mantê-las dentro de si, mas por muito pouco.

Um sorriso suave surge no rosto de Quinn uma vez que o motorista sai rua afora. "Você está prestes a enlouquecer né?"

"Oh Barbra _sim_!" Rachel exclama.

Quinn dá risadinhas, e isso alivia parte da tensão. "Você verá em breve."

"Esse é o primeiro táxi que eu estou desde que cheguei em Nova York, acredita? Eu posso dizer que eu dominei com sucesso o transporte público durante a primeira sessão de verão."

"Sério? Você sabe que eu sempre imaginei você antando uma das músicas de _RENT_ no metrô, perturbando todo o resto do pessoal que viajasse junto."

"Eu mal acredito que minha cantoria perturba alguém," Rachel diz secamente.

"Sim, você talvez esteja certa sobre isso," Quinn diz, dando um sorriso tímido, o qual Rachel não pode deixar de retornar, mordendo o lábio inferior.

O taxi para no que parece uma rua bem comum de Nova York. Não há nada sobre ela que diga a Rachel o que elas possivelmente estarão fazendo essa noite. Quinn procura na bolsa e puxa a carteira dela. Rachel faz o mesmo, mas Quinn é mais rápida – já dando o dinheiro pro motorista.

"Oh, Quinn, deixe-me dividir isso com você," Rachel diz.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu pago." Quinn joga um sorriso pra ela e então rapidamente pula pra fora do táxi. Perplexa, Rachel segue num passo mais devagar e é surpreendida por achar Quinn correndo para o lado dela do carro. Quinn mais uma vez oferece, fechando a porta atrás de Rachel.

Rachel toma um momento para deixar os olhos vagarem, mas Quinn está guiando-a então sua atenção é rapidamente voltada para a rua na frente dela. Elas viram na esquina, e Rachel esqueceu de respirar.

 _Jacobs_ pode ser lido orgulhosamente em um sinal vertical. Uma multidão está na frente da brilhante bilheteria. E sobre a marquise, um sinal preto tem "Once" impresso em cursivo e entrelaçado com um violão. O coração de Rachel acelera quando Quinn a leva em direção da multidão. Ela está sem palavra enquanto Quinn procura dois ingressos na bolsa dela e os entrega para o atendente. O scanner bipa afirmativamente duas vezes e então ela está dentro de _um teatro real da Broadway._

Rachel está abobada. Ela pensa que seus olhos provavelmente atingiram duas vezes o tamanho normal. Quinn dá um passo pra trás, permitindo a ela um espaço para girar e se maravilhar. Rachel ao invés disso olha de volta para Quinn cujo olhar está quente e doce debaixo dos longos cílios dela. " _Como?_ "

"Eu sei que você nunca viu um show, e eu pensei que isso podia ser algo que podíamos fazer... juntas. Eu comprei os ingressos assim que escolhemos a data para minha visita," Quinn diz.

"Mas eles são tão caros! E você já pagou muito só pra voar até aqui! Além de toda a comida e passes de turistas que compramos – oh Quinn, você não está conseguindo fundos ilegalmente de alguma forma está?" Rachel diz. Ela se sente incapaz de juntas sentenças lógicas.

Felizmente, Quinn ri e não se ofende. "Eu disse a você que mamãe pagou pela passagem de avião. E eu também disse a você que os advogados de mamãe conseguiram arrancar de Russell uma pensão gorda enquanto estou estudando. Eu particularmente não quero o dinheiro dele, mas eu não vou dispensá-lo também. Então por favor não se preocupe com isso. ... Eu fico mais do que feliz em gastá-lo em você."

"Então você nos comprou ingressos pra ver _Once?_ Quinn, você sabe o quanto eu amei a trilha sonora!?"

"Sim," Quinn sorri. "Sim, eu sei."

"E nós estamos nos aprontando pra assistir? Aqui no Teatro Bernard B. Jacobs. Um teatro da Broadway."

"Essa é a ideia."

"Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus!" Rachel diz. Ela corre pra Quinn, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dela. "Você é... você é _incrível!_ Obrigada!"

Os braços de Quinn apertaram-se ao redor dela e Rachel estremece no abraço. E então suavemente, tão suavemente que Rachel mal pode escutar, Quinn diz, "Qualquer coisa por você."

As palavras ressoam nela, acomodando-se em algum lugar do seu centro. Soa como um sino de uma catedral, um tom trovejante que toca por todo o corpo dela.

Rachel se afasta do abraço, seus olhos nos verdes escuros de Quinn. Isso é magnético. Hipnótico. Ela está engolfada.

Até que outro cara esbarra nela e o mundo volta a vida novamente. Ela pisca, mas não se distancia. Ela arqueia pra frente e pressiona os lábios na bochecha de Quinn, passando pelo canto da boca dela. Ela deixa seu braço direito viajar pela extensão do pescoço de Quinn, sobre o ombro dela, braço abaixo, até ela alcançar a mão dela, a qual ela tomou na própria. Um vermelho bonito perpassou o rosto de Quinn enquanto Rachel voltava a sua posição normal.

O coração de Rachel incha e aquece. Seu estômago dá voltas. E tudo que ela sabe é que ela quer pressionar os lábios dela na pele de Quinn várias vezes.

Ela se conforma em apertar a mão dela, ao invés disso. Rachel flutua, puxando Quinn com ela. Elas se acomodam nas cadeiras dela (perto da orquestra!) depois de apenas um pequeno mal entendido uma vez que Rachel percebe que ela não tem ideia onde os assentos dela estão localizados.

As fileiras se preenchem ao redor delas e as cordas dos músicos se aquecendo podem ser ouvidas sobre a conversa da multidão. Rachel absorve tudo, mas principalmente ela absorve Quinn. Quinn que fez tanto por ela, que tem sido tão paciente, tem a incentivado a conquistar mais e quer fazer _qualquer coisa_ por ela... Ela espera. E ela pensa. Agora que ela está em Nova York, agora que ela fazendo algo além de se sentar em Lima dividida entre dois desejos, dois chamados, duas Rachels, ela se permite sonhar com algo que ela nunca se permitira sequer visualizar uma brecha antes – Quinn como a namorada dela, sua parceira. O coração de Rachel bate forte.

Seus pensamentos só escurecem quando ela pensa sobre dizer a Quinn que ela faria tudo também, que ela já fez algo impossível, por Quinn, também.

É o menor vestígio de cinza no que de outra forma tinha sido uma celebração de cor.

O musical é maravilhoso. Não havia chance de ser de outra forma considerando as circunstâncias. Rachel sai do teatro com estrelas nos olhos e cantando "Falling Slowly" baixinho. Quinn brilha, incandescente do lado dela.

"Isso será você um dia," Quinn diz com convicção e reafirmação que _dói_.

Mas até mesmo a realidade de que o fato é que nunca será assim não é o suficiente para obscurecer os céus que elas têm nessa noite. Rachel ao invés disso se inclina em Quinn, em silêncio, buscando o calor e o sentir da pele dela.

"Você está com fome?" Quinn diz. "Há um bar e um espaço de café logo ali na esquina que tem umas críticas bem favoráveis dos nativos. Eles têm sanduíches e saladas. Amigável aos veganos, eu prometo."

Rachel não duvida disso. Quinn provou vezes sem conta que ela respeita os interesses e o estilo de vida de Rachel. Ela toma a mão dela e os cantos dos lábios de Quinn viraram pra cima. "Isso parece ótimo," Rachel diz.

O lugar está apenas a um bloco de distância. Está meio cheio, considerando a hora tardia de domingo, Rachel toma isso como um bom sinal. É bem iluminado com um teto não terminado. Ela se sente como uma própria nova-iorquina quando elas se acomodam em uma mesa pequena de duas pessoas no canto depois de fazer o pedido com o barman.

"Então você gostou?"

"O tanto que eu sonhei que iria," Rachel diz honestamente. Ambas sabem que isso quer dizer que ela amou. "Mas e você?"

"Oh, eu realmente gostei. A música, claro, é maravilhosa, mas eu realmente gostei do uso do cenário minimalista. Deixa os atores incorporar o espaço, e francamente, ambos estavam à altura da tarefa.

"Eu não pedi por uma dissertação, Quinn," ela provoca.

Quinn aperta os lábios e arqueia uma sobrancelha divertida. "Eu gostei. Feliz?"

"Sim," Rachel dá um sorrisinho. Ela melhora seu tom antes de continuar. "A história de uma forma é muito triste."

"Por que os dois protagonistas não terminam juntos?"

"Sim. Mas também é um tanto quanto otimista. Eles tem uma atração óbvia um pelo outro que eles nunca perseguem, mas eles no final das contas fazem um ao outro melhor. Então é triste que eles nunca se tornem parceiros reais, ainda assim é uma coisa maravilhosa mostrar duas pessoas afetando uma à outra tão positivamente," Rachel diz. Ela não para com o intuito de repensar nada então ela continua. Ela só vai. "Eu acho que há muitos casais aí fora que não se fazem um ao outro melhor. Eles estão juntos por razões egoístas ou físicas e talvez só porque seja mais fácil."

"Isso não tem que ser necessariamente uma coisa ruim. Nossa sociedade é construída em cima de uma construção social baseada em casais casados como um ideal."

"Eu tentei estar com alguém por razões egoístas... Finn nunca me fez melhor." Rachel diz. A maravilha o quão fácil é admitir agora o quão grande foi o erro de estar com Finn. Ela respira e seu coração diz a ela pra pular. "Você me fez melhor."

O olhar de Quinn está pesado. "Eu acho que essa é uma das muitas coisas pela qual o amor é composto. Dito isso, eu também não acredito que o amor pode ser realmente definido. Muitas pessoas já tentaram."

Então, uma garçonete aparece com as comidas delas, e Rachel tem certeza que aquela interrupção foi o único jeito de quebrar o olhar fixo de Quinn. A conversa fica mais leve enquanto elas comem, mas Rachel sente o encarar de Quinn nela. Não ajuda o fato de que ela não pode tirar os olhos de Quinn. Quando os olhos delas se encontram, uma delas sempre se abaixa. Ainda assim elas constantemente se encontram novamente.

Rachel quer nada mais do que empurrar a mesa pra fora do caminho e beijar Quinn Fabray como se não houvesse mais nada no universo. Ela anseia por tocá-la, para estar próxima a ela e de alguma forma a atual distância é demais. Ela imagina se a tensão é óbvia pra qualquer outra pessoa porque Rachel pensa que o espaço entre elas está carregado com energia suficiente para fazer o estabelecimento funcionar por inteiro.

Quinn pega a conta tão logo a garçonete a coloca na mesa e Rachel só pode tropeçar para acompanhar enquanto Quinn paga o barman. Quinn sorri pro encarar chateado que Rachel coloca e a deixa completamente desarmada.

"Eu vou pagar da próxima vez," Rachel diz sem pensar.

"Há uma próxima vez?" Quinn diz. Rachel não perde a ponta de esperança na voz dela.

"Eu espero que sim," Rachel diz cheia de significado.

Ela não está certa de quem pegou a mão da outra dessa vez. Não importa. Tudo que importa é que os dedos delas estão entrelaçados juntinhos. Elas andam de volta pro teatro porque ela quer tirar pelo menos uma foto pra lembrar da noite. Ela estava tão impressionada para fazê-lo antes. A marquise brilha demais, dando as boas vindas à aproximação delas.

Rachel pede a primeira pessoa parecendo respeitável que passa para tirar uma foto dela. Ele aquiesce e ela rapidamente fica parada atenta pressionada em Quinn. Ela agradece a ele e o despede depois antes de puxar a foto no telefone dela. Quinn olha sobre o ombro dela, olhando a foto também. Ela sente antes de ver o sorriso de Quinn pra foto delas juntas, e isso é tudo que leva para ela virar pra Quinn e beijá-la.

A respiração de Quinn para e então ela meio que suspira no beijo. Finalmente, ela beija de volta. E é com um ardor que faz a cabeça de Rachel girar e o corpo tremer. É quente e doce e tudo que Rachel queria e nunca soubera que precisava. Ela está sendo beijada depois do encontro mais incrível imaginável na calçada de Nova York embaixo das luzes de um teatro da Broadway. É um cenário de conto de fadas mas tudo com que ela realmente se importa é Quinn.


	6. Cor

Capítulo 6: Cor

Rachel empurra Quinn contra a porta, correndo as mãos desde os ombros de Quinn por toda a extensão do braço dela. O beijo delas é consumidor. Queimante. Lábios deslizando uns contra os outros. Rachel desliza as mãos de volta pra cima, seu toque ganancioso encontrando ganho no pescoço de Quinn, mandíbula e bochechas. Braços livres, Quinn agarra punhos cheios da camiseta dela antes de decidir que aparentemente isso não é o suficiente. A pele de Rachel fica arrepiada quando Quinn passa os dedos por debaixo da camiseta dela e costas acima. Ela se pressiona tanto quanto pode em Quinn, pegando o lábio inferior dela entre os próprios.

Quinn angula a cabeça e o beijo evolui. Rachel escuta o gemido baixo em sua própria garganta enquanto a língua de Quinn desliza para dentro da sua boca. Ela luta de volta e treme enquanto os dedos de Quinn descem rasgando pela coluna dela. Ela se separa do beijo, mas a ideia de parar sequer passa pela cabeça dela. Ela arrasta a boca pela mandíbula de Quinn enquanto as mãos dela deslizam mais pra baixo, sobre a clavícula de Quinn e para os seios dela. Quinn arqueia em direção a ela, cabeça inclinada pra trás contra a porta expondo a coluna da garganta dela. Rachel pode ouvir o sangue batendo nos ouvidos dela enquanto ela beija o pulso de Quinn, suga, lambe e morde a pele. As mãos de Quinn acham o caminho para debaixo da saia dela e para a bunda dela.

Há fogo no sangue dela e um inferno enfurecendo lentamente em seu corpo. Ela está impossivelmente molhada e ela anseia para tocar Quinn para descobrir se ela também está. Ela acha suas mãos viajando por conta própria, indo cada vez mais pra baixo. O coração de Rachel bate forte, o eco de cada batida reverberando por ela. Ela agarra o quadril de Quinn com uma mão enquanto a outra viaja para debaixo da bainha do vestido dela. A boca de Rachel fica seca quando ela toca a superfície macia da coxa de Quinn. Ela vai mais pra cima, maravilhando-se com um calor suave que é só dela para tocar. Então ela sente o calor antes de tocá-lo. Ela beija a clavícula de Quinn, sua mente uma mistura de querer, precisar e _Quinn_. Seus dedos resvalar em algodão úmido.

O mudo volta para a realidade cura quando seu pulso é gentilmente agarrado. "Eu – Eu não estou..." Quinn diz sem fôlego.

Rachel entra em pânico, rapidamente se afastando. "Mil perdões! Eu me deixei levar."

"Não!" Quinn diz rapidamente, curvando-se para frente. Ela puxa Rachel pra ela. "Está tudo bem! Eu só – eu não estou pronta. Ainda."

Rachel é rapidamente preenchida com vergonha. "E eu sei disso e cruzei barreiras físicas. Eu desrespeitei totalmente você e eu só posso esperar que –"

Quaisquer outras palavras foram tiradas dos lábios dela quando Quinn a beija, efetivamente silenciando-a e suas preocupações. Quando Quinn se afasta, Rachel não pode evitar o pequeno hum de contentamento que escapa do fundo da garganta dela.

"Só por dizer isso, eu sei que você me respeita," Quinn diz. Os olhos de Rachel se fecham delicadamente enquanto Quinn ajeita um pouco do cabelo dela, apreciando o toque gentil. "Não é como se eu não tivesse me deixado levar um pouco também."

Elas ficaram dessa forma por um momento, perdidas no abraço uma da outra. Logo que Rachel pensou que ela podia passar a eternidade exatamente como elas estavam, o telefone de Rachel toca. Ela suspira dramaticamente e Quinn ri, deixando-a ir. Ela pula quando Quinn levemente dá um tapinha na bunda dela quando elas se separam. Rachel gira fazendo um beicinho para ver Quinn sorrindo inocentemente. Ela bufa e volta para o telefone dela, sentando à mesa dela, para que ela possa esconder o próprio sorriso.

Ela lê a mensagem e enrubesce. " _Vc e Quinn já terminaram? Eu pude ouvir vcs mandando ver."_

Ela rapidamente digita uma resposta. " _Sim. Desculpe. Sinta-se livre pra voltar."_

"Minha colega de quarto," Rachel diz à guisa de explicação. "Ela aparentemente podia nos ouvir."

Quinn senta na cama. Ela enrubesce e sua mandíbula cerra. Rachel pensa que a dicotomia daquelas duas respostas é meio que adorável. Ela se aproxima, subindo na cama por trás dela e envolve os braços ao redor do pescoço dela. Ela beija a bochecha de Quinn e se acomoda ao lado dela.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo," Quinn diz.

"Shiu. Não faça birra. Você sabe que ela realmente não se importa," Rachel diz.

Quinn suspira, ombros caindo. "Certo. Eu só meio que espero que as pessoas você sabe... mesmo depois de estar em New Haven por mais de um ano."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel diz. "Eu entendo. Mas as coisas são maravilhosas aqui. Tantas pessoas sequer olham pra gente duas vezes quando nós seguramos as mãos pela rua. Além disso você quem me beijou ardorosamente embaixo da marquise do Jacobs naquela noite."

"Eu imagino o que me possuiu pra fazer aquilo," Quinn diz secamente. "É só porque ela reagiu tão estranhamente quando você me apresentou."

"Não foi estranho. Ela só ficou... surpresa. Ela está completamente ok com isso. A maioria aqui está. É incrível," Rachel diz. Ela inclina a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, retendo um sorriso. "Eu não estaria aqui sem você."

Quinn se mexe, passando um braço por ela. Rachel levanta a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de Quinn. Ela se inclina pra outro beijo quando a porta abre. Rachel rapidamente volta pra uma posição mais inocente.

"Oi Bee," Rachel diz saudando a colega de quarto dela.

"Você tem certeza que terminou?" Beatrice diz. A colega de quarto dela, uma estudante de fotografia, tem um cabelo loiro escuro, sardas e olhos castanhos grandes que ela esconde por trás de óculos. Ela tem um sotaque lento que só pode vir de alguém que cresceu no sudeste. Ela não pode arquear uma sobrancelha como Quinn – poucos podem – mas ela dá um pouco de trabalho.

"Sim. Desculpe novamente. Nós não queríamos te chutar," Rachel diz.

"Não tem problema. Eu precisava falar com Sonya de qualquer forma então eu só fui lá no quarto dela por um minuto."

"Sobre o portfólio?"

"É," Beatrice responde. Ela gentilmente coloca uma das câmeras maiores dela na mesa dela. Rachel sabe que Beatrice tem pelo menos cinco, mas a extensão do conhecimento fotográfico dela vai até identificá-las pelo tamanho. "Falando em projetos, eu ouvi que é tempo de audição no departamento de drama. Eu também ouvi que o New Studio tem alguns poucos papéis suculentos disponíveis para agarrar nesse semestre."

"Oh?" Quinn diz.

Rachel sente os olhos de Quinn nela e respira pra se acalmar, colocando os pés no chão e relembrando-se do _cinza_. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil para relembrar. Cinza não a consume como costumava consumir. Há tanta cor e música na vida dela que ela geralmente esquece dele até sonhar. Mesmo assim, ela mais esquece do que lembra dos sonhos dela, também.

"Sim. Cada escola de atuação de Tisch, incluindo a minha, está selecionando para as atuações do semestre delas," Rachel diz, propositadamente vaga.

Quinn arqueia a sobrancelha e Rachel sabe que não é o fim da discussão. Ela joga conversa fora com Beatrice, pensando o tempo todo sobre os papéis disponíveis no New Studio na escola de atuação de Broadway, onde ela foi colocada dentro de Tisch. O currículo do departamento de drama é composto de requisitos de educação geral, estudos teatrais e – o que Tisch realmente tem uma reputação sobre – treinamento profissional. Os estudantes de drama são colocados na escola de atuação dentro do departamento que então os guia pelo ofício real da atuação. É o trabalho que Rachel faz com sua escola, o New Studio na Broadway, que ela ao mesmo tempo ama e odeia.

Ela algumas vezes esquece, quando ela é levada pelo calor do momento e então tudo volta esmagando-a Ela tem que trabalhar para manter sua cabeça baixa – para não se voluntariar. Mas o cinza só ataca quando os pares dela discutem a tentativa de vários papeis e as produções que inevitavelmente acabarão como estudantes em Tisch. Os mais ambiciosos até já falam sobre off-off-Broadway.

Mas isso não é pra ela. Não quando ela está andando sobre uma linha tão tênue, e a vida de Quinn depende das ações dela.

Ela fará qualquer coisa para manter Quinn viva.

Então ela se prepara pra conversa inevitável que elas terão sobre audições. E Quinn traz à tona novamente quando elas deixam o dormitório dela para jantar, mãos entrelaçadas.

"Você não mencionou nada sobre tentar qualquer papel," Quinn diz curiosamente.

Rachel aperta a mão dela e solta, olhando pro pé dela. Ela toma um momento, se recompondo. Quinn passa um braço ao redor das costas dela, mas não diz mais nada. Uma das muitas coisas maravilhosas sobre Quinn é a paciência dela.

"Eu não estou pronta pra isso," Rachel diz. "Não é que eu esteja maravilhada – apesar de que admito que ainda estou ligeiramente. Eu quero dizer, estou estudando em Tisch. Em Nova York. Eu acho difícil acreditar que eu consegui."

"Mas você conseguiu. Porque você é um talento em mil," Quinn diz muito certa. Não há uma gota de hesitação ou qualquer falta de certeza na voz de Quinn. Ela podia muito bem estar lendo um fato como o sol se levanta no leste.

"Eu tenho medo do dia que você irá perceber que eu não sou."

"Não. Isso não vai acontecer."

Rachel olha timidamente de volta pra Quinn, pegando o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes. "Você realmente acredita em mim, né?"

"Eu imagino o que deu essa ideia a você," Quinn diz levemente. Mas seus olhos estão escuros e sérios.

Rachel treme e se inclina pra ela enquanto elas dobram uma rua lateral, voltando ao assunto em questão. "Eu ainda me sinto um pouco perdida. Um pouco fora do meu elemento." Isso é _verdade_. "Eu só... eu quero pegar um papel menor de bastidor. Eu ainda estou me acostumando com tudo aqui. Os outros iniciantes todos tem uma vantagem sobre mim. Eu quero nesse semestre alcançar mentalmente e fisicamente."

"Bem, eu não acho que nenhum dos seus pares tem vantagem sobre você em qualquer aspecto, mas se isso é o que te deixa confortável, então eu estou mais do que feliz em apoiar você."

Alívio a varre por Quinn não insistir no assunto. "Obrigada," ela diz docemente.

"Eu não estou com você só pelo seu talento, Rachel. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Você sabe o quão feliz você me faz só por ser você?"

"Quinn..." Rachel diz, sem palavras. Seu coração incha e o mundo ao redor dela canta e brilha, afastando as preocupações dela e o medo. No centro disso tudo está Quinn.

"Você mudou minha vida, Rachel. Eu não teria construído nada além de ser uma mãe adolescente na estatística sem você para me manter no caminho certo."

"Eu amo você," Rachel diz sem fôlego.

Quinn para de andar. E Quinn, sem qualquer preocupação com as pessoas ao redor dela no quarteirão, a beija com força. Ela se afasta depois de um momento, deixando Rachel de olhos arregalados e maravilhada com a experiência. Quinn descansa a testa na dela, e a respiração de Rachel é roubada pelo fervor nos olhos esverdeados dela.

"Eu amo você, também."

* * *

Durante a semana seguinte, duas coisas dignas de nota aconteceram. Ela foi designada para o coral da produção de outono do New Studio. Mesmo que virtualmente _não fosse nada_ , ela liga pra Quinn na noite que ela consegue a designação e pergunta como ela está se sentindo. Rachel respira mais facilmente quando Quinn responde que ela está indo muito bem. A segunda coisa digna de nota é que o professor os coloca em pares para cobrir uma cena em um musical como um projeto. Espera-se deles que eles troquem algum diálogo e façam um dueto.

Ela é colocada em uma dupla com um colega segundanista de New Studio chamado Seth. Ele meio que lembra ela de Kurt. Ele está mais pra bonito do que lindo no rosto, mas ele é alto e mais musculoso.

Eles concordaram em se encontrar no começo da próxima semana para ensaiar antes deles estarem escalados para atuar na próxima sexta de manhã. Rachel faz com que Quinn pratique diálogo com ela no Skype. Ambas insistiam em serem estudantes responsáveis então viagens entre Nova York e New Haven não acontecem todo fim de semana. Quinn é uma parceira de cena mais do que adequada, e Rachel fica satisfeita em se achar se apaixonando pelo caráter oposto de Quinn sem muito esforço. Ela talvez estivesse evitando atenção, mas ela não quer prejudicar nem as chances dela nem as de Seth de ter pontos positivos.

Seth vem ao dormitório dela para a prática deles. Rachel reserva uma das salas de música no Palladium Hall. Eles resolvem fazer uma primeira leitura antes de fazer qualquer ajustes ou críticas necessárias.

As coisas começam devagar. É só quando eles alcançam o ápice da conversa logo antes deles entrarem pra música que Seth meio que faz a mesma cena duas vezes, hesitando antes da próxima entrada dele. Então, durante a música, ele atua tecnicamente bem, mas ao invés de atuar pela música, ele encara curiosamente Rachel o tempo todo.

"O que?" Rachel diz quando a última nota da música morre.

"Você não é desse mundo. Por que você está se escondendo no fundo da classe?" Seth diz.

"O-oh. Bem... Eu sou transferida. Eu ainda estou me acostumando com tudo," ela diz, dizendo a ele a mesma coisa que disse à Quinn.

Ele dá de ombros e diz, "Isso é ridículo. Você é o tipo de estudante pelo qual Tisch morre, mas deixe pra lá. Eu suponho que uma vez que você comece a concorrer nenhuma das outras garotas conseguirá outro papel novamente, então bom pra você deixá-las ter um pouco de experiência."

Ele sorri charmosamente e Rachel não pode deixar de dar risadinhas. "Isso é muito legal da sua parte."

"Só sendo honesto. Algumas vezes isso me coloca em problemas. Olhe, isso pode soar um pouco louco, mas me de um segundo pra explicar... Meu namorado, Garrett, está dirigindo essa produção totalmente feita por alunos. Ele é um veterano, e ele está trabalhando nesse musical original com alguns outros veteranos nesse último verão. Eles já tem o roteiro e a música – bem há apenas algumas poucas músicas. Não é a primeira produção totalmente feita por estudantes em Tisch, mas o que eles estão fazendo é realmente legal. Eles já tem a maior parte dos atores, mas eles ainda estão procurando por principais. Ele é muito particular e não é grande fã das garotas mais talentosas da sala dele."

Rachel está ciente de que provavelmente ela está parecendo um pouco como uma coruja, mas isso foi uma explosão de informação para absorver. "Então... você está dizendo que eu deva tentar a produção do seu namorado?"

"Não é exatamente a produção _dele_ – é mais um esforço grupal. Mas sim," Seth diz.

"Eu irei hum... eu pensarei sobre isso," Rachel diz.

Seth sorri. "Ótimo! Eu direi a ele que você considerará. Ele está esperando ter o elenco completo até a próxima semana. Eu mandarei o roteiro pra você por e-mail se você quiser lê-lo. Eu acho que nós podemos voltar ao nosso projeto agora, apesar de que, depois de _tudo_ isso, eu definitivamente não estou muito preocupado com nossa performance."

Fiel a palavra dada, Seth manda o roteiro pra caixa de entrada dela antes da meia noite. É intitulado _Fora do curso_. Rachel lê enquanto está deitada na cama, ouvindo Beatrice reclamar sobre o portfolio dela. É na verdade um trabalho bem charmoso, sobre uma recém graduada, Lee, que se enrola com um aspirante a rock star e deixa de ver tudo ao redor dela. Rachel se encontra enamorada com os personagens principais e a história deles. Ela imerge dentro dela enquanto ela espera que o sono sobrevenha sobre ela e quando os sonhos dela abrem os braços, trazendo-a para o aconchego deles, ela mergulha em cinza.

* * *

A atuação da classe deles na sexta foi extremamente bem. Seth está praticamente pulando pelas paredes depois, e o professor dela a olha com novos, apreciadores olhos. O coração de Rachel está flutuando excitado em seu peito.

Depois da aula, Seth a encurrala antes que ela possa sair. "Então você pensou mais sobre ir pra audição?"

"Hum... eu não sei..." Rachel responde. E ela realmente não sabe. Ela está cheia de adrenalina da sua pequena performance na frente dos seus colegas. E essa produção... não é uma performance exatamente sancionada por Tisch ou qualquer coisa do tipo que venha a sequer colocá-la sob os holofotes. Mas _Quinn_... Rachel detesta apostar em qualquer coisa com a saúde de Quinn.

"Olhe, você provavelmente teve uma semana ocupada. Pense sobre isso no final de semana. Converse sobre isso com aquela namorada sua de Yale que você visitará. E – Estou te segurando de pegar seu trem, né?" Seth diz.

Rachel tinha mencionado que ela estaria visitando Quinn nesse final de semana quando eles chegaram pra aula. Ela sorri ao mesmo tempo para tranquilizá-lo e ao pensar em ver Quinn. "Está tudo bem. Eu tenho algum tempo antes de meu trem sair. Eu prometo que darei uma resposta a você até segunda. Isso é justo?"

"Ok, deve dar. Vou me certificar que Garrett não escolha ninguém até lá. Eu talvez tenha prometido grandes coisas sobre você."

"Seth, realmente. Você não deveria," Rachel diz carrancuda.

O sorriso de Seth esvanece. "Só pense, okay?"

"Eu só posso prometer isso."

* * *

"... Eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso. O que você acha?" Rachel pergunta à Quinn.

Elas estão deitadas na cama de Quinn, ouvindo a chuva cair lá fora pela janela. O relógio na mesinha de cabeceira diz que é 1:12 da manhã. Elas estão sozinhas. Dharmi, com quem Quinn escolheu compartilhar o quarto novamente pro segundo ano, decidiu visitar o namorado dela em Georgetown no final de semana. Rachel mais do que gosta de Dharmi. É meio difícil não gostar também. Em cima de ser genuinamente legal, ela tomou conta de Quinn durante as infecções sanguíneas e do rim na última primavera quando Rachel estava encalhada em Lima. Isso sendo dito, enquanto Rachel se encolhe no corpo de Quinn, ela está feliz por ter um pouco de privacidade.

"Eu acho que você deve fazer o que te deixa feliz," Quinn diz suavemente no cabelo dela.

Rachel cantarola e angula a cabeça dela para beijar a mandíbula de Quinn. Ela se acomoda de volta no ombro de Quinn, mantendo o braço envolvido na cintura dela e as pernas delas entrelaçadas. "Isso não é uma resposta."

"Eu não posso dizer a você o que fazer, Rachel. Você tem que decidir isso por si mesma," Quinn diz depois de um momento. "Mas eu direi que talvez seja bem isso que você precisa pra molhar seu pé. Não haverá muita pressão porque é só uma produção estudantil. Não vai ter o mesmo tipo de publicidade que um show típico de Tisch teria também. Você ama mesmo atuar."

"Eu amo. Me dá uma tesão como nada mais."

"Como nada mais hmm?" Quinn diz. Rachel guincha quando ela é rolada pra lateral dela e se acha encarando Quinn na luz diminuta do dormitório. "Você tem certeza disso?" Quinn sussurra.

Rachel respira fundo e concorda com a cabeça uma vez. Quinn desce sobre ela rapidamente, tomando o lábio inferior dela entre os próprios. Logo que Rachel se move pra envolver os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn para aprofundar o beijo, Quinn se afasta. "Ainda certa sobre isso?"

"Eu acho que nós temos que fazer mais uns testes pra ficar absolutamente certa," Rachel diz. Desejo acumula dentro dela quando Quinn sutilmente lambe os lábios dela.

E Quinn a beija novamente. Rachel é rápida em adicionar a língua dela ao beijo dessa vez. Ela envolve os braços ao redor de Quinn, puxando-a pra baixo. Um pequeno gemido escapa do fundo da garganta de Rachel ao sentir a forma esguia de Quinn se encaixar na dela. Rachel se move e uma das pernas de Quinn cai entre as suas. Ela arqueia o quadril instintivamente. _Querer_ corre no sangue dela e ela anseia por tocar Quinn, para fazer ela se sentir impossivelmente bem. Quinn engasga no beijo quando Rachel levanta a coxa dela até entrar em contato com o calor irradiando do centro dela. Então Quinn se inclina ligeiramente pra frente e Rachel sente sua roupa de dormir deslizar pra cima quando a própria coxa de Quinn encontra o algodão fino da calcinha dela. Rachel se afasta do beijo delas porque tudo está de repente muito _demais_.

"Isso está bem?" Rachel diz, seu coração correndo e o calor crescendo no fundo do estômago dela.

Quinn lambe os lábios dela e lentamente acena com a cabeça. "Sim."

Quinn segura seu olhar – seu ser inteiro. E elas se beijam novamente, lento e sensual. Quando elas se afastam, Rachel pensa que ela pode literalmente tocar o amor entre elas. É real e tangível.

"Eu amo você," Rachel diz, acariciando o rosto de Quinn com uma mão. Ela corre o polegar pela bochecha de Quinn, traçando o osso embaixo antes de cair para os lábios dela. Quinn se mexe e pega aquela mão com uma das dela, beijando a palma e as pontas dos dedos dela.

"Você me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca soube que podia sentir. Coisas que eu nunca pensei que iria. Eu não _seria_ sem você," Quinn diz reverentemente.

Rachel treme quando a cor pisca em cinza mas só por um pequeno segundo. Ela pensa na mortalidade de Quinn. Em morte. Em _vida._ E beija Quinn quando cor explode ao redor dela. Elas se balançam juntas e Rachel geme quando a coxa de Quinn se pressiona nela. Ela sente o tecido úmido dos shorts de dormir de Quinn contra a coxa dela e se maravilha em saber que é _ela_ que dá esse tipo de resposta à Quinn. Ela cai em um abismo de querer e precisar. Ela está certa de que não há nada existente além de Quinn e o jeito que ela se mexe sobre ela.

Quinn morde o lábio inferior, seus músculos do braço flexionam quando ela se move contra ela. Rachel pensa que ela é impossivelmente sexy e imagina como loucamente sortuda ela é por poder chamar Quinn dela. Ela envolve os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn, puxando-a para o beijo que as quebra. Quando elas se separam, Quinn deixa sair um gemido baixo e Rachel se move contra ela mais forte. De novo e de novo e de novo até Rachel ter certeza que ela vai morrer em uma chama de prazer. Os olhos de Quinn se fecham com força, sua boca abre e Rachel a assiste se desfazendo, arqueando e tremendo com uma respiração entrecortada. E Rachel está se quebrando mesmo quando Quinn para, calor efervescendo em uma labareda que toma o corpo dela. Cor explode atrás dos olhos dela e ela distantemente se sente tremendo. Ela se segura em Quinn, segurando-se nela porque de outra forma ela sabe que perderá todo sentido de si mesma enquanto onda depois de onda de prazer passa sobre ela.

Quando ela se acha novamente, Quinn ainda está se segurando sobre ela. "Quinn," ela diz. "Venha aqui." Ela puxa Quinn pra baixo para que ela seja a imagem idêntica de onde Rachel estava antes de tudo _isso_.

"Você seria exigente," Quinn diz preguiçosamente. Seu corpo relaxa e se molda no de Rachel e elas deitam juntas na noite quieta de New Haven. Rachel corre a mão sem sentir pelo cabelo de Quinn, cantarolando suavemente.

"Isso foi incrível," Rachel diz.

"Eu nunca soube que seria desse jeito," Quinn diz. "Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser desse jeito. E nós sequer fizemos... hum... outras coisas."

Rachel dá risadinhas. "Tipo?"

"Não me faça dizer."

Rachel não a provoca mais e ao invés disso volta a cantarolar. Ela sabe que sexo não é fácil ou um assunto natural para Quinn. Apesar de que, baseada em suas experiências, ela certamente pensa que Quinn aprende rápido. Sua boca seca e seu coração corre ao pensamento do que mais elas podem e irão experimentar juntas. Hoje a noite foi inesquecível – a imagem de Quinn cavalgando seu orgasmo é uma que ela nunca esquecerá – e elas nem mesmo removeram as roupas.

"Quinn?" Rachel diz depois de um momento. "Foi especial para me também. _Tudo_ que eu tenho com você é especial."

"Eu nunca pensei – nunca sonhei – você algum dia iria me querer como eu queria você. Eu estava em negação. Eu era uma covarde. Eu era resignada. Mas aqui estamos. Nós conseguimos e nós podemos viver tudo que sonhamos juntas."

Rachel se sente leve e desonerada. Quinn a faz sentir como se ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. O poder que Quinn dá a ela é de outro mundo como o cinza dos sonhos dela. E ela deseja ter coragem para virar e dizer Quinn que o futuro que ela sonhou pra si mesma nunca será real. As escalas devem ser mantidas em equilíbrio.

Essa produção estudantil, _Fora do Curso,_ é só um pequeno desvio. Não é nenhum passo. É uma atração paralela.

Algo que pode fazer ela _e_ Quinn feliz.

* * *

Ela tenta na segunda em uma das salas de aula de Tisch. O namorado de Seth, Garrett, se juntou com o time dele dos veteranos de Tisch depois que ela terminou. Rachel imediatamente os amou. Eles lembravam a ela de uma versão ainda mais eclética dos personagens de _RENT_ – só com algumas diferenças monetárias óbvias. Kurt tinha dado a ela um olho para roupas de gripe ao longo dos anos, e ela está bem certa de que Garrett estava vestindo um jeans Diesel enquanto a única garota do grupo estava usando uma jaqueta de couro suspeitosamente feita sob medida debaixo de um cachecol gasto.

"Você se importaria de fazer outra cena pra gente?" Garrett diz depois das vozes sussurradas ficarem em silêncio.

"Sem problema," Rachel diz com mais confiança do que ela sente. "Vocês tem alguma preferência particular sobre qual cena vocês gostariam que eu fizesse?"

"Tente a parte onde Lee volta pra casa para descobrir que Wiley tinha fugido da cidade. Pode ser? Você precisa rever a cena primeiro?"

"Não, eu memorizei," Rachel diz. Ela se encolhe depois de dizer isso, imaginando se isso a faz soar desesperada demais pelo papel.

"Ótimo!" Garrett diz. "Quando você estiver pronta."

Rachel respira e vira Lee. Wiley a deixou com nada além de promessas vazias e beijos vazios depois de levar o dinheiro dela, a caridade dela e a dignidade dela. Lee está com raiva primeiro, mas não de coração partido. A raiva derrete virando tristeza e provocação cruel porque WIley nunca irá crescer e tomar a responsabilidade por nada. Ele vai correr atrás do sonho dele de ser um rock star e nunca chegar a lugar algum porque não há nada que o torne especial. Ela termina o monólogo de Lee com uma nota triunfante e de comédia quando Lee resolve retomar sua vida longe de Wiley.

Quando Rachel sai de Lee e se torna ela mesma novamente, a primeira coisa que ela nota é que Garrett e a garota na jaqueta de couro estão com sorrisos largos. Os outros três veteranos concordam com a cabeça quando Garrett vira pra olhar pra eles.

"Você por favor, por favor, por favor, seria nossa Lee?" Garrett diz, pulando de pé e se aproximando dela. "Nós estamos procurando há muito tempo e você é perfeita. Seth estava certo."

Rachel pisca surpresa. "Oh. Oh! Sério? Desse jeito? Não há mais ninguém que vocês queiram tentar?"

"Nós já testamos qualquer um que valesse a pena e algumas que não valiam. Você é completamente perfeita."

"Isso é – uau. Isso é realmente rápido," Rachel diz. Na experiência dela – e OSU em Lima não conta – não é dessa forma que as audições funcionam. Não importa o que Seth dissera, ela não pensava que iria conseguir de fato o papel, também. Mas Garrett está olhando pra ela com tanta esperança, mãos levantadas como punhos no peito dele e explodindo de energia. Rachel reconhece paixão quando ela vê, e Garrett tem aos montes. Ela pensa sobre Quinn. Ela pensa no quanto Quinn ficará feliz por ela, e ela pensa que não importa o quanto Garrett esteja excitado, esse pequeno musical _não significa nada._ "Estarei feliz em assumir o papel."

"Isso!" Garrett aplaude, seus braços voando pra cima no ar. Urros de excitação seguem do resto do time dele e Rachel se acha sorrindo juntamente com o entusiasmo deles.

"Então, quando vocês esperam que os ensaios comecem?" Rachel diz rapidamente. Ela quer conseguir toda a informação necessária tão logo quanto possível pra sair de lá porque ela _precisa_ ligar pra Quinn.

"Nós, na verdade, já estamos ensaiando. Mas você pode começar amanhã!"

"Amanhã?" Rachel diz meio surpresa.

"Isso é um problema," Garrett diz rapidamente. Preocupação preenche os olhos dele e Rachel mais uma vez é tocada pelo entusiasmo dele e dedicação.

"Não, está tudo bem. Isso só está acontecendo bem depressa," Rachel diz, tirando o telefone da mochila dela.

Garrett sorri largamente. "Não se preocupe. Nós somos na maior parte uma galera legal. Nós ensaiamos na sala 2050 desde às 8 da noite até estarmos mortos. Agora saia daqui e ligue para aquela sua namorada de Yale que eu já escutei tudo sobre."

"Eu receio que Seth contou a você todos os meus segredos?" Rachel diz. Ela pega a mochila dela, segurando o telefone dela na mão, pronta pra ligar pra Quinn.

"Talvez não todos eles," Garrett diz. "Vejo você amanhã?"

"Estarei lá," Rachel diz. A ligação para Quinn está tocando antes que Rachel cruze a moldura da porta.

"Ei, Rach," Quinn diz, e Rachel pode ouvir o sorriso na voz dela.

Rachel sorri pro telefone dela em resposta, coração leve e esperançoso. "Eu consegui o papel!"

"Desse jeito?"

"Sim."

"Parabéns! Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! Não que havia alguma dúvida! Quando você começa?"

"Amanhã. Eles já estavam ensaiando. Eu estou... Quinn, eu estou animada," Rachel diz sem fôlego. Ela não quer estar. Ela não pode ficar apegada ao palco. À adrenalina de atuar.

"Você deve estar! E..." Quinn diz, seu tom ficando sério, "Antes de você perguntar, eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou _bem_."

"Você tem certeza?" Rachel diz rapidamente.

"Sim," Quinn diz. "Estou bem. Eu me sinto ótima."

"Obrigada por me dizer," Rachel diz. "Eu sei que parece ridículo, mas –"

"Você acredita que algo está trabalhando. Eu sei," Quinn diz não sendo rude.

"Você me deixará saber o momento que você sinta alguma coisa que pode fisicamente comprometer você? E eu quero dizer qualquer coisa. Uma dor de cabeça, uma garganta ruim, _qualquer coisa_."

Quinn suspira, mas diz, "Sim. Eu direi."

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo."

* * *

O resto do semestre corre. A parada de outono vem e vai. Ela vê Santana, Brittany, Kurt e outros em Lima. Alguns estão surpresos com o relacionamento dela e de Quinn. Outros não. Ela pisca e é em Novembro. No intervalo de Ação de Graças, ela respira fundo e segura a mão de Quinn enquanto elas contam à Sra. Fabray sobre o relacionamento delas. Ela leva muito bem, melhor do que qualquer uma das duas podia esperar e exige que Rachel a chame de Judy. Rachel pisca novamente e é Dezembro.

Aulas a mantém ocupada e os ensaios de _Fora de Curso_ dominam muito do tempo dela. Quando ela não está em aula ou ensaios, ela passa muito do tempo livre dela com Beatrice ou Seth, ambos se tornaram bons amigos. Então, claro, há Quinn que sempre, _sempre_ , domina os pensamentos dela. Os beijos delas e os toques só ficam mais desesperados e Rachel acha seu sangue correndo quente, calor encharcando seu centro com quase qualquer pensamento de Quinn. Mas elas ainda tem que progredir muito mais fisicamente do que aquela noite no dormitório de Quinn. Sem precisar dizer, tornou-se uma constante no relacionamento delas, e cada vez que Quinn vinha, Rachel sabia que ela nunca tinha visto ninguém mais bonito. Ela anseia por mais.

Ela passa pelas finais sem muita dificuldade. Seu primeiro professor no New Studio dá uma revisão do final do semestre a ela, escrevendo que ele quer ver muito mais dela de agora em diante. Rachel rapidamente esmaga o desapontamento em seu estômago. Ela não pode. Mas como você diz ao seu professor que você não se pode dar ao luxo de dar nada _mais_ porque você fez um acordo com o Destino para se certificar de que a garota que você amava _viveria._

 _Fora do curso_ é marcada pra estrear em uma noite entre o fim do semestre e o Natal depois que Garrett consegue que todo mundo concorde em adiar a volta pra casa. Eles atuam em um dos auditórios menores de atuação de Tisch. A multidão é na maior parte amigos e família que pode chegar lá devido aos feriados. Seus pais visitam a cidade para a apresentação e Quinn vem direito de New Haven, também, claro. Rachel olha por trás da cortina para vê-los sentados juntos na primeira fila.

Seus pais estavam de suéteres e mocassins, mas Quinn – Rachel respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido – Quinn estava vestida num vestidinho preto. Mostrava seus ombros pálidos e clavícula. Seu cabelo estava baixo, cachos caindo sobre os ombros dela. Rachel vê, maravilhada por Quinn, enquanto os lábios vermelhos dela se curvam em um sorriso com algo que os pais dela dizem.

Rachel sente alguém se aproximando por trás dela e dá uma olhadela pra ver que é Seth que está invadindo o espaço dela.

"Merda, se eu fosse hétero, eu estaria por todos os lados daquilo," ele diz.

"Você já a viu antes, Seth. Pare de comê-la com os olhos!" Rachel exige, arrastando totalmente de volta a cortina.

"Eu sou gay! E eu nunca a vi vestida desse jeito. Você pare de comê-la com os olhos!"

"Ela é minha namorada!"

"E? Você ainda deve pedir permissão!" Seth diz. Rachel sabe que ele está sendo difícil de propósito.

"Ai Meu Deus, eu não estou tendo essa conversa com você nesse momento. Eu tenho que me preparar! E você deveria estar gravando tudo hoje à noite então você vá se preparar!"

"Você já está com a roupa," Seth diz. "E eu tenho dez minutos antes da cortina subir!"

Ela o ignora, marchando pra longe. Ela não precisa se prepara mais, mas ela sente o flutuar de borboletas no estômago dela. Ela está tão pronta quanto estaria, mas ela entende que não vai fazer mal passar as falas dela na cabeça dela tudo de novo.

O musical vai incrivelmente bem. A audiência ri durante os momentos de comédia e fica em silêncio e parada durante os dramáticos. Rachel mal nota, envolvida em Lee e a jornada dela em se desfazer do peso morto de Wiley. No final, a multidão fica de pé, aplaudindo loucamente. Os aplausos deles e assobios viajam por ela, e, fazem seu coração bater forte.

Mas Rachel só tem olhos pra Quinn.

Uma vez que os aplausos morem, o auditório cai rapidamente na informalidade enquanto o elenco sai do palco para a plateia. Todos envolvidos na produção correm para se juntar com seus amigos e familiares. Rachel faz uma linha reta até Quinn e seus pais mas fica parando enquanto pessoa depois de pessoa para dizer a ela o quanto eles gostaram da atuação dela. Ela está impressionada.

"Muito impressionante, Srta. Berry," vem uma voz do lado dela.

Ela vira para ver seu professor de atuação do New Studio e sua boca cai em choque que ele está aqui. "O-oh, obrigada!" ela diz, se recuperando.

"Estou contente por ter vindo. Garrett é um diretor muito promissor – haja visto o número de docentes aqui hoje à noite," seu professor diz. Rachel sequer tinha notado. "Eu não posso ter favoritos, mas eu acho que você é um talento ainda mais promissor. Vejo você no próximo semestre."

"Tchau," ela diz baixinho. Ele a deixa desorientada e afobada. Ela não tinha ideia que a plateia teria algo além de família e amigos.

Quinn a acha então e quaisquer mistura de adrenalina, excitação e horror que tenha vindo de ver o professor dela é apagado pelo puro contentamento de ter Quinn em seus braços.

"Você foi maravilhosa," Quinn diz, se afastando do abraço delas. Seus olhos esverdeados estão brilhando e em sua mão, esquecido, um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

"Você está maravilhosa," Rachel diz a guisa de cumprimento. "Você não tinha que se vestir bem pra mim."

Quinn morde o lábio dela, olhando pra baixo com um vermelho cruzando as bochechas dela. "Eu quis," ela diz. Então seus olhos arregalam e ela deixa um pequeno engasgo sair. "Eu quase esqueci! Aqui, essas são pra você."

Quinn estende a mão com o buquê, e Rachel gentilmente o pega, certificando-se de deixar seus dedos acariciarem a mão de Quinn no processo. "Elas são lindas," ela diz.

Seus olhos encontram o de Quinn e Rachel é balançada pelo amor e desejo dentro do olhar dela. Quinn sorri suavemente e Rachel inclina-se ao toque quando a mão direita de Quinn vem descansar no rosto dela.

"Garotinha!" uma voz masculina retumbante que só pode ser do pai dela termina o momento. "Você foi incrível!"

Rachel grita quando o pai dela a pega e roda com alegria, girando-a em um círculo. Quando ela é posta de volta ao chão, é só pra ser envolvida nos braços do papaizinho dela. Ela vê Quinn sorrindo lindamente sobre o ombro dele.

Quando seu papaizinho finalmente a solta do abraço, ela está surpresa em ver que Garrett se juntou à multidão dela. Com ele está um homem não familiar em um terno escuro e uma gravata pequena preta. Um relógio brilhante de prata está adornando o pulso dele e os sapatos dele brilham tanto quanto se tivessem uma luz própria.

"Rachel! Você foi tudo que eu esperei! Não que eu esperasse nada menos depois de ver você nos ensaios, mas ainda assim! Foi perfeito!" Garrett diz, sorrindo largamente e jogando um braço sobre os ombros dela.

"Obrigada," ela diz polidamente, mandando um sorriso divertido e discreto para Quinn. "Eu sei que não é muito vindo de mim, mas eu pensei que suas escolhas de direção foram brilhantes."

"Obrigada," Garrett diz. Ele bate no ombro do homem perto dele. "Rachel, eu gostaria que você conhecesse meu tio Mason. Mason está é Rachel."

Mason oferece a mão dele e um sorriso branco cegante. Rachel aperta a mão dele e fica um pouco surpresa em encontra um aperto caloroso e aconchegante. Suas roupas bem caras e sofisticação suave a deixaram desconfortável, mas o aperto de mão dele e os olhos são gentis.

"É um prazer, Senhorita Berry. Eu prometi a minha irmã que eu cuidaria do garoto dela enquanto ele estivesse em Nova York e como parte disso ele me arrasta pros projetos dele. Eu acho que em algumas jurisdições eles chamariam isso de levar vantagem da situação," Mason diz, mandando um sorriso seco pra Garrett. "Mas eu não posso dizer 'não' pra minha irmã mais velha por nada. Então aqui estou eu e eu estou contente que o fiz. Você tem muito potencial, Senhorita Berry."

"Obrigada, senhor," Rachel diz hesitantemente, sua curiosidade aguçada. Mason não é obviamente o espectador normal de teatro.

"Por favor, pegue meu cartão. Se eu não ouvir de você dentro de dois dias, eu farei com que Garrett me dê todos as suas informações de contato, de qualquer forma," ele diz, deslizando uma carteira brilhante de dentro do bolso do seu terno. Ele tira um cartão e oferece com um sorriso caloroso. Enquanto ele o faz, seu telefone toca com uma música alegre de dentro de um dos bolsos dele.

Rachel pegou o cartão de visita na mão dela livre enquanto Mason pedia desculpas, pescando o telefone pra fora com sua outra mão. O cartão diz "Mason Thorpe" e vem com um e-mail e número de telefone, mas não outra informação de identificação. Nem sequer um logo. Ela vira-o, mas é desanimador nas costas como é na frente. Quando ela olha pra cima novamente, Mason foi pro lado conversando no seu telefone, Garrett o acompanha, mas ele joga uma olhada de volta pra ela. Quando ela levanta as mãos em uma dramática mostra de confusão, ele meramente manda a ela um grande sorriso e sinal de ok com os polegares.

"Isso foi interessante," ela diz perplexa.

"Isso foi, garotinha. Ele foi certamente charmoso, mas ele soou como se soubesse do que ele estava falando. Afinal de contas, não há ninguém mais talentoso que você! Então, que tal uma sobremesa? Nós pagamos para celebrar!" seu pai diz.

Rachel olha pra Quinn que dá de ombros com meio sorriso. Mas há algum tipo de tensão ao redor dos olhos dela, nos ombros dela, e o coração de Rachel cai em um estresse repentino. Ela está próxima à Quinn, inclinando-se para o espaço pessoal dela no próximo batimento cardíaco dela.

"Você está bem?" ela pergunta docemente.

Quinn engole pesadamente e expira. Seus olhos piscam pra entrar em foco antes de voltar para encontrar o olhar dela. "Eu estou – eu estou bem."

"Você tem certeza?" Rachel diz ansiosamente.

"Prometo," Quinn diz muito mais decisivamente. "Eu prometi que te diria a qualquer momento que eu me sentisse mal. Eu estou mantendo minha palavra e agora eu me sinto bem."

"Okay..." Rachel diz, ainda não convencida, mas confiando em Quinn. Ela decide ir pelo caminho seguro e levar Quinn de volta pro dormitório dela pra algum descanso. "Pais, eu acho que Quinn e eu vamos voltar. Encontramos você pro almoço amanhã?"

"Tudo bem. Isso significa mais cheesecake pra mim."

" _Hiram_."

"Não venha com _Hiram_ pra mim, Leroy. De qualquer forma, nós podemos ligar pra você no meio da manhã?"

"Isso soa como um plano," Rachel diz. Os pais dela a abraçam e se despedem de Quinn. Eles vão correndo pra porta, desviando das pessoas que ainda ficam no espaço da apresentação. Cheesecake real de Nova York está sem dúvida presente no futuro imediato deles.

"Você pegou tudo?" Quinn pergunta quando eles vão embora.

"Deixe-me pegar minha bolsa e então eu estarei pronta. Eu vou pegar Seth pra sentar com você enquanto eu vou lá. Se eu conseguir achá-lo..." Ela fica na ponta dos pés, passando os olhos pela multidão atrás de Seth ou Garrett. Ela volta a ficar normal quando ouve Quinn dando risadinhas. "Minha desvantagem na altura não existe para sua diversão, Quinn."

Mas ouvir a risada de Quinn diminui as preocupações dela de alguma forma.

"Eu prometo que estou bem. Apenas vá e pegue sua bolsa. Eu esperarei bem aqui," Quinn diz, reprimindo um sorriso.

Rachel aperta os lábios. "Ok. Grite realmente alto se você precisar de algo. Ou chame a polícia. Ou faça ambos."

Quinn rola os olhos. "Vá. Você não vai estar longe nem por um minuto."

Rachel limpa a garganta com muita força, mas ela deixa Quinn de lado se sentindo muito melhor sobre o estado de saúde de Quinn considerando que ela ainda está apta a rir, rola os olhos dela e ser uma completa brincalhona.

Quando Rachel retorna dos bastidores com sua mochila sobre o ombro, Quinn está sentada na ponta de uma das fileiras, encarando o espaço. Rachel usa essa oportunidade para observar sua namorada. Ela fica maravilha com quanto chamar Quinn de namorada ainda manda um arrepio pela espinha dela – isso é, quando ela não está ocupada defendendo a honra de Quinn de Seth.

Há vezes quando ela olha pra Quinn – realmente _olha_ pra ela – e ela está tão linda que dói. É um desejo prosperando e cantando no coração de Rachel. Quinn também é incrivelmente sexy sem sequer tentar. É o jeito que as roupas caem nela, o jeito que ela se move – graciosa e atlética. Ela é uma canção em um permanente crescendo. Deixa Rachel louca de desejo.

Quinn a vê e, mesmo que só tenha passado alguns poucos minutos, os olhos dela se iluminam e um pequeno sorriso floresce no rosto dela. O coração de Rachel bate freneticamente quando Quinn fica de pé, vendo o vestido agarrado ao redor da forma dela. Ela lambe os lábios e ouve Quinn falando ao fundo.

"O que?" Rachel diz, acordando do devaneio repentino.

"Preste atenção, Berry," Quinn diz dando um sorrisinho e entrelaçando os dedos com os de Rachel. "Tudo que eu disse foi que eu estou bem e você está pronta então vamos sair daqui."

Ambas entram em seus casacos e fazem a viagem de volta ao Palladium Hall. Quinn está tensa novamente, mas seu modo de andar é normal e seus olhos estão brilhando então Rachel suprimi a vontade de perguntar como ela está se sentindo. Elas alcançam o dormitório dela e está mais quieto do que jamais esteve. Os dormitórios de NYU estão, felizmente, abertos por todo o feriado de inverno então não há preocupação em ficar dias extras depois que as provas dela estão terminadas. Ela sabe que há alguns poucos outros que ainda estão ficando aqui durante o feriado também, mas na maior parte a presença deles é pouco notável.

Rachel abre seu quarto e acende as luzes. Ela deixa a mochila dela cair no chão e sai do casaco dela, jogando-o na cama de Beatrice pra lidar com ele depois.

"Eu vou me lavar," ela diz. Ela desliza pro banheiro da suíte ciente de Quinn lentamente tirando o casaco atrás dela.

Quando ela emerge, ela fica surpresa em achar que Quinn ainda não mudou pra outra roupa. Ela está ainda mais surpresa em achar Quinn puxando uma garrafa de champanhe para fora do frigobar dela.

"Quinn, onde você conseguiu champanhe?" Rachel diz.

"Eu fiz um amigo pegar pra mim e eu trouxe pra cá quando deixei New Haven. Está frio. Eu coloquei na geladeira antes de sairmos," Quinn diz. Ela hesita, virando a garrafa sem sentir em suas mãos. "Eu pensei que podíamos celebrar sua apresentação."

Rachel sorri timidamente. "Isso é adorável. Obrigada, Quinn."

Quinn sem esforço abre a garrafa e puxa dois copos da prateleira de Rachel. "Eu sei que não é uma taça de champanhe, mas você tem que me perdoar por deixar de lado esse problema em particular," ela diz quando oferece o copo para Rachel. Ela levanta o copo em sua própria mão, olhando pra Rachel com olhos escuros e englobantes. "Pra você, Rachel."

"Para nós," Rachel diz suavemente. Ela toma um gole, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Quinn. A champanhe desce surpreendentemente suave. Ela não desenvolveu um gosto para vinho ainda, mas ela pode dizer a diferença entre champanhe bom e ruim. "Eu tenho um sentimento de que você gastou muito dinheiro nessa champanhe."

Quinn entra no espaço dela. "Provavelmente. Eu não tenho ideia do que disse ao meu amigo pra pegar. Mas eu estou bem certa de que eu também disse a você para não se preocupar sobre dinheiro."

"Sem levar em consideração a mesada que você tem à sua disposição, não quer dizer que você deve fazer compras arbitrárias e desnecessárias. Além disso, eu acho que controlar dinheiro bem é uma característica atrativa."

"Rachel?" Quinn diz, inclinando-se pra perto.

"Sim?" Rachel consegue dizer enquanto seu pulso acelera com a proximidade de Quinn.

"Xiu," Quinn diz gentilmente antes de beijá-la suavemente.

Quinn se afasta do beijo antes que Rachel possa evoluí-lo mais. Dado que ela ainda está segurando meio copo de champanhe é provavelmente o melhor. Quinn se vira, colocando o copo dela na mesa e olha sobre o ombro.

"Você abriria meu zíper?" Quinn pergunta.

As palavras pareciam completamente inocentes, mas Rachel sentiu um calor passando por ela. Ela tremendo colocou seu próprio copo na mesa. Seus passos trêmulos em direção à Quinn fez Rachel imaginar se ela tinha esquecido como andar. Ela corre uma mão pelas costas de Quinn e beija a curva do ombro dela e pescoço. Ela arrepende-se de deixar a pele macia de Quinn não atendida, mas se afasta para pegar o zíper na mão. Ela lentamente, _adorando_ , puxa o zíper pra baixo até que a ponta do sutiã de Quinn aparece, preto e de lacinho. Rachel dá um passo pra trás, procurando a bebida dela quando Quinn dobra o braço para puxar o zíper pra baixo completamente.

Rachel toma um grande gole de champanhe quando o topo da roupa de baixo preta aparece. Quinn se vira e Rachel para de respirar quando o vestido de Quinn desliza pelos ombros dela, ficando em uma poça no chão.

Quinn fica parada diante dela só usando sutiã preto combinando com as calcinhas. Há tanta pele pálida e toda ela implora pra ser tocada. O topo dos seios dela. A linha correndo pra baixo no meio do abdômen dela. O vértice das coxas dela.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel diz, surpresa por achar a voz dela.

"Estou pronta," Quinn diz lentamente. "Estar com você é tudo em que eu consigo pensar. Você tem sido tão paciente e respeitosa e tudo que eu fazer é mostrar a você o quanto eu amo você."

Rachel aproxima-se dela reverentemente. Ela anseia por tocar, por beijar, por acariciar a pele macia diante dele. Ela respira tremulamente ao invés disso e alcança as mãos de Quinn. "Você está tão linda. E não é só desse jeito – o físico. Mas _em todo lugar_ , Quinn. Eu só quero isso se for absolutamente o que você queira também."

"Eu quero isso. Eu quero _você."_

E Rachel quebra.

Elas se encontram no meio do caminho em um beijo que machuca. É todo lábios, língua e dentes e há mãos em todo lugar. Há tanto para explorar. É mais impressionante do que o aplauso de mais cedo. Ela anseia. Ela queima. Ela deseja.

Suas mãos finalmente se acomodam em algum lugar por mais um minuto. Seu braço esquerdo passa pelo pescoço de Quinn e seu direito passa entre os corpos delas clamando os seios de Quinn. Ela coloca na palma o peso de ambos, perfeito para as mãos dela, antes de focar no seio direito de Quinn. Ela sente o mamilo duro esticando o tecido fino do sutiã de Quinn e seu coração pula pra algum lugar na garganta dela. Ela rola o mamilo entre os dedos, calor avassalando-se sobre ela enquanto Quinn geme dentro do beijo delas.

Quinn sai do beijo com um arfar e Rachel sente as mãos dela pegando a sua camiseta. Rachel levanta os braços pra facilitar a remoção. Então Quinn está correndo as mãos pelas coxas, passeando debaixo da saia dela. O coração de Rachel bate até mesmo quando Quinn desliza de volta para fora da sua saia. Os braços de Quinn a envolvem na cintura, pegando suas costas e puxando seus corpos pra ficarem bem juntos. Mesmo sem um beijo, o sangue de Rchel bate em seus ouvidos com a intimidade enquanto as mãos de Quinn acariciam e apertam antes de finalmente abrirem a saia dela, Quinn se afasta, segurando as mãos de Rachel para ajudá-la a se equilibrar, e Rachel sai da saia dela, deixando-a se juntar ao vestido de Quinn no chão. Vestida em nada além da roupa de baixo e meias, Rachel está de repente orgulhosa de ter escolhido uma boa combinação hoje, mas Quinn a beija novamente e o pensamento racional voa pela janela.

Quinn a guia pra cama, mãos na cintura dela para ajudá-la a acomodá-la na ponta do colchão. Então ela se afasta e Rachel anseia pelo toque dela por todo lado novamente. Ela não tem que esperar muito já que Quinn se ajoelha entre as pernas dela. O sangue de Rachel ferve com a visão e ela está de repente amedrontada que ela vá se desfazer sem Quinn sequer _tocá-_ la.

Quinn pega a ponta das meias dela em cada perna e gentilmente começa a rolá-las pra baixo. Ela as remove lentamente, metodicamente, colocando beijos na carne exposta das coxas dela enquanto ela faz sua jornada pra baixo. Rachel vibra com desejo quando cada beijo abrasa a sua pele e seu centro pulsante. As meias são puxadas cada vez pra baixo e os beijos seguem o mesmo caminho. Não importa que Quinn está se afastando de onde ela precisa mais – cada toque dos lábios é eletrizante. Finalmente suas meias são removidas e o mundo de Rachel é uma mistura de cor e música.

Ela procura Quinn – para puxá-la pra cima em um beijo desesperado e necessitado – mas Quinn agarra as mãos dela, beijando o pulso dela, a palma dela e os dedos dela. Rachel assiste, hipnotizada quando o indicador e o dedo do meio da mão direita dela desliza pra dentro da boca de Quinn. A língua dela passa ao redor deles, então ela suga, olhos em chama olhando pra ela debaixo de longos cílios. Rachel queima. Ela lateja. Ela pulsa com necessidade.

Quinn guia seus dedos livres do abismo quente e molhado. O único pensamento de Rachel é o quanto ela quer enterrar os dedos dela dentro de Quinn. Ser consumida pelo calor molhado do centro de Quinn. Mas então Quinn está parada sobre ela, guiando-a de volta pra cama e deixando Rachel imaginando quando ela perdera todo o controle desse encontro.

Rachel sente as mãos de Quinn tremendo enquanto ela traça o formato do sutiã dela e isso é o suficiente para tirar Rachel do seu devaneio. Acima de tudo, ela só quer isso se Quinn estiver confortável.

"Q-Quinn, você tem certeza? Não precisa ser hoje à noite," Rachel sussurra no silêncio do seu dormitório.

"Tenho certeza. Eu quero você demais, Rach," Quinn diz. Sua voz está firme e suave, e então ela hesita, titubeando. "Eu só estou preocupada em não ser boa nisso."

"Oh, Quinn, _não_ ," Rachel diz enfaticamente. Então suas próximas palavras saem de seus lábios em um tom baixo e rouco que Rachel sequer sabia que possuía. "Você sabe o quão... _molhada_ você me deixa só com um olhar, um toque casual? Você me deixa louca do melhor jeito possível. Não há nenhuma forma de você não ser notável porque você é _você_."

Quinn a beija novamente, língua mergulhando profundamente na boca dela e de alguma forma ela abre o sutiã dela durante o beijo delas também. Rachel a ajuda para deslizar para fora dos seus braços. Então os lábios de Quinn e língua estão passeando pela mandíbula e pescoço, sobre sua clavícula e sobre o topo do peito dela. O coração de Rachel corre, e não nenhum jeito de Quinn não poder escutar isso. Ela geme quando Quinn acaricia seu seio esquerdo com uma mão e seus lábios circulavam o direito. Ela arqueia e se estica e finalmente grunhe quando a boca de Quinn pousa no mamilo dela. Quinn suga o botão, e então rodeia a língua sobre ele.

Suas calcinhas estão completamente ensopadas e a língua de Quinn é pecaminosa. Rachel queima e queima e queima por mais. Quinn muda para o outro seio dela, e então sua mão está vagando, acariciando e apertando, corpo dela abaixo. Os quadris de Rachel arqueia por vontade própria, procurando contato, fricção, algo, para acalmar o calor pulsante. A mão de Quinn passa pela calcinha dela e Rachel mal tem tempo de respirar antes de Quinn estar acariciando seu centro.

" _Deus_ , Rachel, você está pingando," Quinn diz com um espanto óbvio, afastando-se do peito dela. A voz de Quinn está baixa. Sexo sem tirar nem pôr. E Rachel treme com o toque dela.

" _Por favor,_ Quinn," ela diz sem pensar. "Por favor." Ela está implorando, ela percebe distantemente.

Mas os olhos de Quinn escureceram, algo primitivo e selvagem brilhando neles e Rachel treme por todo lado novamente com a visão.

Quinn senta-se nos joelhos dela e Rachel arqueia os quadris e as pernas pra cima para facilitar a tarefa de Quinn de remover a calcinha dela. Então Quinn está de volta pra baixo se acomodando entre as pernas dela, beijando-a suavemente e gentilmente – contrastando com a escuridão em seus olhos. Quinn se afasta do beijo, acariciando seu rosto com a mão que não está segurando seu peso sobre Rachel.

"Eu amo você," Quinn diz suavemente.

E então ela beija seu caminho sobre o peito de Rachel, sobre o abdômen dela. O coração de Rachel está martelando. Seu corpo vibrando e pulsando. E Quinn finalmente, _finalmente_ , a toca. Seus dedos acariciando seu clitóris enquanto sua boca suga a pele sobre o osso do quadril, sem dúvida deixando roxo e machucado. Por um segundo, é um alívio e então o fogo abaixo do estômago dela pede por _mais_. Rachel pensa que ela pode morrer.

Porque sexo nunca foi desse jeito. Porque é Quinn. E é Quinn que ela quer, necessita e ama. É Quinn que está colocando o corpo dela em chamas.

Os dedos de Quinn exploram. Os dois primeiros dela deslizam sem esforço para dentro e deixam Rachel arfando loucamente. O passo de Quinn é lento, amoroso e seu polegar circular o clit dela. Rachel treme quando Quinn bombeia pra dentro e pra fora; quase com medo de pedir por mais porque ela está certa de que irá cair pra sempre.

"Isso está bem?" Quinn pergunta lentamente.

"Está mais do que bem," Rachel diz atordoada.

Então os dedos de Quinn se curvam dentro dela e um gemido é solto do fundo da garganta dela. O polegar de Quinn para de circular com o som, mas antes que ela possa sequer pensar sobre pedir por mais, Quinn está se inclinando entre as pernas dela.

Rachel sua e se mexe, querendo um pouco mais para deixar as chamas ainda mais altas. Seus quadris arqueiam pra cima, movimentando-se por vontade própria. Quinn paria sobre ela pelo que parece a eternidade até que finalmente Rachel sente ela mudar e algo macio e quente atrelar-se em seu clit. O gemido de Rachel é longo e agudo enquanto a língua de Quinn lambe pra frente e pra trás. Ela enterra uma mão no cabelo de Quinn. A outra vem repousar nos próprios seios, massageando e dedilhando por ainda mais sensações. A língua de Quinn continua pra frente e pra trás acariciando sem parar, e seus dedos bombeando esporadicamente pra dentro dela. Rachel esquece de respirar e o fogo em algum lugar embaixo do seu estômago cresce mais e mais. Ela fica tensa, seus músculos travando no mesmo lugar.

E então ela está no precipício. Ela grita quando o orgasmo a alcança violentamente, prazer nunca antes conhecido por ela abatendo-se sobre seu corpo. Move-se por ela, curvando seus dedos dos pés e tremendo seus membros.

Rachel está sem peso. Uma estrela suspensa no céu brilhante da noite. Ela retorna lentamente, a salvo nos braços de Quinn.


	7. Segundos

**N/T: A música da festa é "Ajude-me estou viva" por Metric.**

Capítulo 7: Segundos

Quando Rachel acorda de manhã, é com Quinn se mexendo ao lado dela. Seu peito aperta, calor florescendo no coração dela e se espalhando por todo lado, pelos dedos das mãos e dos pés dela.

Lembra a ela de andar no sol em um lindo dia depois de ficar dentro de casa enfurnada por horas. É o primeiro dia de primavera depois de um longo e gelado inverno. É uma noite descuidada de verão, encarando as estrelas. É bebericar chocolate quente enquanto enroscada em um suéter grandão no sofá.

Então Quinn se move novamente, e Rachel sente a pele desnuda delas deslizando juntas. É tudo _isso_ mais fogos de artifício e o refrão de uma música e uma faísca elétrica que faz a jornada de algum lugar debaixo do seu estômago.

Mais cor. Cor que brilha, pisca e arrepia.

Só de acordar, os olhos de Quinn estão incandescentes.

Rachel sorri languidamente. "Oi."

"Oi," Quinn diz, voz grossa de sono. Quinn se move novamente e dessa vez ela fica vermelha.

Rachel se enrosca nela, colocando a cabeça embaixo da mandíbula de Quinn e entrelaçando as pernas delas. "Eu podia acordar desse jeito todo dia."

"Eu podia também," Quinn diz, envolvendo os braços ao redor dela.

Rachel cantarola, contente. "Noite passada foi incrível. Tudo sobre ela foi perfeito. Você principalmente."

"Até mais do que os aplausos?"

"Oh, se você coloca desse jeito..." Rachel diz provocando.

"Sim, bem não fique acostumada com a minha atenção então," Quinn diz.

Rachel sorri com Quinn resmungando e beija sua clavícula. Ela aperta os braços ao redor de Quinn, apreciando a forma do corpo dela. Ela passa a mão pelo quadril de Quinn e se maravilha com a pele pálida contrastando com o tom mais escuro dela.

"Tentando ter o melhor de ambos os mundos?" Quinn diz momentos depois.

"Considerando meu trabalho árduo em ambas as áreas, eu acho que eu posso merecidamente ter ambos."

"Eu acho que você está me objetificando," Quinn diz levemente.

Rachel arfa dramaticamente e então dá risadinhas quando Quinn faz cócegas nas costelas dela. "Eu nunca faria isso!"

Ambas caem em silêncio e Rachel está contente em aproveitar o momento. Ela relaxa e por alguns minutos o mundo consiste inteiramente dela e de Quinn. É só quando Rachel sente Quinn inexplicavelmente se tensionado que ela se senta, olhando pra Quinn.

"Eu não estava exagerando. Noite passada foi incrível. Você... Você se arrepende?" Rachel diz. Ela não pode evitar que a insegurança deslize na sua voz. Ela está bem ciente da sua pele desnuda por todas as razões erradas.

"Não!" Quinn diz rapidamente e se coloca sobre os cotovelos. O coberto cai pra cintura dela e os olhos de Rachel desviam pro peito de Quinn. Ela rapidamente muda os olhos de volta pro rosto de Quinn, enrubescendo. As bochechas de Quinn ficam um tom mais vermelho também, e ela se mexe mas não move o cobertor. "Eu... eu só... eu não me arrependeria da noite passada por nada. Eu queria tanto. Eu não menti sobre isso. Era tudo em que eu podia pensar. Eu só ainda estou me acostumando com... _hum..._ sexo. É uma coisa saber sobre clinicamente – uma coisa saber que eu tenho uma filha pelo amor de Deus. Outra coisa é perseguir isso como algo especial entre duas pessoas. Isso faz sentido?"

Rachel sorri e se move para passar uma mão gentilmente pelo cabelo bagunçado de Quinn. "Sim, faz. Além do que há a questão de aprender sobre sua própria sexualidade."

"Pare," Quinn diz, segurando um sorriso. Ela cai de volta de costas, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "Eu não posso levar você a sério."

Rachel não pode evitar. Ela corre uma mão pelas costelas de Quinn e pelo esterno dela. Quinn move as mãos dela, mostrando olhos arregalados e Rachel sorri suavemente, dando boas vindas. "Estou contente que experimentamos isso juntas."

"Você é a única que eu quero, Rachel."

Um arrepio de prazer corre pela espinha de Rachel e calor floresce embaixo do seu estômago. "Diga isso novamente."

"Que tal eu amo você e eu quero fazer amor com você de novo e de novo e de novo," Quinn diz sua voz baixando a um tom rouco baixo.

Aquelas palavras – com _aquele_ tom – fazem maravilhas, coisas pecaminosas com ela. E Rachel encontra seu corpo dela se movendo quase por vontade própria até que ela está sentada sobre a cintura de Quinn. Rachel sabe que Quinn tem que sentir o quão molhada ela já está. E os olhos de Quinn escurecem, suas mãos deslizando contra as coxas de Rachel e para os quadris dela.

O telefone de Rachel escolhe aquele momento pra tocar. "Oh não! Que horas são?" Rachel diz. Ela está num misto de pânico e desapontamento, coração correndo por ambas as razões. Seus olhos pousam sobre seu despertador. "Quinn! É depois das 11!"

Ela se enrola, pés ficando presos nos lençóis enquanto ela tenta sair da cama para pegar o telefone dela. Ela cai, meio em cima de Quinn. Ela finalmente consegue escapar da cama dela, mas tão logo ela consegue, seu telefone fica em silêncio. Quinn ri, e Rachel se vira para mandar uma olhada de brincadeira antes de pegar o telefone dela.

"Era meu pai," Rachel diz para o bem de Quinn. Ela rapidamente ligou pra ele de volta.

"Oi amorzinho," seu pai diz quando atende.

"Bom dia! Desculpe por perder sua ligação," Rachel diz brilhantemente, movendo-se de volta para sentar-se na cama. Quinn se enrola em direção à ela, passando um braço pela cintura dela e a mão dela vem a descansar nos quadris dela.

"Bom dia pra você também," seu pai diz. "Você e Quinn ainda querem se juntar a nós para o almoço?"

Rachel cobre o telefone com a mão dela e sussurra em direção à Quinn. "Almoço?"

Quinn concorda com a cabeça.

Rachel fala de volta no telefone. "Claro. Você tem algum lugar em mente?"

"Há um Italiano fofinho a meio quarteirão do nosso hotel se você não se importar de vir pra esse lado."

"Isso parece mais que aceitável."

"Encontramos você lá em 30 minutos?"

"Uh, oh – nós podemos chegar em 45?" Rachel diz. Ela está ligeiramente amedrontada de que seu pai saiba exatamente porque ela está pedindo por mais e sente um fluxo de desconforto com o pensamento.

"Tudo bem. Encontra-nos no saguão do hotel?"

"Tudo bem. Vemos vocês em breve!" Rachel diz e rapidamente desliga. Ela pula pra ficar de pé. "Levanta, levanta, levanta. Nós vamos encontrá-los em 45 minutos! Nós ainda temos que tomar banho e precisamos deixar pelo menos 10 minutos para a caminhada até o hotel."

Quinn se estica pra agarrar o pulso dela e então entrelaça as mãos delas. "Nós temos tempo," ela diz rindo. "Nós não temos que sair pela porta nesse exato segundo."

Rachel respira, reconhecendo a verdade na declaração de Quinn. "Eu reconheço que você pode estar correta nisso."

"Oh, é mesmo?" Quinn diz, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela se retira da cama, e, Rachel lambe os lábios quando Quinn fica de pé, toda pele desnuda à mostra. Ela é linda e Rachel anseia por tocá-la novamente.

"Você – hum... você quer tomar banho comigo?" Rachel diz.

Quinn fica vermelha, mas concorda com a cabeça e Rachel nunca esteve mais agradecida por ter uma suíte antes.

Tomar banho com Quinn é uma experiência incrivelmente íntima, e Rachel é rápida em fazer uma nota mental para se certificar de que isso aconteça novamente quando elas não estiverem apressadas para estar em nenhum lugar no futuro imediato. Ela quer nada mais do que empurrar Quinn contra a parede e fazê-la sua ali mesmo. Ela imagina o fluxo de água contra elas, a pele molhada e escorregadia e a sensação do calor apertado de Quinn. Ela engole e se comporta só porque são _os pais dela_ que elas vão encontrar, e ela ficaria mortificada se eles perguntassem o motivo pelo qual elas estariam inevitavelmente atrasadas.

Elas estão fora do quarto logo, fazendo um tempo bom. É um dia frio de inverno, e Rachel respira o ar, frio passando pelos seus pulmões, sentindo-se incrivelmente viva. Ela gentilmente cutuca Quinn com o cotovelo enquanto elas caminham pela calçada, contendo um sorriso.

Quinn olha pra ela, os cantos dos lábios dela se curvando pra cima e arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Então você vai contatar aquele cara Mason da noite passada?"

O mundo de Rachel vira cinza em um segundo. O ar gelado em seus pulmões ficam de repente dolorosamente entorpecedor. "N-Não!"

"Não?" Quinn diz, soando desnorteada. Sua confusão é evidente com o virar dos lábios e a mexida da cabeça. "Mas ele parece ser algum tipo de envolvido..."

A mente de Rachel corre. Seu sangue congela. Mesmo que Garrett nunca o tenha mencionado antes, ela está quase certa que Mason está envolvido na Broadway ou teatro profissional de alguma forma. Mas ela _não pode_ contatar ele. Não com o risco de mexer com as balanças. Não arriscando a vida de Quinn. Ela já arriscou tanto e _machucou_ Quinn em sua ignorância. Ela se recusa a apostar mais com a saúde de Quinn. Ela se conforma com uma desculpa, palavras rapidamente caindo dos seus lábios. Ela sabe que é fraca e falível mesmo enquanto está falando, mas ela não tem mais nenhum lugar pra recorrer. "Eu não tenho ideia de quem ele é ou por que ele me deu o cartão dele. Eu não posso falar com ele! Quem sabe qual é a ocupação dele ou que tipo de homem ele é! Ele pode dirigir um laboratório de drogas! Ou com aquelas roupas, ele pode ser um chefão da máfia! Eu não posso ficar envolvida!"

"Ele é o tio do seu amigo Garrett," Quinn diz lentamente.

"Bem eu sempre achei Garrett um tanto quanto suspeito," Rachel diz com o tanto de confiança que ela consegue reunir.

"Rachel... Isso é sobre o que conversamos antes? As coincidências?"

Rachel não responde imediatamente. Ela olha pros pés, contando os passos. É calmante, relaxante. Distrai.

"Rach, olhe pra mim, por favor," Quinn diz suavemente, parando e deslizando para a ponta da calçada.

Rachel não pode deixar de segui-la. Ela olha pra Quinn, absorvendo o olhar caloroso esverdeado.

Ela _morreria_ antes de machucar Quinn novamente.

"Nada é uma coincidência," ela diz.

"Você diz isso tão confiante, mas o que mais pode ser? Como você pode ter certeza?" Quinn diz. Ela se inclina pra mais perto, sua voz implorando. "Eu não pressionei nesse problema antes, mas eu vou agora porque você está jogando fora uma oportunidade sem necessidade. Converse comigo, Rach."

O vento sopra ao redor dela e Rachel treme quando cinza sopra junto. Ela se inclina pra ela totalmente e fica aliviada quando Quinn rapidamente a envolve em um abraço. Ela anseia por entrar debaixo do casaco de Quinn, para sentir, ouvir e experimentar o batimento cardíaco de Quinn e o sangue quente de vida pulsando pelas veias dela. Elas estavam totalmente desnudas menos de uma hora atrás, mas Rachel anseia por estar ali novamente na segurança da cama dela e envolvida nos braços nus de Quinn agora mesmo. Mas o abraço de Quinn aperta e ela coloca um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. E isso é o suficiente.

É mais do que o suficiente.

Mesmo que o coração dela bata freneticamente no peito dela. Mesmo que ela possa literalmente sentir a cinza tentando clamá-la. E mesmo que os braços de Quinn não possa manter as duas metades dela de se reafirmarem – rasgando, puxando, metendo as garras nela. Demandando-a para satisfazer ambos ou ser dilacerada em duas.

Rachel respira tremulamente. "Você era pra ter morrido naquele acidente de carro, Quinn. Eu... eu fiz um acordo. De alguma forma, eu negociei por sua vida."

"Com os médicos?" Quinn diz, perplexa. Rachel pode dizer que Quinn sabe que isso não faz sentido.

"Com o Destino. Ou Deus. Ou um deus. Ou algo," Rachel diz.

"Rachel, o que você está dizendo?" Quinn diz incisivamente. "Você não está fazendo sentido nenhum. Você não vai e – isso é _impossível_."

"Eu sei que isso vai contra tudo que você acredita, mas eu juto pela minha vida que eu forjei um acordo com algo além do que nós tipicamente percebemos. E disse a ele que você tinha que viver e eu desistiria de qualquer coisa em retorno. 'Para mudar um destino, alguma outra coisa deve ser mudada em troca.' E eu concordei com isso. Porque nada era e é mais importante pra mim do que você ter uma chance de viver."

Quinn está quieta e em cima das garras no coração dela, a ansiedade de Rachel está chegando a um ponto insuportável porque seria _tão_ fácil para Quinn dizer que ela estava insana e como ela podia possivelmente pensar isso e ela devia dar entrada em um hospital psiquiátrico. Não há mais nada no mundo ao redor delas. A calçada de Nova York em que elas estão paradas pode muito bem não existir porque tudo além de Quinn é um borrão enevoado. Então Rachel fala _mais_ , palavras derramando-se incontrolavelmente dos lábios dela.

"Foi na sala de espera do hospital. Eu não lembro de adormecer. Eu não sei de que outra forma eu poderia ter considerado a situação. Mas eu lembro de acordar. E antes de eu acordar, eu encontrei ele. Destino. Eu só chamarei de Destino porque eu não sei que outro nome dar. Tudo ao redor de mim era cinza e o Destino mesmo estava em todo lugar e em tudo, sem corpo. E eu implorei a ele que mudasse o _seu_ destino porque não era justo, Quinn. E não era certo e eu não ia permitir que você _morresse_ ," Rachel diz.

" _Você_ não ia me permitir morrer," Quinn diz. "Eu não..."

Rachel engole as lágrimas. Ela não está certa de quando começara a chorar. "Eu já amava você. Eu não sabia, mas amava. E o pensamento de você morrendo por minha causa? Eu _tinha_ que mudar isso. E Destino me deu aquela chance para que eu mudasse nossos destinos. Eu troquei meu futuro pela sua vida. E é um acordo que eu farei toda oportunidade que tiver."

Ela diz as últimas palavras lentamente, falando cada sílaba devagar porque é uma coisa que ela entende em tudo isso. E Quinn a surpreende, falando gentilmente quando a última sílaba é dita.

"Então se você aproveitar seu destino original, seu futuro original, eu morrerei?"

"Sim," Rachel diz tremulamente. "Eu sei que você pode achar que eu sou louca, mas eu juro que isso é verdade por tudo que eu já amei."

Quinn está calma. Suas mãos correm pelas costas de Rachel, de cima a baixo, acalmando-a, mas sua voz fica distante quando ela fala. "Eu deveria ter morrido naquele acidente de carro. Eu tive uma recuperação miraculosa e eu caí doente algumas vezes desde então. Você criou um acordo com uma entidade desconhecida para que eu pudesse viver." Então sua voz fica mais forte, mais presente. Ela se afasta ligeiramente, só o suficiente para olhar pra ela. Seus olhos estão quentes e expressivos. "Eu não sei em que acreditar. Mas eu sei que você não é louca."

"Sério?" Rachel diz. Ela funga e passa a mão pelos olhos, controle lentamente retornando.

"Sério," Quinn diz. Ela para e então diz brincando, "Pelo menos eu acho que não."

E é aí que Rachel sabe que, se nada mais, pelo menos elas ficarão bem. Ela continua, dessa vez sua voz num tom normal e controlada. "Apesar de tudo, apesar de saber o que eu faço, parte de mim desejar continuar a procura pelo estrelato na Broadway. E eu odeio isso. Eu odeio que eu faça isso, mas está lá, puxando-me – dizendo-me para aproveitar meu futuro no palco. Como eu concilio _com isso?_ Que eu ainda queira mesmo sabendo o que eu sei."

"Se o que você diz é verdade, talvez mudar seu destino não apagou aquela parte toda de si mesma," Quinn diz. "Eu ainda acredito – como eu sempre acreditei – que você vai conseguir o estrelato."

Rachel sorri no ombro de Quinn. É um peso fora dos seus ombros dizer à Quinn toda a verdade E mesmo que Quinn não acredite nela – Quinn _confia_ nela. E isso é o suficiente. Seu sorriso só diminui quando ela pensa no que começou essa conversa. Insegurança borbulha em seu peito. "Eu não posso alcançá-lo. Eu não posso tomar essa chance em você. Quinn – eu só vou desapontar você."

"Pare com isso," Quinn diz incisivamente. Ela se mexe e segura Rachel a uma distância de braços estendidos pelos ombros. Seu tom muda ali, tornando-se algo oscilante entre doce e duro, frio e quente. "Você _não_ vai me desapontar. Você é realmente tão egoísta em pensar que eu só estou aqui porque eu acho que você vai ser grande? Novidades Rach – eu estou indo mais do que bem em Yale e eu amo você por _tudo_ que você é e escolhe ser."

Rachel quer chorar tudo de novo. Ao invés disso, ela se abaixa pros braços de Quinn e deixa se esquecer da cinza e submerge na cor.

Naquela noite ela faz amor com Quinn com tudo que ela possui. Rachel estima o jeito que suas mãos e lábios fazem-na sentir, a palidez suave da pele dela, os músculos esguios embaixo e o jeito que ela arqueia ao seu toque. Ela grava o amor dela no corpo de Quinn. E quando Quinn goza, a memória se tatua em sua alma.

* * *

Elas voam pra casa no próximo dia. Quinn viaja com eles do aeroporto, e os pais dela passam pela casa Fabray para deixá-la. Rachel não pode dar um beijo de despedida em Quinn na frente da porta da casa dela como ela quer com seus pais olhando do carro. Ela se conforma com um casto pressionar de lábios.

Então Quinn sussurra baixinho enquanto elas se separam, "Eu mal posso esperar ter você gemendo meu nome novamente."

Então Rachel voa, esquecendo a audiência delas e agarra as lapelas do casaco dela e puxa Quinn para um abraço machucador e cheio de energia que deixa Quinn de olhos arregalados e sem fôlego.

"Amo você," Rachel diz com um pequeno e satisfeito sorrisinho.

O próximo dia é Véspera de Natal e ela e os pais dela o passam fazendo um festival inteiro de Hanuká que ela tinha esquecido enquanto estava em provas e se preparando para _Fora de Curso_. Ela troca algumas mensagens com Quinn durante o dia e mais alguns com Seth que pergunta sobre Mason. Rachel evita responder as perguntas dele.

As mensagens de Quinn são esporádicas. Ela foi carregada para visitar a irmã tão logo ela colocou o pé na porta no dia anterior. Quando os pais de Rachel finalmente se cansaram da das celebrações combinadas de Hanuká e Natal, Rachel roubou alguns minutos com Quinn no Skype naquela noite.

Ela não pode evitar o sorriso que estica seu rosto ao ver Quinn.

O sorriso só desaparece quando ela distraidamente checa o e-mail dela no meio da conversa e vê o nome de Mason Thorpe ali na caixa de entrada dela.

"Rachel, o que foi?" Quinn diz preocupadamente, cortando uma história sobre a mãe dela e a irmã.

"Nada," Rachel diz rapidamente. Ela fecha os olhos e respira. "Não, não é _nada_. Mason me mandou um e-mail como ele disse que faria."

"Você está bem?" Quinn pergunta, preocupação evidente. Ela se inclina pra mais perto da câmera e Rachel arruma força do olhar pixelado dela.

"Sim, é só – eu meio que pensei que ele não iria me contatar."

"Por que?" Quinn diz, cerrando o cenho.

"Eu pensei que eu era uma distração passageira. Que ele tinha outras coisas rolando. Enquanto eu cedo na noção de que ele pudesse ser um chefe da máfia, eu ainda não sei exatamente quem ele é também."

"Você vai abrir?"

"Não," Rachel diz decididamente. "Não vou. Não vou tomar esse risco. Se ele estiver de qualquer forma relacionado com a Broadway, eu sei que a parte de mim querendo aquele futuro vai ficar muito mais difícil de ser suprimida. De jeito nenhum eu vou tomar mais riscos em relação à você."

Ela olha pra Quinn, desejando mais do que nunca que ela estivesse do lado dela agora mesmo.

"O que você quiser fazer," Quinn diz, "Eu apoio."

"Eu _não posso_."

Dói dizer isso. Dói ver o breve relampejo de desapontamento no rosto de Quinn antes de ser trocado por preocupação. Mas Rachel sabe que doeria mais se ela machucasse Quinn novamente.

* * *

Os dias passam rapidamente, e, ao tempo que Quinn volta pra casa, Rachel está certa de que ela cozinhou coisas suficientes para alimentar a maior parte de Lima. Ela se mantém ocupada de outras formas, lendo romances, vendo TV e colocando o papo em dia com Kurt e Tina e os outros. Ela toma conhecimento que Puck está em casa e está de anfitrião de uma festa de Ano Novo para o clube do coral. Ela troca mensagens apressadas com Santana, mas é Seth e Garrett quem continuam a fazer com que o telefone dela vibre mais. Ela responde educadamente, mas continua a tergiversar com qualquer coisa relacionada à Mason. Ela sabe que deve estar levando os dois à loucura.

Quando Quinn bate na porta dela na noite fria quando ela volta da irmã dele, Rachel praticamente a nocauteia nos degraus da frente em seu entusiasmo.

"Eu senti sua falta," Rachel diz.

Ela puxa Quinn para um beijo, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo solto dela. Quinn suspira e Rachel sente-a derretendo-se no beijo. O pressionar dos lábios se torna lânguido e casto – a única coisa que promete mais é o aperto que Quinn mantém nos quadris dela e o jeito dos seus olhos quando elas se separam.

"Você sabe," Quinn diz, respiração virando ar. "Nós estivemos separadas por mais tempos em alguns pontos durante o semestre."

"Sim, mas nós ambas também estávamos atoladas de trabalho. E eu estive passando todo o meu tempo –"

"Cozinhando. Sim, eu sei. E se você me der alguns daqueles biscoitos que eu sei que tem que ter feito parte da sua atividade, eu prometo que você não me precisa me dar nada mais de Natal."

"Mas eu comprei e embalei seu presente há um tempão! Se eu tivesse sabido disso, eu nunca teria gasto qualquer dinheiro extra em você," Rachel diz. Ela dá um sorrisinho. "Eu suponho que não seja muito tarde para devolvê-lo."

"Tá, tá," Quinn diz, rolando os olhos com uma exasperação excessiva. "Vamos trocar presentes antes que você mude de ideia. Eu sabia que devíamos ter trocado presentes antes que mamãe me levasse embora."

Rachel dá risadinhas, levando Quinn pra dentro. Ela espanta o frio, percebendo quanto tempo elas ficaram paradas lá fora quando o calor retorna aos seus dedos. Seus pais as abordam brevemente para cumprimentar Quinn. Ambos a abraçam à guisa de cumprimento e então as manda em seu caminho.

"Porta aberta, Rachel!" Seu pai diz quando Rachel puxa Quinn pelas mãos pra subir.

"Mas –" Rachel para.

"Eu não me importo que vocês sejam universitárias. Minha casa, minhas regras!"

Rachel bate o pé e faz birra petulantemente, mas congela ao ver Quinn tentando esconder um sorriso. Ela se permite um bufo final e rapidamente sobe o restante dos degraus.

Deixar a porta aberta não a para de imediatamente beijar Quinn tão logo elas estão dentro do quarto dela. Quinn sequer tem a chance de colocar a bolsa em algum lugar ou tirar o casaco dela quando Rachel puxa seus corpos juntos. Quinn, entretanto, está mais do que cúmplice, angulando sua cabeça para aprofundar o beijo e deixar os lábios delas deslizarem juntos sem esforço. Rachel vibra do fundo da garganta dela aprovando e então desliza a língua pra boca de Quinn, querendo mais e mais e mais enquanto as chamas começam a crescer em seu estômago.

Há um baque quando a bolsa grande de Quinn cai no chão, esquecida. Rachel puxa o casaco de Quinn, lutando para tirá-lo dos ombros dela. É impossível quando Quinn não para de tocá-la – mãos correndo pelas costas dela, dedos enroscando no cabelo dela, palmas pressionadas nas costelas e seios dela. Rachel grunhe frustrada, separando-se do beijo. Quinn ri e finalmente a ajuda a remover o casaco e o cachecol.

"Que selvagem," Quinn diz divertida, colocando um beijo na têmpora dela.

Rachel ri levemente mesmo que o clima mude. É provavelmente para o melhor de qualquer forma considerando que os pais dela estão sentados lá embaixo. Isso não significa que ela não se mexa estranhamente em seus pés por um momento tentando suprimir o desejo queimando nas veias dela.

Quinn se inclina, levantando a bolsa dela. Ela a pega e senta na cama, puxando dois presentes embalados. Ambos são grandes o suficiente que eles não caberiam em uma bolsa sequer ligeiramente menor. Quinn os estende com um pequeno sorriso.

"Espere!" Rachel diz. Ela corre pro armário dela, pegando um presente bem embalado. Ela se junta à Quinn na cama, sentando ao lado dos presentes e segura o dela com um pequeno sorriso. "Você primeiro."

"Ok," Quinn diz levemente, tirando o presente das mãos de Rachel. Ela cuidadosamente o desembala, levantando uma sobrancelha. Rachel coloca as mãos dela embaixo de si, de repente ansiosa com o que Quinn vai achar.

"Oh _uau_. Rachel... Isso é perfeito." Quinn diz. Um sorriso leve e genuíno floresce no rosto dela.

"Então você gosta?" Rachel diz esperançosamente.

"Eu amei," Quinn diz. Ela se inclina, pegando os lábios de Rachel com os dela, antes de retornar a atenção para os dois presentes dela. Seus olhos estão em chamas de prazer e alívio corre por Rachel quando ela pensa que fez bem. Um presente é um ano de assinatura do _The New Yorker_ , e o outro é uma inscrição de membro do Museu Metropolitano de Arte.

"Eu peguei uma inscrição de membro pra mim também. Eu espero que você não se importe com a minha companhia," Rachel diz.

"Isso é incrível, Rachel. Sério," Quinn diz, suavemente apertando a mão dela. "Abre o seu? Apesar de eu estar incerta de superar os seus presentes."

"Quinn," Rachel diz quando ela rasga a embalagem do primeiro presente, "Estou certa do que quer que você tenha comprado pra mim é mais do que adequado, e – uma coleção Sondheim!"

Rachel não pode deixar de sorrir largamente quando ela segura a caixa de DVDs imaculada. A embalagem orgulhosamente diz 'A coleção Stephen Sondheim' com uma impressão adicional indicando os seis trabalhos incluídos na antologia.

"Eu vi que sua coleção de teatro estava sem alguns trabalhos chave então eu cheque com seus pais só pra ter certeza de que você não tinha nenhum dos trabalhos de Sondheim incluídos nesse box. Eu acho que você ficou satisfeita?"

Rachel concorda com a cabeça e agarra o box no peito dela antes de gentilmente colocá-lo na cama e pega o outro pacote. "Qualquer outra coisa é demais. Eu não acho que eu vou conseguir aceitar."

"Eu acho que veremos..."

Rachel é um pouco mais paciente em abrir o segundo presente. Leva um momento para ela entender o presente. É uma pilha de programas de peças – mais ou menos umas duas dúzias deles. " _Bela e a Fera, Paixão, Barco de Show, Damn Yankees..._ Todos esses estreados ou foram refeitos em 1994," Rachel diz em reverência. "Quinn, você me conseguiu programas de peças da Broadway do ano que eu nasci?"

"Quase todos eles. Eu não consegui achar alguns dos mais obscuros. Talvez quando eu for rica e famosa eu poderei comprar pra você cópias autografadas."

"Você deve ter levado um tempão para achar todos esses," Rachel diz.

"Não me dê tanto crédito. A internet é uma ferramenta maravilhosa."

"Não, Quinn. Sério. Isso é incrível. Eu não posso acreditar na quantidade de pensamento que você colocou nisso."

"Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos emoldurá-los de alguma forma para que você possa mostra-los. Você nem tem que usar todos eles –"

Rachel interrompe Quinn voando para abraçá-la, derrubando-as na cama. "Eu amo você. Isso tudo é tão _perfeito."_

* * *

Dois dias depois, Rachel está de mãos dadas com Quinn enquanto elas andam em direção à casa de Puck para a festa de Revéillon. Seu telefone vibra assim que elas entram. Dessa vez, é Garrett ao invés de Seth, e a mensagem é um pouco diferente das anteriores perguntando sobre Mason.

" _Estou enlouquecendo que você não contatou Mason ainda. Só faça. Ele é um agente. Um dos melhores. Você é especial e ele sabe disso. Nós todos sabemos."_

Seu telefone vibra novamente. É Seth. Bem na hora para atuar em equipe com Garrett.

" _Garrett e eu estamos festejando com Mason em uma festa de figurões da Broadway! Você está perdendo! Só fale com ele."_

Rachel quer gritar quando o cinza nada ao redor dela. Sempre, _sempre_ está lá. Incansável. Ela está certa de que ela vai ser rasgada em duas dessa vez porque tudo que ela sempre quis _antes_ está esperando, bem ali para ser possuído. Mas manter Quinn viva e sem danos – _essa é_ a prioridade principal dela.

O aperto de Quinn na mão dela aumenta, e, Rachel lembra de respirar novamente. Quinn se inclina pra ela, gentilmente desligando o telefone dela e levando os lábios à orelha dela. "Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui," Quinn diz suavemente. "Nós não temos que nos preocupar com nada hoje à noite além de nos divertirmos."

Puck vem correndo em direção a elas tão logo as últimas palavras saem dos lábios de Quinn. Ele pega Rachel em um grande abraço e a coloca de volta nos braços de Quinn, e desse jeito, seu mundo é lavado em cores novamente.

A música, o álcool e os amigos tomam conta. Santana afasta Quinn dela quase imediatamente. Rachel dança primeiro com Kurt e então com um grupo incluindo Tina, Mike e Mercedes. Brittany a agarra no meio disso, e é quase impossível acompanhar os movimentos dela. Ela é salva por Quinn que oferece uma mão com um sorriso charmoso.

Rachel dá risadinhas e aceita, permitindo que Quinn a valse para os braços dela. Ela se deixa ser carregada enquanto Quinn balança os quadris com a batida da música. Seu sangue corre quente e não tem nada a ver com a temperatura quente da casa ou o exercício físico da dança. Ela deixa suas mãos vagarem e seu corpo derreter e se amoldar ao de Quinn, e, mesmo que seja Lima, ninguém na casa se importa. A música só abaixa quando a contagem regressiva para o ano novo começa. Quinn a beija até tirar o fôlego tão logo a sala grita "Feliz Ano Novo," e Rachel entende que nada mais existe.

A festa continua até de manhã, virando uma reunião do clube do coral. Todos estão presentes, a não ser Finn.

"Ele apoia tanto quanto pode, mas ele não sabe bem como lidar com o fato de que você está namorando Quinn. Ele achou que seria melhor fazer outros planos mesmo com todo mundo na cidade," Kurt diz pra ela. Eles estão parados no canto da cozinha, vendo o irmão de Puck (ou meio-irmão como Rachel entende) tentando abrir um segundo barril.

"Eu não estou reclamando," Santana diz alto, se intrometendo na conversa quando ela entra carregando dois copos de plástico.

Kurt suspira. "Ele amadureceu bastante nos dois últimos anos."

"Estou certa de que sim," Santana diz com só meio sarcasmo. Ela segura um copo na frente de Rachel. "Eu preciso que você venha comigo."

"Por quê?" Rachel diz. Ela dá um olhada em Santana, pegando o copo das mãos dela e olha-o suspeitosamente. "Isso está envenenado?"

"Isso está – o que? Não!" Santana briga. "Kurt, você poderia manter Britt acompanhada um pouco?"

Kurt dá de ombros. "Considerando que isso foi relativamente educado pra você, eu farei. Sem promessas de que ela retornará para você no mesmo estado que você está a deixando."

"Só não a deixe tirar as roupas. Eu não quero que todos esses adolescentes vadios, que Puckerman teve que convidar, pintem as cuecas deles. Venha, Berry."

"Onde estamos indo?" Rachel pergunta enquanto segue-a.

"Só aqui fora onde podemos conversar por um segundo. Eu espero que você tenha seu agasalho de cerveja em você."

"Meu _o que?"_

"Agasalho de cerveja. Você não está numa faculdade de verdade agora? E você não sabe o que agasalho de cerveja significa? Você sabe quando você esteve bebendo, e, você está toda quente do álcool..." Santana diz mordazmente. Rachel apenas dá metade dá atenção quando ela vê os olhos de Quinn do outro lado do cômodo. Quinn está em um grupo com alguns dos atuais membros do coral, Puck e Sam, mas nesse momento, seus olhos estão totalmente focados em Rachel. Ela está passando a ponta do dedo ao redor do copo dela e seus lábios se curvam em um ligeiro sorrisinho. Manda um arrepio pela espinha de Rachel.

" – e você sequer está me escutando porque você está muito ocupada despindo Quinn com seus olhos," Santana diz. Ela abre a porta dos fundos. "Enfim, apenas traga sua bunda aqui pra fora."

O frio não está tão ruim quanto ela esperava e ela está agradecida que Santana não a levou pela neve do quintal também, Rachel odiaria ter que afundar seus sapatos atuais naquela papa. Santana estrala os dedos pra uns alunos do ensino médio se beijando no canto da varanda e eles correm pra dentro.

"Eu ainda mando," Santana diz, sentando no balanço.

"Isso é sobre Quinn?" Rachel diz lentamente.

"Sim," Santana diz e toma um gole da bebida dela. "Ela ama você desde sempre, você sabe. E se você –"

"Ai meu... Santana, você está prestes a me dar o discurso 'quebre o coração dela e eu matarei você'?" Rachel diz interrompendo. Santana encara-a e Rachel abaixa a cabeça dela para esconder o sorriso. "Certo. Desculpe."

"Quinn e eu nem sempre nos demos bem, mas ela é minha garota e eu vou cuidar dela. Ela está tão feliz agora, porra. Você tem muito poder sobre ela. Destrua isso e eu juro que eu vou quebrar você."

"Eu a amo, Santana."

"Eu sei," Santana diz com um suspiro. "Eu nunca pensei que eu a veria tão feliz. Não é _tudo_ você, claro. Eu espero que sua cabeça não seja grande o suficiente para pensar que é. É você e Yale e estar fora dessa maldita cidadã. Maldita Lima. Boa coisa que você finalmente tomou jeito e também saiu daqui."

"Eu tenho Quinn pra agradecer por isso. Eu nunca teria conseguido sem ela."

"Deus, eu não sei como, mas de alguma forma vocês duas juntas realmente te faz um pouco mais suportável. Quando você não está sendo toda brega desse jeito. Vocês meio que se fazem melhor."

"Obrigada," Rachel diz. Ela sorri malvadamente. "É um alívio ter sua benção."

"É, é," Santana grunhe. "Então eu ouvi que você teve sua primeira apresentação na NYU na outra semana?"

"Sim, eu tive," Rachel diz relutante. Seu coração flutua com a memória da apresentação e afunda tudo novamente quando ela pensa sobre o e-mail de Mason esperando na caixa de mensagem dela.

"E?" Santana diz. "Eu nunca pensei que eu veria esse dia que eu teria que arrancar qualquer palavra de você."

"Foi incrível," Ela disse saudosamente. "E acabou sendo mais importante que eu pensei que seria com relação as pessoas que apareceram."

"Oh sério? Eu entendo –"

A porta dos fundos abre com estardalhaço, e, Mike aparece, ,olhos arregalados e sem fôlego. "Rachel! Quinn! É Quinn!"

Rachel está de pé, coração na garganta, antes que sequer Mike termine de falar. Ela derruba a bebida dela, e, deixa o copo dela derramando o conteúdo dela na varanda, esquecido. A festa está parada lá dentro. Todo mundo está silenciosamente olhando pro centro da sala onde está acontecendo um borrão de ação. Música continua a tocar. A vocalista canta e as letras pulsam por ela. " _Ajude-me, eu estou viva. Meu coração continua batendo como um martelo. Batendo como um martelo."_ O mundo fica preto, então branco, até que finalmente fica cinza.

"Saia da porra do caminho!" Santana grita desesperadamente. A multidão se move e se espalha e Rachel se joga para achar Quinn.

Blaine está meio que segurando-a. Os braços dela estão presos fracamente ao redor das costelas dela. Seus olhos estão desfocados. Há uma faísca de reconhecimento.

"Rach. Eu não posso – eu não posso," Quinn diz suavemente, em pânico. Sua respiração sai em pequenos arquejos. "Respirar – _Dói_." Ela gesticula as últimas palavras.

Rachel se inclina pra frente mesmo quando o reconhecimento morre nos olhos de Quinn.

"Quinn!" Rachel grita, nervosa. A respiração de Quinn está falha. Fraca. Está morrendo mesmo quando Rachel a alcança. Não entendo. Não compreendendo. O corpo todo de Quinn está tingido de azul. Pálido. Sem sangue.

"Ligue pra emergência!" Ela ouve Santana gritar distante.

"Puck já está ligando!" Outra pessoa grita.

"Traga os aqui agora, porra!"

"Quinn," Rachel murmura várias vezes.

Barulho soa em seus ouvidos. Cada batimento cardíaco em seu peito pula nela dolorosamente.

 _Quinn não está respirando._

 _Ela está morrendo._

"Quinn – fique comigo! Quinn!"

Tudo vira cinza exceto o amarelo do cabelo de Quinn e o azul tingido sua pele. E Rachel não entende. Ela não entende! Blaine deita Quinn no chão, forte, capaz, mãos vivas indo pro coração dela. Pulsando.

Ela não entende. Ela segura a mão de Quinn enquanto Blaine trbalha.

Está fria.

"Por favor, Quinn! Por favor! Aguente! Eles estão vindo. Ajuda está vindo. Eu prometo!"

Blaine está contando ao respirar. Uma memória aparece. É chocantemente vívida. Ela está sentada no Lima Bean com Kurt e Blaine. Este diz que todos os estudantes de Dalton tem aulas de massagem cardíaca no colégio. Essa memória desvanece enquanto Blaine xinga no presente. Seus movimentos são ríspidos e violentos. Desesperados.

Os segundos passam.

 _Quinn está morrendo._

Bem na frente dos olhos dela. Quinn está morrendo.

Não há nada que ela possa fazer.

"Eu não entendo!" Rachel chora. "Eu não fiz nada!"

E então braços finos e fortes estão a puxando pra trás e Blaine está soltando e ela não entende _mais nada._ Ela se joga, desesperada pra alcançar Quinn, até que ela vê a camiseta azul de uniforme ao redor dela. Eles cortam pra abrir a camiseta dela e um dos paramédico enfia uma agulha grossa no peito nu de Quinn.

"Afastem-se!"

O corpo inconsciente de Quinn pula e treme incontrolavelmente.

Rachel não pode assistir mais. Ela se vira no aperto de Brittany, escondendo o rosto dela no ombro da amiga.

* * *

O relógio sobre a mesa da recepção ainda paira sobre a sala de espera. Agora está adiantado alguns poucos minutos, mas o ponteiro dos segundos continua a se mover pra frente em movimentos contínuos circulares e lentos.

Rachel fecha os olhos. Tudo que ela pode ver é Quinn pálida e sem vida, deitada no chão da sala de Puck. Ela abre os olhos, sem conseguir lembrar mais dessa cena, e se conforma em encarar o relógio.

Cada batida do coração dela a destrói. Ela segura as lágrimas, a histeria, mas por muito pouco.

Ela não entende. Ela não _fez_ nada.

Mas o cinza está mais pronunciado do que nunca. Zomba dela. Desdenha dela.

Brittany está sentada ao lado dela, gentilmente brincando com o cabelo dela. Isso ajuda a mantê-la calma. Ela imagina se Brittany sabe que – sabe o quão perto ela está de quebrar. Porque _Quinn..._ Ela treme e Brittany cantarola uma música relaxante, mão agora massageando a nuca dela. Santana anda por toda a área de espera, passando por todos que seguiram a ambulância ao hospital. Judy está sentada na frente dela, segurando a mão de um homem bem barbeado, alto com o cabelo grisalho. Ambos estão vestidos bem, já que também tinham estado em uma festa de Ano Novo.

Os segundos continuam a bater.

Os toques dos dedos de Brittany combinam com cada segundo que passa.

A área de espera afunda em cinza até que não haja mais nada.

* * *

" _ **No mais profundo do seu coração, você deseja que Lucy Quinn Fabray viva."**_

" _Sempre."_

" _ **Destino não é tão facilmente alterado. Equilíbrio deve ser mantido."**_

* * *

Rachel volta à consciência com um engasgar.

"Calma, princesa judia," Puck diz. Ele está ajoelhado na frente dela, suas feições duras se suavizando com preocupação. Brittany ainda está ao lado dela e Santana finalmente se acomodou no chão na frente dela, sentada entre as pernas da namorada.

"Eu voltei pra casa para limpar um pouco e pegar algumas coisas que as pessoas esqueceram. Aqui está seu telefone. E as coisas de Quinn," ele diz.

"Obrigada," Rachel diz, sua voz grossa e arranhada. Ela tira tudo das mãos dele.

"Quinn tem sorte em ter você," Puck diz.

Rachel está anestesiada. "Ela não estava respirando. Ela está _morta._ "

"Ei," Puck diz, suavemente. "Blaine fez a coisa dele e os paramédicos chegaram a tempo."

"Nós não sabemos disso _ainda_ ," Rachel diz, sua voz quebrando. "Nós não sabemos _de nada._ "

 _Ela_ não sabe de nada. Ela forçou _demais_ , por _muito_ tempo. Ela está jogando com algo que ela não pode compreender totalmente. Não importa as garras em seu coração pelo que sua vida no palco significa, por causa da vida de Quinn... _A vida de Quinn._ Isso é que importante no final. E ela tem sido casual demais, descuidada. É a vida de _Quinn._

Por estar apaixonada por Quinn, ela foi imperdoavelmente egoísta. Algo feio, escuro e quente explode dentro dela. Ódio. Ódio de si mesma.

Brittany joga um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, fazendo um barulho calmante. "Quinn é forte. Não a subestime. E acima de tudo, não se culpe, Rachel."

Ela não tem palavras ou habilidade pra responder Brittany. Não com o ódio corroendo-a, consumindo-a e a comendo por dentro. Ela grita dentro da cabeça dela e anseia por deixar o som escapar para a sala de espera. Pra deixar todo mundo saber o quão desprezível ela é.

Ao invés disso, ela mexe no telefone dela. Ela tem inúmeras ligações perdidas pelo curso da noite. A maioria originada de Seth e Garrett, e ela não duvida que as mensagens de voz esperando na caixa de mensagem sejam deles também. Há uma outra ligação de um número discurso que ela poderia apostar que é Mason.

A última coisa que ela quer é encher o lugar com perguntas sobre Mason ou sobre a Broadway. É muito cedo, e ela sabe que eles não vão nem atender. Mas nada disso importa. Quinn está em algum lugar desse hospital. Morta. Viva. Lutando pela vida dela. Rachel está à mercê dos médicos descobrirem. Ela traz os joelhos ao peito, se enrolando em si mesma e silenciosamente soluçando.

Ela não tem nada além da culpa dela e vergonha. Desprezando tudo que ela é e escolheu ser.


	8. A Balança Equilibrada

**N/T: Feliz Natal, Anne. Já que você foi uma boa menina eu dei uma antecipada no teu presente de aniversário. Espero que goste!**

Capítulo 8: A balança equilibrada

O ponteiro dos segundos circula sem parar. Rachel se perde no seu constante e equilibrado movimento. Cada batida pra frente ressoa por todo o corpo dela, mandado um pulso fresco de auto-ódio pra dentro do sistema dela. Seu coração bate violentamente. Ela sente como se ela estivesse assistindo a si mesma de longe, consumida em cinza, observando seu corpo se destruir por raiva.

Continua. Vai e vai, até que finalmente –

" – rápido cuidado e uma tensão severa de pneumotórax levou à um choque cardiogênico. Se os paramédicos tivessem demorado um pouco mais pra chegar lá, nós podíamos estar tendo uma conversa bem diferente. Do jeito que foi, entretanto, seu coração ainda estava batendo, ainda que muito fraco, ao tempo que os paramédicos chegaram."

"O que tudo isso quer dizer?" Judy diz fracamente. Ela agarra a mão do seu companheiro. Ele estoicamente envolve o braço dele ao redor dos ombros esguios dela. Rachel deseja pode lembrar o nome dele da breve apresentação deles quando ele e Judy chegaram ao hospital.

"Que Quinn foi muito, muito sortuda. Como eu disse, nós fomos bem sucedidos em revivê-la," o médico diz seriamente. "Seus pulmões falharam muito de repente. Como vocês sabem, o trauma do acidente de carro dela levou ao pneumotórax daquela vez. Não é estranho que um incidente repetido ocorra. Esse incidente só aconteceu terrivelmente rápido e muito severamente. A diminuição da circulação sanguínea foi rápida, causando perda de consciência e a empurrou ao precipício de um choque no batimento cardíaco."

"Mas você chegou a ela a tempo?" Judy diz, olhos arregalados e cheio de medo.

"Correto. Graças aos seus esforços, jovenzinho," o médico diz, gesticulando na direção de Blaine. Puck bate fortemente nas costas de Blaine. "E o quão rápido os paramédicos chegaram lá, nós estamos otimistas que nós não veremos nenhum impacto duradouro nas faculdades mentais e físicas dela."

Há um coletivo suspiro de alívio da multidão. Rachel deseja poder lembrar de como respirar.

"Além da recuperação normal," o médico continua, "ela vai estar muito dolorida nos próximos dias. Os esforços da massagem cardíaca deixava machucados nos ossos das costelas dela, mas num golpe de sorte, nenhuma fratura. Isso sendo dito, Quinn é uma anomalia. Ela enfrentou um bom número de emergências médicas desde o acidente de carro dela, mas a cada vez ela tem se recuperado incrivelmente bem."

"Posso vê-la?" Judy diz.

"Sim, dois de vocês podem ir agora. Ela ainda está inconsciente, e, pode ficar por algum tempo. Na verdade não há nenhum jeito de saber quando ela acordará," o médico diz.

Judy imediatamente se move pra frente, deixando o homem ao lado dela depois de beijá-lo amorosamente na bochecha. "Rachel?" Judy fala.

Ela sente os olhos de todos nela, esperando. Expectativa. Mas ela está congelada exceto pelo sangue correndo pelas veias dela e o batimento do seu coração. Ela pensa sobre o quão normal isso é. Como ela nunca pensa como esses processos a mantém viva e como essas mesmas coisas acabaram _de parar_ de funcionar pra Quinn.

E como é por causa dela.

"Rachel, vá," Santana diz suavemente ao lado dela. "Nós visitaremos quando você voltar."

Isso não é de qualquer forma o problema, ela pensa enquanto tropeça pra frente. Ela lembra quando ela não tinha o direito de visitar Quinn primeiro. Como ela tem esse direito agora e como _ela não o merece_.

Ela segue o médico. Instável. Deslocada. Seu corpo não pertence a si mesma. Cinza navega ao redor dela, pintando os corredores e rodopiando pra fora dela. Ela para com o médico e Judy na frente da porta comum, meio aberta. "Quinn Fabray" pode ser lido no pequeno quadro branco pregado na sua frente.

O doutor diz mais algumas palavras. É barulho sem sentido. Cinza sangra pelas beiradas. Judy empurra a porta para abri-la. Ela desliza pra dentro. Rachel segue. Quieta e pálida. Como um fantasma.

Quinn está deitada adormecida na cama, sua pele cinzenta e branca. O cabelo dela está ao redor dela, realçando o arco das bochechas dela, a curva do pescoço dela. Ela podia ser uma estátua. Um trabalho incrível de arte representando a beleza da vida. Exceto pelo tubo emergindo do peito de Quinn. E a máscara de oxigênio. E tantos fios. E é aterrorizante, ainda assim há o bipe do monitor cardíaco. O LCD atinge picos em intervalos verdes regulares.

Ela lembra de ver Quinn deitada em uma cama nesse mesmo hospital depois do acidente de carro. É diferente. O mesmo. Ainda assim _tudo_ é diferente.

Rachel respira.

"Oh Quinnie," Judy diz, já ao lado de Quinn. Ela estica uma mão fina, ajeitando o cabelo de Quinn.

Rachel dá um passo.

"Eu não sei por quê essas coisas continuam acontecendo com você," Judy diz suavemente.

Ela dá outro passo.

"Mas você é tão forte. Você continua lutando," Judy continua, pegando a mão de Quinn sem o acesso.

E outro.

"Eu desejava ter sua força. Eu te amo tanto," Judy diz, sua voz quebrando.

Ela está perto do pé da cama.

"Rachel está aqui também e vocês são tão lindas juntas. Rachel?" Judy diz. Sua intenção é clara. Judy está oferecendo seu espaço ao lado de Quinn. E tudo que Rachel pode pensar é que _ela causou isso._

Ela foge.

Ela derrapa pelo corredor. A imagem de Quinn, a luz desaparecendo dos olhos dela, queima em sua memória. Num segundo, ela está de volta à sala de espera. Ela ignora as chamadas do seu nome e sai pelas portas automáticas até ela estar lá fora na luz da manhã. Ela se inclina e esvazia o pouco que ela tem no estômago. Quando não resta nada, ela arfa mesmo assim. Queima, mas nada é tão doloroso quanto à memória engastada de Quinn morrendo.

Alguém a toca gentilmente nas costas. É apaziguador e calmante. Há outra mão, segurando seu cabelo. As mãos são pacientes, esperam. Finalmente, ela para de tremer e reganha o controle sobre o corpo dela. Ela respira o ar frio da manhã e enxuga a boca com as costas da mão. A mão estranha em suas costas circula, pacificadora, enquanto quem quer que esteja segurando seus cabelos, solta-os deixando-os cair livremente ao redor dos ombros dela novamente. Ela vira fracamente para achar Santana e Kurt parados com ela.

Kurt procura algo no bolso dele, puxando um pacote de chiclete sem açúcar. Ele dá a ela um pedaço e então abre os braços dele. Rachel se deixa ser envolvida em um abraço e ela não pode deixar de compará-lo ao toque confortador de Quinn. Ela engasga com as lágrimas tudo de novo, arrepiada. Tremendo.

"Leve um minuto," Santana diz duramente.

Rachel aperta a jaqueta de Kurt e respira. "Foi eu. É minha culpa."

"Não. Não é não," Kurt diz.

A verdade está na ponta da língua dela. Destino. Cinza. Tudo. Ao invés disso, ela enterra a cabeça no ombro de Kurt e engole as palavras. Ela tenta encontrar forças para suprimir as lágrimas. Ela consegue mantê-las na superfície. Mas muito mal.

Isso utiliza toda a força que ela tem.

* * *

Kurt e Santana a escoltam de volta pra dentro. Brittany aparece com uma garrafinha de água. Ela luta contra o peso em seu corpo, mas sua exaustão física e mental é demais. Ela adormece, enrolada entre Brittany e Sam.

E quando ela acorda, é com os pais dela pairando sobre ela. Seu papai segura uma bolsa e seu estômago grunhe quando ela reconhece a comida dentro. Ela come rapidamente, suas únicas palavras sendo um breve agradecimento pela refeição.

Não faz nada para preencher o vazio. Não faz nada para mudar o cinza. Não faz nada para aliviar a culpa _dela._

Ela está no limbo. Ela não pode se fazer ver Quinn. Ela _não_ é merecedora disso. Mas ela não pode ir embora também.

Ela sente olhos nela, levantando o cabelo na nuca dela. Ela rapidamente identifica o culpado – Santana. Seu olhar está escuro e fixo, e focado inteiramente nela. Santana fica de pé, gentilmente se afastando de Brittany. Ela anda pra perto, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da jaqueta.

"Ela acordou, sabe," Santana diz. "Médicos não podem acreditar. Mas Quinn sempre gostou de dar o ocasional 'foda-se'. Ela sequer estava acordada tempo o suficiente para abrir os olhos dela completamente. Mas você sabe o que ela disse? ' _Rachel?'_ Você quer tentar vê-la novamente?"

O coração de Rachel aumenta o passo. Apesar de tudo, um sentimento leve borbulha em seu peito. Porque Quinn está acordada e pedindo por _ela._ Ela não deveria estar. Ela sabe todo. Ela tem que saber que foi Rachel que a colocou ali. E com isso, a escuridão afunda de volta nela, pesada e abrangente. De maneira alguma Quinn pediria por ela se ela estivesse completamente ciente. O peito de Rachel aperta e ela cobre o rosto com as mãos.

"Rachel, ela perguntou por _você_ ," Santana diz lentamente.

Okay," Rachel diz, derrubando as mãos para apertar a bainha do casaco. Porque ela quer – ela _precisa_ – ver Quinn. Verdadeiramente encarar o que ela fez com Quinn.

E mesmo que ela se odeie, ela não pode parar a esperança egoísta que Quinn não a odeie também.

Ela fica de pé e Santana sem falar nada a leva pelos corredores esterilizados do hospital para o quarto de Quinn. Brittany segue, cantarolando algo sem melodia. A porta de Quinn está aberta dessa vez. Ao invés do cinza, há a mínima dica de luz e cor. Santana não para, andando direto pra dentro. Rachel hesita, respirando profundamente. O cantarolar de Brittany fica mais alto e então Rachel sente sua mão ser tomada por uma quente e macia. Brittany sorri gentilmente pra ela, continuando sua música sem palavras e puxando-a pra dentro do quarto.

Rachel não reconhece nenhum dos outros corpos no quarto. Só Quinn. Ainda pálida. Ainda existindo em uma selva de fios e tubos. Mas Brittany a puxa pra frente até que ela esteja sentada bem ao lado de Quinn. E Brittany pega a mão dela e a de Quinn, e, as junta antes de se afastar.

A mão de Quinn está fria e seca ao toque. Mas Rachel agarra porque é questão de vida ou morte. Porque ela pode sentir o sangue e a vida correndo embaixo da pele pálida.

Seu corpo treme todo novamente e Rachel chora silenciosamente de algum lugar profundo dentro dela. É consumidor. Exaustivo. Cinza pinta na existência e então não há mais nada.

* * *

Ela ouve o seu nome distante. É sussurrado e a lembra do som viajando pela água. Ela ouve novamente. E então de novo. Está mais claro.

Ela sente a pressão na mão dela e é isso que traz o mundo de volta ao foco. Ela está jogada na cama – e _oh_ seu pescoço vai doer mais tarde. Mas há um polegar correndo sobre suas juntas e isso é a única coisa que importa. Ela se senta rapidamente.

E ali, máscara de oxigênio removida e sorrindo pra Quinn está Quinn. Ela ainda está deitada, levantada pela cama reclinável. E ela ainda parece pequena e frágil. Seus olhos estão pesados, mas ela está sorrindo.

 _Ela está sorrindo_.

" _Quinn_ ," ela diz. E ela tenta falar mais palavras, mas tudo fica trancado em sua garganta então tudo que ela pode fazer é soluçar.

Porque Quinn está viva. E Quinn está acordada. E Quinn está sorrindo pra ela.

Quinn faz um barulho baixo pedindo silêncio. É paciente e confortante. Rachel segura na mão dela. Ela não merece isso. Ela não merece. Mas há cor nos olhos de Quinn e radia do toque deles.

"Eu estou bem, Rach," Quinn diz. Sua voz está baixa, grossa. Mas há uma força e uma convicção no tom dela que incendeia pelo coração e alma de Rachel.

Queima de um jeito totalmente diferente de tudo que ela sentira há meras horas antes.

"Eu estou tão arrependida," Rachel engasga. "Isso é _minha_ culpa."

"Não," Quinn diz. "Não é."

"O que mais poderia ser? Eu fico forçando e forçando apesar de saber o que está em jogo. É uma balança e está muito pra um lado... Eu _sei_ que mais pode matar você. Quem faz isso com a pessoa que ama?"

"Ei – Rach, olhe pra mim." Quinn diz suavemente. "Não foi _você_."

O jeito que Quinn diz isso dá uma parada em Rachel. Ela engole de volta quaisquer lágrimas. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu recebi uma mensagem de Seth na festa," Quinn começa lentamente. Sua voz ainda está baixa e grossa mas ela não desvia o olhar. Seus olhos perderam todo o vestígio de sonolência.

"Quando vocês trocaram números?"

"Em algum momento durante seus ensaios de _Fora do Curso_. O ponto é – ele mandou mensagem sobre a festa, sobre Mason, sobre como você não estava respondendo a eles," Quinn diz. Ela para, fechando os olhos e respirando profunda e pausadamente antes de continuar. "Ele disse como Mason estava pronto pra aceitar você se você quisesse contratá-lo como seu agente, como tinha uma audição que era perfeita que ele iria agendar você para aquela noite. Como eles só precisavam da sua permissão."

"Quinn... você não..."

Quinn concorda com a cabeça e então tosse. Um barulho sobe do tubo no peito dela e Quinn se encolhe. "Eu estivera bebendo. Eu _sei_. Mas eu fiquei parada ali, vendo você conversar com Kurt. E eu não pude deixar você passar essa oportunidade. Era tudo."

"Mas você disse que acreditava em mim!" Rachel diz. Seu corpo está fazendo coisas estranhas. Ela arrepia. Sua pele fica pegajosa. Seu sangue corre nos ouvidos dela.

Ela está com raiva. Confusa.

Mas principalmente ela está _magoada_. Porque ou Quinn mentiu sobre acreditar nela ou colocou a vida em perigo de um jeito que Rachel nunca quisera pra nenhuma delas.

"Eu acredito em você," Quinn diz.

" _Agora,_ " Rachel diz. Precisa de esforço para manter sua voz impassível, mas ela o faz. Porque mesmo que ela esteja _magoada_ , é Quinn que está deitada em uma cama de hospital. E Rachel não pode esquecer disso por um momento porque se ela apenas tivesse dito _não_ ao invés de ignorá-los...

"Eu acreditei em você naquela época também," Quinn diz resolutamente. Ela aperta a mão de Rachel.

"Então por quê?"

"Porque eu estive bebendo. Porque eu não podia deixar você passar esse tipo de oportunidade. Porque eu não podia compreender como _isso_ podia ser verdade."

Quinn respira pesadamente quanto termina de fala e Rachel se levanta, preocupada. Ela estica a mão livre, acariciando o rosto de Quinn. Ela traz suas mãos juntas ao peito, segurando-as perto do coração dela. "Calma, calma. Por favor, não cause a si mesma estresse desnecessário."

Quinn dá um sorrisinho cansado. "Eu não deveria estar namorado você, então."

"Pare. Você não tem permissão de fazer quaisquer piadas agora."

"Okay," Quinn diz com um sorriso suave que rapidamente desaparece. "Me desculpe. Por fazer você se preocupar. Por ter visto o que você viu na festa."

"Vendo você lutando para respirar e só parecendo _parar_ foi o pior momento da minha vida," Rachel diz baixinho. "Eu pensei com certeza que você tinha morrido e eu pensei com certeza que isso era minha culpa." Ela desejava poder manter essas palavras para si mesma, mas elas borbulham e rompem como um vulcão.

"Eu amo você," Quinn diz com a voz rouca. "E mil perdões. Eu não tenho ideia do que Seth fez com minha mensagem depois que eu mandei, mas eu ainda estou aqui. Estarei aqui pelo tempo que você me quiser."

"Eu quero você _pra sempre_ , Quinn," Rachel diz. Ela se inclina, colocando um beijo na testa de Quinn. Cor pulsa quando os lábios dela encontram a pele de Quinn.

Os olhos de Quinn estão pesados novamente e ela sorri sonolenta, "Houve um tempo quando eu pensei que nunca alguém iria me querer. Muito menos você. Não importa o que aconteça – estou feliz com você."

O coração de Rachel aperta e estilhaça por um momento e então ele está forjado novamente no fogo e calor que segue.

"Você devia descansar mais. Esse é o caminho mais rápido pra recuperação. Eu não vou a lugar algum."

"Bom. Eu estava preocupada," Quinn diz, voz grossa de sono.

"Nós estamos nisso juntas," Rachel diz, sentando e volta. "Eu prometo."

"Rach... eu esqueci de dizer," Quinn diz, prestes a adormecer. "Eu sonhei cinza."

"Você – você sonhou?"

Quinn faz um barulho de afirmação do fundo da garganta dela e seu aperto diminui. Rachel não se move, mas seus pensamentos correm. Sequer é _o_ cinza ou é só o cérebro de Quinn reagindo a conversa delas. E se é _o_ cinza, o que significa Quinn poder ver? Rachel talvez saiba – ou tenha uma pista – do motivo pelo qual Quinn quase _morreu_ novamente, mas uma vez mais ela se sente pequena e insignificante. Ela não entende destino. Ou Destino. É além dela, além de qualquer um. Ainda assim ela continua a tentar jogar esse jogo mortal.

Mesmo quando ela pensa isso, a familiar garra está a dilacerando em duas tudo de novo. Porque por mais que ela saiba que tudo é pra Quinn, a parte dela que anseia por _mais_ – pelo que ela sabe que é seu destino original – implora por realização. Mas mesmo com seu desejo lutando por afogar todo o resto, há Quinn e a vida dela, radiante com cor.

É sempre Quinn.

Ela sempre tem conscientemente escolhido Quinn. É só agora que ela sente a cor brilhando por debaixo dessa decisão.

A respiração de Quinn está lenta e constante. O bipe do monitor cardíaco continua e é um mantra confortador. Rachel olha pra ela, e seu coração incha até que tudo praticamente borbulha novamente. Porque a vida é tão preciosa e tão breve. E Quinn é linda e merece _tudo_.

Seu telefone escolhe aquele momento para vibrar no bolso do seu casaco e ela pula, assustada dos seus pensamentos de Quinn e destino.

Ela gentilmente retira a mão de Quinn que continua dormindo, alheia, Rachel espera que ela não esteja sonhando com cinza.

Ela anda quietamente para fora do quarto, abrindo a porta para achar quase todo mundo que importa está vagando no corredor do lado de fora. É só então que ela verdadeiramente processa o fato de que ela e Quinn permaneceram sozinhas por todo a extensão da conversa delas. Judy se aproxima dela esperançosamente.

"Ela voltou a dormir," Rachel diz.

"Oh, bom," Judy diz, retorcendo as mãos. "Ela não estava com muita dor, certo? Ela não parecia estar antes de pedir que todos saíssemos para conversar com você, mas eu queria me certificar."

"Não, ela estava mais grogue do que qualquer outra coisa," Rachel diz fracamente. "Obrigada por nos dar uma chance de conversar. Eu não quis manter vocês separadas."

Judy respira aliviada e concordar com a cabeça. Por um momento, Rachel pensa que Judy vai abraçá-la, mas então isso passa. Judy toca-a no braço ao invés disso antes de valsar de volta para dentro do quarto de Quinn.

Santana e Brittany a encaram e Puck faz meio movimento em direção à ela, mas Rachel os manda embora. "Eu só vou tomar um pouco de ar. Eu estou bem," ela diz com o tanto de compostura que ela pode ter. Ela pensa que seu professor no New Studio na Broadway ficaria orgulhoso da sua performance.

Ela não puxa seu telefone até ela virar o corredor. A última mensagem é de Seth. " _Grandes notícias! Espero que você e Quinn esteja de pé para escutar depois de quaisquer problemas que você teve noite passada!"_

Na caixa de mensagem dela tem mais uma dúzia de mensagens de texto, todas não lidas. Ela mal resiste a tentação de jogar seu telefone na parede. Se somente ela não tivesse ignorado todas as mensagens deles. Se somente ela tivesse sido forte o suficiente para resistir o desejo de mais. Ela sempre foi notavelmente autodisciplinada, mas o destino tinha uma camisa de força nela.

Ela desejava ter sido mais forte.

Ela vira em outro corredor, indo por um corredor silencioso pra longe da área de espera. Algumas enfermeiras passam correndo, mas elas não prestam atenção nela. Ela afunda no chão, costas na parede e respira profundamente. Ela seleciona Seth dos contatos dela e ouve chamar.

"Rachel! Finalmente!" Seth diz. Sua excitação seria contagiante sob outras circunstâncias. "Escute, depois que Quinn nos deu permissão, Mason arranjou –"

"Oi Seth," ela diz baixo. É o suficiente pra chamar a atenção dele.

"Oi," ele ri. "Está tudo bem?"

"Quinn está no hospital," ela diz rapidamente.

Há um momento de silêncio na outra linha e então finalmente ele diz mais contido, "Ela está bem?"

"Ela vai ficar."

Seth suspira. "Isso é bom! Dê um beijo nela por mim. E diga a ela que é melhor ela estar na minha festa de aniversário quando o semestre começar novamente." Então sua voz fica mais sombria. "O que aconteceu?"

"O pulmão dela parou de repente. Ela – ela quase _morreu_ ," Rachel diz, a voz quebrando.

"Oh, _porra_ ," Seth diz. "Mas ela está bem _certo?"_

"Sim," Rachel diz tremendo. "Eu acabei de falar com ela na verdade. Mas Seth – os médicos disseram – _deus –_ eles disseram que ela é tão sortuda. Se os paramédicos tivessem demorado mais um pouco, se Blaine não tivesse começado logo, se – se – tudo não estivesse no lugar certo."

"Mas estava! Ela está bem. Ela – Ela está bem," Seth diz. Então ele respira. " _Merda_. Quantas vezes agora?"

Seth é um amigo próximo o suficiente para estar ciente das visitas hospitalares anteriores de Quinn.

"Muitas," Rachel diz. "Eu não posso – eu não posso... _Eu a amo,_ e eu não posso mais deixar essas coisas acontecerem com ela."

"Tudo bem, olhe. Só foque nela agora. Ligue-me quando ela estiver melhor. Quando você tiver uma cabeça livre e quiser conversar. Se não, eu falo com você sobre tudo com Mason quando voltamos para o semestre. Não há nenhuma pressa imediata."

"Okay," ela diz. Ela inclina sua cabeça na parede, olhando pro teto. Ela deseja que não fosse cinza.

* * *

Quinn teve alta do hospital três dias antes de ambos os semestres delas estarem marcados para começar. Rachel podia voltar pra NYU a qualquer momento, mas de jeito nenhum que ela voltaria sem se certificar de que Quinn estava bem acomodada fora do hospital sem nenhuma dificuldade ou complicação.

Quinn estava fazendo piada sobre o tubo do peito pelo terceiro dia dela então Rachel estava bem certa de que ela estava bem.

Mas não importava a piada, as respirações arfadas e olhos escuros de Quinn continuavam proeminentes na mente dela. E enquanto sua recuperação corria bem, ninguém tinha esquecido do quão perto ela esteve de ir dessa para uma melhor. Apenas quantas muitas quase idas Quinn já tivera. Esse pensamento assombra Rachel ainda mais do que o cinza.

Ela acompanha Quinn do hospital para casa e se alvoroça ao redor dela para se certificar de que ela está confortável. Quinn senta na cadeira de braço cheia de almofada no cantinho, enquanto Rachel e Judy correm pra lá e pra cá, certificando-se de que ela tenha tudo que precisa e um pouco mais. Um banquinho para os pés. Um copo de água. Um copo de suco. Uma água vitaminada. Um cobertor. Um travesseiro. Outro travesseiro. Um livro. O laptop dela. O controle. O celular. Outro livro.

"Pare," Quinn diz, sua mandíbula cerrada. "Eu não preciso de vocês _dando uma de mães_ pra cima de mim. Especialmente você Rachel porque – só _porque._ Eu não estou inválida. Não agora."

"Quinnie, o médico disse para descansar," Judy diz, sua face contorcida em um esforço para parece mandona. "Nenhuma atividade extenuante de tipo algum. Eu só quero que você fique confortável."

"Mamãe, eu estou bem. Eu tenho tudo que eu preciso. Mantenha Nathan acompanhado," Quinn diz gesticulando para o namorado de meia idade de Judy. Rachel está orgulhosa em dizer que ela conseguiu aprender o nome dele durante a estadia de Quinn no hospital. Nathan sorri e acena desconfortável enquanto ele é chamado a atenção.

Judy hesita, seu rosto suavizando quando ela olha pra Nathan e Rachel pensa que eles são realmente meio que adoráveis.

"Sério. Eu estou bem," Quinn diz, falando cada palavra devagar.

"Ah! Eu entendo sobre o que é isso – nós deixaremos você e Rachel _sozinha_."

"Mamãe, sério? Ai Meu Deus," Quinn diz, jogando as mãos pra cima.

E Rachel sempre assumiu que _ela_ era a dramática.

"Rachel, querida, nós estaremos na cozinha se você precisar de algo, ou se Quinn se tornar absolutamente horrorosa. Ela fica de mal humor algumas vezes. Estou certa de que você sabe."

Quinn apenas grunhiu, fechando os olhos e descansando a cabeça na almofada. Judy sorri amorosamente e dá tchauzinho enquanto puxa Nathan em direção à cozinha. Música começa à distância – Motown – garantindo a privacidade delas.

"Para sua informação, eu não estava dando uma de mãe. Eu estava _sufocando_ você," Rachel diz. "Porque."

"Sufocando funciona – e parece que era o que você queria mesmo. Eu não preciso de quatro travesseiros."

"Há somente dois."

"Mesma coisa."

"Essa é a última vez que eu tento tomar conta de você," Rachel diz, cruzando os braços em falsa indignação.

Quinn não cai no blefe óbvio dela e ao invés disso estende a mão. "Venha aqui."

Rachel responde a chamada instintivamente, pegando a mão oferecida. Quinn imediatamente a puxa pra baixo sobre a cadeira de braço. "Quinn, eu não quero machucar você."

"Como se você pudesse me machucar," Quinn diz, bufando. Mas então as feições dela ficam com linhas sérias, olhos grandes esverdeados e brilhando. "Estou _bem_."

Ele nunca admitiria, mas Rachel sabe que tudo que Quinn quer agora mesmo é ficar de conchinha.

"Okay. Só por favor me avise se eu deixar você desconfortável," Rachel diz.

A recuperação de Quinn tem ido bem, mas Rachel não consegue escapar da culpa – supurando algumas vezes, entrando em erupção e sendo impressionante em outras. E há esse cinza pairando sobre ambas. Então o pensamento de ser apta a sentar abraçada em Quinn – o fato de que Quinn _quer_ isso também – manda calor reverberando dentro dela. Quinn quase morreu devido à inação dela ainda assim ela _ainda_ queria Rachel ao lado dela.

"Prometo. Eu só – eu quero ficar perto. De você," Quinn diz.

Rachel controla o sorriso porque mesmo depois de ficar íntimas uma com a outra, Quinn ainda fica vermelha com as coisas mais simples. Ela se acomoda ao lado dela, jogando as pernas sobre o colo de Quinn e por cima do outro braço da cadeira. Ela descansa a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, suspirando contente quando um abraço envolve suas costas. Ela pode ouvir o batimento cardíaco de Quinn, pode senti-lo batendo através da pele e sangue dela.

"Eu senti falta disso," Quinn diz suavemente.

"O hospital não é muito amigável à intimidade," Rachel diz em resposta. Ela esgueira a mão por debaixo da camiseta de Quinn, tracejando as costelas dela. Ela perdeu peso durante a estadia, e ela não tinha muito que perder pra começo de conversa. Rachel resolver se certificar que Quinn coma muita proteína nas próximas semanas.

"É o último lugar que eu quero que você me veja. Eu odeio estar fraca," Quinn diz, mandíbula cerrada. "E agora eu tenho ainda mais uma cicatriz para adicionar para minha coleção."

"Suas cicatrizes são lindas," Rachel diz, sinceramente. Ela assusta a culpa crescente porque agora é sobre _Quinn_. "E você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço."

Quinn a beija, então. É dolorosamente breve – apenas um pressionar quente dos lábios. "Eu sei que você meio que tem que dizer essas coisas como minha namorada, mas eu honestamente acredito em você."

"Bom," Rachel diz sorrindo. "As classes de atuação de Tisch são bom pra algo."

"Sério?" Quinn diz com exasperação, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Rachel passa os dedos pelo cabelo loiro. "Verdadeiramente," ela diz lentamente, "Você é inteligente. Espera. Dinâmica. Charmosa. Atraente. Forte. E tão, tão especial. Para não mencionar linda. Sexy."

"Talvez não tanto em uma camisola de hospital por dias afora."

"Você é sempre linda," Rachel diz. Ela mais sente a cor ao redor delas do que a vê e um pensamento passa pela mente dela, tirando o sorriso do rosto dela. "Você viu mais algum cinza?"

"Eu não sei," Quinn diz, lentamente. "Talvez."

"Eu posso dizer com uma boa quantidade de certeza que você saberia se tivesse visto."

"Há cinza em meus sonhos. Eu não sei se é por causa de –"

"Sobre o que nós conversamos," Rachel termina pra ela. "Eu – eu percebo que eu nunca agradeci você pelo que fez na véspera de Ano Novo. Você só tem as melhores intenções pra mim. Mas Quinn, não há nenhum jeito de eu concordar com nada com Mason."

"Eu estou aqui, Rach. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda estou aqui. Talvez não seja uma questão de vida ou morte."

"Você devia ter morrido. E eu disse ao Destino que você tinha que viver," Rachel diz, cuidadosa para manter sua voz em um tom baixo. "Eu não sei o que mais – você podia ter morrido tão facilmente cada vez se as coisas não tivessem funcionado como funcionaram."

"Mas não é aquilo destino? Que as coisas funcionaram do jeito que funcionaram? Ou é só sorte?"

"Eu não sei," Rachel respira. "Eu não sei nada. E é por isso eu não posso arriscar. Por causa do que eu sei agora é que você não deveria estar aqui comigo hoje, e _eu_ mudei isso. Meu futuro por sua vida."

"Você me salvou," Quinn diz baixo. "Você me ama."

"Sim," Rachel diz. "Mas eu hesitei e foi por isso que você quase morreu novamente. Isso é culpa minha, e eu ainda não posso parar de querer _mais_."

"Eu quero que você tenha mais também," Quinn diz, ela traz sua mão livre entre os corpos delas, descansando-a na bochecha de Rachel. "Você sabe que eu sempre acreditei em você."

"Está _matando_ você," Rachel diz quebrada. " _Eu estou_ matando você."

"Você me salvou."

Rachel cerra os dentes num esforço para suprimir as lágrimas. Ela balança a cabeça, mesmo quando Quinn se inclina pra mais perto.

"Você salvou," Quinn diz, sussurrando. "Salvou sim."

* * *

Ela corre de volta para Nova York no dia anterior ao retorno das aulas, apressada e estressada. Há tanto pra fazer e Quinn está sempre em seus pensamentos. Beatrice está lá dentro, jogada na cama dela com laptop quando Rachel chega correndo.

"Oi Bee – indo pra livraria aqui em um minuto," Rachel diz, jogando a mala no canto para que ela consiga entrar. Ela arrasta outra mala, procurando pela lista dela de livros pro semestre. "Preciso comprar meus livros e então eu preciso imprimir as ementas das matérias. Hoje a noite, além de desfazer as malas, eu preciso revisar o material para amanhã. Você sabe como eu gosto de revisar tudo pra semana? Bem, infelizmente eu não conseguirei fazer isso hoje à noite, mas ao menos eu posso estar preparada para –"

Rachel para só quando ela sente braços a envolvendo.

"Eu sinto tanto sobre o que aconteceu com Quinn," Beatrice diz.

Rachel fecha os olhos e engole. "Obrigada. Ela vai ficar bem." Não importa que ela tenha mandado uma mensagem para Beatrice com aquelas mesmas palavras. Dizer em voz alta só dá mais poder.

"Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que você não ficou bastante assustada," Beatrice diz, se afastando do abraço. "E conhecendo você, provavelmente também ficou super estressada também."

Rachel sorri ligeiramente, "Esse pode ser uma declaração levemente acurado."

"Seth quer levar você pra jantar fora hoje à noite se você estiver disposta."

"Oh – Eu..." Ela não está pronta para conversar com ele. "Eu tenho tanto a fazer..."

"Você precisará comer e ele promete ser só um jantar relaxante. Eu irei também."

Rachel suspira, cedendo. "Okay."

Algumas horas depois, Seth as encontra do lado de fora do Palladium Hall. Ele a abraça com força, e não solta até que Rachel o assegura que ambas, ela e Quinn, estão bem. Ela está um pouco surpresa que Garrett não está com ele.

"Ele está fazendo coisas a la Garrett," Seth diz dando de ombros. "Você sabe, mandando em pessoas por aí sobre nada."

"Isso não é muito legal," Rachel diz levemente.

Seth ri. "Nah, ele já está tentando montar outro projeto. Além disso, eu acho que todos podemos nos encontrar mais pra frente, uma vez que você esteja acomodada para discutir as coisas relacionadas à Mason. Eu só quero te pagar um jantar hoje à noite."

Rachel acena com a cabeça duramente e então respira com mais facilidade. Ela não gosta de procrastinar, mas ela não está bem pronta para _aquela_ conversa.

Mesmo apesar de ser tudo em que ela pode pensar.

* * *

"Oi," Quinn diz.

"Oi," Rachel retorna, sorrindo ao ouvir a voz de Quinn pelo telefone. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem," Quinn diz. "Acomodando-me. Eu não gosto particularmente de chegar tarde pro semestre, mas você sabe ordens de mamãe. Eu acho que você está prestes a deixar Dharmi louca com todas as suas mensagens."

"Eu só quero me certificar que você está bem."

"Perguntar à Dharmi três vezes em uma hora se eu estou mais pálida do que normal não vai resolver muito. Além disso, mamãe e Nathan ainda estão aqui e mamãe já está sendo excessivamente _maternal_ por aqui."

"Ok, eu vou reduzir o volume das minhas mensagens."

"Você sempre pode me ligar, sabe. Eu gosto de ouvir sua voz," Quinn diz suavemente.

O coração de Rachel acelera e ela morde o lábio inferior, sorrindo timidamente para o telefone. Ela ignora todos na rua com ela, falando baixinho no telefone. "Talvez hoje à noite nós possamos... se você estiver se sentindo bem o suficiente."

"Oh?" Quinn diz, e Rachel pode praticamente ver a sobrancelha levantando. "E Beatrice?"

"Ela tem uma aula noturna nas quartas."

"E Dharmi geralmente tem suas reuniões da Sociedade do Sul Asiático..." Quinn diz roucamente. "Você acha que podemos fazer disso uma coisa pelo Skype?"

Rachel sente calor derramando pelo seu sangue, aumentando embaixo do seu estômago. Elas não têm sido íntimas desde antes do hospital e Rachel estaria mentindo pra si mesma se dissesse que ela não estivesse desejando o toque de Quinn. "Eu acho que isso parece incrível, mas mesmo que nós não consigamos... Eu ainda quero conversar com você hoje à noite."

"Rachel, o que foi?" Quinn diz, toda o vestígio de voz de quarto sumindo.

"Estou a caminho de me encontrar com Seth e Garrett agora mesmo," Rachel diz secamente.

"Oh, Rach," Quinn diz. "Por que você não mencionou isso mais cedo?"

Rachel engole. É verdade. Ela podia ter mencionado isso no telefone ontem. Ou Segunda. Ou até mesmo Domingo à noite depois de chegar em casa do jantar com Seth e Beatrice. Mas ela não queria sobrecarregar Quinn. Não quando ela sabia que Quinn se sentiria culpada. Não quando já vai ser difícil o suficiente o suficiente dizer _não_ pra eles.

"É a única solução. Estou _com medo_ de perder você, Quinn," Rachel diz. "Mas ainda vai me quebrar ter que fechar esse sonho todo de novo. Voltar a ser _nada_."

"Não," Quinn diz agudamente. "Você não será nada. Você nunca será nada."

"Eu pensei que havia perdido minha chance uma vez antes, mas então, graças à você, eu consegui tudo de volta."

"Eu só dei um empurrãozinho. Você nunca perdeu sua chance. Você só se perdeu o caminho por um tempinho. Nenhuma de nós estaríamos onde estamos hoje uma sem a outra."

"Eu amo você," Rachel diz.

"Ligue pra mim assim que você terminar de conversar com eles?" Quinn diz.

"Ligarei," Rachel diz. "Tchau."

"Amo você também," Quinn diz e desliga.

Rachel desliza o telefone de volta pra bolsa dela, vendo a cafeteria onde ela prometera encontrar Seth e Garrett logo à frente. Ela marcha pra dentro dela, deixando calor voltar às suas veias. Ela os vê sentados em um canto, juntinhos.

"Ei, Rachel," Garrett diz facilmente. "Você quer algo pra beber?"

"Estou bem, obrigada," Rachel diz, sentando. Ela não quer nada que possa distraí-la.

"Primeiro, estou contente em saber que Quinn está melhor."

"Obrigada," Rachel murmura.

Garrett concorda com a cabeça. "Claro. Seth me contou alguns dos detalhes, eu não posso imaginar como deve ter sido."

As palavras dele trazem à tona uma memória e Rachel luta para manter suas feições normais. Seth dá um sorriso simpático pra ela, batendo na mão dela.

Garrett limpa a garganta e continua. "Ok, depois que Quinn nos disse que podíamos tomar Mason por seu agente, ele procedeu a fazer a coisa dele. Essa festa, você sabe, era só uma reunião de produtores, diretores e doadores. Conhecedores de Broadway, todos eles. E há todo tipo de conversa sobre esse novo musical e já está marcado para a Off-Broadway. Você tem que entender – Mason não faria isso se ele não acreditasse honestamente em você e achasse que você é uma em um milhão. Você _é,_ Rachel. Eu não sei se você entende isso. E a coisa é, Mason tem uma reputação por escolher o novo talento. Todo mundo sabe e todos o respeitam. Você entende o que estou lhe dizendo? Mason assegurou uma audição com um musical que já está sendo comentado e já tem produtores e diretor para se certificar que você saia bem na foto."

A cabeça de Rachel nada.

Ela _sonha_.

Parada no palco, ela canta o final – o auge do seu número de fechamento. Alcançando as notas altas em um crescendo de música enquanto a cortina cai e a audiência fica de pé. A cortina sobe novamente para o elenco e a plateia ainda está aplaudindo. Seu coração incha, desacreditando, batendo com adrenalina. E quando ela faz sua reverência final, o aplauso é ensurdecedor. Rosas são jogadas aos seus pés. Há gritos pelo seu nome. Mas ela só tem olhos pra Quinn, sentada na primeira fila com aquele vestidinho preto que ela usou para _Fora de Curso_. E Quinn fica de pé batendo palmas, um sorriso sem fôlego por todo o rosto dela e seus olhos esverdeados brilhantes de cor.

Rachel tem tudo que ela sempre quis.

"Rachel?" Seth diz e o mundo volta à tona sobre ela.

Seu coração bate. Seu pulso corre. Cinza sobe pela sua pele.

"A audição é em três semanas então você tem bastante tempo para se preparar," Garrett diz suavemente. "Rachel, você tem todas as oportunidades diante de você. Algumas pessoas só podem sonhar com isso. Mas você é uma daquelas pessoas que mereceu, que tem a habilidade de alcançar. _Eu_ sei que você vai conseguir. Mason está apostando em você. Eu apostaria em você."

"Eu também," Seth diz. "E ao contrário de Garrett, eu sei do que eu estou falando."

Garrett manda uma encarada pra ele. "Babe, nem vem. Fique feliz que você é tão lindo."

Seth dá um sorrisinho, antes de retornar a atenção para Rachel. "Então você tem algo a adicionar, Rachel?"

Há barulho branco nos ouvidos dela. Ela vê o palco. Ela vê Quinn arfando por ar, a luz deixando os seus olhos.

"Mason deve mandar o roteiro pra você em breve," Garrett diz. "Você pode ligar pra ele se tiver alguma pergunta."

"Ele é realmente um cara legal," Seth adiciona. "Eu prometo que ele só vai procurar seus melhores interesses."

"Você está bem, Rachel?" Garrett diz gentilmente. "Você parece um pouco... chocada."

"E isso é legal. Isso é coisa excitante!" Seth diz. "Mas realmente, você está bem?"

Eles ficam quietos com isso, olhando pra ela esperando. Rachel pode ouvir o barulho dos copos, o assobio da máquina de expresso. Rachel sente Quinn ao redor dela. A maciez da pele dela, os dedos das mãos dela tocando-a levemente, o pressionar dos lábios dela na curva do pescoço dela e o calor bom e apertado que Rachel pode ficar perdida pra sempre. A memória de Quinn arqueando e tremendo enquanto goza sem palavras queima em sua mente.

"Eu..." Rachel começa nervosamente, "Eu _não posso._ "

Seth pisca. "Rachel – o que?"

"Eu não posso. Eu só não posso. Eu não posso fazer isso." Ela fica de pé, tremendo. As paredes da cafeteria estão fechando sobre ela.

"Rachel," Garrett diz. Ele o ouve a distância. Sua voz parece abafada. "Está tudo bem. Todos ficam nervosos sobre essas coisas."

" _Não,_ " ela diz, se afastando da mesa. "Não posso. Me desculpe. Por favor não me peça novamente."

Ela foge da cafeteria, ignorando os gritos pelo seu nome. O mundo lá fora está cinza.

* * *

Naquela noite, ela chama Quinn no Skype tão logo Beatrice sai do dormitório delas pra aula. E quando ela aparece na tela, a primeira coisa que Quinn diz quando a vê é " _Oh Rach..."_

As palavras escapam de Rachel então. Quinn ouve e ouve até que finalmente, a bagunça de palavras de Rachel e frases se tornam lágrimas. E Quinn canta então, algo baixo e melódico que Rachel não pode nomear.

Enquanto seus olhos ficam pesados e o sono a toma, a música termina. Ela ouve a voz de Quinn bem perto de dormir totalmente. "Eu queria estar aí com você."

Ela acorda na manhã seguinte para encontrar o cobertor puxado sobre ela e seu laptop na mesa. Ela joga um sorriso amável em direção à Beatrice, ainda dormindo a sono solto em sua própria cama e sussurra seus agradecimentos.

Ela corre pra classe, seus membros doloridos e pesados. Quando ela sai da aula de 11 da manhã, Seth está esperando por ela. Ele gentilmente sorri pra ela, dando a ela um meio sorriso. Ela se aproxima dele fracamente, mas ele não diz nada sobre a reunião de ontem. Ao invés disso ele meramente oferece o braço dele e pergunta se ela tem algum plano pro almoço. Ela não tem. E desse jeito ela sabe que as coisas estão bem entre eles.

No dia seguinte ela pega o trem mais cedo que pode para New Haven para o final de semana. Quinn a puxa em um abraço apertado quando ela põe os pés na plataforma. Elas encontram Dharmi para o jantar e ela discretamente sai depois, desaparecendo com um doce "boa noite."

Rachel faz amor com Quinn por horas na escuridão do dormitório. Gentilmente. Lentamente. Memorizando cada toque e cada gosto e cada onda de cor. Sua respiração é roubada com a visão de Quinn se desfazendo em seus braços.

Embarcar no trem de volta é quase impossível no domingo mesmo apesar de Quinn já ter planos de estar em New York no próximo fim de semana.

A semana passa lentamente. Mason manda e-mail pra ela. A mensagem fica na caixa de mensagem. Não lida. Não Aberta.

Ela almoça todo dia com Seth. Ele não diz nada de Mason, da reunião delas na cafeteria. Ao invés disso eles conversam sobre todo o resto. É um ponto de discussão e Rachel continua esperando que ele traga a tona. Ele nunca o faz.

Quinn chega em New York na sexta com bochechas rosadas e vestindo três casacos. Rachel ri e a beija à guisa de cumprimento no meio do Terminal Grand Central. Elas passam a noite abraçadinhas na cama de Rachel assistindo Netflix. Sábado é o aniversário de Seth e Garrett oferece uma festa pra ele naquela noite. Ambas, Rachel e Quinn, planejam evitar o álcool. Não precisa dizer que a memória da Véspera de Ano Novo está inteiramente fresca demais na mente delas. Dentro de minutos da chegada com Beatrice, elas já estão tendo muita diversão sem álcool. Ambos Seth e Garrett dão atenção extra à Quinn. Seth a leva pro espaço aberto para dança rapidinho, dizendo cantadas sobre como graciosa Quinn é, antes que Rachel sequer tenha a chance de convidá-la pra dançar.

Rachel é deixada fazendo beicinho pra eles no canto enquanto Beatrice gentilmente a cutuca de brincadeira. Seth de propósito guia Quinn pra elas, chamando enquanto a gira. "Meu aniversário, eu danço com quem eu quiser!"

Quinn ri, mas olha Rachel no olho, e manda pra ela um sorriso brincalhão. Rachel suprimi um sorriso e rapidamente focaliza Garrett, conversando com alguns dos outros estudantes de Tisch envolvidos em _Fora de Curso._

Ela deixa Beatrice com um dramático rolar de olhos e marcha até Garrett. "Você dançar[a comigo."

"É geralmente considerado educado perguntar primeiro," Garrett diz. Mas ele solta o drinque dele e oferece a mão. "Venha, vamos deixar nossos respectivos parceiros com inveja."

Garrett não está tão no nível dela – ele está focado em seus estudos de direção e não em apresentação afinal de contas – mas ele é mais que adequado. Não é como se eles estivessem fazendo muito que envolvesse trabalho técnico de qualquer forma, e Rachel passa mais tempo rindo pra ele do que focando na dança. Garrett os guia em direção aonde Seth e Quinn estão demonstrando um bom par de movimentos e pisca pra Rachel antes de propositadamente esbarrar neles.

"Ei, idiota, olhe onde você está indo!" Garrett diz brincando.

"Você que olhe," Seth diz de volta com um sorriso largo.

"Eu acho que é hora de trocar de parceiros," Rachel diz alto entre o flerte deles.

"Eu concordo," Quinn diz. Rachel sente calor dentro dela quando os olhos de Quinn a olham de cima a baixo antes de escurecerem.

"Boa ideia!" Seth diz.

E antes que Rachel possa realmente processar isso, Seth agarra a mão dela e a puxa pra longe. Ela faz beicinho quando ela percebe o que ele fez, mandando um olhar exagerado pidão em direção à Quinn. "Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer," ela diz.

"Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma eu queria falar com você. Eu preciso de um favor. Na verdade, considere um pedido para o meu aniversário," Seth diz, sua voz de repente séria. Ele os puxa pro canto ligeiramente longe da maior parte dos festeiros e dá a eles um pouco de privacidade.

"Claro, o que é?" Rachel diz, vasculhando as feições dele por qualquer tipo de dica.

"Eu posso não ser do seu nível de talento –"

"Isso é ridículo! Você é!"

"Eu não concordo necessariamente, mas obrigada. De qualquer forma, Mason concordou em colocar meu nome por aí e trabalhar em conseguir alguns roteiros pra mim."

"Sério! Isso é incrível!" Rachel diz. Seu coração está fazendo algo estranho em seu peito. Há um excitamento genuíno. Mas há também algo feio e escuro. Inveja. Ressentimento. Ela vira a cabeça, olhando pra Quinn. Rachel a acha pela multidão com facilidade, quase instintivamente. Quinn joga a cabeça pra trás em uma risada e ela está absolutamente linda. Rachel retorna a atenção para Seth, os sentimentos repugnantes esmagados por agora.

"A coisa é – eu entendo se você não quiser – mas significaria muito se você estivesse disposta a praticar alguns textos comigo. Eu não consigo pensar em parceira de cena melhor."

"Eu – eu..." Rachel diz, de repente sobrecarregada. De repente perdida. Ela procura por Quinn novamente e dessa vez não pode achá-la. É uma ideia ruim. Tem que ser. Seu olhar acha o caminho de volta pra Seth. Ele está a olhando, esperança e contentamento desinibidos em seus olhos.

É só praticar cenas. Não é uma apresentação.

Não é _nada._

"Por favor?" Seth diz suavemente. Honestamente.

Rachel engole. Respira. "Okay."

"Isso!" Seth aplaude, jogando um punho no ar. Ele então a traz pra dentro de um abraço exuberante, girando-os em um círculo. "Você é a melhor!"

"Nunca diga que eu nunca lhe fiz favores," Rachel diz. Ela não pode deixar de rir com a alegria dele.

"Você não vai se arrepender disso! Prometo!"

"Essa é uma grande promessa a se fazer. Especialmente considerando que eu agora sou forçada a passar tempo com você," Rachel diz provocando.

"Ei, só lembre que eu tenho seus melhores interesses no coração," Seth diz. Rachel pensa que o tom dele é estranhamente sério dado a trajetória da conversa deles, mas faz sentido com as próximas palavras dele. "Você ainda é requerida a dançar comigo por um tempo."

"De jeito nenhum," vem a voz suave de Quinn. Braços se envolvem possessivamente ao redor da cintura dela pelas costas, e, o coração de Rachel acelera quando Quinn se pressiona nas costas ela.

"Você não é divertida," Seth diz, protestando.

"Você teve sua chance," Quinn diz. "É minha vez."

"Apesar de ser _minha_ festa de aniversário e eu podia totalmente usar essa carta, eu não vou duelar com você pela mão de Rachel. Eu suponho que é melhor achar Garrett antes que ele mate alguém de tédio com uma das ideias dele. Aproveitem-se moças," Seth diz com uma piscada. Ele vira para a multidão de festeiros, gritando, "É meu aniversário!"

Isso faz com que ele ganhe um grito estridente de todos que o escutam, e ele é carregado pela multidão.

"Então que tal aquela dança?" Quinn diz baixinho no ouvido dela.

Com isso, Seth é rapidamente esquecido. Rachel se vira nos braços de Quinn e a beija com força, não prestando atenção a nada mais no mundo.


	9. Quebrando

**N/T: Anne, esse capítulo vai ser ótimo na área educacional. Trilha sonora do capítulo - Meghan Trainor – Hopeless Romantic**

Capítulo 9: Quebrando

"Eu acho que eu talvez tenha concordando ontem à noite com algo que eu vou me arrepender," Rachel diz no espaço entre as clavículas de Quinn.

"Huum? E o que foi?" Quinn diz sonolenta.

Quinn está correndo as pontas dos dedos pelo braço que Rachel jogou sobre o quadril dela e é uma extrema distração. Rachel se empurra pra cima para que ela fique sobre seu outro cotovelo e arqueada ligeiramente sobre Quinn. Ela pensa que seria melhor para focar dessa forma, mas o sol tardio da manhã está em um ângulo pela janela que está dando à Quinn um brilho etéreo, e, isso é uma distração ainda maior. Especialmente quando agora ela pode quase ver por cima da blusa do pijama de Quinn.

"Rachel?" Quinn pergunta novamente, virando a cabeça para olhar em direção à ela. Rachel rapidamente olha de volta pro rosto dela, mas Quinn já está sorrindo então ela sabe que foi pega.

Quinn passa o braço pelo pescoço dela e a puxa para baixo em um beijo preguiçoso. Os lábios delas lentamente deslizam um contra o outro, trocando posições e pressão. Rachel cantarola contentemente do fundo da garganta dela e faz beicinho quando o beijo termina.

Elas ficaram acordadas por uma boa parte de uma hora graças à Beatrice. Ela veio correndo pelo quarto vestindo as roupas da noite anterior, tomou um banho de um minuto, e então correu pra fora gritando algo sobre um brunch. O fato, de que com quer ela passara a noite parecia estar oferecendo brunch é, Rachel pensa, bem impressionante.

Rachel não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco culpada por dormir depois de Beatrice sair correndo pela porta. Ela tinha conseguido se separar de Quinn e sua cama em um admirável esforço para se aprontar pro dia. Quinn, com um pouco de resmungo, também acordara. Mas ela só tropeçou seu caminho para o banheiro e então tropeçou de volta pra cama depois de tomar conta de suas necessidades. Rachel ofereceu a ela brunch como um incentivo pra cumprimentar o dia, mas ela de alguma forma acabou de volta na cama com Quinn também. Parte dela queria se sentir preguiçosa por isso mas outra parte dela pensa que ela podia passa o dia todo deitada em sua cama de dormitório com Quinn. Agora, deixar o lado de Quinn é a última coisa em sua mente.

"Então qual é a coisa que você vai se arrepender?" Quinn diz, rolando pra ficar de costas.

"Eu disse à Seth que eu o ajudaria a praticar algumas cenas pra audições. Mason concordou em ser o agente dele," Rachel diz.

Os olhos de Quinn suavizaram, seus lábios entreabertos. Não havia vestígio de sorriso no rosto dela. "Oh Rachel, _que coisa_. Estou feliz por Seth, mas eu sei que tem que ter sido difícil de ouvir."

"Foi, mas eu fui egoísta o suficiente. Estou feliz de ajudá-lo," Rachel diz com esforço.

Quinn senta-se rapidamente com isso. Ela envolve uma mão ao redor da nuca de Rachel, trazendo suas testas para ficarem juntas. "Você _não_ tem sido egoísta. É seu sonho. É seu _destino_."

" _Era_ meu destino. Não importa o quão difícil seja esquecer isso."

"Eu ainda vejo você como uma estrela. E eu sei que você também. O fato é que você tem continuamente negado essa parte de você – eu não posso imaginar como é difícil."

"É a sua _vida_ , Quinn," Rachel diz. "E minhas decisões egoístas já quase mataram você."

"Eu disse a você antes," Quinn diz, sua voz ficando dura, "você me salvou."

Rachel engole quando os dedos de Quinn massageiam o pescoço e a base do seu crânio. Ela não responde. Ao invés disso, ela senta quietamente, deixando o toque e presença de Quinn envolvê-la.

"Rachel – tudo isso – é ainda tão impossível de acreditar não importa qual evidência. Não importa o cinza que está nos meus sonhos também. Mas não importa o que, eu amo você," Quinn diz no silêncio.

Cor explode ao redor daquelas palavras e Rachel se lança pra frente, fica de joelho e pressiona os lábios nos de Quinn. Ela passa os dedos pelo cabelo de Quinn e o agarra gentilmente – só pressão suficiente para indicar que ela está no comando. Ela captura o lábio inferior de Quinn entre os dela e pressiona mais. Ela adiciona a língua dela no beijo, mergulhando na boca de Quinn, não querendo dar a nenhuma delas um momento para recuperar o fôlego. Seu aperto aumenta enquanto Quinn tremula, e, Rachel pode praticamente sentir o gemido que Quinn está reprimindo.

Quinn se move e suas mãos, que estavam correndo pelos lados de Rachel, dedos brincando sobre suas costelas, deslizam com propósito para os seios dela. Rachel solta o aperto que ela tem na nuca de Quinn e levemente agarra os pulsos dela. Quinn franze o cenho non beijo, mas Rachel foca em mexer a língua de um certo jeito que ela sabe que deixa Quinn louca. Ela continua só até que Quinn se derreta completamente nela. E quando Rachel se empurra gentilmente nela, angulando as costas dela contra o colchão, Quinn obedece.

Rachel quebra o beijo para pairar sobre Quinn, para observar tudo diante dela. Porque Quinn é linda, mas _tanto mais do que isso._

Ainda assim Rachel inflingiu sofrimento inimaginável. Ensino médio não podia destruir Quinn, não importa quanto tentasse, mas Rachel... Ela chegara perto demais. É o maior pecado dela. E não há jeito de reparar isso. A única coisa que ela pode fazer é _mostrar_ à Quinn a extensão do arrependimento dela.

Mas mostrar a Quinn o quão arrependida ela está, sequer começa a cobrir a extensão dos seus sentimentos. Um ato não pode mostrar à Quinn o quanto ela significa pra Rachel. Um ato não pode mostrar à Quinn o quanto ela a ama. Mas esse um ato está atualmente em seu poder então ela vai colocar tudo de si nele.

Então Rachel a beija, seu coração correndo, batendo junto com o fogo em seu sangue. Ela acomoda a coxa entre as pernas de Quinn e seu peso em cima dela. Ela se afasta do beijo, mas Quinn a persegue. Então Rachel a beija novamente. E novamente. E novamente. Até Quinn ser deixada arquejando e querendo, seu corpo tremendo.

Só então Rachel se afasta, e há um pulso de música em sua cabeça. Há cor em seus olhos.

Mas ela não dá nenhum sossego à Quinn. Nenhuma chance para que a música ou cor desvaneça. Ou o fogo entre elas para nada além de instigar mais enquanto beija a mandíbula de Quinn. Ela passa a língua na veia no pescoço de Quinn e passa a mão pela linha do estômago dela.

Necessidade reverbera por ela enquanto Quinn arqueia com o seu toque, mas ela volta a focar em suas ministrações.

Porque isso é sobre Quinn.

E a tentativa atrapalhada de Rachel mostrar a ela o quanto Quinn significa pra ela. Quinn merece o mundo. Nada nunca será o suficiente, mas isso não quer dizer que Rachel não irá tentar.

Então ela agarra as mãos que encontraram o caminho para a bunda dela, e, as traz de volta pra ficar acima da cabeça de Quinn. Isso só faz com que Quinn arqueie as costas e se empurre pra cima os seios deixando-os ainda mais pronunciados. E Rachel, por uma vez, deseja que ela _de fato_ tivesse mãos de homem para que ela pudesse segurar ambos os braços de Quinn sobre a cabeça com uma, o que deixaria a outra livre para explorar. Ao invés disso, ela se conforma em manter uma mão tocando os pulsos de Quinn e esperando que isso seja sinal suficiente para ela não se mover.

Felizmente, Quinn obedece seu comando silencioso. Rachel a beija profundamente, tentando expressar _tudo_ que ela sente e pressiona a coxa dela no centro de Quinn. Ela passa a mão livre dela sobre os quadris de Quinn e a barriga, deslizando por debaixo da camisa de dormir. Ela sente os músculos abdominais de Quinn se flexionarem e tremer reflexivamente com o toque dela. Rachel está gananciosa, esticando seus dedos tanto quanto pode para tocar a maior parte de pele possível. Ela se afasta, mas imediatamente beija seu caminho pela mandíbula e pescoço de Quinn, para a clavícula dela. Ela acaricia a pele ali e sua mão desliza pra cima.

Quinn respira tremulamente, quando Rachel acaricia seu seio. Essa respiração torna-se um arquejo quando Rachel passa o polegar e roça os mamilos endurecidos – primeiro um e então o outro. Ela dá bastante atenção à ambos, até que o auto controle que tanto Quinn se gaba, diminui cada vez mais, quadris arqueando na perna dela em busca de alívio.

Rachel se senta então, soltando os braços de Quinn. Ela retira sua própria roupa de dormir de algodão, puxando lentamente pelo seu corpo e sobre sua cabeça. Ela a joga para o lado, não importando-se que caia no chão do dormitório dela. Ficando nua só com sua calcinha, seus olhos caem de volta em Quinn, cujo olhar está pesado e escuro. Quinn perde pouco tempo em tentar tocá-la, mãos tremidas caindo nos quadris de Rachel. Os lábios de Quinn estão entreabertos, e seu peito sobe e desce dramaticamente com cada uma das respirações dela.

Rachel senta de volta nas pernas dela, se afastando das mãos de Quinn e mordendo o lábio inferior dela timidamente. "Venha aqui," ela diz.

Quinn se senta tão rapidamente que Rachel não pode deixar de dar risadas. "Shiu," Quinn diz, enrubescendo, mas ela se inclina pra frente e sorri no beijo delas.

As mãos de Quinn passam pelos quadris de Rachel indo pra cima, mas Rachel agarra-as mais uma vez antes que elas alcancem sua destinação óbvia. Ela se separa do beijo, balançando a cabeça dela. "Não dessa vez, Quinn," ela diz suavemente.

"Rachel?"

Rachel não responde imediatamente; ao invés disso ela levanta a barra do top de Quinn, puxando pra cima. Quinn sem palavras levanta os braços, permitindo que Rachel puxe a camiseta sobre sua cabeça. Rachel engole, seu sangue batendo em seus ouvidos enquanto Quinn está exposta.

"Deixe-me amar você agora mesmo," Rachel diz baixinho. "Eu te amo _sempre_ , mas nesse momento, eu quero mostrar a você."

"Você me mostra todo o tempo," Quinn diz, sua sobrancelha cerrada.

Rachel se inclina pra frente até que seus lábios estão separados dos de Quinn por milímetros. "Deixe-me mostrar o quanto você significa pra mim," ela diz no mais suave dos sussurros.

O quanto ela sente – o quanto esse um ato sequer está perto de expressar _tudo –_ é deixado sem dizer. Isso é tudo que está em seu poder, ao seu alcance nesse momento. Então ela fervorosamente beija Quinn, guiando-a novamente para ficar deitada de costas. Suas mãos encontram os quadris de Quinn, dedos achando o cós dos shorts macios de dormir dela.

Rachel se separa do beijo delas para pressionar seus lábios e língua pela pele de Quinn. Ela está reverente. Queimando amor e devoção em cada toque. Sua descida para quando ela alcança os seios de Quinn. Ela beija ao redor delas, ficando cada vez mais e mais perto das auréolas, pairando sobre os mamilos até –

" _Rachel_ ," Quinn diz, um toque de desespero em sua voz.

E Rachel toma um dos bicos na boca, enrolando a língua sobre ele. Uma das mãos de Quinn agarra a nuca dela enquanto a outra desliza pra cima e pra baixo nas costas dela, dedos se enterrando ligeiramente em pele. Ela estrala a língua e Quinn geme. O som treme o corpo dela e Rachel se move, pressionando-se mais em Quinn instintivamente. _Mas isso é sobre Quinn,_ então ela retoma o controle ao passar a mão pela linha onde a perna de Quinn encontra o torso até que ela está acariciando-a pelos shorts de dormir.

O som que escapa da garganta de Quinn é absolutamente pecaminoso. Rachel mal resiste à ânsia de tomar Quinn ali mesmo.

Ao invés disso ela se afasta inteiramente, pairando sobre Quinn. Seu corpo e bochechas estão afogueados e Rachel vê quando ela engole com dificuldade, temporariamente sem conseguir retirar seus olhos dos músculos da garganta de Quinn. Ela olha de volta para os olhos esverdeados e se acha congelada pela emoção empoçada ali.

É desejo. É confiança. É amor.

É _tudo_.

O coração de Rachel bate e seu peito fica pesado. Viaja pela garganta dela, para os olhos dela. Então Rachel beija Quinn com tudo que ela tem antes que as lágrimas possam cair. Então ela está se movendo pra baixo e pra longe, esperançosa de que seu cabelo esconderá seu rosto do olhar esverdeado até que ela se recomponha. Ela leva seu tempo, adorando a pele pálida, a flexão do músculo macio e cada cicatriz de cada machucado com seus lábios e língua.

Enquanto Quinn nunca vocaliza preocupação com as cicatrizes dela, Rachel sabe que ela pensa sobre o quanto elas mutilam sua pele. Então ela mostra a Quinn a beleza dela. Porque aquelas cicatrizes são vida e força e resiliência. Rachel pode odiar que elas a levem de volta pra _ela mesma_ , mas ela as acha lindas, ao mesmo tempo, pela vitalidade delas. Quinn treme quando Rachel foca sua atenção no tecido cicatrizado do tubo do peito.

"Ainda tem uma sensação estranha," Quinn diz sem fôlego.

Rachel não responde, mas ao invés disso apalpa procurando pela mão direita de Quinn. Quinn entende as ações dela e ajuda, entrelaçando os dedos dela. Rachel aperta, nem um pouco forte, mas certamente desesperadamente.

Ela deixa um final toque dos lábios na cicatriz e beija seu caminho pelas costelas e barriga de Quinn. Ela marca um caminho queimante pelos quadris dela, finalmente encontrando a resistência dos shorts de Quinn. Ela segura o cós com os dedos e Quinn levanta os quadris, facilitando o processo de deslizá-los pra fora do seu corpo.

Ajoelhando-se aos pés de Quinn, Rachel olha para a extensão dela em reverência. É quase incompreensível que Quinn a ama. Mas _ela ama_. Não importa as coisas que Rachel tenha feito.

"O que?" Quinn diz suavemente, enrubescendo. Ela olha pra longe, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Rachel rapidamente sai de seu estupor. Ela se move, deslizando pra cima de Quinn para pairar sobre ela. "Você é linda," Rachel diz amorosamente.

Ela a beija novamente e provoca com a mão ao longo da linha da calcinha de Quinn, dedos passando por debaixo. Ela acaricia a pele macia ali, chegando cada vez mais perto até que ela finalmente afunda em uma umidade quente. Quinn quebra o beijo com uma respiração inflamada e uma das mãos agarra a nuca de Rachel.

Rachel mantém o olhar em Quinn enquanto se ajusta para ganhar melhor acesso. Seu coração pula pra algum lugar da sua garganta enquanto Quinn dá outro suspiro respirado e abre um pouco mais as pernas. O olhar de Quinn viaja para o sul só para retornar para encontrar o olhar dela. É elétrico. Cor bate ao mesmo que seu coração. O contato entre o olhar delas só quebra quando os olhos de Quinn fecham lentamente quando Rachel foca suas ministrações inteiramente no clit de Quinn. Seu indicador e dedo médio trabalham lentamente no começo, gentilmente pressionando e circulando. Ela aumenta a velocidade e um suave gemido sai do fundo da garganta de Quinn.

O aperto que Quinn tem na nuca dela aumenta ainda mais quando Rachel se move, colocando a mão dela ainda mais pro sul. Ela lentamente entra dentro de Quinn, colocando devagar dois dedos no calor apertado. Quinn contrai-se ao redor dos dedos e o próprio corpo de Rachel pulsa e implora por alívio. Mas ela é gentilmente, lentamente entrando e saindo. Ela é recompensada com os olhos de Quinn se abrindo para revelar um olhar esverdeado escuro. Os lábios de Quinn estão pressionados fortemente juntos e Rachel sabe inerentemente que ela está resistindo em pedir por mais. Então ela adiciona um terceiro dedo. Quinn respira profundamente quando ela o faz, seus olhos fechando mais uma vez e sua cabeça inclinando-se levemente pra trás para expor a coluna da garganta dela.

Ela mantém seu ritmo lento e enrola seus dedos ao final de cada impulso da sua mão. Rachel assiste fascinada e maravilhada as expressões que cruzam as feições de Quinn. Ela só retira seu olhar pra longe quando lembra a si mesma que há tanto mais que implora por atenção. Ela se inclina pra baixo beijando os seios que arqueiam em direção à ela. Quinn treme embaixo dela e finalmente um gemido baixo passa pelos lábios dela novamente.

Ela mantém seu ritmo constante, o enrolar dos dedos. Ela despreza ter que deixar Quinn quando tudo que ela quer é se enterrar dentro dela pra sempre, mas ela puxa seus dedos uma última vez. Ela senta de volta, consciente do olhar pesado de Quinn. Ela desliza seus dedos pelo cós da calcinha de Quinn e a desliza pelos quadris dela e pelas pernas abaixo. Rachel engole com dificuldade e então lambe os lábios, absorvendo tudo de Quinn uma vez que a calcinha foi descartada. Seu coração está em algum lugar da garganta dela porque essa _deusa_ está olhando de volta pra ela com olhos escuros e luxuriosos.

Então ela se inclina pra baixo, beijando Quinn acima do joelho esquerdo. Ela vai corpo acima lentamente, arrastando cada toque dos lábios dela contra a coxa de Quinn. Ela chega cada vez mais perto do centro de Quinn e ela pode ouvir a respiração de Quinn acelerar em antecipação. Ela beija bem acima da umidade quente e ela pode praticamente sentir a pulsação de necessidade. Mas ao invés de dar a ela qualquer alívio, Rachel acha a linha onde a perna encontra o torso e a traceja com a língua.

"Rachel, _por favor_ ," Quinn diz desesperadamente, sua compostura quebrando ainda mais.

"Em breve. Eu prometo," Rachel respira contra a pele dela.

Ela beija Quinn coxa direita abaixo do seu quadril. Ela alcança o joelho dela e viaja de volta pra cima. Quinn fica cada vez mais tensa e agarra a mão de Rachel. Ela aperta-a com força quando Rachel suga a pele da parte interna da sua coxa. Rachel olha pra Quinn, cujos olhos estão pedindo com desejo e necessidade. Então ela se mexe pela última vez, respirando sobre ela. E finalmente, Rachel traz seus lábios ao clit de Quinn.

Quinn treme com o primeiro toque. " _Rachel,"_ ela murmura trêmula.

O próprio corpo de Rachel pulsa com necessidade, mas ela foca inteiramente em Quinn, passando a extensão da sua língua pelo cumprimento da umidade da entrada dela até em cima do clit dela. Um das mãos de Quinn gentilmente descansa na nuca da própria cabeça. Rachel traz um braço aos seios de Quinn e acha a outra mão de Quinn descansando ali relaxada e incerta. Então Rachel entra embaixo da mão com a própria, torcendo o mamilo e Quinn imediatamente agarra o pulso dela.

O nariz dela esfrega o clit de Quinn enquanto ela faz movimentos circulares com a língua dela, provocando a entrada. Ela mergulha pra dentro. É um novo território para ambas, mas enquanto as paredes de Quinn flutuam ao redor da língua dela, Rachel quer nada mais do que colocar de novo e de novo. Então ela o faz enquanto Quinn flexiona ao redor dela. Ela traz a mão não ocupada com os seios de Quinn para o clit dela, esfregando o polegar na protuberância em chamas. Ela mantém sua língua entrando e saindo de Quinn, mas é difícil manter todas as três ações. Enquanto entusiasmada, os movimentos das suas mãos são esporádicos e irregulares então ela realoca seus esforços.

Para o final impulso da língua dela, ela é lenta ao sair, certificando-se que ambas sintam o deslizar do movimento contra cada nervo e saliência macia das paredes de Quinn. Uma vez livre, Rachel lambe a pequena distância pra cima. Ela move sua mão, liberando o acesso ao clit de Quinn. Ela coloca aquele braço embaixo da coxa de Quinn, ,envolvendo-o ao redor do quadril dela para que sua mão venha a repousar no baixo ventre dela. É uma pobre tentativa de segurar Quinn no lugar porque os quadris dela arqueiam mais e mais enquanto Rachel mexe sua língua pra frente e pra trás.

Quinn tensiona ainda mais. Seus dedos enterram-se no escalpo de Rachel. E então ela começa a balançar seus quadris nela e Rachel sabe que o controle dela está completamente estilhaçado.

Rachel continua as carícias da sua língua, o revirar dos seus dedos nos mamilos de Quinn. Ela ouve quando Quinn segura a respiração por um momento só para soltá-lo em um pequeno ofego depois. Quinn tensiona, seu corpo tremendo, o aperto que ela mantém no pulso de Rachel ficando impossivelmente apertado. E Rachel sabe que ela está perto. Ela pressiona mais, esperando e esperando que Quinn entenda que isso não é só sexo, mas muito mais. Porque ela pode manter seus olhos em Quinn pra sempre.

Então a cabeça de Quinn cai pra trás, escondendo o rosto dela dos olhos de Rachel exceto pela linha da sua mandíbula. Rachel não para as carícias da sua língua quando Quinn para completamente por um único batimento cardíaco. Músculos travados. Respiração segura.

E então Quinn se desfaz completamente por causa dela, gozando violentamente.

A mão n nuca de Rachel pressiona fortemente enquanto Quinn estremece e treme, completamente perdida para o prazer. Um longo gemido escapa dos lábios dela. Rachel se sente tão sem fôlego quanto com a sensação e a visão de Quinn. Ela aperta suas coxas juntas por um segundo de alívio porque é tudo tão ridiculamente erótico e seu corpo está _pulsando_.

Há cor por todo lado.

Quinn finalmente relaxa com um suspiro, descendo de seu pico de tesão. Rachel coloca um beijo partido no machucado rapidamente se formando na parte interna da coxa de Quinn graças a sua boca enquanto Quinn a alcança, puxando-a pra cima. Rachel discretamente enxuga a boca com as costas da mão antes de se inclinar pra beijar Quinn.

"Isso foi," Quinn diz, sua voz grossa. Trêmula. Seus olhos esverdeados estão brilhantes. "... Eu não... Eu... _uau_."

"Eu amo você," Rachel sussurra. "Tanto."

Quando Quinn ecoa a confissão de volta, Rachel está contente.

* * *

Seth bate na porta dela de noite bem cedo na quarta. "Você está pronta?" ele cumprimenta com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Rachel pega um par de abafadores de orelhas e luvas e pega a bolsa dela. "Claro. Tchau Bee, aproveite sua aula noturna!"

Beatrice grunhe algo da cama dela, mas consegue retirar os olhos do seu livro didático tempo o suficiente para dar um rápido sorriso de adeus.

Seth a escolta pelo corredor. "Então eu pensei que devíamos tentar o palco de atuação onde fizemos _Fora de Curso_ , desse jeito nós teremos um palco real. Faz isso – eu não sei – mais realista. Eu chequei e não deve estar tendo nada lá hoje à noite."

"Tudo bem por mim," ela iz. "O que quer que você ache melhor pra você."

Seth pressiona o botão para o elevador e dar uma olhada nela que Rachel não pode entender bem. "Então você teve uma chance de ler pela seleção que eu mandei pra você?" ele diz depois de um momento.

"Quando eu fiz qualquer coisa pela metade?" Rachel diz, enquanto eles entram no elevador. "Eu prometi a você que iria lhe ajudar, e fazê-lo com a melhor das minhas habilidades eu estou pronta pra incorporar cada personagem que você mande no meu caminho."

Seth dá a ela um sorriso. "Você e realmente de outro mundo e eu quero dizer isso no melhor jeito possível."

Rachel retorna o sorriso. "Você também," ela diz sinceramente. Ela checa o telefone para ver a hora enquanto as portas do elevador sinalizam que estão abertas pro térreo. "Se nos apressarmos podemos pegar o ônibus."

Ela aumenta o passo para uma caminhada rápida. Seth não tem problema em manter o passo com suas longas passadas. Ela pode sentir o frio passando pelas portas de entrada antes mesmo dela alcançá-lo e está contente pelos abafadores de orelhas e luvas. Eles conseguem se jogar pra dentro do ônibus logo antes dele partir, pegando um par de assentos livres depois de agradecer sem fôlego ao motorista.

"Garrett vai nos encontrar lá," Seth diz enquanto o ônibus começa a se mover. Ele se alonga, jogando um braço amigável ao redor das costas do assento dela. "Ele vai gravar minha atuação par que possamos criticá-la com mais objetividade depois."

Rachel concorda com a cabeça. "Essa é uma decisão inteligente. Se eu estivesse na sua posição, eu faria o mesmo."

O ônibus pula quando bate num buraco, os ocupantes dele se mexendo em resposta. Seth aperta o ombro dela. "Não é muito tarde pra mudar de ideia, sabe. A oferta de Mason ainda está na mesa. Eu acho que sempre estará para você."

Rachel pensa em Quinn. Ela lembra de Quinn estremecendo ao redor dela. A cor deslizando sutilmente para fora da pele dela e brilhando dos olhos dela. Ela pensa em como isso ainda não é o suficiente. "Não," ela diz. É surpreendentemente fácil. "Eu não posso."

Dessa vez, Seth não deixa pra lá. "Eu não entendo você, Rachel. É por causa dessas coisas que as pessoas vão para Tisch! Por qual outro motivo você está aqui?"

"Eu sei!" Rachel diz, surtando. Culpa imediatamente flui dentro dela ao ver a dor que passa pelo rosto de Seth. "Me desculpe. Só _por favor_ , deixe pra lá."

"Eu posso dizer mais uma coisa?" Seth pergunta baixinho.

Rachel concorda com a cabeça. Ela pode dar esse tanto pra ele.

"O que quer que esteja lhe segurando, eu espero que você consiga se livrar disso porque você é destinada ao palco. Desperdiçar talento como o seu devia ser um crime."

Rachel aperta seus olhos bem fechados, forçando o sonho acordado de ter a Broadway, Quinn e _tudo_. "Obrigada," ela diz, tensa.

O resto da viagem é silencioso mas confortável graças ao comportamento despreocupado de Seth. Ele toca o ombro dela, cantarolando levemente consigo mesmo. Eles chegam no Parque Washington Square e saem do ônibus, de volta ao frio. Seth oferece um braço, acompanhando-a em direção ao edifício que tem o palco de atuação.

"Obrigado por fazer isso por mim," Seth diz enquanto segura a porta do prédio aberta.

"Não é problema nenhum," Rachel diz, entrando e respirando o ar quente. "Mas, eu talvez tenha que pedir um ou dois favores depois."

"Isso é justo," Seth diz levemente.

"Eu entendi do seu e-mail que você quer que eu o ajude a montar o palco e foque na referência para os seus monólogos?" Rachel diz enquanto eles andam pelo corredor. Há algumas classes noturnas em sessão e alguns estudantes se movimentando pelo edifício, mas na maior parte está quieto.

"Esse é o plano. Realmente me ajudaria se eu tivesse alguma cena de deixa antes de mergulhar em um monólogo potencial. Desse jeito, quando vier a audição real, eu terei todo o contexto e caracterização gravado na minha cabeça. Isso não é muito estranho né?"

"Não," Rachel diz, jogando um sorriso pra ele. "Na lista de coisas estranhas que você já fez, isso cai lá no final."

Seth dá uma encarada brincalhona pra ela.

"Além disso, eu já ouvi e vi as pessoas fazendo coisas muito mais estranhas em preparação para uma audição. Alguma atuação estendida não é realmente de todo estranho."

"Meus pensamentos exatamente," Seth diz. Ele abre a porta para o local de atuação, gesticulando para que ela entre primeiro. "Depois de você, madame."

Rachel entra, achando Garrett dentro, arrumando o tripé no meio do corredor. "Oi Garrett," ela diz alegremente.

"Rachel," Garrett diz, girando para cumprimentá-la com um sorriso. "Depois de assisti-la na festa no sábado, eu decidi que Quinn é uma gata. É melhor você segurá-la."

"É isso que venho dizendo o tempo todo," Seth diz. Ele passa por Rachel para passar um braço ao redor da cintura de Garrett. Ele pressiona um beijo rápido na têmpora de Garrett.

"Certo, sim," Garrett diz dramaticamente. "Mas eu precisava ver por mim mesma. Então, vocês dois estão prontos?"

Rachel tira seus acessórios, colocando-os nas costas de um dos assentos. Ela olha pro palco, memórias daquela única noite de apresentação de _Fora do Curso_ passando pela mente dela. "Eu estou se Seth estiver," ela diz distraidamente.

"Vamos lá. Espero que eu não tenha que manter você aqui a noite toda, Rachel," Seth diz.

"E eu?" Garrett diz brincando.

Ela ouve eles se provocando distante, e, fica incrivelmente fraca. O palco paira na frente dela. Ela lentamente se aproxima dos degraus que levam pra cima. Há um fluxo de músicas, falas ecoando em sua cabeça do seu coprotagonista. Ela pisa no palco. A última nota morre e há um rugido da audiência. Rosas pousam aos seus pés. Quinn se aproxima no vestido preto dela, segurando uma única gardênia. Rachel pega e a beija com força.

"Você está bem?" Seth diz, batendo no ombro dela enquanto passa.

Rachel pisca e balança a cabeça. "Ah, sim, desculpe. Só pensando."

 _Sonhando_.

* * *

A prática de Seth vai bem. Rachel pensa que eles na verdade tem muita química de palco, o que certamente torna as coisas mais fáceis. Eles só refazem cada uma das cenas poucas vezes, mas Seth colocou as trocas de diálogos bem extensas para cada um das suas escolhas – e até mesmo algumas que ficam bem perto de ser um monólogo pra ela também – então isso leva algum tempo. Ela não questiona a necessidade até mesmo para produzir uma referência de contexto. Ela apenas aproveita seu momento no palco.

Quando acaba, ela se força a não pensar no jorro de adrenalina correndo pelas veias dela ou o quanto o palco parece como um lar.

Ambos, Seth e Garrett acompanham-na de volta ao Palladium Hall. Ela não fala muito, e felizmente os garotos estão muito envolvidos em si mesmos para notar.

Ela pode se sentir se desfazendo. Ela diz um adeus apressados pra ambos do lado de fora do Palladium Hall. Eles gritam seus agradecimentos e então desaparecem na noite. Rachel liga pra Quinn tão logo ela passa pela moldura da entrada da frente.

"Ei," vem a voz de Quinn suavemente alt. Corta pelo barulho do dormitório e já faz com que Rachel sinta seu mundo retomar forma. "Como foi?"

""Foi bem. Eu só queria... eu só queria escutar sua voz," Rachel diz. "Conte-me sobre seu dia?"

"Foi bem chato," Quinn diz.

"Conte-me sobre qualquer coisa," Rachel diz, tentando seu melhor para manter seu tom firme.

"Okay," Quinn diz pacientemente e sem hesitação. "Nós tivemos nosso primeiro trabalho na minha aula de drama moderno e eu realmente acho que eu vou escrever sobre..."

* * *

Rachel fica atolada de trabalho nos próximos dois dias das suas aulas. É definitivamente aquele momento do semestre quando as coisas começam a pegar. Mas o que a deixa realmente estressada é o e-mail do seu professor do New Studio pedindo que ela se encontre com ele no escritório dele na tarde de segunda.

Além de tudo isso, é um final de semana sem Quinn.

Rachel sabe que ela já lutou com ser pegajosa no passado. A distância entre New York e New Haven tem sido ao para assegurar que ela pode se manter independente. É um processo de amadurecimento para ela e ela sabe que isso é um marco de um bom relacionamento que ela não fica colando em Quinn constantemente. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela não sinta falta dela. E agora mesmo, tudo – a memória fresca de Quinn lutando para respirar, a tentação do palco, as pressões da escola – é tudo demais. Tudo eu ela quer é se enrolar em Quinn até que tudo passe e a cor retorne.

Ela se conforma com uma conversa pelo Skype no sábado à noite quando Beatrice sai pra jantar.

Quinn está num agasalho grande de Yale com o cabelo preso pra trás na cabeça. Rachel pensa que ela parece incrivelmente sexy. Mas ela sempre pensa em Quinn como atraente – mesmo quando as coisas entre elas não estavam nos melhores termos.

"Você alguma vez pensa como as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes?" Rachel pergunta.

"Se eu tivesse morrido?" Quinn diz firme. "O pensamento passou pela minha mente na ocasião. Você seria famosa por agora. Nada teria te parado. Nada pode parar você. Você mudaria o mundo, Rachel."

Rachel fecha os olhos brevemente, as palavras batendo fundo. É impossível escutar. Aquele sonho já passou. Apesar da certeza de Quinn. "Essa não é a diferença que eu quero dizer. Mas, só pra dizer, você está completamente ignorando o efeito que sua morte teria tido sobre mim. Quinn, eu estava _desesperada_ naquele dia. Desesperada o suficiente para negociar com o Destino. Então o que eu quero dizer é – você pensa em algum momento sobre como as coisas podiam ter sido diferente para nós no ensino médio?"

"Se eu tivesse sido mais corajosa," Quinn diz. "Verdadeira comigo mesma..."

"E se eu não estivesse ficado tão cega por como eu visualiza a forma que as coisas deviam ser... Se eu fosse mais corajosa também... Quinn, eu sempre fui tão obcecada com você."

"Perseguidora demais, Rachel?" Quinn diz provocando. Rachel suprime um sorriso, agradecida que elas possa rir da escola agora. "Ambas éramos obcecadas uma com a outra."

"Tudo que aconteceu no McKinley parece tão absurdo agora," Rachel diz.

"Parece. Mas você sabe, tudo começou pra mim quando eu ouvi cantar pela primeira vez. EU sabia que você sairia de Lima e alcançaria seus sonhos. Era tudo que eu queria, e então _você_ foi tudo que eu quis."

É _difícil_ escutar a certeza de Quinn. É _difícil_ escutar o quanto ela acredita em Rachel. Então, ao invés disso, ela foca nas últimas palavras que passaram pelos lábios de Quinn. "Você me tem agora."

"É," Quinn diz, um sorriso tímido. Seus olhos se iluminam de uma maneira que até mesmo Rachel pode ver pela tela do computador. "Eu tenho."

* * *

"Boa tarde, Rachel," seu professor diz assim que ela entra no escritório dele. Ele está inclinado na cadeira dele, pés em cima da mesa enquanto folheia alguns trabalhos. O escritório é bem vazio exceto pelas pilhas de documentos acumulados na mesa e cadeiras dele.

"Boa tarde," Rachel ecoa. Ela cuidadosamente se senta num lugar vazio, perto da mesa dele.

"Seu semestre está indo bem?" ele diz, colocando os pés no chão e jogando os papéis das mãos dele numa pilha indiscernível na mesa dele.

"Até agora sim," ela diz, relaxando um pouco. "Aulas estão me mantendo ocupadas, mas isso é de ser esperado em uma universidade como NYU."

"De fato. Deixe-me ir direto ao assunto," ele diz. "O resto dos membros do New Studio – e alguns professores das outras escolas de atuação também – tiveram uma chance de assistir _Fora de Curso_ e todos ficaram muito impressionados."

Rachel se senta mais ereta. "Eu não percebi que a gravação seria assistida por tantos," ela diz cuidadosamente.

"Nós gostamos de avaliar os talentos em Tisch sem as pressões acadêmicas quando podemos. Pode ser um indicador muito melhor de talento."

"Ah."

"Todos estavam em consenso. Você entregou uma atuação maravilhosa e eu penso que ainda há espaço para crescer."

Rachel pode sentir seu coração bater violentamente, batendo por todo seu corpo. "Obrigada," ela diz duramente.

"Nós vamos fazer audições para nosso musical de abertura da primavera em breve. Eu espero que você tente o papel principal. Eu sei que você é uma transferida, e, talvez essa seja parte da razão que você não se esforçou muito semestre passado, mas oportunidades estão só esperando para serem aproveitadas. Ninguém com seu tipo de talento deveria sentar quietamente no fundo da classe."

A única coisa que Rachel pode fazer é silenciosamente concordar com a cabeça.

"Agora, a sua atuação em _Fora de Curso_ foi muito boa, mas, eu gostaria de passar um tempo passando por algumas seções com você," ele diz. Ele vira o monitor do computador dele em direção á ela para que ambos possam ver. O palco vazio do lugar da atuação está pausado na tela. "Eu só queria comentar em algumas partes que você foi extraordinariamente bem e algumas outras partes que pode ter algum lugar para melhoramento. Soa bem?"

Rachel respira fundo. Ela odeia o quanto ela quer isso. Ela odeia como ela sente seu coração acelerar em contentamento. Ela odeia como isso é tudo que ela sonhou. "Claro."

* * *

Ao tempo que a sexta finalmente chega, ela está ansiosa por ver Quinn. A semana tem sido difícil. Tem sido quase impossível focar em qualquer coisa. Seus pensamentos continuam correndo para as sugestões de atuação que sue professor tinha feito na segunda durante a crítica de _Fora de Curso_.

 _Não importa –_ ela disse a si mesma. Torna-se um mantra. Aquela vida não é dela pra viver.

Ela senta na última aula dela do dia, ansiosa para que o tempo passe para que ela possa chegar ao Terminal Grand Central para apanhar Quinn. Seu telefone vibra em sua mochila escolar e ela resiste a puxá-lo. Enquanto talvez ajude o tempo a passar rapidamente, Rachel está ardendo em seus estudos e pensando se seria incrivelmente rude com o professor – não importando o que seus colegas parecerem pensar.

O ponteiro dos segundos batem lentamente.

Finalmente, a aula termina e ela sai correndo da sala de aula se envolvendo no cachecol e luvas enquanto sai.

Seu telefone vibra com outra mensagem e ela checa distraidamente, relembrando as notificações incessantes durante a aula. Ela ver que todas as suas mensagens não lidas são de Seth. O último diz. _"Onde você está!?"_

Ela responde. " _Acabei de sair da aula. Você devia saber do meu horário por agora. Eu fiz um calendário pra você._ _"_

Ela está do lado de fora, correndo em direção à entrada do metrô ao tempo que a resposta de Seth chega. " _Ah é. Desculpe. Ok o que você está fazendo agora mesmo?"_

" _Indo para a Grand Central pegar Quinn."_

Ela recebe a resposta dele dentro da estação. " _Isso funciona perfeitamente. Indo encontrar você lá!"_

Perplexa, ela manda uma rápida mensagem enquanto ela ouve o correr do trem que se aproxima. " _Por quê?"_

Ela embarca no trem, imaginando por qual motivo está falando sobre encontrá-la na Grand Central. Sem recepção para encontrar a resposta dele, ela joga a perplexidade dela pra fora da mente e ao invés disso ela foca no fato de que ela verá Quinn em breve. Isso é o suficiente para fazê-la sorrir e momentaneamente esquecer as preocupações dela.

Quando ela desembarca do metrô no Terminal Grand Central, ela checa seus telefones por mensagens novamente, mas não há nada novo de Seth. Ela opta por mandar um rápido texto pra Quinn, ao invés disso. " _Acabei de chegar na estação. Mal posso esperar pra ver você! 3"_

A resposta vem rapidamente. _Eu também. Vejo você em breve. Amo você. Beijos"_

Rachel sorri e guarda seu telefone. Apesar do desejo de chegar ao Grand Central tão rapidamente, ela tem pouco tempo pra matar antes que o trem de Quinn chegue. Ela decide comprar um chá enquanto ela espera. Quando ela volta para o saguão principal para se sentar, copo de chá fervendo na mão, seu telefone vibra novamente.

É Seth. " _Tudo bem estamos aqui. Onde você está?"_

" _Olhando pros portões do trem no saguão. O que está acontecendo?"_

Ela os vê antes deles a verem e antes dela receber uma resposta. É Seth, Garrett e o homem que ela nunca esqueceria por causa de tudo que ele representa – Mason.

O saguão é jogado no cinza. O mundo para por um segundo, silencioso e parado. Ela suga a respiração e sente o jorrar de sangue por ela enquanto a Grand Central volta a vida novamente.

"Seth!" ela diz, ficando de pé e fazendo seu caminho em direção à eles.

Mason a vê primeiro e sorri largamente. "Aí está ela," ele diz, o que, por sua vez, captura a atenção de Seth e Garrett.

"Rachel!" Seth diz, andando rapidamente em direção a ela. Ele a pega em um abraço com um grande sorriso. "Por favor não fique brava."

"O que você quer dizer?" ela diz suspeitosamente quando Seth a coloca no chão.

"Você conseguiu o papel!" Mason diz excitadamente.

"Que papel?" ela diz confusamente.

"O show off-Broadway!" Mason diz.

"Mas eu não fiz teste pra nada," Rachel diz lentamente.

"Verdade e eu não estava certo de que os vídeos seriam suficientes para convencer Gregg e Laurel. Mas eles foram! Então que tal Senhorita Berry, você está pronta pra sua grande estreia?"

Sua cabeça está nadando. "Desculpe, mas o _que?_ Que vídeos? Que audição? O que está acontecendo?"

"Você não sabe," Mason diz, sua sobrancelha cerrando. Ele parte pra Seth e Garrett que estão parecendo ovelhinhas atrás dele. "Eu não importo quais suas intenções foram – o que vocês fizeram é essencialmente fraude."

Garrett dá um passo à frente, olhos nela. "Rachel, eu sei que você disse que não estava interessada – que você não podia fazer – mas isso é gigante. Pessoas _morrem_ por esse tipo de oportunidade."

Quinn cai nos olhos de sua mente, luz desaparecendo dos olhos dela. O coração de Rachel pula na garganta e ela abre a boca para falar; para dizer que esse é exatamente o ponto. Mas as palavras ficam presas quando Seth pula na conversa.

"Me desculpe por não ouvir. Nós pedimos desculpas por não escutar," ele diz gesticulando em direção à Garrett. "Eu sei que o melhor dos amigos escuta e entende, mas você está em _Tisch_ e esse papel é tudo."

"Está tudo bem," Rachel murmura só alto o suficiente para ser ouvida sobre o burburinho do saguão.

"Você não está zangada?" Seth diz.

Rachel balança a cabeça, sentindo-se fraca.

Seth dá um sorriso aliviado. "Eu sei que você tem suas razões, mas tão logo Mason ligou pra Garrett para avisá-lo, nós corremos pro escritório dele para pegar os detalhes. E porque é logo na esquina daqui, nós pensamos em te encontrar aqui para contar a você. Eu pensei que... Você está bem?"

"Eu preciso me sentar," Rachel diz.

"Certo, certo, claro!" Seth diz. Ele a pega pelo braço, levando-a de volta ao banco que ela estava previamente ocupando.

Mason se acomoda em um lado dela enquanto Seth pega o outro. Garrett fica de pé, pairando, preocupação pintando suas feições. Rachel respira. Cinza pulsa nela com cada batimento cardíaco.

"Enquanto eu não concordo com o que os garotos fizeram, você ainda tem o papel, Rachel. É todo seu se você quiser."

"Eu não entendo como eu consegui o papel," ela diz. Sua cabeça parece pesada.

"Garrett me mandou uma cópia de _Fora de Curso_ e alguns vídeos de você se apresentando com Seth. Eu editei o conteúdo para melhor demonstrar seus talentos pro papel. Eu estava sob a impressão que você estava com alguns problemas familiares, e era por isso que você se manteve de me contatar e era por isso que você não podia ir pra audição."

"Oh," Rachel disse.

"Gregg e Laurel, o produtor e a diretora, amaram você. Foi um pouco de queda de braço para convencê-los de que você merecia o papel apesar de não estar lá pessoalmente pra audição. E eles quere arranjar um almoço tão logo seja possível só no caso de você não poder parecer em pessoa como é no vídeo. Mas eu não acho que você tem muito com o que se preocupar," Mason diz, sorrindo gentilmente.

Rachel balança a cabeça com firmeza. "Eu não posso aceitar o papel."

"Só pense por um momento," Seth diz. "Não há necessidade de ser precipitada."

Rachel passa a mão pelo rosto, lentamente inspirando e expirando. Ela deseja ter um copo de água para engolir ao invés de chá, o qual ainda está fervendo. Ela vê a fina camada de vapor sair do buraco no copo e ela acha isso surpreendentemente relaxante.

"Isso é tudo com que eu sempre sonhei," ela diz depois de um momento. "É... eu não posso acreditar. Eu posso dizer que eu consegui. Que fui bem sucedida. Eu alcancei meu sonho."

O sorriso de Mason ainda é gentil e genuíno. "Isso mesmo. É seu se você quiser. Eu não sei o que está lhe segurando. Se é a escola, os nervos, algo pessoal, não tem problema. Você não tem que compartilhar. Mas você deve pensar realmente longamente e muito sobre o que está mantendo você longe do seu sonho."

Seu telefone vibra nesse momento e ela sabe que tem que ser Quinn. Isso afasta sua visão da sua noite de abertura da atuação da off-Broadway. De músicas e falas e o excitamento sem fôlego da audiência. De flores e aplausos e Quinn beijando-a em seu vestido preto.

Porque agora ela vê Quinn sorrindo pra ela em seu dormitório, o jeito que ela se arqueia ao seu toque, o jeito que seus olhos se iluminam quando ela começa a falar sobre as aulas dela, e, o jeito que ela sabe que Quinn vai longe na vida.

O pensamento de perder isso. O pensamento de perder Quinn. O pensamento de matar Quinn a destrói completamente.

"É importante – o que está me segurando," ela diz rudemente. "É mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Isso me aterroriza. Eu não quero ser desonesta com você. Especialmente você Seth – você tem sido um grande amigo para mim. Mas eu só..."

Ela para de falar e todos os três homens intervêm, argumentos voando das línguas deles, tentando persuadi-la do contrário.

Ela vê os portões que levam aos trens onde ela sabe que Quinn vai emergir. Ela espera, querendo mais do que nunca vê-la _agora mesmo_ , mal entendendo as palavras que voam rápidas e livres no esforço de convencê-la a dizer sim. Tudo ao redor dela está emudecido e cinza.

Ela a distância ouve um telefone tocando. Não é o dela. Mason se mexe ao lado dela, puxando o celular da jaqueta dele. "Oi Laurel," ele diz.

Seth e Garrett continuam jorrando argumento depois de argumento ao lado dela.

"Na verdade estou falando com ela agora mesmo," Mason diz. Estranhamente, ela ouve mais a voz dele do que as de Seth e Garrett. "Você precisa saber? Laurel, vamos lá, dê –"

Seth e Garrett são nada além de amigáveis, fazendo o melhor deles para entender por que qualquer pessoa jogaria essa oportunidade fora. O sangue de Rachel martela nas têmporas ela. Uma dor de cabeça surge do nada.

" – okay, eu arranjarei o almoço. _Isso é um sim suficiente pra vocês?"_ Mason está dizendo.

E então – _finalmente_ – Quinn aparece. Ela está envolvida em um casaco vermelho, distinguindo-se dos nova iorquinos vestidos em preto ao redor dela. Rachel fica de pé. Quinn brilha com cor.

"Rachel?" Seth diz.

"Rachel?" Esse é Garrett.

"Rachel," diz Mason, sua voz clamando pela atenção dela. "Apenas vá a esse almoço. Isso é um _sim_ suficiente para amarrá-los. Seu destino está na Broadway. Não desista apenas."

Rachel ignora a todos, indo em direção à Quinn que a vê. Um sorriso ilumina o rosto de Quinn que Rachel pode ver até mesmo do outro lado do saguão. Rachel retorna-o.

" _Ela o fará,_ " Mason diz, um resquício de finalidade desesperada na voz dele.

Rachel dá mais um passo à frente, e quando seu pé atinge o solo, ela fica parada em uma expansão infinita de cinza. Não há nada do Terminal Grand Central. Sem visão. Sem som. Sem pessoas. Só cinza infinito.

" _ **Está quebrado."**_

A voz ecoa ao redor dela, pulsando de poder, propósito e alma.

E Rachel sai arfando do reino cinza do Destino, de volta pra estação viva e florida.

Só para assistir o passo de Quinn falhar.

Só para testemunhar Quinn derrubando a mala do final de semana.

Só para verificar Quinn passar os braços ao redor de si, curvando-se sobre si mesma.

Só para escutar Quinn gritar uma única nota de pura agonia.

Só para ver Quinn cair.


	10. Destino

**Trilha sonora: Sara Bareilles – Breathe Again, Sarah McLachlan – In the arms of an angel e Sandy – Pés Descalços.**

Capítulo 10: Destino

Ela está anestesiada.

Nada além do constante bater do ponteiro dos segundos existe. Nada mais faz sentido. Nada importa.

Ela perdeu _tudo_.

E ela só tem a si mesma para se culpar.

* * *

Quinn ainda respira.

Seu peito sobe e desce. Seu sangue corre do coração dela para os dedos das mãos e dos pés.

Quinn vive no mais básico significado do termo. Máquinas fazem barulho ao redor dela, mantendo-a suspensa em vida.

Mas não há _nada._

* * *

Morte cerebral.

 _Morte cerebral_.

O diagnóstico oficial não foi feito. Os testes clínicos indicam uma falta de funcionamento neurológico. Mas os testes de confirmação ainda têm que ser feitos. Os médicos deixaram bem claro – Quinn está mais do que morta. Não inconsciente. Não em coma. Mas morta. Faltando todos os impulsos elétricos no cérebro dela. Seu corpo viável, mas sem resposta. Nada de _Quinn_ presente. Só carne e osso.

A entrega austera dessas palavras a destruíram.

Já havia pessoal de emergência no Terminal Grand Central. Eles a estabilizaram em minutos. Quinn estava no hospital e no suporte respiratório em apenas mais alguns minutos. Aconteceu em uma comoção de som e movimento e uma sensação enojadora subindo pelo seu estômago, pulmões e garganta, escurecendo tudo em sua subida. Seus interiores viraram cinzas, e o que quer que fosse agora deixara putrefação e pústulas.

Não passou nem um dia.

Mas parece que passou milhões de anos.

Ela sabe que seu coração traidor continua batendo, mas ela não pode senti-lo. Ela vê, mas está escuro. Ela escuta, mas está mudo. Ela está exausta, mas ela não consegue dormir.

 _Ela não pode sentir nada_ além do bater do ponteiro dos segundos circulando e dando sentido à morte e à vida.

Cada vez que ela fecha os olhos, ela escuta o grito de Quinn e a vê cair. Ela fica encalhada no permanente pesadelo de sua própria criação. É uma agonia. E é o menos do que ela merece. Ela é uma desgraçada. Uma escória. Uma pecadora da mais alta ordem.

Ela escolheu a vida de Quinn. E ela faria aquela escolha toda vez. Mas ela queria tudo demais. Ela sonhava demais. Ela estava fraca demais. E agora ela não lhe resta nada.

Porque não há _nada_ que valha a vida de Quinn.

Nada desculpa o que ela fez. Nada. Não importa como ela estivera dilacerada dividida entre dois destinos. Não importava as tentações que tinham sido dispostas na frente dela. Ela é patética. Desprezível. E Quinn é quem paga o preço.

Beatrice senta ao lado dela. Rachel sequer está certa de quando ela chegou. Ela corre a mão nas costas dela. Rachel não merece a companhia, mas Beatrice ignorou-a quando ela gritou isso. Ela entendeu que Seth ou Garrett devem ter ligado pra ela depois de Rachel ter gritado com eles. Ela vagamente relembra de palavras saindo da boca dela, raivosas, rudes e incompreensíveis. Eles ainda estão aqui, sentando há algumas fileiras de distância. Eles estão dando a ela espaço depois da raiva. Mas nada daquilo foi realmente dirigido a eles. Eles mentiram. Eles a enrolaram. E Mason é um agente. Dinheiro é o negócio dele, não importa o quão bem intencionado ele possa ser.

Mas isso é culpa dela. É tudo por conta dela.

Ela senta em um tipo de hipnose desolada. Um pingo de esperança, mas apesar isso – aquele otimismo humano frágil – ela sabe que o pior está vindo. Como ficar parado em um lago congelado e ouvir o gelo começar a quebrar embaixo de você. Como descer um lance de escadas e começar a sentir seu pé escorregar. Como girar sua cabeça e ver luzes na sua cara. Ela está suspensa nesses momentos. Ela só sabe que horas passaram. O único significado é que o ponteiro dos segundos continua bater em frente enquanto fica cada vez mais próximo da sua punição final – confirmação da morte de Quinn.

No profundo do seu coração, onde a esperança está sendo verdadeiramente arruinada, _ela sabe._

Depois da voz em cinza. Ela sabe que isso é tudo que pode ainda permanecer.

"Rachel?" vem uma fala quebrada.

Ela se força a se permanecer um pouco mais enquanto um corpo se acomoda na cadeira vaga ao lado dela. Do outro lado dela, Beatrice aperta seu ombro brevemente, antes de se levantar e se afastar silenciosamente. Rachel vê o cabelo loiro e a vestimenta bem passada. Então ali aqueles olhos vermelhos e linhas de estresse pronunciadas.

"Sra. Fabray," ela engasga. Ela não pode chamá-la de Judy. Não agora. Seu coração parece que está sendo apertado cada vez mais forte. O único alívio seria a completa ruptura, a verdade de tudo surgindo com o seu sangue.

"Quinn está vivendo em tempo emprestado não é?" Judy diz suavemente. Isso para a ruptura pendente.

Isso para tudo.

Rachel está congelada.

"Naquele tempo, os médicos disseram que de jeito algum ela deveria ter sobrevivido àquele acidente de carro. Que o que ela fez foi milagre. Que ela se recuperar do jeito que fez foi um milagre. Tudo que tem acontecido desde então... Eles me dizem que não há maneira alguma do corpo dela ter sido apto a se recuperar de tanto trauma tão facilmente a cada vez. Mas ela o faz," Judy diz, sua voz ficando mais embargada com cada palavra que passa. "Eu continuo esperando e esperando... Mas destino é cruel."

Judy funga e Rachel continua congelada. Ela sente seu batimento cardíaco agora. E é um martelo doloroso em seu peito.

"Agora que eu cheguei, os médicos começaram a fazer os testes finais para... para se certificar de que não há mais atividade cerebral. Que não há nada que resta dela."

As palavras pairam entre elas e Judy treme.

"Mesmo apesar deles não ter confirmado totalmente... _morte cerebral..._ ainda assim eles me pediram para começar a considerar doações de órgãos. Eu acho que Quinn gostaria disso. Ela sempre foi tão carinhosa quando realmente importava. EU não sei de onde ela puxou isso – certamente não de mim e certamente não de Russell."

Há uma medida de auto-desprezo nas palavras de Judy. Rachel está dolorosamente familiarizada com isso. Destroça-a e queima em seu sangue. Judy começou tudo novamente – e ela relembra porque ela estava anestesiada pra começo de conversa. Porque _dói_. É inimaginavelmente doloroso. Pressiona e pressiona e pressiona. Esmagando-a. Enchendo-a de cicatrizes.

Porque é tudo culpa dela. Ela é responsável pelo sofrimento de Quinn.

... _Pela morte de Quinn._

"Eu nem sempre fiz tudo certo pra Quinn. De fato, eu fui uma mãe terrível," Judy continua. Sua voz é um pouco mais do que um sussurro. "Mas eu gosto de pensar que melhorei. Eu pensei que nós teríamos mais tempo. Eu não posso – eu nunca imaginei que eu _enterraria minha própria filha._ Mas... eu quero agradecer a você, Rachel."

"Me agradecer?" Rachel diz com a voz embargada.

"Ela sempre foi uma criança triste. Eu... eu falhei tanto com ela. Mas eu nunca a vi tão feliz como ela era quando ela estava com você. Você a fez sentir amada. _Você_ a fez feliz. Obrigada. Obrigada por dar a ela todas as coisas lindas que a vida tem para oferecer."

"Eu... eu..." Rachel diz, tremendo. Ela está de pé. É difícil de respirar. É difícil de pensar.

Judy está falando no tempo passado. Como se Quinn já estivesse morta. _Ela está, ela está,_ algo negro cicia em sua mente, _e é sua culpa. Você a matou._ Mas Quinn não está morta ainda. _Ela não está_. Eles ainda estão fazendo testes. Ela ainda respira constantemente mesmo com a ajuda da máquina. Mesmo que os médicos tenham dito que ela não tem qualquer tipo de resposta a qualquer estímulo externo. Ainda pode haver algo! Qualquer coisa! Tudo que é preciso é um pequeno pulso elétrico de atividade, e...

Mas Rachel sabe. _Ela sabe._

Isso é tudo que resta depois da proclamação da voz cinza.

Judy a vê com olhos abandonados. Rachel se afasta. Ela precisa... Ela precisa...

 _Ela precisa de Quinn para abraçá-la._

... Mas _ela não pode._

Ela nunca mais o fará novamente.

Seu telefone toca no espaço silencioso deixado entre elas e Rachel encolhe. Ela tropeça pra frente, rapidamente agarrando a bolsa dela, que ela deixara ao pé da cadeira. Ela tropeça pra trás, sem conseguir escapar do olhar lacrimoso de Judy. Ela finalmente ganha alguma força só para virar e trombar com uma figura sólida. Ela se retrai.

É só Nathan. Ele a agarra pelos ombros, firmando-a. Ele não diz nada, meramente dá a ela uma encara profunda e triste enquanto o telefone de Rachel fica em silêncio. Ele a solta com uma tapinha no ombro, indo rapidamente em direção À Judy, falando algo em uma voz calmante e baixa enquanto ela cai aos prantos.

Rachel é deixada parada no meio da sala de espera.

Ela nunca se sentira tão só. Tão vazia. Tão sem valor.

Seu telefone toca novamente. Ela se assusta. Foi só uma distração no começo. Algo para utilizar pra se afastar dos olhos brilhantes de Judy Fabray. Mas agora ela pesca o telefone dela, segurando-o em um punho fechado. Ela dá uma olhada na tela e seu sangue grita em seus ouvidos à visão de "Santana Lopez."

Ela treme enquanto atende. "S-Santana?"

"Eu-eu soube. Minha mãe disse... ela... ela está bem?" A voz de Santana está fraca, cautelosa.

As palavras ficam na ponta da língua dela. A verdade, toda ela, paira sobre o precipício. Ela imagina em uma fantasia doentia se a raiva de Santana faria ela se sentir um tico melhor – se isso faria ela sentir algo além do peso esmagador em cima dela e o vazio no coração dela. Mas então ela pensa que não merece sequer isso.

Enquanto ela hesita, ela os vê. Os médicos de Quinn. Eles marcham com propósito em direção à Judy e Nathan.

As expressões deles dizem tudo.

Tão miserável quanto estava, Rachel pensava que ela estava tão pronta quanto podia estar para ouvir o veredito provável. Ela se subestimou grandemente. Nada podia prepará-la para a onda dilacerante de vazio. _Nada_. Ela dói de tantas maneiras que ela pensa que seria melhor morrer do que se sentir como se sente agora.

" _Não_ ," ela soluça no telefone dela.

* * *

Rachel encara a porta do quarto de hospital de Quinn.

Ela não pode parar de tremer. Ela não pode parar a batida cortante do seu coração. Ela não pode parar o vácuo de engatinhar sobre sua pele.

Ela anseia. Ela doía. Sua alma uiva em agonia.

Apesar do acordo, ela queria tudo. E por causa da sua fraqueza, ela tinha nada.

Ela não está certa do quanto ela estava parada ali. Ela não está certa do quanto ela espera. Ela ainda pode sentir o bater do ponteiro dos segundos ecoando através dela. A enfermeira pergunta se ela está bem. As palavras dela parecem abafadas. Rachel concorda com a cabeça. A enfermeira paira sobre ela. Os médicos vêm e vão.

Ela espera pela sua vez de dizer adeus.

Nathan emerge do quarto. Ele acompanhou Judy para dar a ela apoio. Rachel evita os olhos dele. Ela pode sentir a simpatia radiando dele. Ela não é merecedora disso.

Judy segue depois de algum tempo. Rachel não está certa de quanto tempo passa. Mas Judy parece anos mais velha. Nathan a envolve com os braços dela, levando-a em direção aos médicos. A enfermeira que está pairando sobre ela diz algo, fazendo um gesto em direção à porta.

Os passos de Rachel estão incertos. Sua respiração é fraca. Ela se inclina na moldura da porta e fecha os olhos.

Ela sonha com Quinn se apresentando nas Nacionais. Livre e feliz em Yale. Girando-a no Parque Millenium. Beijando-a embaixo da marquise do Jacobs. Assistindo-a em seu vestido preto e pele pálida. Sorrindo pra ela quando ela acorda. Dançando com ela na festa de aniversário de Seth. Desfazendo-se em seus braços.

Ela respira, abre os olhos e entra dentro do quarto.

Ela não está certa do que espera, mas Quinn parece como ela pudesse estar dormindo. Seu peito sobe e desce. Há até mesmo uma ponta de cor em sua pele. Mas Rachel sabe que são só as maravilhas da medicina moderna mantendo o perfeito equilíbrio para sustentar a vida física do corpo humano. Não há nada por trás dos olhos fechados de Quinn.

 _Ela foi embora_.

Rachel se aproxima lentamente. Cada passo à frente manda uma ponta de dor soando por todo o corpo dela. Ela alcança o lado de Quinn e pensa que devia ser ela ali porque ela não tem mais nada.

" _Me desculpe,"_ ela chora. "Mil perdões."

O resto das palavras dela, pensamentos dela, sentimentos dela é afogado pelas lágrimas dela. Não era pra ter sido desse jeito. Não era nunca pra ter sido Quinn a sofrer. Não era nunca Quinn quem devia ter pago pela fraqueza dela.

Ela hesita, se esticando. Mas ela não pode resistir a tocá-la uma última vez.

Ela pega a mão de Quinn, entrelaçando os dedos dela e inesperadamente tudo cai no cinza.

* * *

 _O cinza permanece infinito. Ela respira em sua extensão infinita._

 _Há uma mão na dela._

 _Quinn flutua ao lado dela, vestida no vestido preto dela. Mechas loiras pairam, sem peso. Mesmo ali, em um espaço de outro mundo, os olhos de Quinn permanecem fechados._

 _Mas além de Quinn, além de si mesma, não há nem começo e nem fim._

 _Seu coração corre._

 _Um clarão de esperança._

 _Isso é o destino._

" _Mude isso" ela grita. "Por favor! Deixe Quinn viver! Eu quero um acordo!"_

 _Silêncio. Só cinza._

" _Por favor! Por fovor! Ela não merece isso!" Rachel grita pro nada._

 _Não há nada. Nada._

" _Por favor," ela implora. Seu coração cai. Por que ela está aqui? Por que o Destino não responde? "Por favor! Eu daria qualquer coisa por ela."_

" _ **Está quebrado. Você escolheu seu futuro Rachel Barbra Berry."**_

 _Seu coração pula. Ela pula. A voz está em todo lugar e ao mesmo tempo em lugar nenhum. Esperança borbulha por ela._

" _Eu nunca quis isso! Eu não quero meu futuro!"_

" _ **Você conhecia os termos do acordo. Mudar o destino de uma pessoa não é uma tarefa fácil. Para mudá-lo, outro deve ser mudado em retorno. Para dar, algo deve ser tirado. Equilíbrio deve ser mantido."**_

" _Eu quero que ela viva. Ela precisa viver! Ela merece viver. Ela merece felicidade," Rachel diz. Seu desespero é uma coisa viva que respira._

" _ **Lucy Quinn Fabray não era destinada a viver além do acidente. A vida dela era pra ter sido extinguida. Você entregou seu futuro pela vida dela. Você tomou seu futuro de volta e a morte dela é tudo que sobra."**_

 _Rachel olha pra Quinn. Na curva do corpo dela, os contornos das suas feições, Rachel vê o final de todas as coisas. Ela vê o começo de todas as coisas. Uma tocha inflama em seu coração._

" _Eu quero um novo acordo então. Para dar, algo deve ser tirado? Minha vida pela de Quinn."_

 _Há silêncio. Seu coração bate. Ela aperta a mão de Quinn. Essa é a única absolvição que sobra. Sua morte. A vida de Quinn. Um equilíbrio._

 _Isso é o que ela pode dar._

" _ **Você já recebeu uma troca. Nenhuma mais pode ser dada."**_

 _As palavras batem nela. Elas deixam sem fôlego._

" _Não! Não, você deve!" ela engasga com as lágrimas. "Eu morro. Quinn vive. Está equilibrado! É justo! Não a puna pelos meus pecados!"_

" _ **Não é punição. É o destino."**_

" _Eu não me importo com o destino! Quinn deve viver. Quinn precisa viver. Por favor!"_

" _ **É o destino. Lucy Quinn Fabray não era destinada a viver. Você tomou de volta o que era seu, Rachel Barbra Berry. Assim, Lucy Quinn Fabray recebeu de volta o que era dela. Morte."**_

" _Então por que eu estou aqui!? Por que Quinn está aqui dessa vez!/ Por que eu sequer consegui um acordo pra começo de conversa!?" Rachel grita, sua voz rouca. Ela está se quebrando toda novamente._

" _ **Esse aqui sabe o caminho no qual aqueles foram nascidos. Esse aqui guia aqueles no caminho deles. Esse aqui aparece para aqueles que chamam ao longo das eras. Mas esse aqui não tem onisciência."**_

" _Então não nada pra mim aqui," Rachel sussurra. Ela quebra. "E não há nada para mim lá."_

" _ **Você tomou de volta o destino que você foi destinada."**_

" _Não há mais sentido!" Rachel grita. Ela engole. Cada batimento cardíaco bate por todo o corpo dela, um lembrete raivoso da vida com nada restante que realmente importa. "Eu não posso! Eu não posso colocar o pé no palco porque eu sei que tudo que vou querer ver é Quinn. Eu perdi tudo. Meu futuro. A vida de Quinn. Eu não tenho mais nada disso."_

" _ **Você foi nascida para o seu destino. Você mudou seu futuro por Lucy Quinn Fabray. Você tem desde então reclamado seu destino. Você tem seu futuro."**_

" _Eu perdi Quinn," ela chora. Seu coração estilhaça, espalhando cacos da sua alma. E Quinn está afastando-se, sendo clamada pelo cinza. Rachel segura sua mão com cada vez mais força porque é isso. "Eu perdi tudo. Você não entende? Depois do que tivemos juntas – eu não tenho futuro. Eu não posso cantar. Eu não posso dançar. Eu não posso atuar. Não depois do que eu fiz."_

 _O cinza é sufocante. O cinza é silencioso. Ela pensa que vai se afogar em sua ilimitude, mas mesmo que ela não o faça, Rachel está eternamente aleijada. Sem um coração. Sem uma parte de sua alma._

" _Você não pode ver? Você não pode ver como Quinn me mudou? Você não pode ver como o amor reescreveu tudo?" Rachel disse em uma honestidade de doer o coração._

" _ **Esse aqui sabe qu Lucy Quinn Fabray foi sua como você foi dela. Esse aqui sabe isso as envolveu. Mas esse aqui não pode ver tudo."**_

 _O cinza é surpreendente, e, no seu lugar, Quinn está esvanecendo. Tudo que Rachel sabe está estilhaçado quase completamente, e não há nada sem Quinn._

" _Ela me deu um equilíbrio," Rachel diz suavemente e mais pra si mesma do que qualquer coisa. "Você pode entender isso. Um equilíbrio entre uma independência para perseguir meus sonhos e uma necessidade de estar ao lado dela. Eu não posso perseguir qualquer sonho – eu não tenho meu futuro – se a vida de Quinn é o preço!"_

" _ **Você não consegue o caminho do seu destino original?"**_

 _A voz permanece tão composta quanto andrógina quanto sempre, mas há um vestígio de algo._

 _Algo novo._

" _Eu não posso. Vem com a vida de Quinn. A vida dela. Eu a amo, ainda assim eu sou quem a matou," ela diz, angustiada. "Não importa o destino dela, sua vida está sobre a minha cabeça."_

" _ **Há destinos que as pessoas são destinadas. Há destinos que esse aqui pode criar. Você negou o destino que esse aqui criou. No profundo do seu coração, você nega o destino que você foi nascida também?"**_

" _Não é uma questão de negar," Rachel diz bravamente. "Não é uma escolha. Eu sou incapaz. Eu não posso tomar aquele futuro porque Quinn mudou tudo."_

 _Há um pulso. O cinza estilhaça. Rachel treme. Ela puxa o que resta de Quinn pra ela. Ela cai de joelhos, abraçando Quinn no seu peito e certa de que tudo vai desabar._

" _ **Há destinos trazidos pelo equilíbrio. Destinos que esse aqui não pode ver porque eles são uma criação humana."**_

 _Quinn está fragmentando-se._

" _ **Esses destinos são raros."**_

 _Desaparecendo._

" _ **Esses destinos são excepcionais."**_

 _Destruindo-se._

" _ **Esses destinos são formados apenas sob a influência do coração e da alma."**_

 _E Rachel está certa que ela está também._

 _Ela pensa como Quinn podia ver o cinza. Ela pensa sobre como Quinn está aqui com ela agora. Ela segura Quinn enquanto o cinza vasculha pela pele dela, clamando-a de uma vez por todas. Ela não pode olhar pra outro lugar, mesmo que clame a ela também._

" _ **Você não tem destino que foi criada para alcançar. Você não tem destino que esse aqui mudou. Você só tem o destino de sua própria criação. Esse é o seu destino, Rachel Barbra Berry."**_

 _O cinza estremece._

 _Estilhaça._

 _Fica esfacelado._

 _Quinn está inteira em seus braços._

 _Olhos esverdeados abertos._

* * *

Rachel acorda.

E a primeira coisa que ela sabe é que há uma mão apertando a dela.

Adrenalina voa pelo sangue dela enquanto o mundo ao redor dela brilha com cor e música. No centro de tudo isso estão olhos esverdeados sonolentos.

É a coisa mais linda que ela já testemunhou.

Rachel chora. Ela agarra a mão de Quinn, desesperada e envolvida em uma variedade de coisas: alívio, culpa e amor.

Quinn agarra sua mão de volta. Quente, forte e muito viva.

A porta abre, enchendo o quarto de jalecos brancos e batas. Tudo cai em um caos. Mas os olhos de Quinn nunca deixa os dela.

* * *

Mais tarde, depois de dúzias de testes, depois de lágrimas e contentamento, depois de proclamação de milagres, há um momento de paz. Mas durante tudo isso, _não_ há nenhum ressoar de batida de ponteiro de segundos. _Não_ há cinza.

Rachel esperou, nunca longe, mas oscilando entre o peso esmagador da culpa e o puro relaxamento de alívio. E agora, enquanto a enfermeira guarda o arquivo, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, e Nathan leva Judy lá fora para tomar um ar fresco, é só Rachel e Quinn.

"Eles querem me manter por mais alguns dias pra ter certeza. Eu só espero que eles não me tornem em algum tipo de rato de laboratório," Quinn diz. Sua voz está forte; suas feições quentes e iluminadas. Quase todas as máquinas monitorando-a foram desconectadas. Ela sorri, e é como se ela estivesse em qualquer lugar que não a cama de hospital.

Rachel tenta retornar o sorriso, mas é demais. Ela engole pesadamente, tentando manter o controle dela.

"Venha aqui," Quinn diz gentilmente, estendendo a mão.

Rachel paira no fim da cama.

"Rach," Quinn diz suavemente, "venha aqui."

Então ela se aproxima e quebra. " _Me desculpa._ Eu fui tão fraca."

" _Não,"_ Quinn diz enfaticamente, alcançando-a. "Não. Você teve dois destinos lutando por você. Rachel... _você_... você fez um terceiro."

"Você viu...?" Rachel diz roucamente enquanto Quinn a puxa para a cama de hospital com ela.

"Eu acordei por um momento no cinza. E quando eu o fiz, eu soube tudo."

"Não deveria nunca ter chegado a _isso_ ," Rachel diz fracamente. "Você sofreu demais. Tudo por causa de mim. Eu não sei como você pode suportar olhar pra mim."

"Não. Rachel, você foi _tão forte_. Você guerreou com seu destino. Você guerreou com meu destino. Você me salvou. Você não é fraca. Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço."

Rachel está em silêncio. E isso ainda dói. Isso ainda rasteja através dela – a culpa, a vergonha, o pecado absoluto. Mas de alguma forma, ela sabe, que tudo vai ficar bem.

Quinn se inclina pra mais perto, olhos procurando os de Rachel maravilhados. "Você mudou o mundo por mim."

* * *

 _ **~ 10 Anos Depois ~**_

Ela espera nos bastidores pela deixa dela do diretor assistente. Ela assiste o monitor enquanto Seth, ainda lindo que nem um menino e infinitamente charmoso aos 30, termina o segmento. Ele dá um sorriso maldoso enquanto ele diz a moral da piada, o que encanta ainda mais a plateia. Quando a risada morre, ele continua. "Nossa convidada dessa noite é uma velha amiga minha, que diz o rumor, ajudou-me a conseguir esse trabalho há alguns anos. Ela realmente não precisa de introdução. Vocês todos a conhecer, mas por favor deem as boas vindas à Sra. Rachel Berry!"

A maravilha como ela ainda pode achar aplauso surpreendente depois de todos esses anos. Ela anda com um sorriso genuíno e um aceno. Seth a cumprimenta com um abraço entusiasmado.

Rachel ri enquanto toma seu assento. "Esse foi um cumprimento melhor do que o que você me deu quando eu cheguei no set!"

A audiência ri discretamente por trás das luzes.

"Eu estava ocupado," Seth diz a ela. Ele então olha em direção à câmera, falando com as pessoas que estão assistindo. "Fazendo coisas importantes antes do show!"

"Certo e seu cumprimento aqui não tem nada a ver com se segurar em meu rastro por fama?" Rachel diz com um sorriso provocador.

Seth acena um dedo pra ela e então estica os braços. "Eu acho que eu não preciso. Certo, galera?"

Há um rugido de aprovação da audiência, e, ambos, Seth e Rachel riem.

"Ok, ok, vamos aos negócios. Novo filme? Novo show de Tv? Musical? Álbum? Livro? Anunciando sua liderança do mundo. Por que você está aqui? Você é tão ocupada que eu não consigo acompanhar esses dias," Seth diz.

"Huuuum," Rachel diz, brincando junto. Ela talvez pode ter conversado com alguns produtores quando essa oportunidade abriu dois anos atrás, mas havia uma razão pra Seth ter conseguido o trabalho apesar de ser relativamente desconhecido. Ele é _bom._ Ele é franco e ele nunca conduziu, nem uma vez, uma entrevista estranha. O ibope subiu ao céu desde que ele tomou conta. "Eu acho, eu acho que é um filme dessa vez."

"Um filme, é. Isso parece certo. Eu talvez tenha escutado algo sobre isso. E como você tem quase que garantido um Oscar."

"Ah, não, há tantas grandes atrizes com grandes papéis esse ano," ela diz genuinamente. "Eu sei que há conversas, mas é cedo demais."

"Bem, vamos ver um clipe? Como seu amigo, eu prometo dar a você uma opinião honesta. Sem meias-verdades de mim. Não mais de qualquer forma," Seth diz, piscando. "Você pode nos contar um pouco sobre o que vamos ver?"

"Não há muito que eu possa dizer sem estragar algumas histórias, mas a história é sobre destino. Sobre se você verdadeiramente tem escolha sobre suas ações. Nesse clipe, você verá o momento onde meu personagem começa a questionar a si mesma e tudo que ela sabe."

O vídeo começa a tocar uma pequena cena do filme, e, assim como o aplauso ainda pode ser surpreendente, seu coração ainda martela ao ver a si mesma na tela.

Ao final do clipe, a audiência sussurra, discretamente e Seth olha pra ela esperando.

Rachel ri. "Também pode haver alguns elementos místicos."

"O que a atraiu a esse papel?" Seth pergunta. "É um pouco diferente dos seus outros trabalhos no cinema e no palco."

"A jornada da personagem me tocou em um nível pessoal. Depois de ler o roteiro, eu não podia tirá-lo da minha cabeça."

"Então você acredita em destino?" Seth pergunta, mesmo apesar dele conhecer a resposta. Ele não sabe _tudo_ , mas destino é algo que Rachel nunca pode tirar da cabeça e ele vem à tona na conversa.

"Sim, eu acredito," ela diz sinceramente. "Mas eu também penso que não é tão simples. Que nós temos mais poder que percebemos."

"Você tem certeza que não quer adicionar filósofa à sua lista de objetivos alcançados e glórias?"

"Como você disse," Rachel diz levemente. "Eu sou ocupada demais"

"Okay, você não pode usar minhas próprias palavras contra mim. Meu show, minhas regras. Eu estou tergiversando, como foi filmar esse filme? Algo divertido no set? Houve vários rumores circulando..."

"Oh tudo foi ótimo! Eu amei trabalhar com todo mundo, mas aqueles rumores? Sobre namoros e sexo no trailer?"

"Sim, esses" Tudo é sempre sobre sexo!" Seth diz, instigando-a com um sorriso enquanto a audiência gargalha.

"Seth, você tem _visto_ Quinn?"

Assim que ela fala o nome de Quinn, a audiência ruge em aplausos e Rachel não pode deixar de sorrir.

Seth ri. "Isso é justo. Então dez anos juntas, certo?"

"Quase onze!" Rachel corrige. É sua vez de olhar pra longe de Seth e para a câmera. Ela balança a cabeça dramaticamente. "Como um velho amigo, você pensaria que ele saberia disso por agora."

"Não é minha culpa que vocês duas estão tão ocupadas que eu mal consigo ver vocês. Eu tenho que agendar você para o meu show a fim de pôr a conversa em dia nesses dias."

"Há assuntos importantes que tivemos que –"

"Oh, como isso?" Seth interrompe.

Rachel leva a mão ao rosto em uma tentativa de esconder o sorriso mortificado enquanto uma foto familiar é mostrada no monitor. A audiência vibra e grita. Ela levou Quinn numa fugida no último fim de semana. Enquanto aproveitavam seu curto descanso, um fã reconheceu-as e tirou uma fotografia. Rachel sabe que a foto está por toda a internet. Não há nada obviamente obsceno, mas ainda assim pinta uma foto íntima. Quinn está parada numa água azul clara com as pernas de Rachel envolvidas ao redor da cintura dela. Suas testas estão descansando uma na outra enquanto elas partilham um momento de paz.

"Ainda há algo privado?"

"Bem, vocês estavam em uma praia pública," Seth diz, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Era uma viagem surpresa. Nós saímos em um impulso," Rachel defende.

Seth dá um sorrisinho. "Em toda seriedade, quando você não está atuando e Quinn não está escrevendo algo chique para _The New Yorker_ ou _Newsweek Global_ ou _The Atlantic,_ você duas tem encabeçado a campanha pela igualdade nos casamentos. De fato, _Time_ fez uma reportagem no sucesso e vocês duas posaram juntas para a capa?"

Há outro aplauso da audiência quando a capa da última edição aparece na tela. O braço de Quinn está passado bem baixo na cintura dela enquanto Rachel fica parada perto dela. É uma pose que pode ser confundida com qualquer coisa que não romance.

"Quinn é o amor da minha vida. Ela é minha alma gêmea," Rachel diz seriamente quando as palmas morrem. Ela respira fundo. "Nós passamos por momentos verdadeiramente difíceis no começo, e nós não podíamos manter uma a outra em segredo nem que quiséssemos. Eu sou uma atriz, mas pela forma de manter nosso relacionamento aberto ao crivo público, eu me tornei uma defensora também. Quinn e eu só estamos fazendo o que podemos para ajudar a mudar como as pessoas veem o amor."

"E de todas as formas, vocês foram bem sucedidas," Seth diz. "Talvez seja o destino?"

"Talvez," Rachel diz com um sorriso doce e sincero, pensando em Quinn.

Seth encerra a entrevista e ela sai durante o intervalo, passos leves e despreocupados. O diretor assistente aponta pra ela um interno que a escolta de volta ao camarim. Rachel agradece ao interno na porta, mandando ele embora enquanto ela entra.

"Alma gêmea, hein?" Quinn diz, um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios. Ela se levanta do sofá, onde ela estivera esperando e assistindo a entrevista. Ela ajeita os amassados não existentes em suas roupas e anda em direção a ela. Rachel sente seu coração acelerar ao brilho no olhar de Quinn. "Eu acho melhor considerar que o destino te encalhou comigo."

Ao invés de responder, Rachel anda em frente, encontrando Quinn em um beijo ainda tão intoxicador como o primeiro que elas partilharam todos aqueles anos antes. Elas se afastam, partilhando sorrisos contentes. E Rachel acredita que ela tem tudo.

 **\- FIM -**


End file.
